


John Marston's Little Sister

by AnotherEvilRegal



Series: John Marston's Little Sister [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Internalized Homophobia, Retelling, Slightly OOC Sadie?, Smut, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 81,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherEvilRegal/pseuds/AnotherEvilRegal
Summary: Basically a retelling of the events of Red Dead Redemption 2 to include a character that popped into my head. As you might have guessed she is John's sister, his little sister.I’m sorry I’m bad at summaries but I hope you give this a try anyway!





	1. Colter (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is the new fic that I decided to write because I want gay Sadie in my life. I'm not sure why I decided to make Dani John's sister, but the idea came into my head, so I decided to go with it. Danielle and John are not twins by the way, Dani is John’s younger sister (in RDR2 John is 26, I’m making Dani 3 years younger, so she’s 23) and for some reason I picture Dani having bright red hair, like Molly’s, so when I mention ‘the redhead’ assume it’s Dani. When in a scene with Molly it’ll obviously be either ‘Molly’ or ‘Dani’. If anyone has any better ideas for a title name let me know, the thing I'm worst at is titles, summaries, and tags I'm sorry! Also, as I'm writing this, I am watching a playthrough of the game to make sure I get things right. This will include a lot of dialogue from the game so I'm sorry if that's not your thing, but this is a retelling, so I do kinda have to use it. Let me know how you like this first chapter! The next one will consist of the most of, if not the rest of, the game’s first chapter, ‘Colter’.

**John Marston’s Little Sister**

She’s still trying to figure out how everything went to shit so damn quickly. Davey and Jenny are dead. Mac and Sean are…well, hopefully, alive and out there looking for them. She hopes that bastard Micah didn’t kill her brother or abandon him in that snowstorm. This job was supposed to be _it_. One last big score so they could retire and live comfortable lives for a change. But then everything went to Hell. So many people, not just Law, _innocents_ too. She never liked killing innocents, always tried to find some way around it but at times her hand was forced. Forced by Dutch that is.

When Dutch and Hosea took John and Danielle ‘Dani’ Marston under their wings, they were both grateful. Their mother had died giving birth to Dani and their father, their birth father, was a drunken fool. The siblings were taught how to read, how to, well, how to live. Not that it was a great life mind you, seeing as they were usually on the run from the Law, but it was better than the one that had been originally planned for them. They were on the streets; Dani probably would’ve had to turn to prostitution when she got to a certain age while John would’ve robbed whoever he could for whatever he could get. With Dutch and Hosea, they were somewhat safe at least, they had plenty of people they could rely on. Eventually, they found that both Danielle and John were excellent shots and, although Hosea didn’t necessarily like Dani being on the more risky jobs, they were both often asked to come along on jobs that required guns.

So, the Blackwater job went to Hell, and now they were stuck up in the mountains in the middle of a snowstorm with almost all their crew dead or missing…most likely dead also. Abigail declared Davey dead, not that they really needed the confirmation. Miss Grimshaw gave her orders, as she usually did, and Hosea asked what they were going to do now.

“Well, first of all, you are gonna stay here and you are gonna get yourself warm. I sent John and Micah scouting out ahead, Arthur and I are gonna ride out and see if we can find one of ‘em.” Dutch told him.

Arthur wasn’t sure about that idea because of the storm but Dutch didn’t want to risk possibly losing John and Micah.

Although she was exhausted, Dani had to ask, “Dutch, can I ride out with you? I-I wanna make sure my brother is okay.”

“No way Danielle, not in this storm. You’re already exhausted, and don’t say you’re not because I know you’ve been up since Blackwater and I know you are in pain. Just trust me, Arthur and I will find John. Or at least we’ll find Micah and ask him where John is. I promise you he will be fine.” Dutch told her, adamantly.

Danielle knew there was no use arguing, she knew that she’d be outnumbered anyway since Hosea and Arthur would’ve told her the same. Arthur, more than anyone else in the gang besides John, of course, meant a lot to her. He was as much her brother as John was. Arthur had always looked out for Dani and John, no matter how much he teased John. So instead sighed and nodded and took a seat while Dutch began to give one of his infamous speeches.

“Now listen to me all of you, for a moment. Now we’ve had, well, a bad couple of days. I loved Davey, Jenny. Sean, Mac, they may be okay, we don’t know. But we lost some folks. Now, if I could throw myself in the ground in their stead…I’d do it. Gladly. Now, we are gonna ride out and we are gonna find some food. Everybody, we’re safe now. There ain’t nobody following us in a storm like this and by the time they get here, well, we’re gonna be long gone. We’ve been through worse than this before. Mr. Pearson, Miss Grimshaw, I need you to turn this place into a camp. We may be here for a few days. Now all of you, _all of you_. _Get yourselves warm._ _Stay strong. Stay with me! We ain’t done yet!_” And with that, he and Arthur left to find John and Micah.

And find Micah they did. He led them up to some homestead not too far from their new camp, where it turned out there were some damn O’Driscoll’s, who had killed the poor man who owned the place and…well, Dani didn’t even want to think about what they did to the man’s wife. What’s worse is that the poor widow could’ve kept her home, if she wanted to do so even without her husband there, but Micah was an idiot and scared her which resulted in her home being burned to the ground. And so, Mrs. Sadie Adler, widow, was now a part of their, now little, gang.

Dani was almost asleep when she heard Lenny yell that Dutch was back. Abigail tried to get her to keep resting but Dani had to see if Dutch had found John, and if he hadn’t, ask Micah where the Hell her brother was. She came to a halt when she saw Sadie on Dutch’s horse. Even in the state Sadie was in she was still one of the most, if not _the_ most, beautiful woman Dani had ever seen.

Danielle knew she preferred the company of women when John had introduced her to Abigail. At that time, Abigail was the most beautiful woman Dani had ever seen, but she didn’t quite know what that had meant at the time. She had heard that two men were killed because they were caught, enjoying each other’s company let’s say, so when Danielle started to develop feelings beyond attraction towards Abigail, she pushed them down deep and never mentioned it to anyone. _Certainly_ not John, not Hosea who was the closest thing to a father she had ever truly had, not even Arthur who was like another brother to her and who she knew she could trust with anything. Eventually, although she was still physically attracted to Abigail, Dani got over the stronger feelings she had as Abigail and John’s relationship grew. When John left the gang for a year shortly after little Jack was born, Danielle was furious. John had doubted that he was Jack’s father and rather than accepting Abigail was telling the truth, that he was, in fact, Jack’s father, he ran off because he didn’t want to be a father. The redhead was so angry with her brother because how dare he abandon his family; how dare he just throw away what she so wished she could have.

John just leaving like that was another reason why Danielle was so worried about his whereabouts now. What if he got scared since the Blackwater job went south and took off again? She hoped her brother would never do that to them again, but she wasn’t so sure he wouldn’t. So, Dani confronted Micah.

“Hey Micah, what happened to John?” She asked, glaring at Micah.

“Aw don’t worry about him kid, we decided to split up and once the damn storm came in, I couldn’t see anything. I’m sure he’ll turn up by morning.”

“That ain’t good enough Micah. _Where. Is. My brother._” She was in his face now.

“You better back off little girl. Gettin’ in someone’s face like that might get you into trouble.” He leered back.

“Well ya see, I’m a Marston. Gettin’ into trouble is sorta what we do.”

Spotting the two before heading to his room, Arthur stepped in. “Alright that’s enough, the both of you. Danielle, I am sure John will be fine. You know him, things always turn out right for that boy.”

“Fine. But if we don’t find him by the end of tomorrow, I am holding _you_,” she poked the man’s chest, “responsible Micah and trust me, you don’t wanna be on my bad side.” And at that, she stormed off to finally get some rest.

“Bring it on sweetheart, I got no problems hittin’ a-.”

Arthur cut Micah off, “I said _enough_ Micah.”

Walking into the cabin all the women, apart from Molly who was of course with Dutch, and Jack, shared, Abigail ran over to Danielle, “Dani, does Micah know where John is? Is he alright? Is he safe? Is he-.”

“Abigail, stop. Listen to me okay? Micah said he lost John in the storm but don’t worry. I’ll go out in the morning and see if I can find him. I told Micah if we didn’t have John back by the end of tomorrow he was in some serious trouble.”

Pulling the redhead into a hug, Abigail cried, “What if somethin’s happened to him Dani? Or what if…what if he’s left us again?”

Dani pulled the other woman close, “Hey, I said don’t worry okay. Whatever kind of state he’s in I’m gonna find him, even if he has…left us, again. I’m gonna hunt my dumbass brother down and beat the crap out of him for leaving you and that little boy again.”

That got a small laugh out of Abigail, “Thank you Dani. You do so know how to make a girl feel better.”

Danielle blushed, “Aw, it’s nothin’ really. Now,” she cleared her throat and pulled out of the hug awkwardly, we’d better get some rest. We can ask Arthur and maybe one more to come with me to find John in the morinin’.”

With that, they said their goodnights, and everyone finally got a good night’s sleep. They were going to be okay.

Or so they thought.


	2. Colter (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so not too much feedback as I’m writing this, but it is a relatively small fandom so I’m not worried! Either way, this fic is already so fun to write and I plan on continuing regardless!  
Also, I know I said I'd try to finish the Colter chapter in this chapter but wow that chapter is longer than I thought it was and my wrists are really sore from typing so much! I am no longer promising anything!

When Danielle woke up the next morning, it was to little Jack by her side, staying warm beside his aunt while his mother ate her breakfast.

Groggily, she greeted, “Well, good mornin’ little man.”

Jack’s eyes lit up, “Good morning Aunt Dani! Mama’s still having breakfast with the others, I came back to check on you because last night Uncle Dutch said you were hurt.”

She loved how sweet and caring her nephew was, “Aw kid, don’t worry ‘bout me. I was just real tired from bein’ up since Blackwater, I’m fine now that I’ve had a good night’s rest. Now, will you take me to your mother so I can talk to her and get some breakfast?”

“Sure!”

Dani lifted Jack onto her shoulders, and he pointed her towards the cabin the others were in.

In the other cabin was, of course, Abigail, Tilly, Hosea, Javier, Molly and Karen.

“Mornin’ everybody, I heard there was some food going in here?”

“Mornin’ Dani.” The others greeted.

Tilly handed her a bowl of food, “Here Dani, sit by the fire and eat up.”

“Thanks Tilly. Abigail, any word on John?” She wondered if he had maybe shown up while she was asleep.

Abigail sighed, “No, and this weather ain’t letting up either. I’m getting more worried by the second Danielle.”

“I know, me too. Let me eat this then I’ll get Arthur to come with me to look for him okay?”

“Don’t worry Abigail, he’s strong, he’s smart. He’ll be alright.” Tilly tried to comfort her friend.

Abigail scoffed, “Well he’s strong at least.”

Dani chuckled, “Alright listen. I’m worried too, just let me finish this and I’ll find Arthur and we’ll head out to find John.”

At that, Arthur walked in, and Abigail immediately went over to him, “Mornin’ Arthur, how you doin’?”

“Just fine Abigail…and you?”

“I need you to-,”

Arthur scoffed, he knew what was coming, “It’s little John. He’s got himself caught into a scrape again.”

Dani stood up, “Come on Arthur, he ain’t been seen in two days. I’d go alone but it’s safer with a group.”

“Your John’ll be fine. I mean, he may be as dumb as rocks and as dull as rusted iron but, that ain’t changing because he got caught in some snowstorm!”

Hosea stepped in, “At least go take a look.” Arthur sighed, “Javier, will you ride out with them, to take a look for John? You’re the two best fit men we’ve got.”

As much as Dani hated not being included in the ‘best fit men’ part, she knew she needed Arthur and Javier, at least right now. They didn’t know what was up in those mountains, she needed all the help she could get.

“Now?” Javier asked.

Hosea motioned to Abigail, “She’s…we’re all…we’re pretty worried about him.”

Javier stood up, “I know if the situation were reversed, he’d look for me.” He handed Arthur a revolver.

Abigail thanked them, and they headed out.

Javier led the way, “This way. Last I know, John was headed up the river.”

“For all we know,” Arthur replied, “he kept riding north and never looked back.”

Dani just sighed and shook her head, she didn’t want to get into this with Arthur again. Since John returned, she tried to have faith and trust in her brother that he saw the error of his ways and wouldn’t leave again. Arthur didn’t share her feelings, it was like he was just waiting for John to up and leave again. Dani understood how important loyalty was, especially to Arthur, but she didn’t want to give up on her big brother either.

Javier answered for her, “He wouldn’t leave. Not like that.”

“Well, wouldn’t be the first time.”

They continued their path in silence.

As they got further up the mountain, Javier spotted some smoke, “Hey, I see some smoke. Come on, let’s take a look.”

“Let’s hope it ain’t more of O’Driscoll’s boys.” Arthur responded.

When they found where the smoke was coming from, they found that camp empty. Javier managed to work out the direction that whoever had been there, hopefully John, had went, and so he once again led the way further up the mountains.

As they were riding, Arthur asked, “So…you two were there, what really happened on that boat?”

“We had the money, it seemed fine, then suddenly they were everywhere.”

“Bounty hunters?”

“No, Pinkertons. It was crazy. Raining bullets. Dutch killed a girl in a…a bad way, but it was a bad situation.”

Dani piped up, “The situation didn’t matter Javier, Dutch shouldn’t have killed that girl. Or at least, not in the way he did. And besides, that ain’t like him, I’ve never seen him like that before.” The redhead was never easily scared, but, seeing Dutch that way…she’d never felt more scared in her life. She continued as they kept following, hopefully, John’s horses tracks along the cliff wall, “Davey got shot, Mac and John, both shot too. Sean, we don’t even know. I’m surprised we escaped at all. By the time you boys showed up from the other side of town, we were only just holding on.”

Arthur sighed, “Bad business alright.”

As they continued, another storm started up, they knew they had to move fast if they didn’t want the tracks to be covered. Getting further up the mountain, their horses started to grow tired, and all the fresh snow on the ground wasn’t helping. Arthur figured they should stop because they couldn’t just follow nothing, but Javier managed to get him to go on a little further at least. Eventually, they came across a dead horse. John’s dead horse.

“John was riding that horse when we left Blackwater.” Javier remembered, “Let’s see if he can hear us.” He shot a couple rounds upwards. It worked.

“Hey! Help! Here!” It was faint, but they could hear him.

“John! Come on, up this way!” Dani led the way this time.

“Hello? Over here!” They heard again.

“It’s coming from up ahead somewhere. I don’t think we could go much further on the horses, we’re gonna have to walk from here.” She pointed out.

They grabbed their guns and scaled the wall of the mountain to get to John. The further up they got, they realised it had been a while since they’d heard anything.

“John?! Where are you?” Dani called.

“Marston! You hear me?!” From Arthur.

A simple, “John!”, from Javier.

They called a few more times when John finally answered, “I’m here! Out on the ledge!”

Dani spotted him, “John! We’re coming!” When they reached him, Dani was so relieved, he didn’t abandon them. He was okay. Well, not _okay_, but he was alive.

“That’s quite a scratch you got there.”

“I never thought I’d say this but, it’s good to see you Arthur Morgan.”

And even through all John and Arthur’s rocky relationship, Danielle knew her brother meant what he said. And she knew, though he’d never admit it, Arthur felt the same.

Arthur jumped down the ledge to grab John, “You don’t look so good.”

“I don’t feel too good neither. I’m freezing.”

When Arthur helped John up onto the ledge, Dani hugged her brother tightly, “I’m so glad you’re alive John, I thought…with the storm and, and you bein’ shot and everything I-.”

John cut her off, “Hey, it’ll take a lot more than that to take me down, you know that.”

She smacked his shoulder, “Just don’t do that again. Abigail has been worried sick.”

“I’m sorry alright! It ain’t like I meant to get lost and attacked by damn wolves!”

Dani sighed, “I know. I’m sorry. We’ve all been on edge and worried that’s all.”

“I know kid.”

Arthur hopped back up and he and Javier helped John stand, “Come on compadre.” Arthur then lifted John over his shoulder, Javier continued, “Well, we can’t go back the way we came. Let’s try this way.”

They began making their way back down the mountain when they were met with howls. “Looks like your friends don’t want you to leave just yet John!” Dani joked.

“Funny.” John grumbled.

Arthur passed John to Javier, “I’ll distract them while you get to the horses. Go, I’ll draw them off of you. Dani, go with them, keep them safe while Javier’s carrying John.”

“Got it, be careful Arthur.”

Arthur managed to take out the wolves, “Nice work Arthur, now let’s get out of here before any more of these bastards show up.” Javier said as he put John on his horse.

As they rode back down the mountain, John complained, “I don’t feel too good.”

“You’ll be fine, it’s just like a…like a dog bite.” Javier tried to reassure.

John groaned, “I knew a feller, got bit by a dog. Died an hour later.”

“You ain’t gonna die. Not yet.”

“Javier!” Dani scolded.

“We’re all gonna die eventually Dani!”

“Now ain’t the time for that talk Javier.”

At that, more wolves showed up, which they managed to fend off once again. But it just seemed like more and more kept coming and coming. Eventually, they were sure no more were coming. “Jesus.” John groaned.

“You still with us Marston?” Arthur asked.

“Just about.”

“You’re gonna be okay. We have some shelter now.” Javier told him.

“Thanks for comin’ for me.”

“Of course. That bullet back in Blackwater, now this? You had a hell of a time.”

“And Arthur always says I’m lucky.”

“None of us are lucky right now.” They came to a stream, “We should ride in the water for a bit, try to lose the scent. Don’t want to leave a trail right back to camp.”

Arthur started up again, “You know, we’re gonna need to come up with a better story for that scar.” He remarked.

“So, freezing, bleeding, starving, damn near getting eaten to death, ain’t good enough for you?” John yelled back.

“Nah, you can do better than that. One thing you ain’t short on is fantasy.”

“Alright guys come on, give it a rest. See those buildings up ahead John? That’s where we’re camped. Nearly there.” Dani informed her brother.

They rode into camp and Javier called out, “Come on! Someone help John off this horse!”

Arthur called too, “Can we get some help here?!”

Lenny, Bill and Abigail came running out of one of the cabins. “You’re alive! Oh you’re alive!” Abigail yelled.

Lenny and Bill helped John off the horse, he groaned in pain, “Ay, careful idiotas, it’s his leg!” Javier berated.

“Come on, let’s get you warm.” Abigail said, “Thank you, thank you all of you.” They took John inside, “This is a new low, even by your standards.” They heard Abigail say before the door to the cabin closed.

Hosea came over with Herr Strauss, “Thank you Arthur. Thank you.”

“You got any other lost maidens need savin’?”

Dani rolled her eyes.

“Heh, not today.” Hosea replied.

“Have you and Dutch talked about how we’re gonna get out of this?”

“I was just discussing with Herr Strauss, when the weather breaks I suppose we’ll have to keep heading east.”

Arthur couldn’t believe it, “East?! Into all that, that civilisation?!”

Danielle nodded, “Yeah Hosea that sounds risky.”

“I know,” he replied, “but the west is where our problems are worse. Come on Herr Strauss, Dani, let’s get warm.”

Strauss thanked Arthur and followed Hosea inside. “I’ll be right there Hosea.”, the woman called after them, “Thank you Arthur. I know you have you issues with John but, I know it meant a lot to him that you came with Javier and I to find him. And I hope you know it meant a lot to me also.”

“Don’t mention it kid. Let me just ask you somethin’, since you have so much faith in your idiot brother. Did you, for even a second, think that he had just run off and abandoned us again?” He looked her dead in the eye, he knew she wouldn’t, couldn’t, lie to him.

“I…yes, okay? Part of me was worried he had just up and left because he was scared or somethin’. But that don’t mean I would’ve stopped looking for him. It’s like I told Abigail, if he had run off, I would’ve hunted him down and beat his ass for leaving Abigail and that little boy again, especially now.”

Arthur just nodded and grumbled, as he did, and Dani went inside to see her brother.


	3. Colter (Part Three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I’ve been working on this for days! Hope you enjoy!  
Comments are very much appreciated!

Walking into the small cabin, Danielle took in the sight of her brother. Sure, she had seen him hurt before, as he had seen her, but it had never been this bad. She knew it wouldn’t be easy, but John would, somehow, come back from this. He had to.

John had fallen asleep shortly after he was laid down on the bed, so Dani took a seat by the fire, next to Hosea.

“You didn’t run into any trouble looking for John?” he asked. Although Hosea knew Dani could take care of herself, he did raise her after all, he still worried about her constantly. She knew, though neither of them had said it, that Hosea felt Dani was his own daughter, just as she felt he was her father. She had always been closer to Hosea, while John was closer to Dutch.

“Other than his new wolf brothers and sisters who didn’t want him to leave?” she quipped in response, “No, no trouble at all. Ain’t seen any more O’Driscolls since bein’ up at Mrs Adler’s place neither, thankfully. Hey, you know how she’s doin’ by the way? I wanted to uh, to talk to her, make sure she was alright, but I figured that’d be a stupid question to ask.” She had seen Mrs Adler pretty much surrounded by the other women, at least when Miss Grimshaw wasn’t ordering them around. So, Dani figured she didn’t want to add more to the crowd and overwhelm the widow.

“Good. The last thing we need right now is them finding us. And about Mrs Adler? I think she’s still trying to process everything. She lost her husband and her home all at once, and now she’s with this band of…misfits, and that’s putting it lightly, not knowing what’s gonna happen next. I think she does realise that she’s better off with us than she would be on her own, at least for now. Maybe you should talk to her when the others finally give her a break. I know they’re only trying to help but I don’t think a crowd of people around her constantly asking if she’s okay is really what she needs right now.”

“Right. I saw the other girls talking to her whenever they weren’t workin’. Actually, when I saw Karen talkin’ to her it looked more like Karen talkin’ and Mrs Adler listenin’.” She laughed.

Hosea laughed with her, “Right. Which is usually the case when Karen talks. That’s why she’s such a good distraction for jobs.”

The redhead nodded, there was a pause before she spoke again, “Hosea? What are we gonna do now? All our money is in Blackwater, which we obviously can’t go get, we lost a lotta people…what exactly is the plan now?”

He sighed, “You know for the first time in a long time, I don’t actually know what the plan is. That Blackwater job wasn’t even planned, at least not fully, Arthur and I were scoping out a different job, one that most likely wouldn’t have gone the way that one did. Anyway, I suppose now we just get everyone rested and when everyone’s better we head east, like I said before.”

“Yeah I get that part Hosea but what are we gonna do when we get to where we’re goin’?”

“We set up a camp someplace quiet and discreet and we get to work. Start making some money again.”

Dani sighed, “Yeah. Okay Hosea.”

He knew that wasn’t what she wanted to hear but it was all he had right now. She’d just have to live with it.

A little later, Dutch came to find Dani.

“Ah, Danielle, there you are. Come on, we’re goin’ after Colm and his boys.”

Dani jumped to her feet, “Wait what? _Now?_ Hosea said-.”

“Never mind what Hosea said, this is what is happening. We can’t just sit around and let those O’Driscolls get the jump on us now are you with me or not?”

“Yeah Dutch,” she sighed, “yeah, I’m with you.”

“Good. Let’s go get the others.”

They walked to the cabin where the other men were, Dani trailing slightly behind Dutch. They walked in to see Bill being held back, he and Micah were fighting. Part of Dani wishes the guys would just let Bill go and let him beat the shit out of Micah, but she knew they couldn’t let that happen.

“-laughed at by the likes of you two!” Micah yelled.

“Stop it! Now!” Dutch interrupted, “You fools punchin’ each other, when Colm O’Driscoll’s needin’ punchin, _hard._ You wanna sit around waiting for him to come find us? All of you, we got work to do. Come on.”

Arthur was the first to walk out, but he still had his doubts, “Are you sure about this Dutch?” he asked.

“Yes.” Dutch replied, curtly.

“Folks been through a lot recently, we hardly back on our feet yet.” Dani had to agree, and she figured if anyone could get through to Dutch, it would be Arthur.

But, “And the last thing we need, is to get bushwhacked by Colm O’Driscoll. Let’s go.” Dutch told him.

Dani went to ready her horse as Dutch and Arthur continued.

“I know you hate him Dutch.”

“He’s here for us.”

“I doubt that.”

“No, you’re just doubtin’ me.”

That made Dani pause. No one would dare question Arthur’s loyalty and belief in Dutch, she couldn’t believe Dutch himself had done just that.

“I would never doubt you Dutch,” Arthur insisted, “you, you always said revenge is a luxury we can’t afford.”

“This is the right call, Arthur, take this.” he handed Arthur a new repeater, “And this is about more than revenge for business long ago. They were talking about trains, and detonators. Here.” this time he handed him a lasso, “Colm always had good information. Come on.” Dutch mounted his horse.

“And you think _now_ is the right time to hit a train?” Arthur asked.

“Now you might fancy living on deer piss and rabbit shit, I’m gettin’ too old for that life. Mr Matthews, Mr Smith, Mr Pearson, would you please look after the place, there are O’Driscolls about! _H’yah!_”

And with that, they were off. Dani always hated fighting O’Driscolls, it always got messy. Unnecessarily so. If she’s being honest, right now, she’d rather be back at their camp, finally talking to Mrs Adler. She knew it wasn’t right since the other woman had just become a widow, but there was just something about her that intrigued Dani so. Every time the redhead caught a glimpse of Sadie at camp, she couldn’t help but stare. The older woman’s eyes were just enchanting to her. She couldn’t wait to get this over with so she could finally talk to her.

She was snapped out of her Sadie Adler daydream by Arthur calling her name.

“What Arthur?”

“You sure you’re up for this? I mean you haven’t had much rest since Blackwater and-.”

Dutch interrupted, as he likes to do, “She’ll be fine Arthur! You’ve seen that girl shoot, hell, she could do it with her eyes closed! Ain’t that right Danielle?”

“Yeah Dutch, especially with these O’Driscolls, they can’t shoot me with their eyes _open_.”

Dutch laughed and Arthur asked, “Are you sure? Ain’t no shame in restin’.”

“I’m _fine_ Arthur. I promise. This’ll be quick and easy anyway.” She winked at him and the others laughed.

So, they continued on, following the tracks they hoped belonged to Colm and his boys. On the way, Arthur and Dutch talked about Dutch and Colm’s feud. Colm had killed Dutch’s girl, Annabelle, so, in return, Dutch killed Colm’s brother. It was since then that Dani didn’t like fighting the O’Driscolls anymore. It always felt too personal, which it of course was. She felt that, because feelings and loved ones were brought into things, it would end up in either Dutch or Colm brutally killing the other. As much as Dani hated brutal killings, she just hoped it would be Dutch that killed Colm and not the other way around.

The saw some smoke coming over the hill, so they went up the hill to get a closer look.

“Alright,” Dutch started, “this is it. Are we goddamn ready?”

“Ready.” and, “Ready Dutch.” Came from the others.

“Good. Now, Mr Morgan and I, we’re gonna head up here a little, see if we can’t get a sense of the layout of the camp. Mr Williamson, Mr Bell, Miss Marston, you three take up a hidden position just outside the camp.”

Dani wanted to protest, the last person she wanted to work with was Micah, but she knew this wasn’t the time.

“Mr Summers, Mr Escuella, you two hold position here. Let’s go.”

Everyone dismounted their horses and followed their orders.

“Well look at that, I get to work right alongside my two favourite people.” Micah smirked.

“Shut up Micah.” Both Bill and Dani said.

“I think you’re secretly happy to work with me Miss Marston.”

She scoffed, “You wish Micah. Now be quiet, we’re supposed to be hidin’.”

He smirked again, “Yes ma’am.”

Dani rolled her eyes and they continued sneaking to a hiding spot.

A little later, Arthur and Dutch joined them.

They got into cover and Arthur asked, “So, what are we doin’ Dutch? I can take this if you want.”

“Just make the call.” Dutch told him, “You wanna take the lead? Go.”

“Okay. I’ll go first.” He decided, before he took his shot and took out the first O’Driscoll. He yelled, “O’Driscolls! You’re dead you sons of bitches!”

They all started taking their shots, Dani already taking out more O’Driscolls than the rest of the guys put together. If John was there, he and Dani would’ve already started their competition to see who could take out the most. It was their little game since they knew no one else in the gang could match their skills with a gun. Except maybe Arthur, but when he first found out about their game, he told them it would get them killed one day. Maybe he was right, but at least they’d go out havin’ fun.

“Danielle, cover me, I’m movin’ up!” Arthur called.

“I got you Arthur! Get movin’!”

He did, taking out the O’Driscolls closest to him with his shotgun while Dani covered him, taking out the ones further away with her repeater.

When Arthur was safely in his new cover, Dutch called, “Stay with Arthur!”

“You all go first!” Dani called back, “I’ll cover you!”

The men pushed up to their new cover positions, when she saw they were all safe and most of the O’Driscolls had drawn their attention onto them, Dani moved up also.

“There’s one up on the water tower!” Dutch warned.

Easily, Danielle took him out with one perfect shot, “I got him!”

They continued making their way around the O’Driscoll camp, though things got a little tougher when some O’Driscolls stayed hidden in some cabins.

Dani had an idea, “Arthur, take out your shotgun and come with me to the cabins! Everyone else cover us!” she took out her revolver as Arthur took out his shotgun and the two ran to the cabins, being covered by the others behind them. Arthur and Dani quickly cleared out the cabins, and the last O’Driscoll fell.

“I think that’s all of ‘em!” Bill said.

“Search the bodies, strip everything we can from them!” Dutch ordered.

So they did, mostly finding, probably stolen, pocket watches, ammo and loose change.

As they searched, Micah asked, “You recognise any of them Dutch?”

“Of course not.” Dutch told him, “Colm doesn’t give a damn about his men. All he cares about, is numbers. If you can shoot a gun, ride a horse and kill without thought, you’re in. Think how long some of you have been with me? I imagine Colm doesn’t even know half the names of these fools.”

Dani had to give him that, say what you like about Dutch van der Linde, he definitely cared about his gang. Colm O’Driscoll only cared about power, strength and numbers. Evidently, those numbers didn’t mean much right now.

Dani was looting one of the dead O’Driscolls when she suddenly felt a piercing pain through her right arm, “Ah! Shit!” she got down into cover, “Dutch! More comin’ out of the trees!” she looked at her arm, luckily the bullet just grazed her arm, still hurt like a bitch though.

She remembered she brought some bandages in her satchel just in case something like this happened. She quickly wrapped one around her arm, picked up her repeater and started shooting. Even with a slightly damaged arm, she was a great shot.

Arthur made his way to her, “Are you alright?” he asked.

Dani ground her teeth, “Yeah, bullet just grazed me. Told you these O’Driscoll boys couldn’t shoot for shit.” She smirked.

“I guess you did.”

Arthur stayed by her side as the others took cover positions nearby. Dutch yelled over, “Shit there’s a lot of ‘em! What do you think Arthur? Should we hold ground here, or go at them?”

Arthur looked at Dani, she just nodded in response.

“I say we go at the bastards!”

“Come on then! Everyone with me!” Dutch ordered.

They pushed up into the trees.

“God,” Dani yelled, “where the hell are all these guys comin’ from?!”

She got no response, but she wasn’t really expecting one either.

Eventually, they couldn’t see anymore men coming from the forest. Dutch told them to head back to the O’Driscolls camp, get what they need and then they’ll clear out. He gave everyone specific places to look, told them to look for detonators, explosives, anything like that.

Micah found the plans for the train the O’Driscolls were gonna rob, while Arthur found the dynamite they were, most likely, going to use.

On the way out of the camp, Dutch praised everyone and asked, “You alright there Danielle?”

“Yeah Dutch, just a graze that’s all. I’ll have Miss Grimshaw take a look when we get back, but I reckon I’ll be fine.”

“Good. You did well out there kid, I’m proud of you. I’m proud of all of you! Not bad for some starving down-and-outs! They can pummel us as hard as they like, but we will always get back up and fight.”

On the way back to their own camp, they spotted someone on a horse, “Hey, you see that feller?” Dutch asked Arthur, who was riding next to him, “Wasn’t he at the camp with Colm?”

When the man noticed them, he took off.

“Leave him to me.” Arthur told him.

“Alright,” Dutch agreed, “we’re headin’ back. Just bring him back alive. He could be useful.”

It had just gotten dark by the time they got back to camp. Dutch told Dani to get her arm checked over immediately just to make sure everything was alright. So, she went to the cabin she knew Miss Grimshaw would be in. Which just so happened to be the cabin Mrs Adler was in. She sure was a sight for sore eyes.

Dani almost forgot what she had gone in there for when she had seen Mrs Adler, until she heard Miss Grimshaw say her name.

“Ah Miss Marston, you’re back.” Then she noticed the redhead’s arm, “What the hell happened?”

“Oh uh, it’s nothin’ Miss Grimshaw, really, just got snuck up on by some O’Driscolls. I’m lucky they can’t shoot for shit, the bullet just grazed me. I told Dutch I’d ask you to take a look anyway, just to make sure. If you don’t mind that is.”

Miss Grimshaw gestured for Dani to sit down by the fire, “Of course I don’t mind, here sit down and get that jacket and shirt off.”

Now, Dani had, of course, been shirtless around the other women before. She had been injured a few times, some bruised ribs, bullets grazing her upper arms just like today, that sort of thing. But this time was different. This time, Mrs Adler was sitting not too far away. Dani blushed at having to take her shirt off in front of the women she was ever so attracted to, but she knew she couldn’t protest since she’d never had a problem with it before. Even when she felt something for Abigail, she was younger then and wanted to show off her excellent physique, but now, she couldn’t help but feel slightly embarrassed. But again, she knew if she protested, questions would be asked. Questions she knew she could not answer. So, she just blushed harder as she took her shirt off.

Tilly and Mary-Beth were also in the cabin, they, of course, didn’t see the harm in looking since they had seen Dani in this state many times. The redhead swore she saw Mrs Adler looking for a few moments before blushing and looking away. Was she blushing because she found Dani attractive? _No, don’t be stupid Dani,_ she thought to herself, _it’s just an awkward situation that’s all._

“So, what happened out there Dani?” Mary-Beth asked. Dani knew the girl loved stories, and whenever Dani had gotten back from a job like this Mary-Beth was always the first to ask what happened.

Dani didn’t mind playing storyteller, “Well there was a bunch of O’Driscolls, of course, we managed to get the jump on ‘em though.” She continued going through what happened for Mary-Beth, wincing at times when Miss Grimshaw prodded her a little too hard.

When she finished her tale, Miss Grimshaw, who had stopped looking her over a while ago, told her, “Well you’re right Miss Marston, the bullet definitely just grazed you, and you covered it up in time so you should be just fine.”

Dani smiled, “Thank you Miss Grimshaw.”

“Of course. Now quit showin’ off and put you’re damn shirt back on before you catch somethin’”. She threw Dani’s shirt at her.

The other girls laughed, Dani blushed, smirked and said, “Aw you’re just jealous you ain’t as young and fit as you used to be Miss Grimshaw.”

“Very funny. You can sleep the furthest from the fire tonight.”

Yeah, Dani knew she should’ve kept her mouth shut, “But I’m injured!” she pleaded.

“Oh don’t be such a baby. It’s like you said, _it’s nothin’_.”

The other girls laughed again and-, wait, was that a smirk from Mrs Adler?

“That’s what you get Dani.” Tilly laughed, “You don’t wanna cross Miss Grimshaw.”

“Tilly. You beautiful, lovely young lady. Would you-.”

Tilly cut her off, “No Dani I will not switch places with you tonight!” she giggled.

The redhead batted her eyes, “_Please_ Tilly!?”

“No!” the other girl insisted.

Then, out of nowhere, “You can have my space.”

Tilly and Dani stopped joking and laughing and looked to the corner Mrs Adler was in.

“I don’t mind switching. I mean my spot ain’t that close to the fire but it’s closer than where you would be.”

Dani blushed, again, “Uh, it’s uh,” she cleared her throat, “it’s fine, really. We were just messin’ around.”

Sadie smirked, “It sure didn’t seem like it.”

“Well we were.” Dani looked away.

Tilly spoke up again, “Listen, in all seriousness, I’m closest to the fire tonight, we can just share.”

She said it like it’s nothing, because, really, it wasn’t. The girls had had to share beds before, so they were pretty used to it.

“Uh, sure Tilly. Thank you.” Part of her had hoped Sadie would’ve offered to share…though she knew that was wrong.

So, a little later, everyone was bedded and sleeping. Well, everyone but Dani. She was in bed, but she couldn’t sleep. She could never sleep laying on her back but the injury on her right arm meant she couldn’t sleep on her right side. If she was to sleep on her left side, she would be basically cuddling Tilly. Tilly probably wouldn’t mind, but Dani couldn’t help but feel like her…inner urges, would take over in her sleep. She wasn’t attracted to Tilly, not like she had been Abigail and now with Sadie, but she was still a woman with needs, right? So, she went outside for some fresh air, she walked over to her beloved black thoroughbred horse, Midnight. She found Midnight a few years back, wandering outside one of their old camps, the horse took to her immediately.

She remembered walking slowly over to Midnight, _“Hey there girl,” she spoke softly, and pulled an apple from her satchel, “You want a snack?” Dani was amazed the horse hadn’t taken off before she reached her. The horse took the apple, “Nice huh?” she smiled and walked around to the horse’s side. She pet the horse a few times before gently mounting. The horse barely moved an inch. “You’re a calm thing huh?” She rode the horse back to camp, saddled her up and the rest is history…_

Dani was snapped out of her memory by someone clearing their throat. When she turned, she saw someone she certainly didn’t expect to see.

“Mrs Adler.” The redhead blinked.

“Miss Marston, right?” Sadie smiled.

“Uh yeah. Or, Dani. Or Danielle.” She stuttered.

Sadie smiled.

“What uh,” _God Dani stop fucking stuttering!_ She thought to herself, “What are you doin’ out her Mrs Adler?”

“Call me Sadie. And I couldn’t sleep. I saw you leave and figured you were the same. Is it your arm?”

She could hardly tell Sadie the reason she couldn’t sleep, although was partly her arm, was because she was worried her hands would wander while she slept next to Tilly. “Yeah, I can only sleep on my right side but, obviously, I can’t right now.”

“I’m sorry. But I also wanted to thank you. Those men, well, not them specifically but their gang, they killed my husband. I lost my life because of them. I want _all_ of them to feel what he felt. So, thank you for gettin’ rid of some of ‘em.”

Dani blinked, unsure of what to say at first. She cleared her throat, “Well, uh, you’re welcome, I guess. Listen, I’m real sorry about what happened to your husband. And I hate Micah for scaring you like he did and…and destroying your home. I mean, I hated him anyway,” Sadie smiled a little at that, “that was just another couple reasons to add to the list. But uh, yeah, I’m just real sorry.”

“I appreciate that.”

“Do you know what you wanna do now?”

The blonde sighed, “I don’t know. Stay with you folks as long as you’ll have me? I don’t think I could go back to the life I had before. Not without…without him.” She couldn’t bring herself to even say her husbands name for fear of crying…again.

Dani looked down at her own feet, “Yeah…well you’re, of course, welcome to stay with us as long as you want. That is, if you don’t mind spendin’ your days with a bunch of crazy outlaws?” she smirked, “I mean, we ain’t much, but we’re a family, we take care of each other. And uh, I know the other girls, namely Karen, mean well, but they can be a bit uh…much,” she let out a breathy laughed and Sadie smiled, “so uh, if you ever want someone who’ll actually listen to you instead of take over the conversation, you can always come to me.”

“Thank you, Dani.” Sadie smiled.

“Sure.” She smiled back, awkwardly.

Sadie looked at her for another few moments before yawning, “I guess I should go try and sleep. You should do the same, even if you can’t sleep on your right side.” She smirked.

“Heh, yeah. I’ll uh, be there in a minute.”

“Alright, well, good night Dani.”

“Good night Mrs- uh, Sadie.” She blushed.

Sadie just smiled and walked back to the cabin, Dani watching her every step of the way. When the redhead realised she’d been staring, she shook herself.

“Wow…” she breathed.

Amazingly enough, Dani slept much better than she thought she would that night.

The next morning, she walked over to Arthur when she left the cabin.

“Mornin’.” She called over to him.

“Mornin’.” He gruffly replied.

“Did you catch that guy we saw last night?”

“Yeah, tried to tell us he ain’t an O’Driscoll. Dutch wants to keep ‘em around a while.”

“As he told you anything yet? The O’Driscoll I mean.”

“Nah, Dutch wants to starve him first. Says all we’ll get right now is lies.”

She didn’t exactly _want_ to be a part of starving a man, but she guessed Dutch had a point. “Right.” She sighed. “We goin’ after that train?”

“Soon. Dutch is lookin’ over the plans the O’Driscolls had.” A few beats went before he continued, “Listen, I know you’re gonna wanna come along on this train job, and I know that shot you took to your arm was just a graze…” he paused and looked at her, seeing the disappointed look in her eyes, “But, I really think you should sit this one out, get some rest until we move on.”

She really wanted to go with them for this job, but she knew he was right. “Yeah. As much as I hate to admit it, you’re right. I’ve barely slept since Blackwater, then we went after John and now this,” she gestured to her injured arm, “I probably should rest up a bit.”

He nodded, relieved.

Dani cleared her throat, “I uh, spoke to Mrs Adler last night. She was sayin’ she wants to stick with us, at least for a while. I told her she’s more than welcome.”

“Of course. It’s a damn shame what’s happened to her. Losin’ everything like that.”

“Yeah.”

Just then, Mr Pearson called Arthur over.

“Duty calls.” Dani smiled at him.

“Go get some rest, kid.” He told her.

“Yessir!” she mock saluted, he chuckled and walked to Mr Pearson.

Dani decided she’d go check up on her brother before going to rest up. When she entered the cabin John, Abigail and Jack were in, Jack ran over to her.

“Aunt Dani!” he hugged her tight.

“Hey kid! How ya holdin’ up?”

“Fine. It’s cold but I like the snow!”

Dani laughed, “Yeah, the snow is pretty great huh?”

“Yup!”

Abigail handed her a cup of coffee, “Here, you look like you could use this.”

“Ah, thank you. Yeah I didn’t get a great sleep last night.” Although she slept better after talking with Sadie, it wasn’t enough.

“How come?”

“I uh, took a shot to my right arm when we went after those O’Driscolls yesterday.” When Abigail’s eyes widened, Dani reassured her, “Don’t worry, it was, luckily, just a graze, Miss Grimshaw looked at it when I got back, she said it’s gonna be fine as long as I keep it covered up.”

“Good, with your idiot brother in the state that he is the last thing any of us need is you outta the picture.” Abigail cared, but she tried not to show her emotions too freely. Dani learned this fairly quickly.

“Aw thanks Abigail.” She said sarcastically.

Abigail lightly swatted her good arm, “Shut up, you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do.” Dani smiled back. “So,” she gestured to John, who was still asleep, “how’s he been?”

“Fine, I think. He ain’t caught a fever or anything so that’s a good sign. He just needs some rest is all.”

“Yeah, I think we all need rest. Dutch has his heart set on goin’ after that train though. Then after that we gotta get the hell off these mountains.”

“He ain’t makin’ you go on this train job is he?”

“I was planning on it, but Arthur told me this morning he thinks I should stay here and rest up. And I actually agree with him. I’ve barely slept since Blackwater.”

“Jesus, Dani.”

“I know, I know. I’ve just been…on edge. Some real rest and I’ll be fine again.”

“You’re always _fine._” Abigail rolls her eyes.

“That’s right. I am. Because I am.”

Dani was always worried that if she showed any kind of weakness, Dutch and the others would stop letting her go along on jobs. It had taken a while for everyone to stop going on about how she’s a woman and as such she shouldn’t be going along on jobs. She did manage to convince them otherwise, but she was still worried that one injury, one incident, and they’d stop her from going on any jobs.

“You push yourself too hard Dani. One day you’re not gonna be fine.”

The redhead put a comforting hand on the other woman’s arm, “Hey, don’t worry ‘bout me okay? You worry ‘bout you and your boy.”

“Well someone’s gotta worry about you. _You_ sure don’t!”

“Oh, trust me, Hosea worries _plenty_. More than enough for the both of you.” She winked.

“I worry.” Came a gruff voice.

“John! You’re awake!” Dani went over to him.

“Yeah, hard to sleep with you all talkin’.”

Abigail scoffed, “You’ve slept plenty anyway.”

“How you feelin’ John?”

“Like I got attacked by a wolf.”

“Funny.” Dani deadpanned.

“John!” Abigail scolded, “Not in front of the boy.”

“Sorry.” He paused a moment, “I still feel terrible,” he told his sister, somewhat sarcastically, “but I’ll be fine soon enough. You said you got hurt yesterday? What happened?”

Dani told her brother what had happened in better detail than she had given Abigail.

When she had finished, John asked, “So what does Dutch wanna do after the train job?”

She sighed, “I don’t know anymore. Hosea told me we were gonna head east but…who knows. Things keep changin’, I never know where we are any more.”

“Yeah…when everything went to shit in Blackwater, I think we all knew everything was gonna change. Just, no one wants to admit it.”

Dani just nodded.

Later, Dani ended up talking with Hosea when they suddenly heard horses coming towards their camp.

“That must be them.” Hosea said.

They went outside to see that it was, indeed, the train job crew, minus Arthur, returning.

“How did you get on?” Hosea asked Dutch.

“Just fine. Found some bonds, figured you could try and sell them once we get the hell off these mountains.”

“Nice work.” Although Hosea wasn’t too pleased with it being a Leviticus Cornwall train, he had to admit this was a quick way for them to get some money, “Where’s Arthur?”

“Tying up loose ends.” Dutch told him, as sly as ever, “Miss Grimshaw, Mr Pearson!” he called, and the two walked over to Dutch, “Let’s get to packin’, as soon as Arthur gets back we are getting ourselves off these damn mountains!”

A while later, when almost everything was packed and ready to go, Arthur arrived. Dani had been readying her horse nearby.

“So, we gettin’ outta this hellhole?” he asked Dutch and Hosea as he dismounted his horse.

“We’re gonna try, weather seems stable.” Dutch told him.

“And we just robbed a Leviticus Cornwall train.” Hosea stepped in.

Dutch didn’t seem as bothered, “We got money in our pockets, the worst is behind us gentlemen. So, the question is, where now?”

“I know this country a little,” Hosea said, “I told you, we should set up camp in Horseshoe Overlook near Valentine. We’ll be able to hide out there no problem, as long as we keep our noses clean.”

“Well then, let’s go! Clean noses and everything else. Arthur, you’re in that one,” he pointed to a wagon, “bring Hosea, I know you two talk about the good old days and what’s gone wrong with old Dutch.”

Arthur saw Danielle wince as she tried to mount her horse, her arm had been hurting for a while. She didn’t have to help pack anything but her own things, Miss Grimshaw told her, but she hated just sitting by and watching the others work, so, she helped. She was starting to regret that a little now though.

Arthur shook his head as he watched her, “Dani, get over here, you’re with us.”

“I’m fine Arthur, I jus-.”

He cut her off, “No, come on, I told you to rest. Now get on.”

She sighed but tied her things to her horse and hopped on the wagon anyway.

And with that, they were headed towards their new, although temporary, home.


	4. Colter (Part Four)/Horseshoe Overlook (Part One)

Dani was so exhausted that she actually fell asleep pretty quickly, even sitting atop luggage in the back of the wagon. She’d probably sleep the whole way to their new camp…if one of the wheels of the wagon didn’t suddenly break.

She was jerked awake by the wagon dropping slightly on one side, she heard Arthur exclaim, “Ah shit!”

She rubbed her eyes and asked, “What the hell just happened?”

“Damn wheel came off.” Arthur grumbled back.

“Everything alright back there?” Bill asked from the wagon in front.

“Does everything look alright?” Arthur responded.

“Well what’s goin’ on?” Javier asked.

“Ah I broke the goddamn wheel.” Arthur told them, frustrated.

Hosea jumped down, “Alright, let’s get it fixed.” Charles came over to help.

“You need help?” Javier offered.

Dani hopped down while they got to work.

“I reckon we can handle it.” Hosea told him, “Alright Charles you and me hold the thing up while you try and put the wheel back on, Arthur.”

“You still strong enough to hold up a wagon?” Arthur asked, cheekily.

“Shut up.”

“I’m just sayin’.”

“Well, say less.”

Arthur got the wheel back on and they set about getting the luggage that fell back onto the wagon.

“See, you ain’t so useless after all.” Arthur smirked at Hosea.

The older man chuckled and said, “Not quite.”

Hosea stopped what he was doing as he noticed they were being watched. Arthur, Charles and Dani saw him looking and looked too, they saw three Indians looking down on them from atop the cliff.

“What you think?” Arthur asked.

“If they wanted trouble, we wouldn’t have seen them.” Charles said.

Hosea raised his arm to them, “Poor bastards.” He said, lowly, “We really screwed them over down here. Come on, let’s not push out luck.”

Arthur and Charles got the last few things back onto the wagon as Hosea hopped back up.

“What happened?” Arthur asked.

“Well, get in, and I’ll tell ya.”

Once all the luggage was back on the wagon, Arthur went back to the front while Charles hopped in the back. After Charles hopped up, he helped Dani back up.

“Thanks.” She said.

Charles nodded in return.

Arthur took the reigns and Hosea, after giving Arthur directions, began talking about what had been done to the Indians in this area, “So, yes, the Indians in these parts got sold a very raw deal. This is the Heartlands we’re going to, good farmin’ and grazing country, they lost it all. Stolen clean away from them it was, every blade of grass. Killed or herded up to the reservations in the middle of nowhere.”

“And how’s that different from anywhere else?” Charles pointed out.

“Well, maybe it’s not.” Hosea replied, “I just heard some of the army out here were particularly, uh, unpleasant about it.”

“Unpleasant? How do you rob and kill people pleasantly? We don’t, in spite of Dutch’s talk.”

“I fear I was perhaps trying to simplify something more complicated for the benefit of our blockheaded driver here.”

“Hey, don’t blame it on me. Never forget, this here’s a conman, Charles, born and bred. Just cause it sounds fancy, don’t mean he knows a damn thing about what he’s talkin’ about.” Arthur sniped back, he paused for a moment before continuing, “So, what happened to your tribe?” he asked Charles.

“I don’t even know if I have one,” Charles replied, sadly, “least, not that I can remember. My father was a coloured man. They told me he lived with our people for a while, a number of free men did, but…when we were forced to move from our lands, the three of us fled. I was too young to really remember much. All life I’ve been on the run. A couple years later, some soldiers captured my mother, took her somewhere. We never saw her again. We drifted around. He was a very sad man, and the drink had a mean hold on him. Around thirteen, I just took off on my own.”

“That was about the age we found young Arthur here, maybe a little older. A wilder delinquent you never did see. But he learned fast.” Hosea mentioned.

“Not as fast as John, apparently.” Arthur quipped, Dani rolled her eyes.

“Wait, I don’t understand. What’s the problem between you two?” Charles asked.

“Arthur?” From Hosea.

“Don’t start.” From Dani.

“It’s…a long story.” Arthur settled for, and they left it at that. “We still headin’ the right way?” he then asked.

“That depends,” Hosea started, “are we still heading west, in search of fortune and repose in virgin forests, as we planned? No. Are we heading in the correct direction on our desperate escape from the law eastwards into the mountains? Yes, I believe so.”

“You know this area?” Charles asked.

“A little,” the older man told him, “I’ve been through a couple of times. There’s a livestock town not too far from here, called Valentine. Cowboys, outlaws, working girls. Our kind of place.”

“O’Driscolls?” Arthur asked.

“Probably them too.”

“Pinkertons?”

“Let’s hope not.”

“And this place we’re goin’…wait, what’s it called again?”

“Horseshoe Overlook.”

“It’s a good place to lie low?”

“It’ll do for now. And how low do you think Dutch is really going to lie? It’s just, you know, maybe it’s me who’s changed, not him,” _it’s definitely him _Dani thought, “but, we kept telling him that ferry job didn’t feel right. You and me had a real lead in Blackwater that could’ve worked out.”

“Maybe.”

“It just…isn’t like Dutch to lose his head like that.”

“Things go wrong sometimes, people die. That’s the way it is, always has been. Me, you, Dutch, even Dani there, we’ve all been in this line of work a long time, and we’re still here, so I figure we must’ve got it right a hell of a lot more than we got it wrong.”

“How long _have_ you been with the gang Danielle?” Charles asked.

“Since I was nine.” She told him, “John was twelve. We was robbin’ this homestead out in Illinois, we got caught and they wanted to hang John and keep me as their…their slave. Dutch found us, saved us. We’ve been with the gang ever since. At first, I was left to Miss Grimshaw, she was supposed to teach me how to do what the other women do, all the chores and such, but uh, one day I managed to convince Hosea here to take me out huntin’.”

“I’ll never forget it,” Hosea interrupted, “I was amazed to see the natural shooting talents this girl has Charles. And just a little girl too. That had been a year after we found them, so she was only ten years old.”

Dani smirked proudly, “Yeah, ever since then, Hosea and Arthur helped me get even better and when I turned sixteen, they finally let me on a job.”

“I have to admit, you are probably the best shooter I’ve seen.” The dark man told her.

“_Probably?”_ she said, sarcastically, “Ain’t no _probably_ about it, I _know_ I’m the best you’ve seen.” She winked.

“And so modest too.” He smirked back.

“Yessir!”

They went the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the camp, Javier was on the outskirts, keeping guard. He hopped on the back of the wagon and rode in with them. When they finally reached the camp, Dani smiled. The view from their new hilltop camp was beautiful, she knew she’d like it here for that view alone.

When Dutch saw them arrive, he came out of his tent, “You weren’t wrong, Hosea. This place is perfect!”

“I hope so.” Hosea replied.

“Gentlemen, we have survived.”

“For now.”

“Now, it is time to prosper.”

“Arthur and I were about to prosper in Blackwater. We were on to something big, then Micah got you all excited about that ferry and here we are.”

Dani watched the conversation unfold, it wasn’t often Hosea and Dutch disagreed on something, they were a team, they were family. But, ever since Micah came along, things have been different.

“We have all made mistakes over the years, Hosea…every last one of us. But I kept us together. Kept us alive. Kept the nooses off our neck.”

The two walked away, with Arthur trailing behind, Dani decided she didn’t want to get involved and went over to Abigail instead.

“Hey,” Dani started, “you all get in okay?”

“Yeah, everything went fine. What happened to you?”

“Damn wheel on the wagon broke, the boys got it fixed though. How’s John doin’?”

“Oh he’s fine. Slept pretty much the whole way here. How about you? Did you manage to rest any?”

“Yeah, slept great until that wheel came off,” she laughed, “Even still, I feel much better.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Abigail smiled. “So, Mrs Adler mentioned you finally spoke to her last night.”

Dani blushed, “Oh, uh, she did?” _She actually mentioned me?_ She thought, “Yeah well,” she cleared her throat, “I couldn’t sleep with my damn arm so I went out for some fresh air, she couldn’t sleep either and followed me out. We just talked for a while. It was nice.”

The younger woman chuckled, “Well, by some miracle Miss Marston, I think you might’ve made a friend! Mrs Adler seemed quite taken with you.”

“T-taken? With, with me?”

Abigail laughed, “Yes! She said she thought you were a sweet girl. Which you are! And she appreciated that you actually wanted to talk _with _her instead of _to _her like the other girls.”

“Yeah, well, I know the girls mean well but I noticed at times she looked a little uncomfortable, you know?”

“Yeah, I know. I think they were just trying to get her mind off of, well, everything. But maybe you’re right, maybe what she really needs is to talk about everything. Can’t be good for a person, keepin’ everything bottled up like that.”

Dani looked down at her feet, “Yeah…”

Abigail tried to get the other woman to look her in the eye, “Dani, you know you can always talk to me about anything. I’d never go and tell anyone what you told me.”

The redhead looked up, “Yeah, I know Abigail.” _But this is something even you would freak out about…right?_ “Thank you. But I’m fine. Really. Don’t worry about me.”

Abigail pulled her into a hug, “You’re like my sister Dani. I’ll always worry about you.”

That actually brought a tear to Dani’s eye. She blinked it away quickly, and cleared her throat, “I uh, better go see if Dutch or Hosea need me to do anythin’.”

Abigail just laughed, _I know she’s hidin’ somethin’,_ she thought, _I just don’t know how to get it out of her._

They had been up at Horseshoe Overlook for two weeks now. They thought it best to wait a couple weeks before going into town, just to be safe. It was safe to say that pretty much everyone was bored out of their minds. Sadie was still wracked with grief, Dani had spotted her off on her own, crying, a few times. She had always wanted to go and try to comfort the older woman but, she found it hard. What she really wanted was to pull Sadie into her arms and hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright, but she knew that wouldn’t be entirely appropriate. She never was very good at comforting people. Always worried about whether or not she was saying the right thing. _How could I tell her everything’s gonna be okay? _She thought, _Her husband is dead and her home, along with everything in it, was burned to the ground. How can I tell her everything will be okay after that?_ So, instead, she kept her distance. If Sadie needed, or wanted her, she would say so. _I hope._

Right now, though, she was sitting at one of the tables in the camp, one not far from Dutch’s tent. From where she was sitting, she could see Dutch and Molly dancing to one of the many records Dutch had…acquired. They looked happy. Molly more so than Dutch but still. Dani couldn’t help but feel jealous. Whenever the gang had a party, she would sit and watch John and Abigail or Dutch and Molly dancing and feel that sting of jealousy. She wanted to dance like that with a woman she loved. It looked so intimate, and she had always felt a sadness that she would never be able to experience that intimacy in her life. She felt the same way when she had seen Arthur with Mary, some years ago, before Mary decided she couldn’t share this lifestyle. She saw what they had, and she wanted it. She’s often cried about it, wondered why she was born different. Why she couldn’t just be like the other girls or have been born a boy. She longed for intimacy. To show the woman she loved how much she loved her. In her teen years, that was what she had thought sex was all about, showing the person that you love how much they mean to you in a way words cannot express. Now she’s a little older, and had more life experience, she’s seen that it isn’t. Well, not just that anyway. To most, it was either to have a child or to satisfy their needs. It was rare that people cared enough about their partner to care about what they needed or wanted. Now that she knew this, she knew she wanted to have sex at least once in her life, even if it wasn’t with the woman she loved. She just didn’t know how that would happen. To Dani, her being with a man was more wrong than her being with a woman. She had…taken matters into her own hands, at times. Karen had once nagged her about being uptight and about how she needed “a good man” to take care of her, or, at least, take care of herself. So she had done just that, but she knew it wasn’t the same.

The longer she watched Molly and Dutch, the more her thoughts began to wonder from wanting to dance with a woman to wanting to do a very different dance with a woman. She shook her head to try and snap herself out of her thoughts, but, it was no use when there was a throbbing sensation between her legs. She began looking around the camp, trying to distract herself. Which she did, watching Miss Grimshaw order the other girls around didn’t exactly _do it_ for her. But, of course, her eyes eventually landed on Sadie. Sadie who was staring off into the hills away from their camp. The way the sun hit her face made Dani’s heart flutter. _God_, she thought, _she’s so beautiful._ And, as though the blonde could feel she was being watched, Sadie turned and immediately caught Danielle’s eyes. The redhead’s heart skipped a beat when Sadie looked her right in the eye. She froze, she didn’t know what to do. She could feel her cheeks flush, as they usually did when Sadie looked at her or when someone mentioned Sadie, but this time it was because she knew she had been caught staring. Instead of calling Dani out and asking her what the hell her problem was, Sadie just smiled. Dani felt her heart flutter as she awkwardly smiled back. She felt that dull throbbing sensation start to come back. _This woman is gonna kill me,_ she thought, _I gotta get outta here for a bit._

So, she awkwardly looked away from Sadie, hoping the older woman wouldn’t be offended, got up, and made her way over to her horse. She decided she wouldn’t announce her leave to the whole camp, so she would just tell whoever was standing guard.

It was Javier. “Hey Javier, I’m heading into town for a bit, need to get the hell away from camp before I go crazy.”

Javier laughed, “Yeah, I don’t blame you. See you later Dani!”

She rode off towards Valentine, Hosea had pointed it out on Arthur’s map a few days ago. She took her time, enjoying the peace and admiring the scenery. When she finally reached the town she headed straight for the saloon. She needed a beer that wasn’t the crap Pearson always got.

When she asked for her beer, the bartender asked, “This here’s some strong stuff Miss.” He had a playful glint in his eye, “You sure you can handle it?”

Dani just smirked and said, “Trust me, I can handle it.” She paid for her drink and found a table in the corner.

She knew she had been there a while when the she noticed the sun going down. She wasn’t quite ready to go back to camp just yet though, she was happy here, drinking away. She wasn’t drunk, but you could tell she had a few. She took notice of a woman walking into the saloon. The woman was quite obviously a _working girl_, with a dress that very much showed off her _assets_. Dani couldn’t help but stare. The woman was actually quite pretty. She was tall, blonde, had bright blue eyes and little freckles dotted across her cheeks. _She can’t have been in the business long, _Dani thought, _she looks too…pure still. Well, as pure as a workin’ girl can be_.

The woman went over to the bar and ordered herself a drink. As she was standing at the bar, she noticed Dani staring. “Can I help you darlin’?” She snapped. She assumed Dani was staring at her because she could tell what she was.

Dani blushed, “Uh, no ma’am, I just-uh.” She cleared her throat, “No ma’am. I apologise.”

The woman looked at Dani properly. She noticed what the redhead had on, pants, a shirt, suspenders, boots and a hat. _Not very ladylike_, she thought, _I wonder…_She began sauntering over to Dani’s table, an extra sway in her hips which Dani certainly took notice of. “You mind if I join you?” she asked.

“Uh, no, not-not at all.” Dani sat up straighter (no pun intended).

“So,” the other woman started, “I take it you don’t approve?”

“Excuse me?” Dani replied.

“I saw you starin’, take it that means you know what I am and you don’t like it.”

“No! I mean…I don’t have a problem with you being…what you are.” She stuttered out.

“Then why were you starin’?” she smirked, her voice low.

_Because from behind you kinda look like Sadie… “Because_, I, uh,” _fuck,_ “I…”

The woman laughed and leaned closer to Dani, “You’re curious, aren’t you darlin’? You dress up as a man and wonder what it’s like to be one. Wonder what it’s like to be with another woman?”

“S-Somethin’ like that.”

“Well, if you got money of course, I can help you.” She smirked.

“Help me?” _What does she-oh!_ “I uh…I don’t know.”

The blonde looked around to make sure no one was looking before slowly sliding her foot up Dani’s leg, “You sure? You already got a woman or somethin’?”

“What? No! Just, keep your voice down!”

“Listen darlin’,” she laughed, but lowered her voice all the same, “I go for men because it’s easy money, but I’m always happy to help a girl out.”

“Wait you mean you…you’ve done this before? Been with another woman?” The other woman nodded, “What’s it like?” Dani had to ask.

“It’s definitely more excitin’ than bein’ with a man that’s for sure. Trust me, there’s a lot of women like you, women who don’t want a man. Personally I find it crazy that people think that’s wrong.”

Dani thought for a moment…”I couldn’t um, I couldn’t pay you. At least not right now. Or, not much anyway.”

The blonde smiled, “Tell you what, since it’s your first time and I happen to find you adorable,” Dani blushed, again, “first one’s on me.” She winked.

“F-First one?”

“Yes, first one. Because I have a very good feelin’ we’re gonna meet again after.” She smirked.

Dani breathed out and bit her lip, _there’s that damn throbbin’ again, _“Al-alright.”

“Come on then, I already have a room at that nice hotel over the road there.”

“Oh, uh, okay. Hey wait. I don’t even know your name.” Dani realised.

“Usually it’s whatever my…customer wants it to be. But for you, it’s Jessica.”

“Jessica. I’m Dani. Or Danielle. Whichever.”

“Well, _Danielle_,” Dani decided she very much liked how Jessica said her name, “I have a feeling you and I are gonna get along _very_ well.”

At that, Jessica lead Dani over to the hotel, when the hotel owner saw Jessica had brought a guest with her, he asked if another room would be needed.

“Oh no, my friend here is just staying for a bit, we just needed some place private to talk.” Was the blonde’s response.

Dani dumbly followed Jessica up to the room. When they finally went inside, Jessica told Dani to make herself comfortable on the bed while she freshened up.

So, Dani was now sat on the bed, fidgeting nervously. _Oh god, what am I doin’? _She thought, _this is crazy right? I’m not actually about to have sex for the first time with a workin’ girl am I? Why does she have to look kinda like Sadie!_

Jessica came over and sat beside her, “You alright darlin’?” she asked, gently taking Dani’s hand into her own.

“Yeah, I uh…I’m real nervous I guess. I’ve never uh…”

“Had sex before?” the blonde smiled.

“I’ve actually uh…never even kissed someone before.”

Jessica’s eyes widened, “A pretty little thing like you?! I’m surprised you don’t have girls lined up a mile!”

Dani laughed, “Funny.”

“Except…there is at least one girl, ain’t there?”

“How’d you..?”

“I’ve been in this business long enough to know when someone’s in love and tryin’ to forget.” She replied softly.

“I…I don’t know about _love_, I mean, I barely know her.”

“But what you do know, you like, right?”

“Am I that obvious?”

Jessica laughed, “Just a little.”

“Her uh…her husband just died. Well actually he was killed. And she was…tortured, by this awful gang. And I know it’s selfish but I just…when I look at her, when I talk to her, I can’t help but wish I could go back in time and…” she trailed off.

“Steal her away from her husband?” Jessica finished.

“I know it’s awful. I know, from what little I know, that her and her husband were so in love, I could never stand in the way of that. God, how wrong is it that I’m jealous of a dead man?” she sighed and flopped back on the bed.

“Well, I’m not sayin’ it’s okay but, love makes us do and feel crazy things. But, that’s where I come in. I help you stop thinkin’ those crazy things.” She leaned over Dani, their lips almost touching, Dani’s eyes fluttered down to Jessica’s lips then back up to her eyes, “If you’re sure that’s what you want anyway.”

After a few moments, Dani nodded, “I’m sure.”

“Then just close your eyes, and relax darlin’.”

And finally, their lips touched, Dani felt her stomach flutter. _Wow, _she thought, _so this is what it’s like_. And that was her last thought as she felt herself melt away into the kiss. The kiss got more and more heated and Jessica was now fully on top of Dani, straddling her, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths. For once in her life, Dani felt like nothing was wrong with her liking women. Everything was right in this moment. One of the reasons why everything felt so perfect, though, was that the whole time Jessica was kissing her, Dani was imagining Sadie.

Suddenly, there were two quick knocks on the door before it opened. It was Arthur.

As he opened the door, he called, “Dani wh-“

When they heard Arthur’s voice, the women broke their kiss.

“Arthur!” Dani gasped.

“Shit.” Jessica muttered as she got off of Dani.

“What in the hell…” Arthur trailed off.

“Arthur, I-I can explain!” Dani tried.

“Who is this? Your man?” Jessica sneered.

“What? No! He-.”

“I’m her brother.” Arthur cut in. It wasn’t the first time he had referred to himself as such.

“Arthur I-“

Jessica got off the bed, “I’ll um, give you two some privacy.” She left the room.

“Dani…what.” He didn’t know where to start.

“Arthur please don’t tell anyone, especially not John!”

“That, that _was_ a woman wasn’t it?”

“What? _Yes_ Arthur she was a woman!”

“And why exactly were you just _kissing_ a woman Danielle?!”

“Because I-!” she felt the tears coming to her eyes, “Because I’m _different_ Arthur. I’m not like the other girls, I don’t wanna be with a man! I wanna be with a woman and I don’t get why that’s so wrong!” she was really crying now, “I just wanna find someone and be _happy_ Arthur! Like you were with Mary!” she couldn’t speak anymore, she was just crying.

Eventually, Arthur went over and sat beside Dani on the bed, “Dani…I meant what I said. I’m your brother. You know that. I…I want you to be happy too. Ain’t no one’s business but yours who makes you happy. That girl…she makes you happy?”

Dani wiped some of her tears away, “No, she’s just…a distraction. She wanted to help me forget.”

“Forget what?”

“Who I really want to be with…”

“And who is that?”

After a moment, Dani said, “Sadie…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not entirely sure how I like how this chapter went but what do you guys think? Damn Arthur for interrupting though right?! Do you think he really would be accepting? Or do you think he’d be freaked out?
> 
> Also! The part about how John and Dani got into the gang, I found how John got in on the Red Dead wiki and tweaked it slightly to fit Dani also!


	5. Horseshoe Overlook (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Literally my only excuse is that I suck and can’t believe it’s been so long since the last update! I seriously didn’t think it was all that, again I’m sorry! Hopefully this chapter is good and that makes up for the wait!

At first, Arthur didn’t say anything, just blinked. Then a simple, “_Sadie?” _came out.

Dani ran her hands through her hair and sighed, “Yeah. I can’t explain it. I just…I don’t know if it’s _love_, I mean, I still barely know her.”

“Why is that anyway? She’s been with us for a few weeks now, you haven’t talked to her this whole time?”

“Well…kinda? I mean it’s not like I’ve been rude and ignored her or anything, I just, haven’t exactly gone out of my way to talk to her.” She cringed at her own words. Okay, maybe that did sound like she was being rude. She hadn’t thought much of it before. She sighed again, “It’s not like I haven’t _wanted _to talk to her, I just get nervous. And besides, she’s still grieving, I don’t wanna force her into talkin’ if she don’t wanna talk. If she needs anythin’, she’ll talk to me. I don’t wanna push her.”

Arthur shook his head, _girl,_ he thought, _you really are a Marston, no doubtin’ that. _“Well, how are you gonna get to know her if you don’t talk to her?” he responded, pointedly.

Dani blinked, “I…” she didn’t really have a comeback to that one, so she just sighed, “Yeah, you’re right. I just get nervous, I don’t wanna look stupid.”

Arthur scoffed, “Please, I know you’re a Marston, but you’re _not_ stupid. ‘Sides, it’s hard to be as stupid as your brother.”

They laughed, “Yeah well…it’s not like anythin’s gonna happen between us anyway, so, it’s not like it matters.” She looked down at her feet, sadly.

“Well, even if nothin’ does happen, don’t you at least wanna be her friend?”

“…Yeah.”

He shoved her lightly, “Then you gotta _talk_ to the woman! She can’t exactly read your mind now can she?”

The redhead turned and smirked at him, “Is this whole conversation just a way to get me to tell you you’re right a lot? I know how much you love bein’ right and gettin’ to say, “I told you so”.”

“No, it is not…but yes, I do love hearin’ that.” He replied, chuckling, Dani shoved him this time, “Alright, alright. No, that’s not what this is. What this is, is me wantin’ you to be happy. And the way I see it, you care about Sadie, a lot, and you want her in your life, whether that’s as friends or…somethin’ more, right?”

_Dang it, I hate when he’s right, _Dani thought, “Yeah…”

“Then, _talk to her_.”

“Okay! Okay, you’ve made your point. When we get back, I’ll talk to her. I’ll talk to her properly, from now on.”

“Good! Now come on, I left Tilly, Mary-Beth and Karen outside with Uncle.”

“What? What are ya’ll doin’ here?”

“I had to run some errands and the girls were bored outta their minds. They weren’t too happy you left camp without tellin’ ‘em.”

“Yeah, well, I needed a break from…everything.”

“I understand.” They stood from the bed to leave, “Actually, I wanna ask you one more thing.”

_Oh god, _“Wh-What’s that?”

“How’d you know you don’t want a man? I never seen you with anyone before, never even heard you talk about anyone.”

“I-I don’t know. I just know. I just know that a man wouldn’t make me happy. In my mind, me bein’ with a man is more wrong than me bein’ with a woman. And you’ve never seen me with anyone because there never has been anyone. Least, no one I can actually have.” She muttered the last part under her breath, but Arthur caught it anyway.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means…” she sighed, “It means that when John first introduced me to Abigail I may or may not have liked her a lot more than I should have.”

“_Abigail?_ Really? Huh…”

“Yeah, can we not talk about it please? It’s embarrassin’. Besides, I got over it ages ago. Let’s get the hell outta here before those girls and Uncle start somethin’.”

Arthur just laughed and said, “After you.”

When Dani walked out of the hotel she immediately saw Uncle and the girls across the way at the general store. As she got closer, she noticed Karen had gotten hurt.

“Karen, what the hell happened?” She had always been protective of the gang, they were, after all, her family, but she was especially protective of the girls. She knew they could handle themselves, but not like Dani herself could.

Dani had reached up to inspect the cut and bruises on Karen’s face, but the blonde just swatted her away. “I’m fine, I’m fine,” she assured, “it was just some drunken idiot I was tryin’ to play. Arthur hit him a hell of a lot harder than he hit me so…”

“Well, I’m just glad you’re okay.” She turned to look at the other two girls, “Are you two alright?”

Mary-Beth just nodded while Tilly told her that someone from her past had shown up, but assured Dani that Arthur had scared him off.

Uncle piped up after, “I’m fine too, thanks for askin’! Just sufferin’ from Lumbago but I’m _juuust_ fine!”

Everyone just rolled their eyes at him.

Then, “Hey, who’s that guy over there lookin’ at us?” Mary-Beth noticed.

The others turned to look and the man pointed to Arthur, then Dani and called out, “Weren’t you in Blackwater a few weeks back?”

Arthur answered for the both of them, “Us? No sir, ain’t from there.”

But, the man wasn’t giving up that easily, “Oh you were. I definitely saw you, with a bunch of fellers.”

“Us? No. Impossible.” Then he slowly started to approach the man, “Listen, buddy, come here for a minute.”

“I saw you!”

“Come here!”

The man had already started to ride away.

“I don’t like this.” Uncle said.

“Me neither.” Arthur replied, “Go get the girls home, Dani, you go too make sure they get back safe. I’m gonna go have a word with our friend.”

“Be careful Arthur.” Tilly called to him as he got on a horse.

“Just a word.”

“Alright, come on people let’s get outta here while we can.” Dani instructed, and they all got into the wagon. “Uncle, you drive, I’ll keep look out.”

They made it back to camp with no dramas, thankfully.

Abigail spotted them coming in, and saw the marks on Karen’s face, “What happened?!” she asked, a concerned look on her face.

“Just some asshole tryin’ to take advantage.” Karen explained, “But don’t worry, Arthur got him.”

The other woman nodded her understanding, “And where is Arthur?”

Dani looked to make sure no one was listening before explaining, “He shouldn’t be long, there was this guy in town who recognised us from Blackwater. Arthur went to have a uh, talk with him.”

“That’s worryin’.”

“Yeah…I think we’ll be okay for a while though, the guy didn’t exactly look important, as if he was law or somethin’, and you know how _convincin’_ Arthur can be.”

“Yeah, you’re right. What were ya’ll doin’ in town anyway?”

The redhead rubbed the back of her neck anxiously, “Uh, I just had to get away from camp for a bit, thought I’d head to the saloon for a drink. Came out and saw them, Arthur said the girls were bored and he wanted to run some errands, so they tagged along.” It wasn’t _entirely_ lying.

“Right. I gotta admit, it has been gettin’ a little boring around here. Everyone wants to get back to doin’ some _actual work_.”

Dani had kind of heard what Abigail had said, but as the brunette started talking, Dani had spotted Sadie. She was sitting in her, somewhat, usual spot, over towards the edge of the hill, staring off into the distance. As usual, Dani thought she looked like an angel, what with the way the sun was shining behind her.

Abigail noticed the other woman wasn’t quite listening to her, so she followed Dani’s gaze and saw where she was looking. _Huh…wonder what that’s about_, she thought. She reached out to lightly touch Dani’s arm, “Dani? You alright?” she asked, making out as though she hadn’t noticed where the redhead had been staring.

Dani blinked and shook her head slightly, “Uh, yeah, yeah I’m fine.” _Just trying to find the courage to go over there and talk to her…and apologise for acting somewhat rude._

Abigail raised an eyebrow, “You sure? You looked kinda…lost or somethin’.”

_Actually, _Dani thought, _maybe she can help. _“Okay, uh, so Arthur kinda pointed out to me that the way I’ve been acting around Sadie might seem kinda rude. And I don’t want her to think that I don’t like her or somethin’ cause I do! I just thought she might want some space for a while, I didn’t wanna bother her. I’ve been waiting for her to come talk to me instead of going outta my way to talk to her.” _Okay I did not mean for that all to come out like that…_

Now, both of Abigail’s eyebrows raised, in shock of all Dani had admitted, “Oh. Well, I’m sure Sadie understands, Dani. I’m sure she don’t think you don’t like her. You’ve been nothin’ but nice to her since she joined us. I’ll bet if you just explained to her that you just thought she wanted some space, she’ll understand. Besides, whenever I’ve talked to her, she’s only ever said nice things about you.”

Dani felt a wave of relief wash over her, Abigail always knew how to comfort her. “Yeah…you’re probably right.”

Abigail smirked, “I usually am! I’m especially good at knockin’ some sense into you Marston’s!”

They both laughed, “Yeah, yeah it seems you are.”

Abigail turned Dani’s body towards Sadie, “Now, go talk to her.”

“Alright, alright! I’m goin’!”

With that, Dani had started walking towards Sadie. She could feel her heart start to race and her palms get a little sweaty. _God,_ she thought,_ even Abigail didn’t make me feel this nervous. What the hell is this woman doin’ to me._

As she got close to the blonde, Dani cleared her throat, “Um, excuse me, Mrs Adler?”

Sadie turned and smiled, “Miss Marston. How are you?”

Dani smiled back, “I’m good, I just um, had somethin’ I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Well, please, sit.” Sadie gestured for the other woman to sit beside her on the large rock she was sitting on.

“Thank you.” She took a deep breath, “Okay, so, I know we haven’t really talked a lot, at least, not since the night we met. And I just hope that you haven’t been thinkin’ that I don’t like you or somethin’, cause, cause I do, I just…with all that you’ve been through, I didn’t think you’d want me botherin’ you or nothin’. So I just figured that you’d come talk to me if you needed or wanted me, but I realise now that that might’ve been rude? And I just hope you know that I do think you’re an exceptional woman Sadie and,-“

Sadie cut her off, placing her hand over Dani’s, “Danielle, I know you weren’t bein’ rude. I appreciate that you were givin’ me space but, for the record, I like talkin’ to you. This, well, this might sound crazy but, when we talk, I feel like you actually understand me. Or at least, you _try_ to understand. Does that make sense?”

_Hell yeah it does… _“Yeah, yeah it does. I um…I feel that way too.” Dani had always felt that she had been the sort of black sheep of the family, that Abigail and Arthur were the only ones that at least kind of understood her. She wished John was the same but, well, John is John.

Neither woman said anything for a moment, they just smiled contently at each other.

Sadie eventually broke the silence, “So, from now on, you’ll talk to me whenever?”

“I will.” Dani nodded. “I’m sorry again Sadie.”

“You don’t have to apologise. In fact, here’s how you can make it up to me, don’t ask me how I’m doin’ all the time. I’m gettin’ sick of it. I know everyone’s just tryin’ to be nice but…” she stopped for a moment and sighed before continuing, “My husband is gone. My home too. Nothin’ can bring either back. So there’s a part of me that’s never gonna be okay after that. So I just want people to stop askin’ me how I’m doin’, and lookin’ at me with so much pity. I wanna start bein’ useful again. My husband and I shared the work back home, I can work here.”

“Yeah, yeah I get that. Trust me. When Dutch and Hosea first took me and John in, it took a little while to prove myself. I’ve been with the gang since I was 9, but I didn’t get to go out on a job until I was 16. But even before then I had to prove I could take care of myself and show that I wasn’t just a weak little girl.”

Sadie smiled, “See, you understand me like no one else does.”

Dani smiled back, “Yeah…”

They talked for a little while longer before Dutch called Dani over to ask if she had seen or heard anything while down in Valentine. She told him she hadn’t, then he asked her to go hunting, since they had almost ran out of food.

So, Dani had gone hunting, joined the others for dinner, then decided to get some shut eye early.

As she lay down in her tent she thought, _man, what a day._ And as happy as she was that she had finally worked things out with Sadie, she couldn’t keep her mind off Jessica. _I hope she’s okay, I didn’t see her after she left the hotel…_She then felt a pang of jealousy, which she couldn’t quite understand, at the thought of the other woman finding someone else to spend the night with. _God Dani it’s her job, what does it matter? _She couldn’t figure out why she cared so much. She doesn’t feel the same way about Jessica as she does about Sadie so, why did she feel all this worry and jealousy? _Maybe because she was my first kiss? My first kiss that could’ve, well, probably would’ve, led to my first…time._ The next thought that crossed her mind shocked her, _what if I sneak back into town and try to find her…at least to make sure she’s alright…_In fact, the thought was so appealing to her, she had actually gotten out of her tent and looked around. Most of the others had gone to bed, Bill was, well he was _supposed_ to be on watch tonight, but he was sleeping instead, his gun leaning against his stomach and his hat fallen over his eyes. _Great to know we’re bein’ well protected, _she thought.

_Am I really doin’ this?_ She thought as she walked down the path out of camp. _Okay, I’m overthinkin’ this. I’m just goin’ to see if I can find her and make sure she’s alright. That’s all. Nothin’ more._

As much as she would’ve liked to have taken her horse, since it was getting late and she was a little tired, she decided walking would be best, more subtle.

As she walked into Valentine, she decided she would first check the saloon she had met Jessica in. She couldn’t see her right away so she went to ask the bartender if the blonde had been around.

“Excuse me, I was in here earlier today with a blonde-“

“That whore?” the bartender interrupted.

Dani clenched her fists and replied with gritted teeth, “I would appreciate it if you didn’t call her that, but yes.”

“She went over to the hotel with some guy not too long ago.”

“Okay. Thank you. And uh, word of advice,” she leaned closer over the bar, “you might wanna watch how you talk about people. I’m bein’ nice right now but if I hear you talk about her, or any other woman, like that again, I promise you won’t be sayin’ much ever again. Got it?”

The man gulped and nodded, “Y-yes ma’am.”

Dani glared at him as she walked towards the saloon doors.

_Okay, I’ll go ask that hotel owner if she seemed okay then head back to camp._

“Hi there!” the friendly man greeted, “You need a room for tonight ma’am?”

The redhead smiled, “No, actually I’m looking for my friend. You might remember I was here with her this afternoon?”

“Oh! Yes, I remember!”

“Great, so, when my friend came in her tonight, was she with a man? And, if she was, did she seem okay? The man wasn’t givin’ her any trouble or nothin’?”

The man looked unsure, “Well I…to be honest ma’am I thought the man looked a little…mad? He might’ve just been drunk but-“

A smash and a shout cut him off.

_Jessica!_

“Excuse me.” Dani said before rushing up the stairs towards the room Jessica took her to earlier.

She banged her fist hard against the door, “Jessica?! You in there?!”

A man’s voice called back, “Get lost! She’s busy!”

Dani’s jaw clenched. _Alright, if that’s how you wanna play. _And with that, she kicked the door open.

“What the hell?!” The man yelled.

She looked and saw Jessica in quite the state, her dress was ripped, she was crying, and her bottom lip had been cut.

“Get out.” Dani practically growled.

“Why should I? I paid for the night, I’m gettin’ my money’s worth!” he slurred.

“Dani,” Jessica panted out, “just leave it.”

“No chance.” Was her simple reply.

“What, you want some too? S’that it?” he slurred again.

“What I want, is for you to get the hell out, before I make sure you never touch anyone, or anything, again.” The redhead threatened.

The man just laughed, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I’d like to see you try.”

Dani smirked, “You asked for it.” And she punched him square in the jaw.

He fell to the floor, “Fuck! You bitch!”

“Last chance partner. Get outta here.”

The drunk kicked Dani in the shin and she fell to the floor. As she fell, he stood up and grabbed her hair to pull her into a sitting position, after doing so, he punched her in the face. Not as hard as she hit him, since he was drunk, but she still felt a throbbing pain in her nose.

The man laughed at her, “You really thought you could-“

He was cut off by Dani getting up and pushing him to the ground, she straddled him and just kept hitting.

“Dani, stop!” she heard Jessica call, but she paid her no mind. “Dani, you’re gonna kill him!”

At that, though, she stopped and was brought back to reality. She looked at the man and saw the blood covering his face. Dani had shot and beaten a lot of men in her time in the gang, but she had never seen a man look so scared. So, she stopped and stood up, making sure Jessica was behind her. “Get the hell out of here, and don’t ever go near her again. And if I find out you’ve been near her, or if you’ve been talkin’ to anyone about what just happened, I will find you, and certainly make you wish you hadn’t.”

The man just nodded and got out of there as fast as he could.

The hotel owner came in behind him, “Is uh, everything alright in here?”

He locked eyes with Dani, “Yes sir. Everything’s fine.”

He had been in this business long enough to know when to not ask questions. “Alright. Have a uh, have a good night.” He closed the door behind him.

Dani turned to Jessica, “Are you alright?” she asked, a worried look in her eyes.

“Yes, I’m fine.” She gestured to her lip, “This is nothin’” and Dani knew the “I’ve had worse” was implied. And she hated it.

“You shouldn’t have to deal with this.” She told the blonde, sadly.

“Yeah well…can’t all be big and strong like you.” She replied, jokingly. “What are you doin’ here anyway?”

“I…I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I was worried. Guess I had a good reason to be.” She laughed, nervously.

“Thinkin’ about me? Not this girl you seem so hung up on?” Jessica smirked back.

Dani laughed, “Yeah, well, her too…but uh, we talked and…never mind. I’m just glad I came. We should get that lip cleaned.”

“Dani, I’m fine, really.”

But Dani had already grabbed a bowl of water and a wash cloth, “Please, just to put my mind at ease at least?”

Jessica smiled, “Alright.”

They sat on the bed, and Dani gently started to wipe the other woman’s lip, cleaning it and the blood that had smeared across Jessica’s face.

“Why did you stop me?” Dani asked, after a few moments of silence, “When I was hitting that guy? Why did you stop me?” Jessica winced at the slight pain coming from her lip, “Sorry.” Dani apologised.

“It’s fine. And I stopped you because I knew that someone would’ve found out and the law would’ve been on your ass. You were gonna kill him Dani.”

“He deserved it.” Dani told her, darkly.

“Maybe. But you don’t deserve to get punished for it.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do. So maybe I don’t know what you do, where you come from, but I do know you don’t deserve to go down for something like this.”

Dani sighed, “Maybe.” She finished cleaning the blonde’s lip and looked into her eyes, “I wouldn’t have cared though. You don’t deserve this Jessica, no one does.”

“Why do you care so much anyway?”

“I uh…I know a girl who used to…”

“Do what I do?”

“Yes. She’s told me things, things I wish I could’ve stopped from happening. I hate that there’s women out there that have to turn to this life for money.”

“Yeah, well, ya can’t kill ‘em all Dani.”

“I wish I could…”

“Don’t say that.” She reached her hand up to Dani’s face cupped her cheek gently, “You’re a good person Danielle.”

Dani laughed, “Yeah, you really don’t know me.”

“Hey, I don’t care what you do, I know people, and you’re one of the good ones.”

The redhead just smiled and said, “Thanks.”, knowing there was no arguing with this one.

“So, let me ask you somethin’,” Jessica then said, “this girl, what’s goin’ on? You said you talked?”

“Uh, yeah. She said that she thinks I’m the only one who really gets her.”

“Well, that’s somethin’ right?”

“Yeah but, it doesn’t matter. We’re only ever going to be just friends.”

“So…does that mean you still,” she leaned a little closer, “require my services?”

Dani gulped, “Um, I, um,” she took a breath to compose herself, “Okay, I really, really liked…what happened with us earlier. And, if we hadn’t been interrupted then it probably would’ve gone further, and I think I might still want it to…but not tonight. Not after what you just went through. I’m not going to-“

“I’ve had worse Dani, I’m a big girl, I can handle it.”

“You say that but I saw you crying when I came in. And like I said, you shouldn’t have to _handle_ things like this. And I’m not gonna be like one of those asshole men.”

“Well,” Jessica leaned closer again, “maybe just one kiss? As a thank you for, for saving me.” She smirked.

_Dang it…_ “I can hardly say no to that.”

With that, Jessica cupped Dani’s cheek again and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Dani not wanted to kiss too hard so she didn’t hurt Jessica’s lip.

After a minute, they broke apart, and Jessica spoke, “Listen, I’m not usually in the habit of bein’ all open and vulnerable, but…I’d be lyin’ if I said tonight hasn’t spooked me. So, if you can, do you think you could stay with me tonight? Nothin’ has to happen, I just…don’t really wanna be alone right now.”

_I really should get back, _Dani thought, _but I can’t bring her to camp and I sure as hell ain’t leavin’ her like this._ “Of course I’ll stay.”

They smiled, and Jessica thanked her. They went about getting ready for bed, then lay down on the bed facing each other.

“I’m real glad I met you Dani.” Jessica admitted.

“I’m glad I met you too Jess.” Dani smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, what did ya'll think? Let me know!


	6. Horseshoe Overlook (Part Three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already? Look at me! :D Hope you enjoy!

The next morning, Dani woke up alone. Part of her had hoped Jessica would’ve stayed longer but she wasn’t surprised she didn’t. The other woman had already shown so much vulnerability last night, she probably wanted to get out before Dani woke up so they wouldn’t have to talk about what happened.

Dani stretched out and noticed a note had been left on the nightstand.

_Dani,_

_Thanks again for last night. I meant what I said, I’m glad I met you. If you ever need me, I’ll be here in Valentine for a while, you’ll find me in the saloon, I’ll try and sit at the table where we met as much as I can. Honestly, I hope you don’t need me, I hope you get your girl. Not that I’d ever admit that in person of course. _

_Anyway, enough of the sappy shit, you know where to find me if you need me._

_Don’t get yourself killed,_

_J._

Dani smiled as she read the note. She understood why Jessica had built such a wall around herself, but she liked the more open side to her too, and she liked that the blonde felt like she could be so open with her.

She got up and went to the dresser that had a clean bowl of water and washcloth, Jess must have replaced it for her. As she went to wash her face, she looked in the mirror and noticed a lipstick stain on her cheek, Jessica must’ve kissed her before she left. She smiled at the thought and washed her face.

Once she was ready, she went downstairs to leave the hotel, she first stopped to talk to the hotel owner, “I’m sorry about the uh, disturbance last night sir.”

“Oh, don’t worry ma’am, it’s been worse before. I’m just glad you were able to help your friend out.” He smiled, understandingly.

“Yeah…yeah me too.” She replied, then reached into her pocket for what little money she had, “I don’t have much but-“

“Oh no, ma’am don’t worry about it, your friend already paid for her room.” He cut her off.

“I know she did but, since you’ve been so understandin’, I’d like to leave a little extra.” She told him as she placed eight dollars on the counter, “I’m sorry it’s not much, I can bring you some more later.”

“You really don’t have to ma’am, you bein’ here to help your friend, that’s more than enough for me. She’s lucky to have a friend like you lookin’ out for her.”

Dani sighed, “Yeah, well, I’m actually not sure how long I’m gonna be round these parts so…” she trailed off, somewhat sadly, “But anyway, thanks again sir.”

“Thank _you_ miss.” He said with a smile, and Dani walked out the door, part of her hoping she’d bump into Jessica.

_Surprised they haven’t sent Arthur to come get me again, maybe he covered for me? _She thought as she looked for her horse, the one she forgot she didn’t bring. _Ah shit. Forgot I walked into town._

As she walked back to camp she thought of Sadie, about their talk yesterday, about how she’s doing now. In fact, there weren’t many moments recently where she wasn’t thinking about Sadie. Even when she was with Jessica she was still thinking of Sadie.

When she made it back to camp, Arthur rushed over to her, she figured he had been watching the path, waiting for her to come back.

“Where the hell have you been?” he whispered.

“Valentine.” She replied, shortly.

“Why? Seein’ that woman again?”

Dani looked down at her feet and sighed, “Yes. I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Turns out she wasn’t. Had to beat up some asshole drunk that was tryin’ to take advantage of her. Ended up uh, spendin’ the night.”

“Jesus Dani!”

“Not like that! She just didn’t wanna be alone after what happened so I told her I’d stay. She was gone when I woke up. Anyway, never mind that. Did you cover for me?”

Arthur shook his head before saying, “Yes. I told them you got up early this mornin’ and needed some time alone, that you went for a walk to clear your head.”

“That work?”

“Seemed to.”

“Alright then. Thank you Arthur.”

“Dani, listen-“

Another voice cut him off, “Dani!” _Sadie. _“Where you been all mornin’? Arthur said you went for a walk?” The blonde asked as she approached Dani and Arthur.

“Uh, yeah. Woke up early and just felt like I needed some space. I’m sorry if I worried anyone.”_ You won’t lose me too Sadie, I promise._

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad you made it back alright.” Sadie smiled.

Dani beamed back at her, the two locked eyes with each other and just couldn’t stop smiling.

Arthur cleared his throat, “Yeah, well, now that you’re back Dani, I need your help with somethin’, come on.”

The redhead glared at him, “Right now?” she asked through gritted teeth.

“Yes. Now. We’re gonna go talk to that O’Driscoll boy, see what he knows.”

“Fine.”

“Well, good luck you two. Come find me when you’re free Dani?” Sadie asked.

“Yeah, yeah sure!” Dani smiled back, as Arthur started dragging her towards the tree the O’Driscoll was tied to.

“Now ain’t the time for puppy dog eyes kid.” Arthur whispered into Dani’s ear.

“Shut up Arthur!”

They got the O’Driscoll boy to talk. Well, Dutch’s order to Bill to threaten to geld the poor fool got him talking. Now, he was leading Dani, John (who he was sharing a horse with), Arthur and Bill to where he said Colm should be. They were headed in the direction of Valentine, the boy said the O’Driscoll camp should be in the just past there.

“Hey, hey i-i-if I got my bearings, it’s over here.” He stuttered out, “Yeah, I know this country, take this track up through the rocks.”

“Morgan!” John called back, “You didn’t tell me what the O’Driscoll smelled like before you asked me to ride with him.”

“That’s because you wasn’t asked to ride with us,” Arthur replied, “you was told.”

“I smell like a stall ain’t been cleaned out in a month…” the O’Driscoll grumbled, “I smell like that because you had me tied up there about as long.”

“You’d be smellin’ worse if we’d done what some was arguin’ for.” John told him.

“Granted, granted I was in with a bad lot, I’m tryin’ to make amends…if I can.”

“You don’t know the half-“

“I do know Colm killed Dutch’s sweetheart.”

“And that’s the man you chose to ride with. A woman killer.” Dani cut in.

“Well, it was after he killed his brother…and the way I understood it.-“

“Makin’ excuses for the man, and his crimes. What kinda trap are you leadin’ us into boy?” she questioned.

“I ain’t!” he tried to assure, “I’m tryin’ to help! Honest!”

John spoke up again, “One thing goes wrong, one thing other than you smellin’ funny, you’re the first O’Driscoll we shoot…and quit breathin’ on my neck!”

They came across a fork in the road, “Now we go left,” the O’Driscoll directed, “road’ll take us up and round.” As they started riding uphill, he spoke up again, “You know…you all ain’t that different from the O’Driscolls.”

“What did you just say?” John asked, outraged.

“I been watchin’ you all these weeks and uh…”

“You been tied to a tree! You don’t know nothin’ about this gang.”

“Yeah well I’d say you don’t know much about the O’Driscolls, but maybe I know more about you than you know about them, and I know all about them so…”

_God, _Dani thought, _this boy just does not know when to quit._

“Tell us then, how we like these mongrel dogs?”

“You’re outlawed like them, you’re out to survive like them, you live rough, you live hard. Fightin’ the law, nature, you’re out for yourselves.”

“See!” John interrupted, “This is why you’re an O’Driscoll, _O’Driscoll_. You’re out to survive, we’re out to live…free. Colm’s a sneak thief and a killer, Dutch is…Dutch is more like a teacher.”

“From where I been, you all just look the same is all.”

“Then you looked but you ain’t seen.”

Arthur finally spoke, “John? Will you shut that boy up?”

“Enough outta you.” John told the blabbermouth.

“We’re almost on ‘em.” Arthur spoke again, “Now, who knows if this son of a bitch we got with us is talkin’ true…but if it’s what he says it is, and Colm O’Driscoll’s here, we can end years of fightin’. Here and now.”

“Amen to that.” John said.

“Hear, hear!” Bill agreed.

“Finally.” Dani said.

“Alright. We’re goin’ in quiet,” Arthur instructed as they pulled into the forest near the supposed O’Driscoll camp, “takin’ them out as we find ‘em, tryin’ not to set things off. But if we do, we move quick and hard. We settle this like we know how, okay?”

“Okay by me.”

“With you, Morgan!”

Dani just nodded. _I just wanna get this done, _she thought.

“Alright then.”

“Just through the trees here!”

Stealth really wasn’t their forte. They managed to take a few out quietly but things escalated quickly. Once all the O’Driscoll boys were down, Dani went over to the cabin they all assumed Colm was cowering in.

As she went to open the door, another O’Driscoll, not Colm, kicked the door open, knocking her to the ground. Before the man took his shot though, he went down too. He’d been shot. She turned round to thank whoever saved her life and was surprised to see their captive there.

“You alright?” He asked.

“Yeah. Thank you. You saved my life.” She was shocked. _Never in my life did I think I would be saved by an O’Driscoll boy,_ she thought. She got up and walked into the cabin, Arthur coming in behind her, he’d heard the gunshot.

“You good?” he asked.

“Yeah. But that bastard Colm ain’t here. That boy set us up!” she barged past Arthur, “You! Come here!”

“What?” he asked.

“You set us up.”

“N-no, I didn’t!”

“You did, Colm O’Driscoll ain’t here!” She grabbed him and held her revolver to his stomach.

“He was here I swear! If I was settin’ you up, I-I wouldn’t have saved your life!” he pleaded.

Bill and John joined them, Bill chuckling, “Yeah, it’s a good point Danielle.”

She lowered her gun, and Arthur spoke, “Alright then, go on, get outta here.”

“Eh?”

“I won’t kill you.”

“I-I didn’t set you up!”

“Get lost.”

“Get lost?”

“I’m lettin’ you run away!” Arthur told him as he pushed him away, “Now go on, get out of here!”

“That’s as good as killin’ me!” the boy yelled back, “Out there…without you…Colm O’Driscoll’s gonna lose his mind about this.”

“So?” Arthur scoffed.

“So I’m one of _you_ now!”

Arthur sighed, “Give me a break…alright then. But I’m warnin’ you.”

“Oh I-I know.”

“Come on, let’s get to camp.” He, John, Bill and Dani started walking.

“So you got the cash then?” the _former_ O’Driscoll asked.

The others stopped in their tracks.

“What cash?” Arthur asked.

“Yeah there’s usually some cash…in the chimney!” he replied as he ran back towards the cabin.

“I’ll check it!” Arthur told him, “Rest of you get back to camp, quick.”

“See Arthur, I ain’t so bad!”

“Hey, Bill, you tell Dutch old Kieran ain’t worth killin’…just yet.”

“Yeah, right you are.” Bill replied, and they set off for camp while Arthur grabbed the money.

Arriving back at camp, Dutch noticed they still had Kieran and asked what happened.

“Colm wasn’t there.” Dani told him, “But this kid saved my life, and told us about a stash of money, Arthur’s grabbin’ it now. Arthur says he ain’t worth killin’ right now.”

Dutch thought for a moment before replying, “Yes…having an O’Driscoll boy may be useful. But we’ll keep a very close eye on him.”

With that, Dani went to get some food from the pot. _Can’t believe Arthur wouldn’t even let me have breakfast first, I’m starved._

As she was pouring some stew from the pot into a bowl, she was startled by a voice behind her, “Danielle?” It was Sadie.

“Jesus!” the redhead jumped.

Sadie chuckled, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“Frighten? No, no just uh…never mind.” _Yeah, good one Dani._

“Come sit with me?” Sadie asked.

“Sure, I’d love to.” Dani replied as she followed Sadie to her usual spot, this spot was quickly becoming Dani’s favourite spot too.

“So, where’d you really run off to in the middle of the night?” Sadie asked right as Dani brought her spoon to her mouth.

_Shit, she was awake? _“What uh, what do you mean? I was asleep in my-“

“Please don’t lie to me Dani.”

Dani groaned internally, _damn this woman, _“I um, took a walk back into Valentine.” She admitted.

“Why? You’d already been there most of the day.”

“Yeah. I…” _I have no idea what to tell her…_ “Sadie, listen I…I want to tell you what I was doin’ but I just can’t. And I promise it ain’t nothin’ to do with you, it’s just some…issues I got.”

“Issues you don’t trust me enough with?” Sadie looked hurt.

“No! No it’s not that at all! I haven’t even talked to John about this and he’s my own brother. It’s nothin’ personal I swear.” _Let’s just leave out the fact that Arthur knows._

“But you told Arthur? That’s why he covered for you this mornin’?”

_Shit. _“No, Arthur just…he covers for me all the time, he must’ve saw me leave last night and knew I was just dealin’ with my own stuff.” _Nice save Marston._

“If you say so Danielle.” Sadie looked away from her.

_Or not._ “Sadie, please, try to understand, these…issues…they’re hard for me to talk about. Maybe in time I’ll feel like I can talk about it but right now I just…can’t. I’m sorry if that offends you. That’s the last thing I want.” She tried to reassure the other woman.

“Okay.” Was all the blonde said in response.

They sat in uncomfortable silence after that. Dani finishing off her food, Sadie staring off towards the sun.

Eventually, Sadie turned again to face Dani, and, to the redheads’ surprise, laughed.

“What?” Dani asked, nervously.

“You have um,” she stopped to laugh again, then pulled out the handkerchief she had spotted in Dani’s shirt pocket, “you made a little mess there.” Sadie told the other woman as she used the handkerchief to wipe the little bit of food off the side of Dani’s mouth.

Dani blushed, “Oh, shit…that’s embarrasin’.”

Sadie laughed again, “You eat like a kid.” She mocked.

“Hey, I grew up around all these men, what did you expect?” Dani joked in return.

Before Sadie could say anything else though, she noticed Arthur return to camp…with Reverend Swanson over his shoulder, “Uh, what’s that about?” she asked.

“Huh?” Dani said before looking where Sadie had pointed out Arthur was walking, “Ah. Our dear Reverend has a few issues of his own. Excuse me.” She went over to where Arthur was laying Swanson down, as she reached the men, she heard Arthur speak.

“You better sleep your way to salvation, my friend.”

Miss Grimshaw made her way over too, “Oh, what happened?” she asked.

“Just…the usual.” Arthur told them.

“Poor bastard.”

“Exactly.”

“Well, thank you Mr Morgan. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

“He was lucky this time. Real lucky.”

He started to walk away and Dani followed, “What happened this time?” she asked.

“Poor bastard was ready to end it all. Had to carry him off a damn train track.”

“Shit.” Dani gasped.

“Yeah.”

“So, Sadie saw me leave last night.” She confessed, “Asked me where I went.”

“And?”

“Told her I went into town, that I got some issues. Issues I can’t talk to anyone about, that I ain’t even told John about. She was mad that I wouldn’t tell her everythin’.”

“Well, maybe she’d be alright with it?”

Dani laughed, “Yeah, right. Or she’d freak out, tell everyone in camp and run off.”

“…or that I suppose.” Arthur shook his head, “I just don’t think you should be keepin’ all this to yourself, that’s all. And, I don’t know, maybe havin’ another woman to talk to would be helpful?”

She sighed, “I’ll…I’ll think about it.”

“Right. Now come on, we’re heading to a place called Emerald Ranch. Hosea might have somethin’ for us there.”

Dani’s eyes lit up, _finally, some action!_ She thought, “Alright, let’s go!” she rushed over to Midnight, “Hey girl, how ya doin’?” she asked softly as she fed the horse an apple, “Ready to head out?” she asked as she pulled herself up onto the saddle.

She and Arthur rode to Emerald Ranch in comfortable silence. Neither were really talkers, so, they liked riding together in this silence. When they got there, Arthur led her to a stable, where Hosea was out front sitting, talking with another man.

“Ah, Arthur, Danielle.” Hosea said when he spotted the two approach, “This is Seamus, he’s out new partner.”

“I ain’t no such thing.” Seamus said.

“_Prospective_ new partner,” Hosea corrected, “if he likes us.”

“Likin’ ain’t the problem, trustin’ is, as I said.” He stood up, “Keep your voices down, I don’t want my boss hearin’. This is a side line.”

“Of course. Look at us, honest as the day is long.”

“Exactly.”

“I’ll tell you what,” Hosea said, “let us prove ourselves.”

Dani and Arthur scoffed, “Prove ourselves?” Arthur said, “To this clown? What you talkin’ about?”

“Good day Hosea, good luck with your business dealings.” Seamus snarked as he started to walk away.

“Listen, he’s rough and ready and quick with his tongue, but I swear you can trust him and you can trust me, and the girl.” Hosea assured him.

“I’m an old man.” He replied.

“You’re not old, Seamus.” Hosea chuckled.

“I’m old enough, and you know why I ain’t dead?”

“You don’t trust idiots.”

“Exactly.”

“Well we’re _not_ idiots, let us prove it to you.”

“Okay,” Seamus relented, “I tell you what…”

“Arthur, Dani!” Hosea waved them over.

“Old Bob Crawford and his boys just bought a beautiful stolen stagecoach from upstate. It’s in their barn. Now, you go and get that…” he checked to make sure no one was listening, “and then we can work together.”

“Who’s Old Bob Crawford?” Hosea asked.

“An acquaintance of mine.” Seamus told him.

“So you want us to take out your competition?”

“Well, he-he’s not just an acquaintance, but a cousin…by marriage. I also wanna see if you all got what it takes. Now, you survive that…”

“Where is he?”

“He’s in a farmhouse just northwest of here, called Carmody Dell. It’s just up the train tracks,” he pointed, “as you’re headin’ towards Fort Wallace. There’s also some money in that house, but that’s your business, not mine. And don’t kill nobody. Folks know we ain’t intimate no more, they’ll know it was me.”

“But you’re fine with us robbin’ your cousin.” Hosea quipped.

“By marriage, and yes, I’d love it.”

“Well, you heard the man, let’s go rob his cousin.”

“By marriage!”

The outlaws mounted up and made their way towards Carmody Dell.

“Really?” Arthur said, as they headed out of Emerald Ranch.

“Really. You lead the way, he said the place is just northwest of here.”

“Me?”

“You’re the one who’s been galivanting around here.” After a moment, Hosea continued, “Could have played that better, couldn’t you?”

“I thought you wanted me here to show some strong arm? That’s usually how it goes.” Arthur countered.

“He has a point Hosea.” Dani agreed.

“Well yes but, you know how this works.”

“Come on, Hosea. That feller’s a joke.”

“And that’s why he’s perfect! He won’t cause us any problems! A safe spot to fence wagons and coaches, that’s easy money for us!”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Come on, it’s not like he’s asking us to rob a bank. If the three of us can’t steal a stagecoach from Seamus’ old crooked cousin by marriage, we should hang our hats up now.”

Arthur knew there was no arguing with Hosea here, so he relented. They continued on in silence for a bit before Dani asked, “So what’s the story with that Emerald Ranch? You find out anythin’ else? I got a weird feelin’ about that place.”

“A little. Owner’s a nasty type, by all accounts. Seamus is sure scared of him.”

“Well,” Arthur scoffed, “that’s not sayin’ much.”

“Somethin’ strange about the place.” Hosea continued, “Used to be a saloon there, general store. Now it’s all closed up, but they still seem to have money.”

“Sounds worth a look around.” Dani figured.

“For sure,” Hosea agreed, “Seamus also mentioned the rancher’s daughter a couple of times, how he used to see her around all the time but now she never leaves the house. He’s probably just sweet on her.”

“That what you call findin’ out _a little?”_ Arthur joked.

“Well, once he opens up, seems Seamus does like to talk.”

“Hopefully not too much.”

They drew nearer to the farmhouse when Hosea spoke again, “That must be the place up ahead, we should head in on foot. Let’s see what we’re dealin’ with.” They creeped over to a large rock, “There’s the house…I see the barn in the back, stagecoach has to be in there.” He pulled out his binoculars, “Okay, let’s take a quick look at the place.”

“Anyone around?” Dani asked.

“Yes. Okay, I reckon we can do it now. I’ll head over, Dani you come with, we’ll distract ‘em by puttin’ on a little show while you, Arthur, sneak into the house, find what you can, then get the stagecoach. Or, we can wait until nightfall, sneak in, then I’ll get the coach. You two can try the house. What do you think?”

“I’m good with whatever, Arthur?”

“Let’s just get this over with.” He grumbled his response.

“Sure. Alright then.” Hosea started walking and motioned for Dani to follow. “Don’t follow us, wait until they’re distracted outside, then sneak into the house.” He told Arthur.

“So what’s the plan Hosea?” Dani asked as they got nearer the house.

“Just followed my lead.” He told her. “My good man! My good young man!” He called towards the man sitting on the front porch, “Fair thee well! Fair thee well.” He laughed, “Is your father home, son?”

“Sure is.” The son replied.

“Get him down here, please, get him down here.”

“Get lost Mister.”

“I was lost! For many years, I was lost. Many years. Now, I’m not. You know what?” Another man, who they assumed was Bob Crawford, approached, “Oh! Here he is, are you the father of the house?”

“Sure.” He replied.

“Pleasure to meet you, I was just chatting with junior here a bit. You see, this girl here, she’s lost, much like I was. I’ve been travelling with her in hopes to find her a new home! A husband even! And I think your son would be the perfect man!” Dani wanted to smack Hosea right there and then, but she kept her cool.

_Hurry the hell up Arthur._ She thought instead.

“Is that so?” Crawford asked.

“Yes, good sir! See, she had a man, but he up and left her. Now, she’s lost herself to the demon drink!”

_Hosea I am going to kill you…_

“We don’t want no drunks round here.” Crawford sneered, “What use would you be as a wife to my son?”

Dani cleared her throat and put on the act, “Well, I-I used to have a ranch with my husband, before he left me for that whore…” Hosea nudged her, “Sorry. So I’m good around the farm, and I can cook. And, well,” she lowered her voice and got close to Junior, “I have many _other _talents…” she winked and saw the young man gulp. _God, _she thought, _I’m gonna be sick, Arthur get a damn move on_! _I hate doin’ this stupid act, and Hosea knows that! _As she thought, she noticed Arthur move towards the barn. _Thank god._

“Uh…Pa, I-I like her.” He stuttered out.

His father chuckled, “Tell you what, you get her sober and bring her back here. I have a reputation round here and I will not have it ruined by some drunk.”

“Of course sir! I will have her back within the next few days!” Hosea assured him.

“I’ll see you soon darlin’.” Dani winked again, before Hosea dragged her away. She turned to make sure both men had gone into the house before pulling her arm away, “You know I hate doin’ that!” she whispered and slapped Hosea’s arm.

He just laughed and said, “I know, but it is funny.”

“I swear Hosea I will-“

“Come on,” he cut her off, “let’s go to the barn and get Arthur.”

She just growled and followed him to the barn.

“You done Arthur?” the older man asked.

“Yep. Covered my tracks so well they won’t ever know I was in there.” Arthur told him.

“Good work,” Hosea praised, “Let’s grab this stagecoach and get out of here.” He and Arthur rode up front while Dani got in the carriage.

They had been spotted as they drove past the house though, “Hey! What’s goin’ on out there?” Junior called.

“Damn it, they’re onto us! We need to get out of here!” Hosea yelled, “They must’ve spotted us ridin’ out.”

“Guess I should’ve tried leavin’ the back way.”

“Too late now.”

They managed to get away easily at least.

“So what were you able to lift from the house?” Hosea asked Arthur.

“Found some money stashed away. Must be a few hundred. Not too bad.”

“Not bad at all.”

“So, how long you think we’re gonna stick around here for?”

“Not sure…until we can’t, I suppose. Feels like we’re startin’ to get back on our feet, slowly but surely. Just need to keep at it. Dutch has a new money chest stashed in a safe spot away from camp, but it’s a long way from bein’ full.”

They pulled into Emerald Ranch and Hosea told Arthur to pull the stagecoach into the barn, where Seamus was opening the doors.

“Hello Seamus,” Hosea greeted, “we met your cousins.”

“How was it?” he asked.

“Fine…nice people.”

“Yeah, real nice…” Dani grumbled, sarcastically.

Seamus just grumbled.

“Nice work Hosea.” Seamus praised once the coach was parked in the barn.

“It was mostly Arthur.” Hosea felt the need to pass the praise onto Arthur in hopes Seamus would trust him more, “Like I said, coarse, but competent.”

Seamus nodded and handed Hosea some money, “Here.”

“Thank you.”

“If you find any other coaches that need sellin’, I’ll see what I can offer you for them. But discreet, you know?”

“Of course.”

“Goodbye gentleman, ma’am.”

“I’m heading back to camp, I think,” Hosea said, “you two comin’?”

“Definitely,” Dani said, “I need some food, and a rest.”

“Sure.” Was all Arthur said.

When they were riding back to camp, Arthur asked, “So, Dani, what’d Hosea make you do this time?”

“Oh it was my _favourite_, Arthur!” she started, sarcastically, “The old drunken seductress routine.”

Arthur laughed, “Oh you are a brave man Hosea, you know how much she hates that!”

“Hey, it worked didn’t it?” Hosea argued.

“I don’t care if it worked Hosea, I’m sick of pretendin’ to be somethin’ I’m not!” She blurted out without thinking.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the older man asked.

“…Nothin’. Just…” she thought for a moment, _just sick of havin’ to pretend I actually find men attractive, _“Just sick of lookin’ like some dumb harlot that’s all.”

She saw Arthur shake his head.

“Well, I’m sorry Dani but it was all I could think of on the fly like that.”

“Whatever.”

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

By the time they made it back to camp, it had gotten dark. Dani had hitched up Midnight, taken her saddle off and gave her some food. The horse nuzzled Dani’s hand, something she did when she knew her rider felt down. Dani smiled and said, “Thanks girl,” then went to get some food for herself.

As she sat down to eat, John and Abigail joined her. Neither of the couple said anything, just stared.

Dani swallowed the food in her mouth and asked, “Can I help you?”

Abigail nudged John, “Uh, right.” He cleared his throat, “Are you alright Danielle?”

“What? I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s just, I kinda overheard you talkin’ to Sadie earlier, before you went out with Arthur. Why did you sneak out last night?”

_God damn it John, _“Don’t worry about it John, I’m fine, I just wanted a drink, that’s all.”

“But you’d already been-“

“I know! Alright?!” she noticed that raising her voice got a few looks from the others, including Sadie, she sighed, “I know. I just needed some time alone, is that alright with you?”

Abigail cut in, “Of course it’s alright Dani, we just worry, that’s all.”

“Well don’t. I can take care of myself.”

“We know you can.”

“Then leave me alone. If I wanna talk to you about somethin’, I will. Don’t bother me.” And with that, she stormed off, dumping her bowl in the wash basin and storming into her tent.

When she lay down in her tent, she pulled her blanket over her whole body, head included, and cried.

_What the hell is wrong with me?!_ She thought. _Why can’t I just be a normal girl?!_ She heard footsteps approach her tent.

“Danielle?”

_Sadie._

She stayed quiet and hoped Sadie would just go away.

_I can’t do this right now Sadie, please, leave me alone._

She heard Sadie sigh, then walk away.

She cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I did not intend for things to get that heavy at the end there but there we go! Please do let me know what you thought of this chapter, it gets me inspired ;)


	7. Horseshoe Overlook (Part Four)

She woke up at the crack of dawn, after crying herself to sleep early. After she woke up, she got up and ready for the day. Filled with determination and rage, she saddled up and fed Midnight, and rode into Valentine. She had to see Jessica. She could help her. Distract her from her own thoughts if nothing else.

When she rode into Valentine, she first checked the saloon, where the bartender was getting the place ready for the day.

“Ah, shit.” She heard him mutter after he noticed her.

“I don’t want any trouble. Just lookin’ for my friend again.”

“She ain’t here.” He replied, shortly.

Dani just nodded and walked across to the hotel.

“Hello again ma’am!” the owner greeted.

“Mornin’. Is she here?” Dani asked, a fire in her eyes.

He nodded, “In the same room too. Alone.”

“May I?” she asked, pointing towards the stairs.

“Of course.”

She rushed up the stairs and knocked on Jessica’s room door.

The blonde answered, rubbing her eyes and yawning, “Dani?”

“Can I come in?” Dani just asked.

Jessica just stepped aside and opened the door wider for Dani to enter.

As soon as the other woman shut the door, Dani kissed her hard.

Jess’s eyes widened for a moment before they closed and she moaned into the redheads mouth.

But, unfortunately for Dani, she pulled back, “What is it?” she asked, a look of concern on her face.

“What? Nothin’?” Dani answered before leaning in to kiss her again.

The blonde didn’t let her, “Dani. What happened?”

Dani sighed and sat down on the bed, “Just…people.”

“People?”

“People. My people. My brother, sister-in-law and…the girl, more specifically.”

“Okay. What happened with them?”

“They asked me where I was. When I came to see you, they asked about both times. I had to lie. They were kinda pushin’ me to talk about it so I yelled at ‘em. My brother and my sister-in-law I mean. The girl, Sadie, she came over to make sure I was okay after I stormed off and I shut her out.”

“Damn…Wait, I thought your brother was that guy who walked in on us?”

“That’s my other brother, more like an adoptive brother.”

“Right. So, you don’t feel like you can tell him you like girls?” She asked, sitting next to Dani and brushing a lock of red hair away from her face.

“I…I don’t know. I mean, I think he’ll be okay but…” she sighed, “A while ago, he ran off, left us. When his son was still an infant. He didn’t believe the kid was his so it scared him and he just left. So, I guess I’m just scared that if he finds out, he’ll get freaked out and run off again…”

Now Jess put an arm around Dani’s waist, “I’m sorry. What about this Sadie girl?”

“I don’t wanna freak her out. We just started talkin’ proper and I don’t wanna tell her what’s wrong and scare her. I know how lucky I am that Arthur has been so understandin’, it could’ve gone a lot worse.”

“Right…I had a girl come to me once, had to run away from her family after they found out. They threatened to…beat it out of her, so she ran while she could.”

“Yeah…that’s what I’m afraid of. I just wish I were normal…”

“Hey, don’t say that. First off, if everyone were normal, the world would be a pretty borin’ place! Second, it’s the people who don’t understand who are strange. If they aren’t willin’ to understand and accept who you love then that’s on them, not on you. Okay?”

Dani’s lips twitched in a slight smile, “Thanks Jess…”

Jessica just kissed her in response. When they pulled away, she asked, “So, why’d you come find me? Especially so damn early.” She smirked.

“Sorry I just…my head was in a dark place. I cried myself to sleep last night. When I woke up you were the only one I could think about who could help me.”

“Well, I’m glad I could be of service.” The blonde laughed.

Dani laughed with her, “Sorry to get sappy again but…I’m real glad I met you.”

Jess shook her head and laughed, “Sap.”

Dani shoved the blonde playfully, and she dramatically fell down on the bed, pulling Dani with her. The redhead’s breath caught in her throat as the two locked eyes. “Hey Jess?” she breathed out.

“Yes Dani?” the other woman smiled back.

“Kiss me again?”

Nothing else was said as Jessica grabbed Dani’s shirt collar and pulled her into a kiss. Dani moaned as she felt the other woman’s tongue slip into her mouth. _Wow_, she thought, as she brought her hand up to cup Jessica’s cheek. Jess let go of Dani’s collar and fisted her hand into the flaming red hair she secretly loved so much. After kissing for a few minutes, breaking apart for moments at a time for air, Jess noticed something drip onto her cheek, she opened her eyes and saw Dani was crying.

“Hey, hey what’s wrong?” she panted out, wiping the tears off Dani’s face with her thumbs.

“Just…help me feel normal?” she begged.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean…”

She did, “Dani, I don’t think now is a good time to be-“

“_Please_. Once I leave, I don’t know when I’ll be back. I need to know, Jess. I need to know what it’s like…please.”

“I just don’t want you to regret it later, you’re, well you’re kinda a mess right now.” The blonde tried to argue.

“I won’t regret it Jess…I know I won’t. Please.”

Jessica knew she wasn’t going to win this argument, so relented, “Okay. Let me take care of you,” and kissed Dani again, softly.

Not taking her lips from Dani’s, Jessica flipped them over so she was now on top. She broke from the kiss to take the redheads boots off, then straddled her and brought her hands up to touch Dani’s breasts through her shirt.

“Fuck,” Dani breathed, “take it off, please.”

“Shh,” Jess soothed, “I know what I’m doing.” She smiled and winked and kissed Dani again.

She broke the kiss after a few moments and undid the buttons on Dani’s shirt, slowly bringing it off her shoulders.

She found Dani also had on a vest under the shirt, so she grabbed her hand and pulled her up, “Lift,” was all she said, and Dani knew what she meant.

The other woman brought her arms up so her vest could be taken off, and she hissed as the slightly cold air hit her chest.

Jess had noticed that the cold air had made Dani’s nipples harden, so she took the left between her fingers and the right between her lips. She was surprised by how much she liked Dani’s chest. Most girls she had been with had bigger breasts, like herself, while Dani’s were small and firm. _I can’t like this too much_…she warned herself.

Dani brought her hands into blonde hair and moaned, “_God_…”

Jessica took her mouth off the nipple and moved to the side of the breast, biting there softly and licking the spot after. She then switched, bringing her hand up to Dani’s right breast and squeezing, while her mouth gave the left attention.

After a couple minutes, Dani pulled Jess’ hair, which she knew meant the redhead wanted a kiss.

Dani then broke the kiss and looked into the other woman’s bright blue eyes, “More?” she asked more than begged.

Jess smiled and just said, “More,” before kissing her way down Dani’s body. From her lips, to her jaw, to her neck, her chest, her abs that Jess found herself loving, before kissing the spot above the waistband of her pants. She undid the belt and button and peeled the pants off. She noticed that Dani had on men’s underwear and looked up into her eyes, questioningly.

“What? They’re more comfortable!” Was Dani’s response.

Jess just laughed and slid the underwear down Dani’s toned legs.

As turned on as she was, this was the moment Dani found herself getting nervous. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the other woman’s reaction to her lower body. _What if I don’t look as good as the others she’s been with? What if something’s wrong with me? What if-_

She was taken from her thoughts by Jessica’s lips on hers again. The blonde had seen the look on Dani’s face and knew she needed reassurance.

“Hey,” she said softly as she brought her hand to cup Dani’s cheek to make her look at her, “you’re beautiful.” She promised.

Dani looked into Jess’s eyes, the look on her face reminding Jess of a little puppy, “Really?” she asked.

“Really. I promise. I’d never lie about that.”

Dani just nodded in response.

Jess worked her way down Dani’s body again, hoping her actions conveyed just how beautiful she thought the other woman was. She stopped once she reached Dani’s abs and brought her hands to the redheads’ pale thighs, “Spread for me.”

Dani whimpered as she did so. _I can’t believe this is really happening, she thought, I never thought it would_…

The blonde couldn’t help but tease, she blew air softly onto Dani’s clit and smirked as the other woman groaned.

“Jess,” she begged, “please.”

“Shh,” she told her again, “I know.”

She leaned forward and licked from Dani’s entrance up to her clit.

“Oh god.” Dani moaned, bringing her hands to Jess’s hair again.

Jessica hummed and said, “Not quite.” Before focusing her attention on Dani’s clit.

Dani moaned again and tugged a bit on the blonde hair in her grasp.

Jess licked and sucked and even bit a little, but Dani wanted, needed, more. The blonde knew this, of course, so brought her index finger to Dani’s wet entrance.

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” She pulled back from Dani’s clit to whisper.

“You won’t.”

“I thought you’d never done this before?” she asked with a raised brow.

“I haven’t done it with another person…” Dani blushed.

Jess smirked, “Oh…Well then.”

She went back to licking Dani’s clit and slowly, gently, slipped her finger into her. She smirked when she heard Dani moan and hold tightly onto her hair.

“Another,” Dani panted out, “more…”

Jess wordlessly slid her middle finger into her, both fingers curling upwards inside Dani while moving in and out.

Dani’s hips jerked up, she felt out of control of her own body, but she didn’t care, this felt too good to care, “Don’t stop!” She moaned.

The other woman pulled back from her clit for a moment to utter, “Trust me baby, I don’t wanna stop.”

Dani, almost embarrassingly quickly, found herself getting close to the edge. She brought one hand away from Jess’ hair and up to cover her own mouth.

Jess moved her other hand from Dani’s thigh to her right nipple, alternating between pinching it hard to rubbing it softly. The fingers inside Dani could feel the woman’s walls tightening against them as they curled into her g-spot.

“Fuck, Jess,” Dani breathed out, “I-I think I’m gonna-fuck!” she couldn’t finish her sentence as she came, hard.

Jess kept licking and pumping her fingers gently while Dani rode out her orgasm, until the redhead reached down and pulled her into a kiss. Dani could taste herself on Jess’ tongue and found herself kind of liking the taste.

They pulled back for air and Dani panted out, “Oh my god…that was, I mean,”

Jess chuckled and said, “I know,” as she stroked Dani’s hair softly.

“This probably sounds um,” she gulped, “sounds stupid but…thank you. I…”

“Shh, it’s okay. You don’t have to say it. You don’t have to thank me either.”

“I wish I had met you ages ago…” Dani confessed.

Jess sighed, “Yeah…me too.”

“If-if I hadn’t met Sadie first I-,”

“I know.”

The confession went unspoken. They both knew. Knew that if Dani hadn’t met Sadie and been so hung up on her now, well, maybe they could’ve had something. But, for now, this was enough.

After a few moments silence, Dani seemed to regain her confidence and smirked, “So…my turn?”

Jess laughed, “I think you mean my turn.”

Dani flipped them over, “We’ll see…”

A while later, Jess was a panting mess on the bed, “Shit,” she breathed out, “You sure you’ve never done that before?”

Dani, feeling pretty happy with herself, smirked, “Pretty sure I’d remember.”

“Well, you’re just a very talented, gifted woman then.”

“I like to think so.”

“And modest too!”

They laughed and Dani came up from between Jess’ legs to lay beside her, wrapping an arm around the blonde’s waist.

“So,” Jess broke the comfortable silence that fell between them, “do you have to head back now?”

Dani sighed, “I wish I didn’t, but I probably should. Before they send out a damn search party.”

“It’s nice. That you have people who care about you I mean…” she looked away, sadly.

The redhead cupped Jess’ cheek so she would look at her, “Hey, I care about you. Doesn’t matter where I am, where you are, I’m always gonna be thinkin’ about you. Wonderin’ where you are, if you’re okay. I care about you more than I thought I ever would. You…you could come with me? I could take care of you. You wouldn’t have to…have sex with random people for money anymore. What I do, ain’t exactly honest work but it’s work. We get decent money, I could-,”

She was cut off by a finger to her lips, “You and I both know that would only make things more complicated Dani. I mean, with Sadie, your brother and everythin’ I just-,”

“None of that matters! I just don’t want you to live this life, you’re better than this Jess! All you have to do is say the word and I’ll take you with me! They won’t mind, as long as you help out around camp a little they won’t-,”

“Dani…stop. I don’t want to live this life. But I don’t wanna live on the run either.”

Dani understood that, “Well, we’re tryin’ to get out of it. We just gotta do one last big job then, then I’ll come get you! We can, I don’t know get a ranch or somethin’, whatever you want, _wherever _you want!”

“It all sounds…sounds perfect Danielle but, it’s not me you want all that with is it?”

“I…it doesn’t matter. Nothin’s ever gonna happen with Sadie. I _know_ I could have somethin’ with you. We don’t-don’t even have to be together just, we could just live together, have some kinda life, y’know?”

Jess sighed and shook her head, “Tell you what. If you do this big job and get money, come find me. _If_ you get over Sadie. I’m not gonna live my life in her shadow Dani, if you really get over her, then come find me. If not, then, I’m not livin’ with you. Don’t matter where it is, what we do, I’m not gonna be your second choice.”

Dani nodded, sadly, but understandingly, “I wish it didn’t have to be like this.”

“I know. Me too. But hey, like I said in that note, if you need me, come find me. If you need someone, someone who gets you, I’ll always be there for you.”

It was around noon before Dani got back to camp. She wanted to spend as much time with Jessica as she could since she didn’t know when she’d see her next. She had wished Jess came with her, so she knew she’d be safe. Well, safer anyway.

“Dani, where the hell you been?!” Karen called over as soon as she set foot in camp.

“Thinkin’.” Was all she said. She looked around for John and Abigail, she had to apologise for her outburst. She saw them watching Jack pick little flowers from the grass around the outskirts of camp.

“-I’m just sayin’, I never seen a boy be so, _girly_.” She heard the tail end of John’s sentence.

“John!” Abigail chastised.

“He needs to be able to-,”

Dani cleared her throat.

“Dani!” Abigail jumped up from her spot in the grass to hug her, “God, we were so worried!”

“Where you been kid?” Was all John said.

“I uh, I had to think some things over. Listen, I’m real sorry about last night. I just, I got a lot goin’ on in my head and-,”

Abigail pulled her into a hug again, “Don’t worry, we’re just glad you’re okay. You are okay right?”

“Um, actually,” she looked around and saw no one was near, “I have somethin’ I wanna tell you both.”

John, who had been watching Jack, turned to look at her, “What is it?”

She sat down, Abigail on her left, John on her right, “Okay. Um, Jesus, I don’t know where to start.”

“Is this about why you’ve been runnin’ off?” Abigail asked.

“Yeah.” Dani nodded, “So, the reason I’ve been goin’ into Valentine, is because,” she couldn’t make eye contact with either of them, so she just looked ahead at Jack, “I’ve kinda been seein’ someone.” She rushed out.

“What?” Abigail gasped.

“Who?” John demanded.

“Well that’s uh, that’s where it gets complicated, cause it’s uh-,”

“Oh god,” John interrupted, “it ain’t an O’Driscoll is it?!”

“What? No it ain’t an O’Driscoll you idiot! But I’m glad that that’s the worst person you could think of…”

“What’s that mean?”

“It means…and please don’t go crazy…it means I’ve been seein’ this um, this…woman.”

“I knew it!” Abigail said, although she didn’t actually mean to say it out loud.

“What?!” Dani and John both gasped.

“Well I just, noticed things.”

“What kinda things?” Dani asked.

“Wait.” John said, “Never mind that. Dani, a woman?” he whispered the last part.

Dani looked down at the ground, “Yeah…”

“You-you mean like _seein’_ seein’?”

She just nodded.

“Who is she?”

“You don’t know her. And it ain’t nothin’ serious she was just,” _how can I put this_, “helpin’ me work some things out.”

“What kinda things?”

“Just…_things_, John. Like, I’ve just been feelin’ kinda lost and, and alone. She understood and helped me feel wanted. I look at you guys and at Molly and Dutch and, well, I _used_ to look at Arthur and Mary, and I get jealous. Because I _want_ that, but, I know that I don’t want it with a man. And I know that it’s pretty much impossible that that’s gonna happen for me and it makes me mad, makes me feel like I ain’t normal…” she was surprised when she felt Abigail take her hand, “So she just, she was helpin’ me feel normal.”

“Oh, Dani.” Abigail whispered, tightening her hold on Dani’s hand, comfortingly, “No one’s _normal_, I know I ain’t smart but, normal is a stupid word. We don’t care if you like women, right John?”

John was silent.

“John?”

“John, please just, try to understand, it’s not like I wanted to be like this. You have no idea how much I wish I were different, how much I wish I liked men or, well, was a man…I just, I _need_ you to be okay with this John. You’re my brother, I-,”

John cut her off, “Does Arthur know?”

“What?”

“He’s been coverin’ for you. Does he know?”

_Shit, _“Yes, John. Arthur knows. But only because he saw me kissin’ that girl.”

John just scoffed and shook his head, “Yeah, sure.”

“It’s true! Why would I lie about that?”

“Because you’ve always been closer with Arthur than with me, always trusted him more. _I’m_ your brother, not him.”

“Yeah? Well why don’t you start actin’ like it?”

“Dani,” Abigail tried to calm her.

“No, Abigail I’m sick of this shit. Sick of this stupid competition between them. Who left us, John? You, not Arthur. Arthur could’ve left and had a life with Mary, but he didn’t, he stayed. You left because you’re a goddamn coward John Marston. You weren’t ready to accept the fact that you had to grow up and take care of your family. Arthur was there for us when you ran off, he’s as much of a brother to me as you are, hell, he’s _more_ of a brother to me than you are, he-,”

She was cut off by John punching her.

“John!” Abigail yelled, pulling Dani up off the ground where she fell.

Dani shook her off and punched John back, Hosea noticed the commotion and ran over, “What the hell is goin’ on here?!”

“Nothin’.” Dani, John and Abigail all said, the brother and sister only looking each other dead in the eyes.

“Well it’s clearly somethin’, now come on, out with it.”

None of the three said anything, Dani just wiped blood off her lip with her thumb.

“Aunt Dani was yelling at Pa, so he punched her, so she punched him back.” Jack supplied, oblivious to the severity of the situation.

“Jack!” Abigail scolded.

“Sorry Mama.” He didn’t sound sorry.

“And what were you yelling at him for this time Dani?” Hosea asked.

“Because I’m sick of him being so jealous of Arthur.”

“He’s not your brother Danielle!” John yelled.

“Yes he is! Like I said, he’s been a better brother to me recently than you have. Arthur doesn’t run off and leave us with no explanation, _for a year!_”

John growled and went at her again, but Hosea held him back this time, “Alright, you two need to cool off.” He said as he dragged John away.

“Dani…”

“Leave it Abigail.” Dani told her.

She felt a tug at her pant leg, “I’m sorry I told on you and Pa, Aunt Dani.”

She picked him up and held him close, “Oh don’t you worry ‘bout that, kid. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“It’s okay.” _You shouldn’t be so used to this,_ Dani thought, “Oh, here! I made this!” he showed her a flower necklace he had made.

“Wow! That might be the prettiest thing I ever saw! Good job Jack!” she praised.

“Thanks! I want you to have it.” He held it up for her to take.

“A-are you sure Jack? You don’t want Mama or anyone else to have it?”

“Nope, it’ll help you feel better!” the boy said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well, thank you Jack. I love it.” She smiled and he kissed her cheek.

“Alright, come on you little charmer, let Aunt Dani go get cleaned up.” Abigail took Jack from Dani.

“Okay Mama. Bye Aunt Dani!” he waved as he was carried off by his mother.

“See you later Jack!” Dani waved back and went to wash her face.

After splashing water over her face, she heard a voice behind her.

“So, what was that _really_ about?”

Sadie. She had been watching Dani since she stepped back into camp, the blonde’s attention brought to her from Karen’s yell.

“What?” Dani replied, dumbly.

“You and John. What happened?”

“Nothin’, he was just bein’ his usual stupid self.” _Not a total lie_, she thought.

“Did it have somethin’ to do with why you’ve been leavin’?” Sadie didn’t entirely buy it.

“Yes. I went to explain. John didn’t like it. We fought.”

“Must be a real bad reason for you leavin’ then.”

“Not really. John was more pissed that Arthur found out before he did. He’s a child. I’m supposed to be his little sister not his big sister. I’m sick of him bein’ so jealous of Arthur. I just wish he’d use that bullshit and make himself be a better brother to me. Like, instead of bein’ so pissed that Arthur _is_ a better brother, just _be_ a better brother! It can’t be that hard!”

“Hey, calm down. Come with me.” Sadie lead Dani over to a more secluded part of camp, and pointed at a rock there, “Sit. Talk.”

“Sadie, !-,”

“No. I wanna know what it is that made John so mad that Arthur knew before he did. It’s obviously somethin’ big so tell me.”

“I just…I don’t want to make things worse. We kinda just became friends, I don’t want to-to scare you!”

Sadie took Dani’s hands into her own, and the redheads’ heart skipped a beat, “Dani. Look at our lives. Whatever it is, it’s not gonna scare me.”

Dani sighed, “…Okay. Okay. I’ll tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! I wasn't gonna but it was too tempting :p Feel free to yell at me in the comments :)


	8. Horseshoe Overlook (Part Five)

Dani fell silent, her palms getting sweaty and her stomach queasy. Sadie just watched her, worriedly, waiting.

The redhead took a deep breath before talking, “Okay. So, the first time I left camp, it really was because I needed some space. Some time to think, go get a good drink. While I was in the saloon I…I met someone. Someone who, who helped me work through things. Things I’d never talked to anyone about before. And that thing is the thing I’m so afraid to tell you.”

Sadie listened intently, she moved to sit a little closer to the other woman, “It’s okay Dani, I promise. Whatever it is, it’s gonna be okay. So, who was this person?”

Dani smiled nervously and continued, “She was, um, a, um,” she cleared her throat, “a _workin’ girl_.”

Sadie looked confused but didn’t say anything, just allowed Dani to continue.

“So I was kinda lookin’ at her when she walked in, she noticed and came to sit with me and we talked for a minute. Then she,” she couldn’t look even in Sadie’s direction anymore, she averted her gaze to the ground, “she invited me to her hotel room. And…I said yes.”

“Oh…” Sadie wasn’t sure what else to say, or even think.

“Yeah…See, when she caught me starin’, she thought it was because I was judgin’ her for bein’, well, what she is. I told her I wasn’t and she, well she wondered if because I “dress like a man” did that mean I wondered what it would be like to be one, or what it would be like to be with a woman…I told her that was uh, pretty much it.” She looked up for a moment and saw Sadie was looking at her, not with fear, but with surprise. “So we went to her room and talked a little more. Then she…she kissed me. And um, I didn’t want it to stop. And I don’t think it would have but then Arthur walked in. He was looking for me in town and the bartender at the saloon told him I had gone to the hotel. I asked him not to tell anyone. Especially John. So. There ya have it. That’s what got John so stupidly mad and jealous.”

Sadie was quiet, her jaw had dropped, and she was just blinking.

“Sadie? Please say somethin’.”

The blonde looked up into Dani’s eyes as she regained her composure, “Sorry, sorry. Dani, I wish you would’ve told me before. God, I didn’t know what to think all those times you left, and when you blew up at Abigail and John last night…You can’t help who you love Dani, I know that. That isn’t gonna change how I-,” she cut herself off and paused for a moment before continuing, “It’s not gonna change anythin’ with our friendship, okay?”

_What was she gonna say when she cut herself off?_ Dani wondered, “Okay…so…you’re not, I don’t know, scared or somethin’?”

Sadie laughed, _laughed_, “No, Dani, I’m not scared. You’re still you. Still the same woman who was kind to me when I needed it most, who didn’t, _doesn’t_, just treat me like the grieving widow. The same woman who cares enough to see _me_.”

Dani was crying by this point, “Damn,” she sniffed, “you make me sound like I’m somethin’ special.”

“That’s cause you _are_. Just when I think I’ve got you figured out, you surprise me with somethin’ else I didn’t know. So tell me, this girl, I know you said she was a workin’ girl but when you left again, you went to see her didn’t you? Do you care about her?”

Dani wiped her tears, “Yeah, I care about her a lot actually.” _Just not more than I care about you…annoyingly, _“But it just, a relationship ain’t exactly on the table. And not just because of what she does.”

“Well why not? She not care about you? Do I need to go talk some sense into this woman?” The blonde smirked.

Dani laughed, “No it’s…she cares but…nothin’ can happen. Too much goin’ on here.”

“Oh come on. You’re tellin’ me livin’ like this is more important than bein’ with someone you care about? Or love?”

“Well, for starters, she said she doesn’t wanna live on the run like we do. But, I just…it’s not meant to be. Okay? Can we just leave it at that please?” _Because telling you all this was more than enough for one day, I can’t tell you I have feelings for you as well. _

“Is there someone else? Someone she was helpin’ you forget? Don’t people use…_those girls_, for that?”

_How do you always see right through me? _Dani thought. She sighed before speaking, “It doesn’t matter, okay? I’ve accepted that it ain’t gonna happen so-,”

“Dani.”

_Shit…_ “Okay. Fine. There’s someone else. Someone I _know_ I can’t have. But I, I care about her too much to just forget about her and move on with someone else.”

“Well, who is she? Someone from the gang?”

_She’s not gonna let up is she? Damn it_. The redhead panicked a little, knowing Sadie wasn’t gonna let this go, “It’s…it’s Abigail, okay?”

Sadie’s eyes widened, “_Abigail?”_

“Yeah…” _No…well, not anymore anyway._

“Abigail, your _brothers_-,”

“Yes. Ever since we met I just…” Dani looked into Sadie’s eyes, part of her wanting the blonde to realise it was actually her she was talking about, “had this _feelin’_. Like, like if things were different, we’d be together. She just, she _gets me_, makes me smile with just a look…” _And it’s all you Sadie. I just wish I could tell you._ “I um, I guess you know what it’s like huh? To just _know_ you’re meant to be with someone. Is that how it was with Jake?”

Sadie smiled, a little sadly, but a smile nonetheless, “Somethin’ like that, yeah. He didn’t expect me to be like all the other girls. We shared the work at home. He never expected me to do all the cookin’ and cleanin’ and all the stuff men usually expect of women. He knew I was different from day one, said that was what he liked so much about me. Liked that I stood up for myself.”

“Yeah, not many women are as brave as you.” Dani smiled.

Sadie laughed, “Yeah, brave, sure.”

“You are!” Dani insisted, “One of the bravest women I’ve ever met.”

“Well thank you. That means a lot comin’ from you. I mean, you practically throw yourself at danger all the time, that’s pretty damn brave, or stupid.” The blonde laughed.

“Well, I am a Marston, we’re known for bein’ stupid.” Dani laughed with her.

While they were laughing, Dani looked at Sadie with complete admiration, she loved Sadie’s smile and laugh.

“So, Abigail?”

_Damn, _“Do we have to keep talkin’ about that?” Dani groaned.

“I’m just findin’ it hard to believe.”

Dani’s palms grew sweaty again, “What? Why?”

“You get this look about you when you lie…I don’t know how I noticed it but now I just can’t unsee it. Why’d you lie?”

The younger woman felt instantly guilty, “I…well it wasn’t a total lie. I did have feelins for Abigail, back when I first met her.”

“But you don’t anymore?”

“…no.”

“Then why did you lie?”

“Because…”

“Dani, come on, I told you, you’re not gonna scare me away, no matter what. I promise.”

“You can’t promise that.” Dani almost whispered.

“Course I can. I just did!”

“Sadie…just please, let it go.”

“What are you so afraid of?”

“Losing you!” The redhead blurted out before she could think.

“I told you, you _ain’t_ gonna lose me! So come on, tell me! Keepin’ things to yourself has obviously been hurtin’ you so come on, _please._”

Dani didn’t know what happened really, she just kind of exploded, “It’s you, alright?! Of course, it’s you, Sadie…you with your stupid pretty eyes and stupid pretty smile and stupid pretty hair! And it ain’t just the way you look it’s the way you talk to me like I’m, I don’t know, a decent human bein’ and not a killer and a liar and a thief! You make me feel like I actually have a chance at bein’ a good person, you know? Like I can have a, a _normal_ life! So do you get it now? Do you get why I didn’t wanna tell you anything? Because now you’re probably scared or mad or-,”

“Dani.”

“I mean I don’t know how you haven’t run off yet,”

“Dani!”

Dani just stopped talking.

“I’m not mad. Or scared. Or anything like that. I…I get it.”

“What? What does that mean?”

“It means…it means that I didn’t think I’d ever feel anything for anyone after Jake but…somehow you make me feel the same way he made me feel. I never expected anyone, never mind a _woman_, make me feel like that.”

_Oh my god, is this really happening? _Dani thought, _I have to be dreaming._

“But…I _can’t_ go through that again Dani. I can’t let myself feel like this and end up broken again. Because look at what you do, you’re gonna get yourself either jailed or hanged or shot and I _can’t_ lose someone…someone I care about, again. You understand?”

_And there it is…_ “Yeah…yeah of course.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be, really. Still friends?”

“We have to live together, so I guess so.” Sadie replied, slyly, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

It worked, Dani chuckled, “Right. Of course. Ugh.”

They laughed again.

“Dani…” Sadie broke the silence that fell once their laughter stopped, “If things were different…If I hadn’t had Jake, or lost him like I did…”

“Don’t. Really. It’s fine, I promise.” _Or it will be…_

“Okay. Nothin’ has to change okay? If you want, we can just pretend that conversation never even happened.”

“Uh, sure, okay. Yeah let’s just uh, go on as normal I guess.”

“I _am_ sorry Dani, really. I don’t wanna hurt you.” Sadie said as she took Dani’s hand into her own.

“I know…It’s fine. Honest.” Dani was trying to assure herself more than Sadie.

“Come on, let’s head back before they send someone over here.” Sadie said as she stood.

Dani looked back at the camp nervously, “Yeah.” Then she remembered the flower necklace Jack made for her, she had put it round her neck and tucked it into her shirt, “Oh, hey, look what Jack made.” She gently pulled it out from her shirt and showed Sadie, “He said he wanted me to have it, said it would make me feel better.” She laughed.

The blonde laughed, “That boy sure is somethin’.”

“Yeah…I wouldn’t change him for anythin’, I just wish he didn’t have to live like this. It ain’t fair…”

“You’ll get him out. Him, Abigail and John. You’ll all get through this Dani.”

“I just hope he doesn’t end up like me, or worse, his father.” She joked.

“Come on, you don’t mean that.” Sadie nudged her playfully.

“No, I don’t. Well, at least not about John. He’s a good man at heart. Me? I’m a mess.”

“No, you’re a good woman doin’ whatever it takes to keep the people she loves safe.”

“But I-,”

She was cut off by Abigail calling her name, “There you are! Are you alright?” she asked as she reached the other two women.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” The redhead gestured to Jack’s necklace, “He was right, this thing is magic!” she joked.

Abigail laughed, “I’m glad you’re alright. I’m sorry about John.”

“Don’t be. I’m used to it.”

“Dani-,”

“I’ll leave you two to it. Come find me if you need me Dani.” Sadie brushed her hand against Dani’s as she walked back to camp, leaving Dani and Abigail alone.

“What was that about?” Abigail asked.

“What? She saw me hit John and wondered what was goin’ on. She…talked some sense into me.”

“Wow, talkin’ sense into a Marston? That’s a tough one!”

“Yes, very funny Miss Roberts, thank you.” Dani punched the other woman’s arm lightly, playfully.

“Okay, seriously, are you alright? With everythin’?”

“Yeah…yeah, I’m fine. Thank you for, y’know, not bein’ freaked out or anythin’.”

“Oh come on, you know I love you no matter what! You Marston’s just have that effect on me.” Abigail smirked.

“Be serious…”

“I am! I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like you couldn’t talk to me about all this.”

“It wasn’t you…I was afraid, I didn’t know _what_ you’d think.”

“Did you tell Sadie? Is that what you were over here talking about?”

“Yeah, she wouldn’t stop asking what was up so…”

“How’d she take it?”

“Pretty good actually. Better than I thought. She’s been a good friend; I was scared to lose that.”

“She’s quite the woman.” Abigail said as she looked into Dani’s eyes, trying to gauge her reaction.

“Yeah. She’s…_somethin’._” Dani agreed as she looked past Abigail, watching Sadie in the distance.

“You like her, don’t you?” The brunette smirked.

“What? Yeah, she’s been-,”

“I don’t mean like a friend Dani, you know that.”

“…yeah. I told her.”

“_You what?!_ What happened?!”

“She um, she said she cares about me. But nothing can happen because she doesn’t wanna lose someone she cares about again. Not after her husband. I guess she thinks if we’re just friends it’ll be easier for her to handle if somethin’ happens to me.”

“Oh…I’m sorry.” Abigail wrapped her arm around the taller girl's waist, pulling her close.

“It’s okay. I get it. I never expected anything to happen anyway, so…”

“Still, I’m sure it hurts.”

“A little…” _It really hurts._

“Come on, let’s get back, I think Hosea managed to calm John down.”

Dani rolled her eyes, “I’m sick of him gettin’ jealous of Arthur. Arthur wouldn’t have even known if he didn’t see me kissing that girl!”

“I know, I know. He’ll get over it Dani, you know how he is.”

Dani just shrugged and followed Abigail back into camp, where little Jack ran over to them as he saw them coming.

“Aunt Dani! Did my necklace help you feel better?!” he asked, hopefully.

“It did! I think it’s got some kinda magic powers! I felt better right away!”

The boy laughed, “You’re silly, it’s just flowers! They aren’t magic!”

Dani squinted her eyes, “Are you sure?” she got down on one knee and leaned close to the boy, “If you got special powers, you can tell me, I’ll keep your secret.”

“I’m not magic!” he giggled.

“Hmm…if you say so.” She winked.

“Dani.” She suddenly heard John’s voice, she hadn’t seen him walk over to them.

Her eyes flickered up to her brother before looking back at Jack, “Hey Jack, why don’t you go with your Mama, huh? Me and your Pa gotta do some borin’ adult talk.”

“Are you gonna punch each other again?”

Dani laughed, “No…well, I don’t think so. I don’t want to. What about you John? You gonna hit me again?”

He sighed, “No, I’m not.”

“See? We’ll be fine kid, go with Mama, I’ll come find you later and we can play for a bit okay?”

The boys eyes lit up, he loved playing with his aunt, “Okay! Come on Mama!” He grabbed Abigail’s hand and pulled her away.

There was a moment of silence as the siblings watched Jack lead Abigail off to play somewhere.

John was, surprisingly, the one to break the silence, “Sorry.” He muttered.

Dani thought she was hearing things, “What?”

“I’m sorry, okay? I was stupid. I guess I was just tryin’ to wrap my head around everything and gettin’ mad about Arthur was easier than talkin’ about…what you said. I’m sorry.”

The redhead nodded, “So…now that’s said and done, how _do_ you feel about, um, what I said.”

“I don’t really understand it. I’ve never met anyone…like you. I mean, I’d heard of it but I never thought that _you_ would…” he looked around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation, “You know what happens to people like you right?”

“Yes, John, I know. That’s why I didn’t want anyone knowin’, but it was eatin’ me up inside. Drivin’ me crazy, John. Do you have any idea what that’s like?”

“…No, I guess not.”

“Exactly.”

“So, you don’t think you’re, uh, sick or nothin’?”

Dani shook her head, annoyed, “_No_, John, I ain’t sick! _Jesus_…”

“I’m sorry! I just don’t get it!”

“It’s just like you and Abigail, John. You love her right?”

“Of course.”

To his credit, it wasn’t often he admitted that out loud, “Right. And she loves you.” _Even though you kinda don’t deserve her, _“The only difference would be that the person I loved would also be a woman.”

“…Right.”

_Idiot, _“Look, you don’t have to understand it, okay? Just, y’know, don’t be an asshole about it.”

“I’ll try.”

“Guess that’s all I can ask really…”

They stood in awkward silence, neither knowing what to do or say anymore.

“Danielle!” Arthur called over.

_Arthur. Always savin’ me, _Dani thought, “Yeah?” She called back.

“Mount up, you’re comin’ with me.”

“Where to?”

“Go get that idiot Sean. Javier, Charles and Trelawny should be waitin’ for us.”

“Wait what? Trelawny? Sean?! He’s alive? Where?”

“Blackwater.” Arthur grumbled.

“Blackwater?! Arthur we-,”

“Don’t worry about it just get on your horse, come on.”

While talking with Arthur she hadn’t noticed John had walked off. Probably for the best. She jogged over to Midnight and saddled her up, giving her an apple as a treat.

“Ready to go girl?” she said as she ran her hand down the horses’ mane softly.

“Follow me.” Arthur instructed.

Dani gave one last look back at camp, noticing Sadie watching her curiously. Feeling brave, Dani threw the blonde a wink before leaving to catch up to Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this one's a little short, but it's been a hot minute since I updated so I wanted to throw this out for you guys! 
> 
> As with all my chapters, because I'm so insecure about everything, I'm not sure how I like this chapter so pleeease do let me know what you think :)
> 
> I'll try not to make you wait as long for the next one!


	9. Horseshoe Overlook (Part Six)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the really nice comments, I really do appreciate it! Definitely helps get the creativity flowing ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!

Danielle caught up to Arthur just as he had ridden out of camp.

They rode a little farther out of camp before Arthur asked, “So, what happened with John?”

“I told him and Abigail about me…about the girl you saw me with. He got pissed off when I told him that you knew before he did and we punched each other. Hosea dragged him away to cool off and Sadie asked me what was goin’ on. I, uh, I told her, Arthur.”

“You told her? _Everything?_”

“Yup.” She nodded, “Everything.”

“And?”

“_And_…she said she cares about me.”

“As in, _cares, _cares?”

“Yup. But she said nothing can happen, because of, well, life. She said she didn’t want to get into another relationship just to lose that person. Which…makes sense. The last thing I wanna do is hurt her.”

“So, she just wants to stay friends?”

“Yeah.”

“Cause she thinks that, if somethin’ happens to you, just bein’ friends will hurt her less?”

“I guess.”

“That’s…”

“Don’t. I know what you’re thinkin’, cause I thought it too, but I don’t wanna push her into anythin’. If she just wants to be friends, we’re just gonna be friends. I’ll get over it.” _Maybe. _

“Right. Well. What about that girl in Valentine?”

“Nothin’ happenin’ there either. Don’t ask.” _Because it hurts to even think about._

“Okay.” He knew it was best to just let it be, pushing Dani would only make her mad.

They rode on for a while in comfortable silence, before Dani asked, “So, where were you anyway? You weren’t at camp when I got back.”

She saw Arthur’s face twitch with, _was that sadness?_

“I went out early. Got a letter from Mary.”

“_Mary?!”_ As far as she knew, Arthur hadn’t heard from Mary since, well, since they split up.

“Yeah. Needed my help. She was in Valentine, asked me to meet with her. Her brother had run off to join some cult, I managed to convince him to go home.”

“So just another day then?” _God, our lives are strange…_

“Pretty much.” Arthur chuckled.

“So, how was it? Seein’ Mary?”

“It was fine.”

“Arthur.” Dani tried, even though she knew he wouldn’t open up.

“_It was fine_.” He insisted.

“Fine.” _I’ll get you drunk and ask again._

They left it at that and rode on to Blackwater in silence.

When they got near Blackwater, Arthur said that Charles, Javier and Trelawny should be waiting for them just outside of town. They found Charles and Javier, but, unsurprisingly, no Trelawny. Charles and Javier were laying prone on a hilltop on the outskirts of town, Charles looking down on the town through his binoculars.

“How many?” They heard Javier ask as the drew closer to the men.

“A lot. Uniforms everywhere.” Charles told him.

“You see Sean?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Damn it. Where’s Trelawny?”

“Who knows.”

“Just, just keep your eyes open.”

At that, Dani and Arthur lay down with them. They greeted each other before Arthur asked, “Where is that little Irish bastard?”

“I’m not quite sure,” Charles replied, still looking through his binoculars, “Trelawny’s off trying to find out.”

“Anyone been into Blackwater to see how things lie?” Arthur asked.

“Place is crawling with Pinkertons, bounty hunters…pictures of Dutch, and Hosea.” Javier informed.

Arthur groaned, “We got a lot of money sittin’ in that town.”

“And that’s where it’s gonna remain. For now.”

“Why haven’t they hanged Sean, I wonder?” Arthur mumbled as he looked through the binoculars.

“I think he’s bait,” Charles guessed, “or they wanna trial him publicly.”

Just then, Trelawny appeared, “Gentlemen, Miss Marston.” He greeted, “Sean is being moved up the Upper Montana, then to a federal prison out west.”

Charles sighed and put his head in his hands, Dani shook her head and Arthur grumbled, “Damn. Well, we can’t be rescuin’ people from some federal prison. We either rescue him now or…cut him loose.”

“Arthur!” Dani scolded, “We’re not cuttin’ anyone loose!”

“Of course not.”

Dani rolled her eyes.

“Ike Skelding’s boys are moving him to a camp nearby,” Trelawny said, “before handing him over to the government.”

“So, I guess, we need to stop them before they get to camp.” Arthur thought for a moment before continuing, “Charles, why don’t you head up on the north side, and then we’ll head up on the other side of the valley and meet you, that way we have them in either direction, Danielle you go with him.”

Charles and Dani nodded to Arthur before heading to their horses.

Charles lead Dani up to a good vantage point, “We should have a good look at them from here. We’ll wait until things get hot before shooting though.”

“Good plan.” She agreed, “We can get the drop on them when the others need our help. No use drawin’ attention too early.”

“Exactly.”

They got their rifles from their horses' saddles and waited for the others.

Soon enough the sounds of gunfire reached their ears.

“Here we go.” Dani said.

They waited patiently, not shooting until they knew it was needed. Once the last man went down, they left their horses and ran to catch up to Arthur and Javier.

_Figures Trelawny wouldn’t stay and get his hands dirty._ Dani thought.

“Here’s Charles and Dani!” They heard Javier call.

“All good?” Charles asked.

“Wouldn’t go that far.” Arthur replied.

“Their camp’s up this way, come on.” Charles lead the way.

“Charles you go right, I’ll take left.” Javier said as they neared the camp.

“Arthur and I will hit ‘em hard, right down the middle.” Dani called.

“Oh will we now?” Arthur snipped.

“Afraid, Mr Morgan?”

“Not at all, Miss Marston, just not sure you could keep up!”

“We’ll see.”

Dani did love their games during jobs like this, it sort of made her numb to the fact she was about to kill people.

“Let’s take these hijos de putas!” Javier yelled as they charged the camp.

“Goddamn army of these bastards! How much _is_ Sean’s bounty?” Arthur asked over the loud gunfire.

“Maybe we should turn him in ourselves!” Charles called back.

“Still time.” Arthur said, sarcastically.

They bounty hunters just seemed to _keep coming_. But, finally, they took down the last of them and walked over to Sean. Who was hanging from a tree by his feet. Dani shot the rope and Sean fell. Arthur went over and cut the rope from his ankles.

“You know, you’re a lot less ugly from that other angle, Arthur.” Was the first thing Sean said.

“Come on.” Arthur replied as he pulled the Irishman to his feet.

“Do I get a hug, Arthur? A warm embrace for a lost brother, now found?”

Arthur laughed and put a hand on Sean’s shoulder, “You know, nothin’ means more to me than this gang. The bond we share, it’s the most real thing to me. I would kill for it, I would happily die for it, but in spite of all that, I would’ve easily left you here to rot if Danielle hadn’t stopped me.”

“I don’t believe a word of that Arthur! Well, except for that Dani here wanted to save me, I knew you had a soft spot for me darlin’. And I’d definitely rather hug you than Arthur here!”

“Shut up Sean,” Dani quipped back, “I only said we had to keep you alive because Dutch would be pissed off if we just left you here.”

“Aw come on now, don’t be like that!”

Arthur had heard enough, “Just get him outta here!”

“You’re a great man, Arthur Morgan! The kind a young whippersnapper can really admire.”

“Oh _shut up_.” Arthur groaned, “Right, we should split up. Javier, will you escort Mr Macguire back to camp. Charles, Dani, best you ride separately.” The three whistled for their horses, “Be careful,” Arthur warned, “there’s patrols everywhere.”

“What about you?” Javier asked him.

“I’m gonna see what’s worth takin’ here, I’ll meet you back there as soon as I can.”

“Alright.” Javier said as he started walking to his horse, “Okay, come on.” He told Sean.

“Have I got stories for you!” Sean told him.

“Yeah…I can’t wait.”

“I imagine you all missed me a lot, but fear not, the joy’s back in your lives now!”

Dani decided to stop in Valentine on the way back to camp. Not to see Jess, or, at least that’s what she told herself. Just to get a quick drink. As she rode into town, she did see Jess. Only, she wasn’t alone. She was leaving the saloon, a man with her. He didn’t look unkind, so Dani didn’t feel the need to go rescue the blonde, but she did feel an instant pang of jealousy. _God, _she thought, _I shouldn’t be jealous. It’s her job, she doesn’t care about these people, not like she cares about me._ She couldn’t keep her eyes off the blonde, practically ignoring the man now. Almost as if she could feel she was being watched, Jess turned her head and locked eyes with Dani. Dani’s heart skipped a beat. The man hadn’t noticed Jess’s attention had been drawn elsewhere, thankfully. The two women just kept looking at each other for a moment. Then, Jess smiled. Dani wasn’t sure what to make of the smile really. She wasn’t sure if it was a “please come save me” smile, an “I miss you” smile or a simple friendly “hello” smile. Part of Dani wanted to ride her horse over to the other woman and just lift her onto the saddle and take her far away and never look back. But she knew, deep down, that wasn’t what either of them wanted. So, instead, she gave a similar smile back. After catching Dani’s smile, Jess brought her attention back to her…_companion_ for the evening, trying to make him think she actually cared about what he was saying so she could get paid. He was drunk so she was hoping that he would just pass out as soon as he got on the bed. She would take the money she would be owed and leave.

The man led her into the hotel and as she walked through the door, she shot one last look back at Dani. _See you round, I hope, _she thought.

At the same time, Dani was thinking, _stay safe._

Dani decided that, after seeing Jessica, she would skip her drink and just head back to camp. She _did_ promise Jack she’d play with him, and she always keeps her promises. Well, at least to him anyway.

When she got back to camp, Sean was speaking with Dutch, “ah! There she is!” The Irishman called as he saw her walk into camp, “The woman who loves me so much she helped save my life!”

“Only in your dreams Sean.” She replied, walking over to the two.

“She tries to hide it, but she just-,”

Dani cut him off, “How about you just stop talkin’ before I take you to the Pinkertons myself…” she warned.

“Ah, you wouldn’t, you’d miss me too much.” He smirked.

“You wanna test me?”

“…I think I’ll go get some food, all that er, excitement worked up me appetite.”

Dutch laughed and Dani smirked as Sean practically ran away.

“Now I know he can be a bit much, Danielle, but, I am grateful you brought him back to us.”

“Sure Dutch. Don’t matter what I think of him, he’s part of the gang. Family.” _And I didn’t want him blabbin’ to the Pinkertons._

“Exactly!” Dutch wrapped his arm around Dani’s shoulders, “I think this calls for a little celebration! A party!”

“A party? Here?”

“Why not? We could use a little pick me up like this!”

_He’s not wrong, _“Sure Dutch, that’s a great idea.” She smiled.

“Well, let’s spread the word!”

They went their separate ways, telling everyone in camp about the party.

Later, Dani was, as promised, playing with Jack. She’d chased him around the edge of camp, and they were now picking little flowers for Jack to make another necklace. He was trying to teach his aunt to make one too, but she never was very creative.

“It’s not _that _hard Aunt Dani!”

“Yes it is! The stems are so little, I can’t get them knotted! And anyway, it’s easier for you, you’re a kid, you’ve got little hands, I’m a grown up so I got stupid big hands…”

He just laughed.

Watching the two from not too far away, were Abigail and Sadie. Abigail had noticed Sadie watching and decided to see if she could get anything out of the blonde about Dani.

“She’s great with him, ain’t she?” she’d said, startling Sadie, who had not heard her approach.

She recovered, “Yeah. I’m actually kinda surprised.”

“Yeah, she was terrified when he was born. She barely held him cause she was always so scared she’d drop him or hurt him. She might act tough, but she’s a big softy on the inside. I remember when I was pregnant, there was a time where she thought I was asleep…she was restin’ with me and I _did_ start to dose off, but she must’ve thought I was fast asleep. She started talking to him, to Jack. Whispering about how she’d always protect him, and me, no matter what. And I think in that moment, I saw the _real _Danielle Marston. As a person, not just an outlaw. She’s a lot deeper than she lets on, that’s for sure. There was a time, too, when Jack was sick. He was just a baby and it was just a little cold but I _swear_ I had never seen Dani so scared in all the time I’d known her. She thought we were gonna lose him, she wanted to do whatever she could to get him better. I mean, of course I was terrified too, I wasn’t exactly ready to be a mother, but I didn’t wanna lose him either, but Dani? She would’ve gave her own life if it meant Jack would be okay. Hell, she probably still would. The only thing I hate is that, one day, he’s gonna lose her. He’s gonna lose her _and_ his idiot father too damn early because of this life. And it ain’t fair. But, at least for now, I’m glad he has her lookin’ out for him.”

The whole time Abigail was talking, Sadie hadn’t taken her eyes off of Dani. She was still listening, but she just couldn’t make herself look away, “Do you think she’d ever want one of her own?” she found herself asking, though she hadn’t really meant to say it out loud.

“A child? Honestly, I’m not sure. Maybe? Depends on whether or not she gets outta this life I suppose. She hates that this is the life Jack has, I don’t think she’d want a child of her own resenting her for bringing them into this life.” The brunette hesitated before continuing, “But, you and I both know, even if she did want a kid of her own, it’s not gonna happen. Or, it’s not likely, at least.”

“Right…” Was all Sadie said in return.

“It’s a shame really…she’s got a lot of love to give, that girl.”

“Yeah.”

“Sadie-,”

Abigail was cut off by Jack calling for her, “Mama! I made another necklace! Come see! You too Mrs Adler! Come look!”

The two women laughed before walking over.

“You two are havin’ your _own_ little party over here ain’t ya?” Abigail greeted.

“Aunt Dani can’t make a necklace.” Jack giggled.

“Hey!” Dani gasped, “I already told you it’s cause you got your little kid hands! It’s not fair!”

Jack, Abigail and Sadie laughed while Dani blushed and even pouted a little.

“Here Mama, I made one for you.” Jack smiled while holding the necklace of little daisies up to his mother.

Abigail crouched down, “Thank you sweetie.” She let him put the necklace round her neck, “Now, come on, give Aunt Dani a break, you’ve been over here for a while now. We gotta get some food in ya then get you to bed.”

“But Mama…” the boy pouted.

“No, I know there’s a party but the last thing any of us need is you bein’ cranky cause you stayed up past bedtime.” Jack was a very heavy sleeper, so they weren’t worried about the party noise keeping him awake or anything. “Come on.” She stood up and held her hand out to him.

Jack sighed and stood up, making sure to give his aunt a hug and kiss on the cheek first, “Thank you for playing with me Aunt Dani, it was fun!”

Dani hugged him back tightly, “Of course kiddo, I had fun! Get some sleep okay? We’ve got all the time in the world to play some more.”

“Okay, good night. Good night Mrs Adler!”

“Good night Jack.” Sadie chuckled.

Abigail walked hand in hand with Jack to their tent, leaving Dani and Sadie alone. Dani was still sitting on the grass, Sadie joined her.

“This is some party.” The blonde started.

“Yeah. We sure know how to throw ‘em.”

Dutch and Molly were dancing, Javier had his guitar and was singing with Uncle, Lenny, Bill and Arthur. Sean was pestering Karen, trying to get her to admit that she loves him…they had a strange relationship to say the least.

“But you’d rather play with Jack?”

“Well yeah, I spend all day everyday with those assholes, some days I _wish_ I could just stay here with the kid.”

Sadie laughed, “Oh come on, you love them really, I can tell.”

Dani smiled, “Yeah…they make me mad, the guys and the girls, but they’re still family.”

Falling into a comfortable silence, they watched as John went over to Abigail and asked her to dance, she took the hand he held out to her.

Dani looked at Sadie just in time to see her crack a small smile as she watched the couple dance. The smile only lasted a quick second, but Dani knew she saw it.

“Umm, Sadie?” the blonde turned to look at her, “Do you, uh, wanna dance?” Dani blushed as she asked.

“You wanna dance?” Sadie asked, laughing, which embarrassed Dani to no end.

She blushed harder, “Uh, no, no I just thought that maybe you’d wanna and that if you were gonna dance with someone maybe you’d want it to be me? It was stupid, I mean, of course _I_ don’t want to, I just-,”

“Dani. I just thought you wouldn’t want to risk dancing with me in front of everyone, that’s all. I wasn’t makin’ fun of you.” The older woman reassured, putting her hand on top of Dani’s that was on the grass.

“Oh…Well, I’ve danced with the other girls before, when we’ve had parties like this and been drunk. It could just be like that except, y’know, we’re both sober.” She wasn’t about to tell Sadie about her dream of dancing with a woman she had feelings for, and not just one of her friends who were practically her sisters.

“Well.” Sadie stood and held her hand out, “Come on then.”

Dani’s lips twitched into a smile, “Really?”

“Sure. This is a party, right? We’ll look strange if we’re the only ones not dancin’.” She didn’t want to tell Dani that she had actually had a few beers earlier and so she wasn’t actually completely sober. Besides, she knew that even if she was fully sober, she would definitely want to dance with Dani right now.

Dani grabbed Sadie’s hand and the blonde pulled her up. They walked hand in hand closer to where Dutch and Molly, and John and Abigail, and now Arthur and Mary-Beth were dancing by Dutch’s tent, where there was a record player.

“You’re sure you wanna do this?” Dani asked, shyly.

“You’re not scared, are you?” Sadie smirked back

“Of course not.” Dani scoffed.

They arrived just in time for the record to start a slow song.

_Of course it’s a slow and romantic song, _Dani thought as she started to lead, _couldn’t just be a fun song where everyone hops around like idiots, no, had to be slow and romantic. _

While they were dancing, Danielle and Sadie were looking right into each other’s eyes. That made Dani even more nervous and so she looked down at her feet to make sure she was doing everything right.

“You’re doin’ fine.” The blonde laughed.

Dani looked back up at her, “How do you always seem to know what I’m thinkin’?”

“Guess I’m just a woman of many talents…” Sadie whispered, which made Dani blush…again.

The redhead just chuckled nervously, then looked over her dance partners’ shoulder to see Abigail, looking over John’s shoulder and smiling at them. When she noticed Dani had caught her staring, she winked. Dani just smiled back and brought her focus back to Sadie.

“So how come you know how to dance so well anyway?” Sadie asked.

“Miss Grimshaw taught me. She said that a woman should now how to lead too, cause there’s a lot of men who can’t. Little does she know I don’t exactly wanna dance with men.” She whispered the last part.

Sadie laughed, “Right. She’s right though. When I first met Jake, I had to teach him how to lead. His friends made fun of him for it. I…I thought it was sweet.” She paused for a moment, “Sorry. You probably don’t wanna be hearin’ about-,”

“Tell me. I wanna know. Really.” Dani reassured. She had a hand on Sadie’s hip, she squeezed lightly, hoping it would reassure her.

The blonde hesitated, but continued, “He was real nervous. Said that he really wanted to dance with me but he didn’t know how and he didn’t wanna look stupid. So I told him it was easy and I’d show him how.” She started laughing, “I swear, I loved that man but he was the worst dance partner...I could’ve swore he had two left feet!”

They both laughed, and, unconsciously, Danielle pulled Sadie a little closer to her, their chests touching now. Sadie didn’t seem to notice, but Dani’s breath hitched in her throat.

“He um, he sounds great.” The younger woman stuttered out, trying desperately to ignore the feeling of Sadie’s clothed chest against her own.

“He really was.” The laughter died down, “Sometimes, you remind me of him.” Sadie confessed in a whisper.

Dani didn’t ask what she meant. Part of her didn’t want to know.

“I miss him.” It was said in a quick breath. Tears in her eyes.

“I know.” Was all Dani could say.

As they were talking, they had just been swaying along to the music. Dani stopped, took Sadie’s hand and brought her to her tent.

“You should get some rest.” The younger woman instructed as she opened the tent for Sadie. The blonde usually slept by the other girls, but Dani thought she deserved some privacy right now. “I’ll take your spot with the girls, you can stay in here.”

“What?” Sadie sniffled, “No, you don’t have to do that. I’ll be fine.”

“Sadie. Please. You’re…you’re emotional and you should have some privacy. So please, stay here tonight, don’t argue.”

“I’ll stay if you stay.”

“What?”

“I ain’t kickin’ you out of your tent, Danielle. Stay. Besides, I…I don’t really wanna be alone right now, if I’m bein’ honest.” She knew she’d find herself more upset if she were left alone.

“Uh…” _Okay, be cool Marston, _“Okay. I’ll stay. If it, um, helps you feel better.”

The blonde just smiled as she went inside the tent. Dani went in behind her and as she was closing it behind her, she noticed the surprised look on Abigail’s face. John had followed Abigail’s gaze and had gone a little pale when he noticed.

Dani just shook her head and let the tent close behind her.

Inside, Dani had two camp beds because there were nights where her nephew wanted to have a sleepover with her. Those were a little rare since getting him to sleep on those nights was quite the struggle, what with him being so excited.

All the blankets were on Dani’s bed, because she got cold at night, so she moved some from her bed to the other one for Sadie. “Here just, uh, make yourself comfortable.”

“Thanks. Why _do_ you have two beds in here anyway?” Sadie asked as she made the bed.

“Jack likes to stay with me sometimes.”

The other woman smiled, “It’s sweet how much he loves you. And how much you love him. And how he loves spending time with you whenever he can. You’re good with him.”

“You expected me to be bad?” Dani smirked.

“Not _bad_ exactly. I just didn’t see you as the motherin’ type that’s all.”

“I wasn’t. Not until Jack came along. When Abigail told me she as pregnant I…I was excited. More excited than John. He didn’t even believe the boy was his. I guess I just made a promise to Jack, Abigail and myself that I’d always be there for him, because I knew John wouldn’t. I thought that when Abigail told him she was having his baby things would change. He’d grow up. But no. He left because he thought Jack wasn’t his.”

“Dani…is he? I don’t mean any offence but…”

“No, I know. Jack _is_ John’s. Abigail said so, and I believe her. Besides, even if he wasn’t Abigail would _want_ him to be the father. Because, for reasons I don’t quite understand, she loves him. She loves him with her whole heart. So even if Jack was _technically_ someone else’s, Abigail _chose_ John. That’s all that should ever matter to him. So yeah. When John left, I stepped up. Hell, even before he left I stepped up.”

Sadie was just staring at her with complete admiration.

“What?” Dani asked.

“Nothing. Just. You…surprise me.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Yes.”

“Then…thanks. I guess.” The younger woman laughed nervously. “So, we should, um, get some rest.”

“Right.”

Normally, Dani would sleep only in her underwear when she was alone. Even though she was cold in the night, she hated sleeping with her clothes on. But, since Sadie would be staying the night, she kept her clothes on. She slipped her boots off, put them by the foot of the bed and put her hat over the top of them. She got into bed, under the blankets, all the while Sadie stood by the other bed, fidgeting nervously.

“Are you okay?” Dani asked.

“Yeah I just…would you mind if I took my dress off? I’ve been sleepin’ in dresses since I joined you guys and I hate it. Now that we’re in private…” she trailed off, “But I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Dani’s throat went dry. “Uh, no, do whatever. Whatever makes you comfortable.” She turned away from Sadie so she could undress.

After a couple minutes, Sadie was in bed, “You can look now.”

The redhead turned, “Are you um…are you feeling better?” she asked.

“Yeah. Sorry I got all…y’know.”

“Hey, you never have to be sorry for that. You don’t have to hide how you feel. At least not from me.”

“Thanks, Dani.”

“Sure.”

They lay in comfortable silence before drifting off to sleep, oblivious to the party still going on outside.

Dani was woken by the sound of someone whimpering. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked over at Sadie, still asleep in the other bed, facing Dani’s bed. As Dani woke up a little more, she could see the tears on Sadie’s cheeks.

She sprung out of bed and crouched down next to Sadie’s, “Sadie.” She whispered; Sadie didn’t move. “Sadie, what’s wrong?” she tried again. Still nothing. The redhead moved so she was sitting next to Sadie’s legs and took one of the blonde’s hands and softly rubbed the back of it with her thumb, hoping it would soothe the older woman. To her surprise, it worked. Sadie’s whimpers slowly came to a stop and the tears stopped flowing. Dani couldn’t hear any movement or noise from outside the tent, so she assumed it was still early and the others were still asleep. She lay her head down on the bed next to Sadie’s legs and eventually drifted back to sleep.


	10. Horseshoe Overlook (Part Seven)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming to the end of Horseshoe Overlook. You know what that means, right? Almost time for Sadie's outfit change ;)

Sadie woke up to the feeling of something, some_one_, gripping her hand. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked down to see Danielle, still asleep, sitting on the floor beside the bed, holding her hand.

_The hell?_ She thought. Sitting up in the bed, holding the blankets up to cover her chest, she nudged Dani lightly, “Danielle?”

Dani groaned, “Huh?” then she remembered where she was, “Oh. Mornin’.”

“Mornin’.” Sadie replied, “What are you doin’ there?”

“You were crying in your sleep. I tried to wake you but you wouldn’t, so I held your hand and that calmed you down so I just…stayed here, I guess.”

“Oh…”

“You wanna talk about it?” The younger woman asked, standing now and stretching.

“Just…remembering.” Was all Sadie told her.

Dani decided to leave it at that, not wanting to make Sadie even more upset by pushing her, “Well,” she said, “you can talk to me about anything, you know? Whenever you need to.”

“I know.”

“Danielle!” they heard Arthur call from outside.

“That’s my cue.” The redhead said, she put her boots and hat on, “You can stay in here as long as you need.” She said before leaving Sadie alone in the tent.

“You finally decided to join us then?” Arthur greeted when she walked over to him.

“Huh?”

“It’s almost 11, Dani. Were you _that_ drunk last night?” Arthur laughed.

“I wasn’t drunk at all! I didn’t even have _one_!” She insisted, “I just…had a rough night, that’s all.”

“Mrs Adler?”

“Yeah, guess I should say _she_ had a rough night. I just was helpin’ her through it.”

Arthur just shot her a look.

“_Not like that!”_ she hissed, “Just forget it, okay? What do you need me for?”

“John had an idea-,”

“Oh god.” Dani groaned.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, but this might actually be a good one. A train. I’d heard about one that goes through Scarlet Meadows, full of wealthy people, I wasn’t sure about it but…John thinks we could _force_ it to stop using some kinda oil wagon or somethin’. If we get one, we put it on the tracks, when they see it, they’ll know that if they don’t stop, they’ll die.”

“Wow. That _is_ pretty good. _John_ came up with that? All by himself?”

“Yup. Now, he’s gone to get the supplies we’ll need, ammunition, dynamite, that kinda thing, I want you to come with me to get this oil wagon. It’s probably gonna be pretty well guarded, but I reckon the two of us will do.”

“Got it. Let me go get changed and I’ll meet you by the horses?”

Arthur just nodded and walked to get his horse ready.

Getting the wagon wasn’t _too much_ of a challenge. They managed to hop the fence around the oil mill and sneak onto the wagon, soon as they started moving, though, the workers noticed. They only had to take down a few security boys before they were able to get away. The security was nowhere near as tight as they were expecting.

“That almost seemed too easy.” Dani said as she took her mask off, making sure they weren’t still being chased first.

“Yeah. Just keep a look out.” Arthur told her, driving the wagon to their destination.

“Where we takin’ this thing anyway?”

“Some rundown shack out by Dewberry Creek.”

Dani just nodded.

“So,” Arthur spoke after a few minutes silence, “what happened with you and Mrs Adler last night?”

“What do you mean?”

“I _mean,_ what exactly happened that made her want to sleep in your tent? I saw you dancin’ with her too.”

“Oh. Well, like I said earlier, nothing like…” she sighed, “We didn’t have sex okay? I asked her if she wanted to dance and while we were she started thinkin’ about her husband. She got upset and I told her she could stay in my tent instead of with the other girls so she could have privacy. I told her I’d switch with her. She said she didn’t wanna kick me out of my own tent, so, I stayed. Well, actually she said that _and_ she said she _wanted_ me to stay. Said she didn’t wanna be alone. I don’t blame her. We talked for a while before falling asleep. She slept in that spare bed I have for Jack.”

He nodded his understanding, “Listen, I have to ask, doesn’t it hurt when she talks about her husband? I mean, she was dancin’ with _you_ but thinkin’ about _him_. That don’t make you mad? Or sad?”

“No. Well, I guess a little jealous. But he was her husband, the love of her life, she never thought she’d be with anyone else. She never thought she’d lose him so soon. And it hasn’t even been that long since he died, how can she _not_ still be thinking about him? Not that I think she’d forget him but, you know.” She looked down, ashamed, “What really makes me mad…is that there’s a part of me, deep down, that is jealous, and doesn’t like him. I mean, how stupid is that? Bein’ jealous over a dead man. I hate that there’s a part of me that thinks like that. From what Sadie’s said, he was a great man. He actually deserved Sadie. He was kind, lovin’, didn’t treat her like some whore or maid or nothin’. He loved her…and she loved him. She still does. I can’t compete with that, Arthur. What they had, that was special, _rare_. No matter what Sadie says, however she feels about me, I’m never gonna be him.”

Arthur wasn’t sure what to say. Eventually, he spoke, “You’re right. You’re not gonna be him. But I don’t think Sadie wants you to be. I reckon she likes you just as you are. And you’re right, what she had with her husband was real different to any kind of relationship you’ll have with her.”

“Can you stop rubbin’ it in and get to the point please?” Dani snapped.

“_My point is_, none of that matters. Listen, every love is different. Jake was Sadie’s first love, nothin’ can or will change that, but he’s gone now. If Sadie wants to move on, she can. That don’t mean she loves that person any more or any less than Jake. Don’t mean she loved Jake any more or any less than she loves that person. So stop beatin’ yourself up about it.”

After a moments silence, Dani spoke, “Yeah. I guess.” Then a tear she didn’t even feel coming dripped down her cheek, “I just wish she loved me.” She whispered, “And I wish she wanted to be with me.”

“I know kid,” he sighed, “I know.”

They got the wagon to the shack and rode back to camp. Arthur went to tell John they got it while Dani fed their horses.

“Hey.” She heard from behind her.

She didn’t need to see the person to know who it was. She’d recognise that raspy yet somehow still soft voice anywhere. Sadie. “Hey.” She replied.

“Where ya been?” Sadie asked, walking up beside Dani and stroking Midnight’s mane.

“Stealin’ an oil wagon so we can use it to rob a train.” Dani replied, nonchalantly.

“Nothin’ unusual then?” the blonde smirked.

“Nope.”

They stood in comfortable silence while Dani started to brush Midnight, she hated dirt on her horse.

“Are you feelin’ better?” she tried to ask as casually as she could.

“Yeah. Thanks. You, uh, really helped. So, thanks. Again.” Sadie told her.

“Sure. I don’t like seein’ you upset.” Dani said, not thinking anything of it.

“Right…” was all Sadie said, “Danielle, I-,”

“Dani, excuse me Mrs Adler,” Arthur interrupted, “I’m gonna head to the shack now, John’s gonna bring Charles. We’re doin’ this thing at night so make sure you meet us there before nightfall.”

“Sure Arthur.”

“I’ll see you soon.” He tipped his hat, “Mrs Adler.”

“So, what’s the deal with this train then?” Sadie asked as Arthur left.

“The plan is to park the wagon on the track, the train driver will _have_ to stop cause if he don’t, well, he dies. The train is supposed to be full of rich folk so it’s not like the driver is gonna wanna risk his life for the people who have more money than he’ll make in a lifetime. We’ll get on, rob ‘em, get off.”

“That easy, huh?” Sadie smirked.

“Oh yeah. That easy.” She paused for a moment, “Until it inevitably goes wrong, like everythin’ has been since Blackwater…”

Sadie frowned and put her hand on Dani’s elbow, “I’m sorry.”

Dani shrugged her off, “Ah, don’t worry bout it. We’ll be fine. We’ll get through it. We always do.” She tried to sound convincing but, if she was being honest, she wasn’t so sure she believed that anymore.

“Danielle-,”

“Listen, uh, I’m gonna go play with Jack a little before I gotta go do this thing. I’ll talk to you later, Sadie.” Dani walked off as quickly as she could towards where she saw Jack and Abigail were sitting, not giving Sadie a chance to stop her.

“Aunt Dani!” Jack saw her first and got up and ran to hug her.

“Hey kid, how are you?” she asked, hugging him back then ruffling his hair before sitting next to Abigail in the grass.

“Good!”

“Good,” Dani laughed.

“And how are _you_ this _fine_ mornin’ Danielle?” Abigail smirked, she had been dying to talk to Dani about what happened with her and Sadie last night.

“I’m just fine.” Was Dani’s simple response.

Abigail nudged her, “That it? Just fine? Or do you mean _fine_?”

“I mean, I am fine, Abigail.”

“Oh come on Danielle!” The brunette groaned, “You _know_ I saw you and Sadie dance, and then follow you to your tent, last night! What happened?”

“Will you keep it down, please?” Dani hissed, luckily Jack had already distracted himself and had wandered off, “And _nothing _happened, okay? She was just feelin’ kinda emotional last night, thinkin’ about her husband, so I told her she could stay in my tent for the night instead of stayin’ with the girls.”

“That’s it?” Abigail pouted.

“Abigail!”

“I’m sorry! I don’t want Sadie to be upset but…I just thought…”

“Well, you thought wrong.” Dani snapped.

“Sorry…”

The redhead sighed, “No, don’t be sorry. I’m sorry for snapping. I just…I thought, when we were dancing that, _maybe_ somethin’ would happen, but, she started thinkin’ about Jake and…” she trailed off, looking down at the ground and picking at the grass.

Abigail moved closer to Dani and put her hand on her shoulder, “I’m sorry, Dani.”

“No, don’t be, really. It’s…I mean it’s not like I was _expectin’_ anythin’. We kind of agreed nothin’ ever would. But, for a minute there I thought, maybe…”

“Yeah. I know. And you know I want you to be happy, right? That’s why I was prying, I just wanna see you happy.”

“I know,” Dani smiled, “Thank you.”

Abigail smiled back and kissed Dani’s cheek, “You’ll get there Dani, I promise.”

Dani’s cheeks went as red as her hair when Abigail kissed her cheek, “Thank you.”

“And uh, just so you know, Sadie is kinda glarin’ at me right now.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, she saw me kiss you and I don’t think she’s too happy about it.”

Dani smirked, “Is that why you did it?”

“Maybe.” Abigail smirked back and they laughed.

Dani talked with Abigail a little more before playing with Jack. She took off for the shack just as the sun began to set, giving her plenty of time to get there in time. When she got there, she saw Arthur, John and Charles, as expected but also…Sean.

“What the hell is he doin’ here?” She asked as she dismounted her horse.

“He was here when I got here. John and Charles didn’t know.” Arthur told her.

“Aw don’t tell me you’re not _delighted_ to see me Dani!” Sean winked.

“Well, seein’ as you got _caught_ on our last job, forgive me for not wantin’ to bring you on another!” she yelled in his face.

“That wasn’t my fault!” he argued.

“Then who’s fault was it?!”

“Alright! Enough, both of you!” Arthur intervened, “You either shut the hell up and get this done or you _both_ go back to camp and John, Charles and I will do this job!”

Danielle and Sean looked like little children who had been yelled at by their parents.

“Fine.” Dani muttered.

Sean just nodded.

Just then, Charles and John arrived.

“What are you doin’ here, kid?” John asked.

“I’m comin’ John, on the job.” Sean told him.

“I said you _weren’t_ comin’.”

“Yeah, well, Arthur says I am, and it’s his party boy, so come on, let’s go.” He laughed as he got up onto the wagon, “Me and the big cheeses, love it. Can’t wait to slit some bastards throat!”

“You sure about this?” John whispered to Arthur.

“No.” Was Arthur’s simple reply, “Are we ready?”

“Yeah, train’s due through tonight.”

“Alright then, it’s on. Charles? Dani?”

“I’m ready.” Charles said.

“Ready.”

“Then let’s go earn some money ladies and gentlemen!”

They climbed onto the wagon, Arthur driving with Sean beside him, Dani, Charles and John hanging onto the said of the oil tank.

“Hey,” Charles asked as they got going, “all the horses untethered?”

“Think so.” John replied.

“Good, they should follow on behind us.”

“You find a good spot, Wolf Man?” Arthur asked John.

“Yeah, follow the trail south west, there’s a spot that’s…remote, but should still give ‘em enough time to spot the oil wagon.”

“They see this blockin’ the tracks, they’ll stop soon enough.”

“Apparently, it picks up a new team of guards at the state line, so shouldn’t be much in the way of guns to deal with.”

“See,” Sean spoke up, “this is what I mean. I disappear for a couple of weeks and you cut me out of all the action.”

“Just the action that requires a brain.” John snipped back.

“Oh, you’re a funny feller, John Marston. From what folk say, you had your feet up the whole time playin’ sick, and fondlin’ that new scar of yours like you’re gonna buy it breakfast in the mornin’.”

“You don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.”

“Yeah, shut up Sean, you weren’t there.” Dani defended her brother.

“Stay close on this, wouldn’t want you gettin’ scratched by a squirrel or somethin’, _that_ could put you out of commission for the rest of the year.”

“Why do you have to speak so much?” Charles groaned, “It’s…incessant.”

“Cause I’ve still got some blood in me veins! You old bastards have forgotten how to live.

“I blame you three for rescuin’ him!” John yelled.

“Far too much trouble for what we got out of it.” Arthur said.

“Yeah, takes a whole army of bounty hunters to bring in Sean Macguire. And look at me now, in the gunner’s seat! Back in business, boys!” Sean cheered.

They rode a little further before Sean piped up again, “Ya know, my da always used to say-,”

The others collectively groaned.

“Not the da, please!” John begged.

“No, no…” Charles sighed.

“Not this again.” Arthur grumbled.

“Just _shut up_ Sean!” Dani cried.

“Fine, damn you lot…Sulky, Angry, Scar Face and Little Miss Perfect over here. A right barrel of laughs.”

They rode further towards roads, John directing Arthur.

“So we block the tracks with the wagon then jump ‘em? That’s the plan?” Sean asked.

“Pretty much,” Arthur confirmed, “Charles, you deal with the engineer. John, Dani, secure the passenger car fast, take _charitable donations_, and make sure everyone behaves. Little Mr Macguire, you focus on the baggage car, grab any valuables you can find. And shoot your mouth, you’ll get a bullet back.”

“So, what are you doin’?”

“I’ll run point, keep an eye out for outriders, and the law, and help you four where I can.”

“Alright for some,” Sean laughed, “cherry pickin’ I call that.”

John spoke up, “We’ll be out in the middle of nowhere, so it’ll take a while for any word to get out to the law, but…we should still move quick.”

“Aye, aye, Scar Face.” The Irishman mocked.

“Oh, shut up, please.” Charles begged.

“We close, Marston? We’re at the railroad.” Arthur asked.

“Just carry on a bit further.” John told him.

They rode on until John told Arthur where to stop.

“Remember these are innocent folks.” John said, “We handle this right, nobody needs to die here.”

“Hey, Arthur, are you sure you don’t want me keepin’ a look out with ya?” Dani offered.

“I want you with John so we can move as fast as we can, Sean can manage the valuables on his own since it’s a smaller car. The faster we get through those passengers the better.”

“Alright, good plan.” She agreed.

They got off the wagon and shooed their horses away for now.

“Alright. Mr Marston, Miss Marston, Mr Smith, Mr Macguire, get over there,” he pointed to a bundle of big rocks for them to hide behind, “When she slows, board her.”

“And you?” Sean asked.

“I’m gonna make sure she slows.”

Sean scoffed, “It’s do or die with you…I like it!”

“Get movin’.” Arthur told him before climbing up onto the oil tank.

Dani could barely watch as the train got closer to Arthur. It’s strange, she’s seen him, and the others, get shot at multiple times, but _this_ is the most worried she’s been in a while. _He better not die to a god damn train, _she thought, _that ain’t no way to go…_

Thankfully, as predicted, the train came to a stop.

“What’s goin’ on here?” The engineer asked as he got out, “What’s goin’ on?”

All the while, Charles was creeping up behind him, he knocked the engineer out with ease.

“Nothing good.” He said, tying the man up and searching him.

“I need to get up there,” Arthur told Charles, “Finish up here and join us on board.”

“Alright, get on that train!”

They hopped onto the train, John and Dani taking opposite sides of the passenger car.

“Everybody stay calm and nobody’ll get hurt!” John yelled as he shot a round up.

“Come on, everything in the bag!” Dani demanded as she got to the first passenger on her side.

“A woman?” The man gasped without thinking.

“That a problem?” she asked sarcastically.

“N-no, miss, of course not.” The man stuttered and put his pocket watch into the bag.

“That it?” she asked.

“Yes ma’am.”

She and John swiftly made their way through the passengers, making sure they really did get everything. Well, until Dani got to her last passenger.

“Come on, the ring too!” She told the woman who had already given her a necklace, bracelet and earrings.

“Please,” the woman sobbed, “it’s my wedding ring.”

“You think I give a damn about that? Your fella can get you a new one.”

“No, he can’t. He’s dead. That’s why it’s so important or else I would give you it, I swear!”

Dani froze. She had never been in this situation before. No one had ever put her in this position. She looked to John, who wasn’t paying any notice to her. She thought of Sadie. This woman could easily of been Sadie, had the blonde not been as strong as she is. She took a deep breath and bent down to whisper to the widow.

“Alright, keep it, but make sure no one sees it, got it?” Dani said through gritted teeth.

“Yes, yes of course, thank you.” The other woman whispered, still crying.

Dani just nodded, “Hey,” she called to John, “you finished?”

“Yeah!” he called back.

“Alright, let’s get the next one.”

They moved through to the other passenger car and went through the same process. No grieving widows on this car, thankfully.

Charles met them at the end of the car, “You two do alright?” he asked.

“Yup, pretty decent take.” Dani told him.

John just nodded his head in agreement.

Then they heard Sean call to Arthur that there were men on horses pulling up.

Arthur whistled to get their attention, “Get ready!” He and Sean ducked behind some boxes, while John, Dani and Charles took cover in the passenger car.

“You men come off the train now, you hear?” one of the men called.

_Not all men,_ Dani rolled her eyes.

Of course, none of them moved.

“We said, you men come out now!”

“There’s only two of you, you fools,” Arthur called back, “we got a whole lot less to lose. Why don’t the two of you just ride away? That way neither of you get killed. Goddamn liberties.”

At that, more began to emerge from the shadows.

Arthur gave them a signal, and they opened fire.

It felt as though the fight would never end, men just seemed to keep appearing out of nowhere. Eventually though, they managed to clear enough out so they could start to escape.

“Come on, boys, let’s get the hell outta here!” Dani yelled.

They whistled for their horses and distanced themselves from the train.

“That was fun, real fun!” Sean said as they came to a stop, “I can see why they call you the professionals of the outfit!” he laughed.

Arthur was throwing them all their cuts of the money he found on the train, “Shut up.” He told Sean.

“At least we made some money! And what did I get?” he checked, “Gotta be a hundred dollars here, very nice!”

“And you weren’t even invited.” Arthur snipped.

Sean just laughed again.

“What now?” John asked.

“We still need a_ real_ big take,” Arthur replied, “enough for us to get out of here.”

“Was that a set up?” John asked, “Law turned up real fast.”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so, but…I’m startin’ to get nervous.”

“You think they followed us from Blackwater?” Dani asked.

“Maybe. They found me already near Horseshoe but, I think this lot was just locals.”

“I hope so,” John said, “I’m gonna head into Valentine, see if I could get somethin’ started there.”

“Good idea,” Arthur agreed, “Either way, we should all go it alone right now. You know the deal, don’t be followed.”

“Ah, course not, boss.” Sean said as they all went their separate ways.

Dani took the longest route she could think of back to camp, both to make sure she wasn’t followed and to stop herself from going into Valentine. She couldn’t risk seeing Jessica again, not right now. Especially if she was with some man again.

Sadie spotted her hitching her horse up and came to greet her, “Hey, how’d it go?” she asked.

“Fine, law turned up but it wasn’t a big deal. Got a decent take too. What are you doin’ up anyway?” It was well past midnight, probably closer to two in the morning.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Sadie told her.

“Worried about me, Mrs Adler?” Dani teased.

“Worried you’d come back empty handed? Of course!” Sadie joked along.

“Wow, you do wound me, Sadie, more than any bullet or punch ever will.” Dani clutched her heart jokingly. Well, mostly joking. Then she couldn’t help herself…she yawned.

“Aww, you tired after a hard day of robbin’?” The older woman rubbed Dani’s shoulder.

Dani was glad it was dark so Sadie, hopefully, wouldn’t see how red her face had gone at the gesture, “Robbin’ _and_ escapin’ the law, thank you.” She smirked, trying to play it cool.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed, you poor thing.”

Sadie led Dani over to her tent, “Do you, um, want to stay here again?” Dani asked.

“Actually, your nephew is asleep in there, he was missin’ you and wanted to wait for you in there, he fell asleep pretty quickly though.”

Dani let out a quiet laugh, “Sweet kid…Well, if you want, I can share a bed with him, it’ll be tight but,”

The blonde cut her off, “It’s fine, really. I will definitely be takin’ you up on the offer sometime though.”

“Anytime, you don’t even have to ask.” The younger woman assured.

“Thank you.”

“Good night Dani.” Sadie smiled, walking over to her place next to the other girls.

“Night…” she couldn’t help but watch the other woman walk away. She shook herself out of her daze and went into the tent.

Jack was indeed asleep, in Dani’s bed rather than the one he usually slept in when he stayed with his aunt. She smiled and brushed his hair from his eyes, then kissing his forehead.

His eyes squeezed shut for a second before slowly opening, “Aunt Dani?” he said through his sleepy voice.

“Yeah kiddo, it’s me. I’m home. Just go back to sleep, okay? I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Jack was almost back to sleep, his eyes had closed again, “I missed you…” he said as he drifted off.

Dani smiled down at him, “I missed you to, Jack.” She whispered.

She kissed his forehead once more before settling down for the night.

Once again, she dreamed of Sadie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support on this story has been amazing so far! I was really nervous because I wasn't sure how people would like this idea, I still get nervous any time I post a chapter but these lovely comments make the nerves so worth it! I really appreciate every bit of feedback, thank you all!


	11. Clemens Point (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such lovely comments as usual, thank you! I think you'll like this one ;)

The next day, Dutch sent Arthur and Charles to check out a potential new campsite. Apparently, Micah had found it, out by Dewberry Creek. It was definitely time to move again, after the job last night.

Dani was finally getting some rest. She knew she’d need it if they were about to move again. She was sitting on one of the rocks on the edge of camp, looking down over the horizon, enjoying the relative peace and quiet. Jack was reading his book in the grass beside her. He had lost a book during the Blackwater mess, but he told Arthur, who had found him a new one. The boy had forgotten he had woken up once his aunt got home last night, so when he woke up this morning to see her asleep in her bed, he jumped out of his own bed and, well, onto her. She woke with a fright, ready to knock out whoever had dared to get the jump on her, literally, but she smiled when she realised it was Jack. Jack hugged Dani tightly, then his mother poked her head in, she must’ve heard them laughing. Abigail told Jack to let Dani rest a while longer and took him for breakfast. Dani got about another hours sleep before the others were up and being their usual loud selves, that woke her up.

So, here she was, finally truly relaxing. _The calm before the storm_, she thought. In the time before Charles returned to let them know the new campsite looked good, she played with Jack, talked with Abigail, Sadie and Mary-Beth, Abigail had teased her about “gossipin’ with the other women”, Dani just rolled her eyes and laughed. They talked about last night’s train job, Blackwater, this new campsite, everything really.

Soon enough though, Charles returned, and they had to get packing. Their favourite activity. Everyone did their part and they were on their way.

Dani was in one of the wagons, Sadie sitting right beside her, Abigail, Mary-Beth, Tilly and Karen all squeezed in there too. Mr Pearson was driving, with Miss Grimshaw in the passenger seat.

Dani was making sure she was keeping an eye out, for Pinkertons, O’Driscolls, anyone that would threaten them. She wasn’t really listening to the other women’s conversations.

Then, Sadie put her hand on her shoulder, “Dani?” she asked, noticing that the redhead seemed to be miles away.

Dani blinked, “Huh? Uh, yeah?”

“You alright?” Sadie smiled.

“Yeah, yeah fine, just, keepin’ watch. I always um…get nervous when we travel like this. The wagons ain’t exactly fast so I gotta be on point.”

“I get it,” Sadie said, her hand still on Dani’s shoulder, “You’re real tense.” The hand squeezed once, feeling how tight Dani’s muscles were.

Dani’s heart sped up, “Well, uh, like I said, I get nervous.”

Sadie just smirked and took her hand away. Dani missed that hand already.

She focused up again, _gotta keep them safe,_ she thought, _Abigail, Jack, Sadie, the other girls, priority._ She didn’t get nervous on jobs, not really, but she really did hate moving. Always felt so much pressure to protect everyone. She would never let herself fail. Never let herself lose anyone. If anyone _was _lost, it would _not_ be her fault.

She was brought out of her zone again by a weight on her shoulder again, but this time, it wasn’t Sadie’s hand. It was her head. The blonde had fallen asleep. Dani looked down at her, she had never seen Sadie look so at peace. The last time she had seen the older woman sleep, she was crying the whole time.

“She didn’t get much sleep last night.” Mary-Beth said, her voice quiet so she wouldn’t disturb Sadie.

“Yeah. She greeted me when I got back last night.” Dani replied.

“Even when she does sleep, she doesn’t seem peaceful.”

“I know.”

“You should rest too. You’ve been kinda non-stop these past days, you must be exhausted.”

“I’m fine, Mary-Beth. I got a good sleep last night. Whenever I _have_ been sleepin’, it’s been great. Don’t worry about me. _I _worry about _you_. That’s how this works.”

Mary-Beth laughed, “Oh come on, we’re family Danielle. Of course I’ll worry about you.”

Dani just smiled in return.

Sadie ended up shifting and wrapping her arm around Dani’s waist. Dani went stiff as a board, internally panicking. She imagined Sadie wasn’t that comfortable leaning against her stiff arm, so she gently pulled it from under Sadie and wrapped it round her shoulders.

She was worried the other girls would make a fuss over it, but they didn’t, the only one who seemed to really notice was Abigail, who smiled softly at the sight.

Poor Sadie was later woken by the _lovely_ sound of Mr Pearson calling back to them, “Alright girls, I think this is it!”

“Jesus,” she groaned, “will that man ever _not_ be annoying…”

The other women laughed.

Then she noticed where she was, her head still on Dani’s shoulder and her arm around her waist, the other woman’s arm around her shoulders. She sat up straight, “Sorry.” She muttered, her cheeks going a slight pink colour.

“It’s fine.” Dani smiled.

Before anyone could say anything more, they heard Dutch yell, “Miss Grimshaw, Mr Pearson, put everyone to work! Make this place a home.”

Dani got off the wagon first, holding her hand out to help the others down, like the gentlewoman she was.

“Wow, this place is beautiful! Like out of one of my books!” Mary-Beth gushed.

“You and your damn books.” Karen groaned.

“Oh leave her Karen,” Abigail scolded, “she’s right, this place is beautiful.”

Sadie ended up slipping getting out of the wagon, but, of course, Dani caught her. The redhead grabbed her waist and held her tightly, making sure she wouldn’t fall.

“Woah, I gotcha.” Dani said as she caught Sadie.

“Thanks.” Sadie gasped. “Damn dress, can’t move for shit in this thing.”

They laughed. Dani didn’t want to let her go, she wanted to stay in this moment forever.

“Miss Marston! Over here!” Miss Grimshaw called for her.

“Duty calls.” She rolled her eyes.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll come find you later?”

“Sure.”

“Okay.”

She still hadn’t let go.

“Danielle!” Miss Grimshaw yelled again.

She shook her head and, reluctantly, let go and made her way over to see what Miss Grimshaw wanted.

A few days later, Dani emerged from her tent to see Sadie pointing a knife at Pearson.

_That’s not good._ She made her way over.

“Say whatever you damn well please,” she heard Sadie speak through gritted teeth, “but I tell you, if I don’t get out of here soon, I’m gonna kill somebody.”

“What the hell is this?” Arthur asked Dani as he appeared beside her.

“Sadie’s gonna kill Pearson.” She told him, casually.

“Right. Well, I’d let her if he wasn’t our _only_ cook.”

“Yeah you’re probably right.” She stepped closer, “What the hell is wrong with you two?” Mr Pearson was now pointing his butcher knife at Sadie in return.

“I ain’t choppin’ vegetables for a livin’!” Sadie yelled, stabbing the knife into the wood table.

“Oh, I’m sorry madam,” Arthur teased, “was there insufficient feathers in your pillow?”

“Look I ain’t lazy, Mr Morgan. I’ll work, but not this!” She stormed off.

“Well ain’t cookin’ work!” Arthur called to her.

“Sadie, wait!”

She stopped.

_Wow,_ Dani thought, _that actually worked. She listens to me._

Sadie took a deep breath before speaking, “My husband and I…we shared the work, all of it. I was out in the fields, I can hunt, carry a knife, or use a gun! But I tell you,” she got in Dani’s face, the redhead had never seen her this angry, “you keep me here, I’ll _skin_ this fat old coot and serve him for dinner!”

“Watch your _damn_ mouth you crazy, goddamn fishwife!” Pearson yelled back.

Sadie growled and went to jump him, Dani caught her, “_Enough_! Both of you!”

“Well come with me then.” Arthur told her, “You wanna head out there? Run with us? So be it. But we do more than just huntin’, we’re hunted. And them things huntin’ us, well, they got guns of their own.”

“I ain’t afraid of dyin’.” Sadie told him, grimly.

Dani felt her heart break a little at this. She hoped that didn’t mean Sadie would just through herself at danger hoping she’d die. Hoped it meant she wouldn’t lose her.

“Good.” Arthur replied, “You need anything, Mr Pearson? Maybe me and Mrs Adler are gonna take a little ride.”

“Yeah, sure.” He grabbed a note and an envelope and handed them to Arthur, “Here’s my list, and can you post this letter for me while you’re there?”

“Sure, come on Princess.”

Sadie just glared at Pearson.

“Are you comin’ with me then, woman?” Arthur yelled.

Sadie sent one last glare at Mr Pearson before following Arthur to the wagon.

Dani watched her, biting her lip before calling to Arthur, “Hey, you mind if I come with? I wanna come see this town.”

“Sure.” Arthur said.

She quickly saddled Midnight and gave her a little apple as a treat, “Come on girl.”

She caught up to the wagon and rode beside the passenger side of it, where Sadie was sitting.

“You cooled down yet?” she asked Sadie, teasingly.

“I guess. I ain’t no scullion, and I sure as heel ain’t takin’ orders from that sweatin’ halfwit!”

“Well, I guess we all gotta do our share, Princess.” Arthur snarked.

Sadie scoffed before asking, “Where’s that letter?”

“Oh, you readin’ his mail now?”

“Oh, robbin’ and killin’s okay but letter-readin’s where we draw the line?” Sadie asked, raising her brow.

“She’s got a point.” Dani laughed.

Arthur grumbled, pulling the letter from his satchel, “Here.”

Sadie cleared her throat before reading, “Dear Aunt Cathy,” she spoke in her best Pearson impression.

Dani laughed, “You are somethin’ else.”

“I haven’t heard from you in some time, so I prayed to the Lord above that…your health has not deteriorated further…” she slipped back into her normal voice, a bored tone to it, “blah blah blah, it’s boring…Oh! Wait a sec, listen to this, “Since we last corresponded, I have travelled widely, makin’ no small name for myself!”” They all laughed, “Before you ask, I am still yet to take a wife, but I can assure you it’s not for a lack of suitors.” They laughed again, “He ever even actually _talked_ to a woman he ain’t paid for?

“Aw, look, we’re all hidin’ behind somethin’.” Arthur said, still chuckling.

“And what’s this? “Return to Tacitus Kilgore.””

“Oh that? Now that’s Dutch’s idea. All mail to be sent to the same alias. Whenever we set up somewhere new, Strauss, he heads into town, tells ‘em to start expectin’ letters from a Tacitus Kilgore or whatever they changed it to. Here, gimme that back, we got work to do.”

They came to a stop outside the general store in Rhodes. Dani liked the look of the place, seemed quiet enough.

“Okay, here we are.” Arthur said. Dani hitched her horse.

“So, what’s the plan? I shoot the shopkeeper while you-,” Sadie had pulled out a gun.

“No! You insane?!” Arthur hissed at her.

“Well, I though we was outlaws,” She kept pointing the gun.

“_Outlaws_,” Arthur forced her arm down, “not idiots. We rob fools who rob other people. These people, they’re just tryin’ to get by. So you head on in there, Dani go with her so she doesn’t try to kill the poor bastard inside, and you buy us some food to eat. And no guns.” He whispered the last part.

“Are you sure?” Sadie checked.

“This time.” He told her, “They’ll be time for killin’ soon enough.”

“What are you doin’?”

“I’m gonna go check the mail, nothin’ excitin’.”

Arthur headed off to the post office while Dani and Sadie went into the store.

“Can I help you ladies?” the shopkeeper asked politely.

“We’re fine, thank you,” Dani told him, “just gettin’ some food.”

“And some clothes.” Sadie said.

“Clothes?” Dani asked her.

“I am _sick_ of these damn dresses, I need somethin’ else. Don’t worry, I won’t blow all the money or anythin’. You get what’s on that list while I have a look?”

“Sure.”

The shopkeeper took Sadie to show her what clothes he had and Dani got to work on getting the things on the list. She got to a shelf that had candy bars, they weren’t on the list, but she figured Jack could use a treat. She grabbed one for him.

The shopkeeper came out from the back room, “She’s found a few things and is changing now, she said you had the money?”

“Yes sir. And all this too please.”

He gave her the price, thankfully it wasn’t too expensive, and she paid. “Would you like a hand taking these to your wagon?”

“Sure, thank you.”

He helped her get all the bags into the wagon, she gave him an extra five dollars for his trouble. _Hopefully Arthur won’t notice._

Arthur came from the post office as the man walked back into his shop, “Where the hell is Sadie?” he asked.

“Don’t worry, she got some new clothes, she’s just changing.”

“Clothes?” he asked.

“Yeah, she said she was gettin’ tired of wearin’ her dresses all the time.”

Just then, Sadie came out of the store. She looked amazing. She had bought clothes similar to what Dani would wear. She had a yellow shirt, black and white striped suspenders, dark brown pants, a tan hat, and brown boots.

Dani’s jaw had dropped.

“You’ll catch flies.” Arthur whispered into her ear.

She shook herself out of her stupor.

Arthur had gotten onto the wagon.

Dani tried to play it cool, “They suit you.” She said, smiling.

“Thanks. I like ‘em. Lot more comfortable than those dresses.” She got onto the wagon, the driver’s side this time.

_She’s actually gonna kill me…_Dani thought before mounting her horse.

“So, you get everything?” Arthur asked Dani.

“Yeah, I think so. Everythin’ that was on the last for sure.”

“And you got some new clothes I see.” He said to Sadie.

“Don’t start, I can wear what I damn well want. Like I told you, my husband and I shared all the work. I wasn’t some little wife with a flower in her hair bakin’ cherry pies all day.”

Dani smiled.

“Yeah, I don’t doubt that,” Arthur replied, “You sure _look_ the part now. Won’t be long before you’re smokin’ cigars and playin’ the harmonica.”

“I’ll have you know, I used to love playin’ the harmonica before, well, my house and everything I owned got burned to the ground.”

“I know, I’m real sorry. About what you…you know. Maybe I’ll keep my eye out for another one.” He looked to Dani and nodded to her, and she knew instantly what he meant. _You should get her a new harmonica._

“I don’t want no pity.” Sadie told him, “Just treat me equal and know, nobody’s every takin’ nothin’ from me ever again.”

“Just don’t kill the camp cook…please.”

Before anyone could say anything more, a man on a horse rode up beside the wagon, “Hey there,” he called.

“Hey.” Arthur replied.

Dani took one of her hands off the reins, ready to pull her revolver out.

“What, uh, are you folks up to?” the man asked.

Another man rode up beside Dani now.

“Just headin’ home.” Arthur told him.

“You’re in Lemoyne Raider country. You need to pay a toll to pass through here.”

Arthur saw Sadie’s hands twitch, “Keep it cool Sadie.” He whispered to her. “No, I don’t think so.” He told the man.

“You don’t think so? How about you pull over right now.”

“Pull over?”

“That’s what I said.”

“Hey!” Sadie yelled, “How’s about this?” she took a shot at the man at Arthur’s side, “Go, go, go!”

“Goddamn it! Get movin’, now!”

Dani pulled her revolver out and killed the man next to her before he could even get near his own gun. Arthur took out the other with his rifle.

“What the hell was that?!” He asked Sadie.

“They was gonna rob us!” she argued.

“A new pair of pants and you think you’re Landon Ricketts.” Dani called to her.

“Oh shut up!”

They got to the end of the road and more of these Raiders had turned up, one had even jumped in front of the wagon.

“I’m gonna run this son of a bitch down!” Sadie yelled.

Dani got her horse to flee while Arthur and Sadie got down from the wagon, they all got into cover behind rocks and trees.

Dani had grabbed her rifle from the saddle before she told Midnight to flee.

“Well, you wanted to see some action, now you got your wish!” She said to Sadie who had taken cover behind the rock next to her tree.

They each took out Raiders, Sadie taunted, “The only ones payin’ a goddamn toll is you sons of bitches!”

“Lady, you are enjoyin’ this far too much!” Arthur said.

Dani took out the last Raider. “Alright, I think we’re good. Nice shootin’ Sadie.” She was pleasantly surprised.

“Thanks.” She winked back, “Alright, I’ll drive us back!” she said as she got on the wagon again. Dani whistled for Midnight to come back.

“No, you pass those reins here.” Arthur told her.

“Why?”

“Because you caused enough trouble already!”

“I’m _fine_.” Sadie said, but let Arthur drive anyway. They rode on a little before she spoke again, “We showed those bastards, huh?”

“Remind me not to get on your bad side.” Arthur said.

“And they was clearly plannin’ to bushwhack us.”

“You did good, but that’s a lot of mess to make near camp. Hope it don’t bring anyone sniffin’ around.”

“Are you gonna tell Dutch?” Sadie groaned.

“Maybe, if he asks. But, maybe not.”

Dani shook her head and laughed.

“So who did they say they were? Lemoyne Raiders?”

“Yeah, somethin’ like that. Who knows.” They started to pull into camp, “Anyway, don’t you go ribbin’ Pearson about that letter.”

“How dare you?” Sadie mocked, “I wouldn’t dream of it!”

“Right, you wouldn’t.”

“ “I have travelled widely makin’ no small name for myself”.”

Dani and Arthur laughed, “I won’t be givin’ you no mail to post any time soon, that’s for sure.” Arthur said.

“I just want a peek in that journal of yours. The mind boggles.”

“Yeah, actually I wouldn’t mind gettin’ a look at that thing either.” Dani teased.

“Not a chance.” Arthur told them both.

They parked the wagon by Pearson’s station.

“You didn’t get yourself killed then, Miss Adler?” Pearson joked.

“Not quite.” Sadie replied, smirking.

“Well, I’d like to say I missed your refined conversations but…I’d be lying.”

“I…I enjoyed myself out there.” She smiled to Dani and Arthur.

“Yes, we uh, Mrs Adler did okay.” Arthur admitted.

“At shopping?” Pearson asked.

“Yes, at shopping.”

“Thank you, Mr Morgan,” she turned to Danielle and smiled, “Miss Marston.”

“Don’t mention it.” Dani smiled back.

“I would ride with you again, Mrs Adler, if you will ride with me.”

“Maybe, if you prove you can handle yourself.” Sadie joked.

They all took whatever they could carry to help Pearson, “Well, they say I lack finesse but, I ain’t afraid of gun smoke.”

“We got the rest, Arthur, you’ve already done me a big favour today, you too Miss Marston, thank you.” Pearson said, taking what Arthur had, Dani putting what she had on the table. “Okay, Miss High and Mighty…” he turned to Sadie, “And, nice pants by the way.”

“Oh shut up.”

Later, after dinner, when the sun was going down, Dani was sitting by the lake, enjoying the view, when Sadie came and sat beside her.

“Hey.”

“Well you seem a lot happier than this mornin’.” Dani smiled.

“I am. Gettin’ out of camp for a bit was good. Even if we did get shot at.”

Dani laughed, “Comes with the territory, you’ll get used to it.”

“Right.” Sadie laughed with her.

“I like the new clothes by the way.”

“Thanks.”

“You look…different.”

“That’s what happens when you change clothes, Danielle.” Sadie teased.

“No, I,” she cleared her throat, “I mean, you seem…”

“I know what you meant.” Sadie smiled, putting her hand on Danielle’s arm to reassure her.

“It’s just nice is all.” Dani blushed.

“You’re sweet.”

“I try.” She smirked…then yawned.

Sadie laughed.

“Dammit.” Dani groaned, “I swear it’s you, you tire me.”

“Oh please.” Sadie pushed her playfully, “I can’t laugh this time, I’m pretty beat too. Must be all that excitement today.”

“You can…you can stay in my tent again if you want?” Dani offered.

“You sure you don’t mind?”

“Of course I’m sure, anytime.”

“Well then that would be great.”

“Well, if you want you can go ahead now, I’m gonna say good night to Jack before Abigail puts him to bed.”

“Sure. Thanks again.”

“No problem. I’ll be there in a bit.”

Dani took a deep breath and went to say good night to Jack. He was already getting settled in so it was just a quick good night with a kiss on the cheek. Dani said good night to Abigail and John too before going to her tent.

When she walked in, she saw something she was absolutely not expecting. Sadie was in bed, already fast asleep, she really was tired. That part was fine, of course. The part that threw Dani was that the blankets had fallen off Sadie’s chest, leaving her breasts exposed. Turns out she didn’t wear an undershirt like Dani did.

_You have got to be kiddin me, _Dani thought as she felt a heat build up low in her stomach. _Why? Why me?_ _Shit, I’m still staring. Stop. Stop!_ She shook her head and turned away, distracting herself by getting ready for bed.

She lay down in her bed, making sure to face away from Sadie, and squeezed her eyes shut and tried her hardest not to think about Sadie in the other bed.

Eventually, she fell asleep.

She woke up to an arm wrapped around her waist, a hand on her lower abdomen, fingers lightly stroking the skin there. She felt good, content…aroused. She sighed, holding the arm tight against her. She finally opened her eyes to see the arm belonged to Sadie.

“Sadie?” she gasped.

“Shh.” Was all Sadie said before she kissed Danielle.

Dani instantly sank into the kiss, didn’t even think twice about it. She was _finally_ kissing Sadie. That was the only thing that mattered to her right now. Well, that and Sadie’s hand travelling lower, into her underwear.

“Fuck.” The redhead gasped as Sadie’s fingers brushed her clit.

Sadie just kissed her again, trying to keep Dani quiet.

As much as Dani was enjoying this, she wanted to touch Sadie first. Hell, she _had _to. She had wanted to for so long now, she couldn’t wait any longer. So, she took Sadie’s wrist and pulled it away from her body.

Sadie looked down at her, questioningly, “You first.” Dani whispered, kissing the other woman and flipping them so Sadie was now underneath her.

Dani broke the kiss and looked down at Sadie’s body, “You’re so beautiful.” She whispered. She kissed her way down Sadie’s body, stopping at her pelvis. She kissed the area before spreading Sadie’s legs. She got up to kiss the blonde again before going back down and kissing her clit.

“God, Dani…” Sadie panted.

The younger woman reached up to tease her lovers breasts, still licking her clit.

“Don’t be a tease.” She growled.

Dani smirked, “I’ve been waitin’ for this, I wanna take my time.”

She teased Sadie’s opening with her tongue, she was about to enter her when she was distracted by Sadie’s panting.

“Dani, Dani, Dani.” She panted over and over.

Dani wouldn’t have been so confused had it not been for Sadie’s voice going from panting to just her normal voice, and the feeling of someone shaking her shoulder.

“Dani? Dani, wake up. Dani!”

Her eyes shot open. _Fuck, it was just a dream!_ She couldn’t decide whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. _Definitely leanin more towards the bad side though._

“Are you alright?”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” she tried to keep her voice calm, tried to ignore the pulsing in her underwear.

“You were groaning in your sleep, and you’re sweating. Was it a nightmare? You…you said my name a couple times too.”

_Shit! Goddamn it. _“Uh, yeah. Nightmare. I…”_ think, Marston, think!_ “You were in trouble. I couldn’t save you. I was too late.” _Please just leave it there, Sadie._

“Oh…Well, you know you don’t gotta worry about me, I can take care of myself just fine.” She winked.

_Don’t wink at me right now please, _“Yeah, of course. It was just a stupid nightmare, that’s all.”

“Right. Now come on, you’re wastin’ daylight, get up!” Sadie instructed before leaving the tent.

Dani flopped back down onto the bed and covered her face in her hands.

“This woman’s gonna kill me…” she muttered to herself.

Outside, Sadie bit her lip anxiously. She knew _exactly_ what Danielle was dreaming about. Part of her liked that Dani dreamt about her that way. Part of her didn’t like that she liked it. She was already falling hard for the younger woman, no matter how hard she tried not to. Part of her wants to say ‘to hell with it’ and have a relationship with Dani. But, another part, the more sensitive part, wanted to protect her heart from getting broken again. She couldn’t lose someone she loved like that in a gruesome way again. It would break her.

But then again, the heart wants what it wants. She might not be able to stop herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell at me for making it a dream in the comments :)


	12. Clemens Point (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support! Hope you are all doing well and staying safe!

Eventually, Dani worked up the courage to leave her tent. Sadie must have been watching because Dani locked eyes with her straight away. She was at a table with Abigail and Jack, eating breakfast.

_ Guess I can’t avoid her forever,  _ Dani thought, going to get some breakfast for herself.

“Aunt Dani!” Jack called to her.

“Mornin’ Jack!” she called back, “How’s breakfast?”

“It’s good! Come sit with us!” he asked, and Dani knew she could never say no to him.

“Uh, sure kid.” She awkwardly made her way over to the table, trying to not make eye contact with Sadie.

“Mornin’ Danielle.” Abigail greeted as the redhead sat down.

“Mornin’.” She smiled back.

Sadie just smiled, Dani awkwardly smiled back.

Abigail looked at both women, her eyes squinting suspiciously, “So,” she tried to make conversation to get out of this awkward silence, “how’d you sleep, Dani?”

“Uh, fine,” Dani replied, through a mouthful of her breakfast.

“Mama says it’s rude to talk with your mouth full.” Jack giggled.

Dani swallowed her food, “Oh, yeah, right. Sorry.” She laughed, “I slept fine. Thank you. Y’all sleep okay?” she asked.

“Yes, thank you. I like this place, it’s peaceful. We were too near that damn train track back at Horseshoe.”

“The train kept me awake sometimes.” Jack said, “I like it here.”

“I’m glad you like it kiddo.” Dani smiled at him.

“Mrs. Adler said you had a bad dream Aunt Dani, are you okay?”

Dani’s eyes widened for a second before she recovered, “Uh, yeah, I’m fine Jack.”

“I was wondering why you weren’t awake yet, so I asked Sadie and she mentioned the nightmare,” Abigail explained.

“Right. Well, I’m fine. Just uh, silly dream.”

Before anyone could say anything more, Jack spoke, “I’m finished, Mama.” he showed his mother his empty bowl.

“Well let’s go get you cleaned up then.” Abigail stood from her chair and lifted Jack into her arms, “I’ll talk to you ladies later.”

There was a moment’s silence after Abigail and Jack left. Dani was too embarrassed to say anything. She couldn’t even look up at Sadie.

“Dani, I-,”

“Danielle!” Saved by Arthur. Again.

“What?” she called back to him.

“Get yourself ready, Dutch wants us to meet him in town.”

She just nodded, she went to pick up her bowl to put it away when Sadie grabbed her wrist, gently.

“I’ll take care of it. You better get ready.” she offered. 

Dani blushed and nodded, muttering a quick “thanks” before going to saddle up her horse.

Dani and Arthur hadn’t been riding long when Arthur asked, “What’s wrong?”

“What?”

“You haven’t said a word. What’s wrong?”

“I...Nothin’. Don’t worry.”

“Danielle,” he said, in a tone which Dani knew meant he wasn’t going to let this go.

She sighed, “Sadie. It’s always Sadie.”

“What now?”

“I just...want her. I feel like if I had her, everythin’ would be fine. I’d feel good again. Right now I just…” she trailed off.

“Just what?” he finally turned to look at her, concern painted on his face.

“Feel like I shouldn’t even exist,” she muttered, he strained to hear her.

“Don’t talk like that,” he warned.

“Well, what do you want me to say, Arthur? That I’m fine with the fact that I’m gonna die alone? That I’m never even gonna have a  _ chance _ to be with someone I love? I mean let’s face it, I’m in this gang until the end. I’m either gonna die fighting or I’m gonna outlive everyone and die old and alone.”

Arthur prided himself on being able to calm Dani down whenever she was in distress. This time though, he wasn’t sure anything he could say would help her feel better. He wished he could understand. He might not be with Mary anymore, but he still had a chance of finding love again. He understood that for Dani it would be a lot harder, if not impossible.

“You know Sadie cares about you.” He tried.

“Yeah. I do know that. But you know what else I know? That she doesn’t want to get herself heartbroken again. So as soon as we get money and she can go off and take care of herself, she’ll do it. And I’ll never see her again.”

“You don’t know that. Things might change.”

“They won’t!” she cried, trying to hold back her tears. “It just ain’t fair. Why am I like this, Arthur? Why was I born so fucked up? Was...was this why my mama died when I was born? Cause I’m  _ tainted _ ?”

“Stop!” Arthur yelled, frustrated, “Just. Stop. You’re not tainted, you’re just different. Ain’t nothin’ wrong with that. Your mama died because somethin’ went wrong when she was havin’ you, that wasn’t anyone’s fault. That just happens. You got people who love you. John, Abigail, Jack, you know that boy idolizes you. You got me. We know you’re different and we all love you. And when Jack finds out, he’ll still love you. He’ll still think you’re some kind of hero from one of his books. And you got Sadie. That woman cares about you. She might even love you, even if it’s not the way you want it to be. You’re not gonna be alone Danielle, not really. Now stop talkin’ like that. Cause if you go and throw yourself at a bullet because of this I...I’d never be able to live with myself knowing I couldn’t save you.” Dani looked up to see Arthur still looking straight ahead. A man was riding towards them so no one said anything until he passed. 

“I’m sorry.” she said, “Why...why are you so okay with this? So okay with the way I am?”

“Because I don’t care who you share a bed with, Dani. I care that you’re safe and happy just like with everyone else in the gang. We’re family.”

Dani wiped away the few tears that escaped, “Thank you, Arthur.”

“Just stop sayin’ things like you shouldn’t be here and we’ll call it even.” Was all he said. 

Dani laughed at that, “Right. I’ll do my best.” she promised.

As with most of their deep conversations, the ‘I love you’ went unsaid, but they both knew. 

They rode the rest of the way to Rhodes in silence. Arthur led her to the jail where Dutch was supposed to be talking with the Sheriff.

As they walked in, Dutch was indeed having a conversation with the Sheriff. Bill was with him.

“Of course, of course. Oh, and here are my dear friends, Arthur Callahan and Danielle Scott.” Danielle rolled her eyes,  _ Scott, just cause my father was Scottish, good one Dutch. _ “These two? Natural born hunters and killers! Arthur, you’ve met but not been introduced to Mr, oh, I’m so sorry,  _ Sheriff _ Gray.” Apparently they had met the Sheriff on the road, he had Trelawny in a cage so, of course, they had to get him out. 

“How are you doin’ sir, ma’am?” the Sheriff was most definitely drunk. 

“I’m fine,” Arthur said.

“Fine, sir,” Dani said, looking the Sheriff up and down. 

“Tough business you all had.”

“We did?” Arthur asked, looking to Dutch.

“Oh there’s no need to pretend with me, sir, life can be tough.”

“So it can.”

“And no man owes another anything!”

“No, sir.”

“But still, I feel you were hard done by, losin’ your employment like that.” He was in Arthur’s space now, poking his chest, “But still, here in Rhodes, we have work enough for honest men.  _ And women _ .” he added on, passing Arthur the bottle of Moonshine he had.

He took a sip, “Ah that’s some strong stuff,” he passed it to Dani who took a sip before passing it to Dutch, “still don’t seem to be doin’ you any harm I guess.”

“Exactly,” he slurred, “excuse me a moment.” he stumbled outside.

Dutch laughed after the door closed behind the Sheriff, “I told you we was movin’ up in this world.” he picked up some Deputies badges from the Sheriff’s desk, “ _ Deputies. _ ” he laughed.

“You have finally lost your mind.” Arthur hissed.

“Amongst these drunkards, hillbillies, and slavers,” he pinned a badge to Arthur’s shirt, “good honest thieves like us, we’re bound to be moralizers in a place like this.” then one onto Dani’s shirt. The Sheriff stumbled back in, “Oh! Sheriff Gray, you are back.”

The Sheriff stumbled over to them, “Now listen, sir, there is shine in them woods though. And it is costin’ this county its good name, and the state a whole lot of income. Y’all wouldn’t mind rootin’ it out, maybe we’ll make you permanent...I gotta sit me down a second.”

“No problem, sir, not a problem,  _ at all _ !” Dutch said, “You are in safe hands now. And people waste time with the temperance movement, liquor never dulled a good man’s senses.” He, Arthur, Dani, and Bill left the Sheriff’s office, “Arthur, you ride with the Deputy, Bill, Dani, and I will follow.”

They followed the Deputy, with Arthur as his passenger, down the road outside of town. They stopped not too far out because the Deputy had spotted a beat-up wagon off the side of the road, a couple of dead bodies lying next to it. Arthur got down to have a look.

“These damn flies, I swear they got it in for me,” Bill complained.

“You could try washing once in a while.” Dutch snipped back. Dani laughed, Bill just glared at her.

“Keep your eyes open…” the Deputy warned, “Oh, this must’ve happened recently,” he said, getting off the wagon and having a look for himself. He and Arthur had a look at one of the bodies. The Deputy concluded that this attack must’ve been the Lemoyne Raiders. They headed back to the wagon, the Deputy saying he’d send people to clean up the area later.

They rode the rest of the way to the location of the moonshiners’ setup. 

“Now,” the Deputy started once they got there, “anyone we find here, we bring in alive, understood? Round them up, then take this operation down for good. Come on, let’s see what we’re dealin’ with.” They crouched down and followed him to a clearing, where they could see the shiners from without being seen, “See, see? What did I tell you, what did I say? I said this place was  _ crawlin’ _ with vermin, and we just found ourselves the rat’s nest par excellence, as they say in Paris. My aunt, she went to Paris back in ‘78-,”

“How we gonna handle this?” Dutch interrupted.

“Well, the way I see it,” the Deputy tried.

“Actually, let my friend her decide,” Dutch gestured to Arthur, “He doesn’t have your fine way with words, but he is definitely the man for the job. Let’s split up, Arthur, Danielle, and Bill, me and Archibald. You want right, or left?”

“We’ll take the left.” Arthur chose.

“Let’s stop these filthy degenerate tax dodgers. The cheek of them.”

Dutch took Archibald and crept off to the right side of the moonshiners’ camp, Arthur, Dani, and Bill taking the right. They managed to knock a few out without being noticed, then Bill messed up. Because of course he did. 

“Goddammit Bill!” Dani yelled, he got cocky and was spotted by a ‘shiner while taking another out. She quickly tossed her lasso, which she was using to hogtie the men she knocked out, and pulled her rifle off her back. They managed to take down all the guys, save a few who actually surrendered and so they managed to tie up and toss in the wagon. They had just gotten the last guy in the wagon when Dani suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side.

They missed one.

One of the moonshiners’ decided to try his luck and pick them off from afar. He got Dani in the side.

Arthur quickly spotted him and took him down.

Dani’s hand went to her side, putting pressure on where the bullet hit, “Arthur…” she whimpered.

“Shit,” he muttered.

“Arthur…” she whimpered again before collapsing.

Arthur caught her before she hit the ground. He took her hands away from her wound and replaced them with his own. 

“You’re gonna be okay Dani, you’re gonna be fine.” He tried to reassure her.

“Oh god. Come on, get her in the wagon, we’ll get her to the doctor back in town.” Archibald said.

Dutch helped Arthur lift Dani into the wagon, kicking the moonshiners’ out of the way, “You are going to be alright, Danielle. I promise you.” Dutch promised.

“D-Dutch,” she panted, “I’m s-scared.”

“I know, but you don’t have to be, you’re gonna be fine. We are  _ not _ losing you.”

Her eyes had started to flutter closed.

“Dani, stay with me.” Arthur pleaded, “Keep your eyes open, come on.”

“I...I can’t. A-Am I dying?”

“ _ No _ . You ain’t dyin’. Not today. Not like this.”

“C-Could you tell, tell S-Sa-,” 

“Hey, not now, okay? Don’t talk like that.” He cut her off before Dutch could ask questions. 

She couldn’t stay awake anymore, she passed out.

When she woke up, Arthur was still with her.

“Where am I?” she asked, her voice groggy and her lips chapped.

“Dani.” she could hear the relief in his voice. “John, wake up.”

“John?”

“Dani!” her brother rushed to her side. He had fallen asleep in a chair in the corner of the room, “How do you feel?”

“Like I got shot.” she joked. “It hurts.”

“I’ll get the doctor!” John went to rush off but Dani grabbed his hand.

“John, I’m fine. Yes, it hurts but I feel fine. What did the doctor say?”

Arthur took over for this part, “He said the bullet went straight through, but it didn’t hit anything important so all he really had to do was clean you out and stitch you up. Just try to keep the wound clean and it’ll heal nicely.”

“So, could be worse then?” she smirked.

“Could be worse.” he smiled back, glad to see she was just physically scarred and not mentally.

“How long was I out?” she asked.

“Bout 12 hours.”

She just nodded.

“Danielle I...I thought you were gonna-, I mean, I thought I-,” John knew what he wanted to say but couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“I know, John. I thought I was a goner too. So, what now?” 

“The doctor wants you to stay here overnight so he can check up on you in the mornin’. He said you should be fine though, just get some rest and we can take you back to camp in the mornin’.”

“What time is it anyway?” it was dark out, so she knew it was late.

“Just after midnight,” Arthur told her after looking at his pocket watch.

“Guess I should try and get some sleep then,” she said, her eyes already fluttering closed.

John didn’t let go of her hand, “Yeah, get some sleep, we’ll still be here when you wake up.”

The doctor gave Dani some bandages to take away with her, free of charge since she had been helping the Sheriff. They had also been assured that the Deputy had taken care of her treatment charge. One less thing to worry about.

She felt fine, all things considered. Her side still hurt, of course, but she could still stand and move. She rode with John on his horse back into camp, she couldn’t ride her own just yet.

“Danielle!” Abigail called, she was the first to notice them return, she had been waiting not so patiently. John and Arthur refused to leave Dani’s side, Dutch had told them what happened when he and Bill got back. 

She rushed over to hug Dani, “Hey-ow!” the redhead winced.

“Sorry! A-are you okay?” Abigail asked, looking Dani over.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, just sore.”

“God, we were so worried, when Dutch told us what happened I-,” her voice caught in her throat as tears welled up.

“Hey, it’s okay,” she pulled Abigail into a hug, on the side that didn’t hurt, “I’m fine. Really.” 

Then the others made there way over, “You okay Dani?” Tilly asked, she, Karen and Mary-Beth taking turns to hug Dani.

“Yeah, don’t worry ‘bout me. Gonna take more than one little bullet to take me down.” she winked.

“That’s right!” Dutch boomed, making his way to Dani’s side, “This girl is stronger than you think!”

“Alright, come on now,” Miss Grimshaw started to shoo the others away and lead Danielle to her tent, “let the girl rest, leave her, all of you.”

“Uh, wait, Miss Grimshaw,” Dani stopped her, “where’s Sadie? And Jack?” 

“Mrs. Adler wanted to go huntin’, she took little Jack with her to try to take his mind off you.”

“Oh, okay. Could you ask Abigail to make sure he comes to see me when he gets back?”

“Of course. Now come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Miss Grimshaw took Dani to her tent and helped her lie down, she couldn’t help but wince every time she moved her torso. 

“Now, you need anything, just holler, alright?” Miss Grimshaw told Dani as she helped her get comfortable.

“Sure. Thank you.”

Miss Grimshaw left and it wasn’t long before Dani fell asleep.

She woke up a few hours later. She noticed that Jack was sitting on the other bed reading one of his books. Sadie was sitting next to him, her head hanging, looking at the ground. She looked...awful. Almost like she did when her husband died. Almost.

Jack must’ve looked up to check on his Aunt, his eyes lit up when he noticed she was awake, “Aunt Dani!” he hopped down off the bed and to Dani’s side, “Are you okay? Mama said you got really hurt.”

Dani pushed herself up so she was sitting, “I’m fine, Jack, don’t worry. Just got hit by the bad men.”

“Did you get them back?” he asked.

“Uncle Arthur got him, we don’t need to worry about him.”

“I got scared. Mama was really upset. I thought you weren’t gonna come back…” she noticed his eyes begin to water.

“Hey, don’t  _ ever _ think like that, okay? I’m fine, you shouldn’t be worryin’ about me. I’m not gonna leave you, okay?” Deep down, she knew she shouldn’t promise things like that, but she just couldn’t help it.

“Okay.” Was all Jack said in return. 

“Come here,” she held her arm out to pull her nephew into a hug, “I love you, kid.”

“Love you too,” his voice was muffled in Dani’s shoulder.

Dani held him for a minute before gently pushing him back, “Hey, you think you could let me talk to Mrs. Adler alone for a bit?”

“Okay...can I come back later? And sleep in here tonight?” 

“Of course, kiddo.”

Sadie finally spoke, “I’ll come find you when we’re done, Jack.”

“Okay. Thank you,” he kissed Dani on the cheek and left to go find his mother.

Now, Dani and Sadie were alone. Neither spoke for what felt like forever.

Sadie was the one to speak first, “You scared the hell outta me,” she said, quietly, a slight edge to her voice, “When Dutch told us what happened...I thought that was it.”

“I thought I was gonna die,” Dani admitted, “I thought I’d never see any of you again.”

“Do you get it now?” Sadie asked, standing now, “Do you get why I can’t...why  _ we _ can’t-,” she sighed and ran a hand through her hair, frustrated, “You go off every day and get shot at. This time you got lucky.  _ This time _ . You might not be so lucky next time. If we... _ explored _ whatever this is between us, and you got shot, worse than this, I don’t know if I could handle it. I could  _ barely _ handle  _ this _ !”

“Sadie,” Dani reached for her hand, “I always understood. That’s never gonna stop me from carin’ about you, and feelin’ this way about you. I don’t think these feelings are ever gonna go away, Sadie. And...I think that even if we stay just friends then you’re gonna be just as upset as you would be if we were together.” she thought for a moment, “Unless you plan on leavin’? Was that your plan? Get some money and leave?” she hoped that wasn’t the case.

Sadie shook her head, “No, that wasn’t my plan. I’m not plannin’ on leavin’. I just know that once this is all over, you want to settle down. Have the life that, well, the life I used to have. I don’t know if I can do that again. What happened, it changed me. I don’t think I can just go back to who I was before.”

“I don’t think you’re that different now.”

“Oh really?” Sadie rolled her eyes, “You didn’t know me before, what makes you think you know the difference between then and now?”

“Because of the way you talk about your life before. How you said Jake loved you so much because you were different from all the other girls. You’re still confident, you’re still brave, you’re still,-”

“I  _ can’t _ go back to that. You wanna know what I want? I want to  _ kill _ the bastard that killed my husband and the ones that tortured me. Then you know what I wanna do? I want to try and help people like me. People who’ve had husbands, wives,  _ children _ , taken from them and can’t hunt the bastards that did it down themselves. I don’t know how I’m gonna do it, but that’s what I want. But you? You want what I  _ used _ to have. What I  _ used _ to want. This,  _ us _ ,” she gestured between them, “wouldn’t work. Not like that.”

“Why?” Danielle was crying now, they were both trying to keep their voices down since they were, after all, in just a tent, “Why can’t we have both? You’d go off and do your thing, and at the end of the day, I’d always be there when you got home. I don’t care what we do, Sadie, I just care about you. Because when I’m with you, you make me feel like feeling this way isn’t  _ wrong _ . You make me feel like I’m  _ normal _ . You-ah! Fuck!” she moved too quickly, swinging her legs off the side of the bed.

“Shit,” Sadie muttered as she crouched down in front of Dani, “are you okay?”

“No, I’m not fuckin’ okay!” Dani grimaced. She knew she sounded harsh but she couldn’t help it, she was hurting. And not just in her side. 

“I-,”

“Danielle?” Hosea had popped his head in, “I heard you yell, what happened?”

“I just moved too fast. I’m fine.”

“Let me see,” he walked inside the tent and crouched down in front of Dani, Sadie moved out of the way. Dani lifted her shirt so he could inspect her wound, “Hmm, it doesn’t look like you’ve reopened it, remember you’ve got to-,”

“Take it easy, I know.” she finished for him, her emotions getting the better of her.

Hosea looked from Dani to Sadie then back to Dani, noticing some tension, “Have I missed something?”

“No.”

“No.”

Both women said.

“I was just leavin’,” Sadie muttered and quickly left the tent.

“Now that she’s gone...are you sure everything’s alright?”

“Yes.”

“Dani.”

“I said I’m fine, Hosea! I got  _ shot _ ! Excuse me for feelin’ pissed off!”

Hosea sighed and stood, “Right. Well. When you’ve calmed down and decide to stop acting like this, yell for me,” he left.

Dani lay back on the bed, not able to stop the tears that kept flooding down her face, “Fuck!” she screamed, not caring that the others would hear.

“Aunt Dani?” Jack peeked in, “Can I come back in?”

She wiped the tears from her face, “Sure kid. Come on in,”

“Are you okay? I heard you yell the bad word,” he sat on Dani’s bed, by her feet.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just...just sore,” she gave him a quick smile.

“Oh. I wish I could make you feel better,” he looked down, Dani hated that Jack felt so helpless.

“Well, I think I know a way you could help,” she smiled.

“What?” he looked up, excited at the thought of being able to help.

“Come here, your hugs always make me happy.”

Jack crawled up the bed and lay beside Dani, she made sure he was on her right side, her wound was in her left. He squeezed in beside her, hugging her not too tightly because he knew she was hurting.

Dani wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, “See, I feel better already,” she kissed his head.

He smiled and lay his head on his aunt’s shoulder, always happy to help.

Soon enough, Dani had fallen asleep, the stress of her talk, or argument, with Sadie, had exhausted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened...I did not intend for this chapter to be so angsty but I hope you enjoyed it regardless! Again, feel free to yell at me in the comments :)


	13. Clemens Point (Part Three)

She’d woken a few times in the night. Each time with tears on her face. She didn’t want to move and disturb Jack, so she just let the tears fall and dry. 

She thought back on her argument with Sadie. She thought she understood why Sadie didn’t want to be with her, but now she wasn’t so sure. Why couldn’t they have what they both wanted? Sadie could do whatever she wanted to do, and come home to Dani, who would always be waiting for her. Her tears had finally stopped falling until she came to the conclusion that maybe Sadie just didn’t feel the same way. Maybe she was just confused. Confusion that had been brought on by the loss of her husband. She did, after all, say that Dani reminded her of Jake at times. Dani hoped her theory was wrong. She hoped Sadie really did care for her the same way. 

When she woke in the morning, it was to the sound of Jack whispering to his mother.

“She cried a lot in her sleep. I kept feeling the tears on my head. Why is Aunt Dani sad, mama?”

Dani squeezed her eyes shut, once again trying not to cry. 

“I’m sure it’s probably just her wound, Jack. Listen, let me talk to her, you go find your father and get some breakfast, okay?” Abigail knew it wasn’t just Dani’s wound making her upset, of course, but she wasn’t about to tell Jack that.

“Alright. What happened?” Abigail asked once Jack was gone.

“How’d you know I was awake?” Dani asked.

“Saw you squeeze your eyes shut. Don’t dodge the question. What happened?” she moved Dani’s legs over to the other side of the bed and sat where they had been.

The redhead sighed and rubbed her eyes with her hands, “Sadie...we had a fight. Or at least I think that’s what it was,”

“What about?” Abigail frowned.

“Us. Me gettin’ shot. She said that  _ this _ ,” she gestured to her wound, “was the reason she doesn’t wanna get into anythin’. Cause even though I didn’t die she still felt like shit when she heard what happened. I told her that I felt that even if we only ever stayed friends and somethin’ happened to me she’d be just as upset as she would be if we were together.”

“And what did she say to that?”

“Nothin’. I just asked her if she planned on leavin’, she said no. She said that all she knew was that we want different things. After all this is over, I wanna settle down, have an actual house, maybe some kinda farm or somethin’. Sadie said she can’t go back to that life because that night, when she lost her husband, she changed, and she doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to be who she used to be.”

Abigail took Dani’s hand into her own, “So what  _ does _ she want?”

“She wants to help people. People like her who lost people they love to people like the O’Driscolls. I asked her why she couldn’t do that but also come home to me after…” she trailed off.

“Dani? What’d she say?”

“Nothin’. That was when I moved and hurt myself.”

“Yeah, I heard you yell.” the brunette laughed, “I wanted to come in but Hosea beat me to it. He also mentioned you were an asshole to him.”

“Ugh,” Dani groaned, “Fuck, I was. I should apologise. God, why’d everythin’ get so messed up? Stupid Blackwater.”

“Hey, I know you’re mad at Sadie right now but if Blackwater didn’t happen, you never would’ve met her. Do you really want that?”

The redhead sighed, smiling as she thought of Sadie, of her smile, her laugh, her everything. “No. I guess not.”

“That’s what I thought.” Abigail smirked, “Talk to her. Work this out. Figure out what you both want and if it doesn’t work out then...it doesn’t work out.”

“Yeah…” Dani always thought that if things didn’t work out with Sadie, she would be ready to find Jessica and have a life with her instead. But now, she wasn’t so sure it would be that easy. Besides, she did promise Jess that she would only find her if she had really gotten over Sadie. Again, she wasn’t sure that would be an easy thing to do. 

“Hey,” Abigail nudged Dani to get her to look up at her, “whatever happens, we’re gonna be here for you, okay?”

“Yeah.”

Abigail rolled her eyes, “Come here,” Abigail, being wary of Dani’s wound, pulled her into a hug.

Dani closed her eyes and relaxed into the hug. She remembered the days back when she first met Abigail and thought she would never feel for another woman the way she felt about Abigail. Now though, even before Sadie, she was happy with her and Abigail just being sisters. 

“Uh, room for one more or is this one of those ‘girl talk’ things?” John had poked his head in.

Dani and Abigail laughed and broke their hug, Dani wiping a tear from her eye. 

“You can come in,” Abigail told him, he leaned down and kissed her cheek before sitting next to Dani. Dani was now in the middle, John on her left, Abigail on her right. 

Dani smiled as she watched John kiss Abigail. As stupid as John could be, Dani knew he loved Abigail. And she knew the only one who could tame him is Abigail. 

“Jack told me you were upset.” John was never much good at these kinds of talks, but he tried.

“Yeah. It’s uh, a long story but me and Sadie kinda had a fight.”

“Oh.” he thought for a moment, “You want me to talk to her?”

Dani let out a breathy laugh, “No! It’s fine, I’m gonna talk to her later. Listen, can you go get Hosea for me? I kinda snapped at him yesterday and I wanna apologise.”

“Sure,” Abigail said, standing and holding a hand out to John, “Come on, I’ll fill you in on the fight stuff after.”

“Right,” he took her hand, “Are you gonna be alright?” He asked Dani.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be fine.” she smiled and John and Abigail went to leave, “Hey, John?”

“Yeah?”

“Can uh...can you come here a second?” He walked back over, sitting next to her again, and she pulled him into a hug, “I love you.” she muttered.

John hesitated for a moment before hugging back, “I love you too kid.” he muttered back.

Abigail just shook her head and smiled, “Alright, come on. We’ll send Hosea in.”

“Thanks guys,” Dani smiled as they left.

She was alone for a couple of minutes before Hosea came in, “Danielle?”

“Hosea. Hi. Sit, please.” he sat on the other bed, “Um. So, I’m real sorry about snappin’ at you yesterday. I just...have had a lot on my mind and-,”

“Don’t worry about it,” Hosea cut her off, “We’re all stressed, it’s been rough recently. When I heard you got...hurt, I thought that was it. Thought I’d never see ya again. Things have just been fallin’ apart recently and, if I’m honest, I couldn’t bear losing you too.”

That did  _ not _ help Dani’s guilt, “Yeah. That’s why I’m even  _ more _ sorry for snappin’. It was stupid. I wasn’t thinkin’.” 

“It’s  _ fine _ ,” he assured, “You said you had a lot on your mind?”

_ Shit _ , “Uh, yeah...but it’s fine, I’m fine.” she tried. 

“Dani, come on, it’s me your talkin’ to.”

“Exactly…” Dani muttered. 

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?” Hosea frowned.

_ Shit, I said that out loud?  _ “Uh, just…” she couldn’t think of a way she could get out of this one, “I have this...secret, I guess. Somethin’ I’m scared to tell you. Cause I don’t know how you’ll react.”

He moved to sit next to her, “What is it?”

“I don’t wanna say.” her eyes started watering,  _ god, I’m so sick of crying _ , “You...you’re like a father to me, Hosea. More than my own ever was. I don’t want this to make you, I don’t know, hate me or somethin’.” 

As much as he had tried to be a good father figure for Dani, he had never thought she’d actually say she thought of him as such, “Dani, you should know damn well that nothing could ever make me hate you.”

Dani took a deep breath, “You...you have to promise this won’t change anything.”

“I promise.”

“I’m uh, I’m  _ different _ . Um...when I was runnin’ off into Valentine I was um,  _ seein’ _ this um...this woman.”

“What does that mean?” Hosea asked, frowning.

Dani looked down at her feet, unable to look Hosea in the eye, “It means I was  _ with _ her.” she tried, but he still looked confused, she sighed, frustrated, “It means I had sex with her, Hosea.” she whispered.

He didn’t say anything.

For a while.

“Say somethin’.”

“I uh...I don’t quite know what to say. That is  _ not _ what I expected.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means I don’t understand it.” He didn’t look mad, but he didn’t exactly look happy either. It was still more of a confused look though.

“I don’t either. I just know that I’ve always been this way. And I can’t change it, I can’t ignore it. It’s just who I am...I guess.”

“Does anyone else know about this?”

“Yeah. Arthur was the first, he um, caught me with the woman I was seein’. Then I told John and Abigail, because they knew somethin’ was wrong. Then I um...told Sadie too.”

Hosea’s eyes widened, “Sadie? She’s not-?”

Dani cut him off, “No, no. She just...managed to get it outta me I guess.” She wasn’t going to tell him about what had really been going on with Sadie. “So. What, um, do you...think, I guess?”

“I’m not sure. I’ve never met someone who’s...like this.”

“I’m still me!” Dani was quick to assure, “I haven’t changed.”

“Right…I think I might need some, some time to let this all sink in.”

The redhead felt her heart break a little, “Sure. Yeah.”

He left without a goodbye or even a second look.

Dani fell back onto her bed, “Fuck…” she whispered to herself. 

She thought back to the start of this, back to when she first met Abigail. How young they both were.

_ Five years ago... _

_ “Dani, this is Abigail Roberts, she’s gonna be runnin’ with us from now on.” _

_ Dani’s jaw dropped slightly when she saw her, she quickly shook herself from her stupor, and held out her hand for Abigail to shake, “Danielle Marston, nice to meet ya Miss Roberts.” _

_ Abigail laughed, “Just Abigail is fine, nice to meet ya.”  _

_ The redhead blushed and laughed nervously, “Right. So, what brings you to us?” _

_ John answered for her, “Uncle found her in town-,” _

_ Abigail cut him off then, “I was a prostitute. Got sick of it so when Uncle asked me if I wanted to run with you guys I jumped at the chance.” _

_ Dani’s jaw dropped again, she knew Abigail couldn’t be much younger, or older, than herself.  _ A prostitute _ , she thought,  _ she’s so young… _ “Oh, uh, wow.” _

_ Abigail just laughed at the nervous redhead.  _

_ Miss Grimshaw called Abigail over to help her get settled, “Well, it was nice meetin’ ya Danielle.” Abigail smiled before leaving the Marston siblings alone. _

_ “She’s...nice.” Dani said, why nice was the first word to come into her head, she wasn’t sure. _

_ “Ain’t she? She’s somethin’ else.” John smiled dreamily. _

_ And that was when Dani knew. Her brother had his sights set on Abigail, and when John wants something, he gets it. She felt a pang of jealousy hit her, she wasn’t sure why. She had never felt this way about anyone before, let alone a woman, especially one she just met.  _

_ She only grew closer to Abigail, her feelings growing stronger with each day, smile, conversation.  _

_ Then Abigail fell pregnant. Dani cried herself to sleep the night she found out.  _

_ Jack was born, and John had left them. Dani held Abigail while she cried. And it was that night, as she held Abigail and Jack, that Dani promised she would protect Abigail and Jack for the rest of her life. If John wasn’t going to be around, Dani would help parent the boy. She wouldn’t let Abigail do this alone.  _

_ Then, a year later, John returned.  _

_ It took a while, but Abigail forgave him. It broke Dani’s heart. It made her hate her brother a little. He left Abigail and their newborn for a whole year, but Abigail still forgave him. Because she loved him. Dani knew then that, even if by some miracle Abigail had feelings for her, nothing would ever happen between them. Because she loved John. John left, and Dani stood up. She took care of Abigail and Jack every single day for that year. Even if she had been on a job during the day, she’d go back to camp after and look after Jack so Abigail could sleep. John left because he didn’t even think Jack was his. But when he came back, Abigail forgave him.  _

_ That was when Dani realised love wasn’t on the table for her. Never had been, never would be. _

Present…

Dani was brought from her thoughts by a tear falling down her cheek. She wiped it away with a laugh.  _ God,  _ she thought,  _ stupid tears… _

She then found herself thinking of Jessica, where she might be now. Was she still in Valentine? Was she as close as Rhodes? Maybe even Saint Denis? 

Was she okay?

Dani would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about running. Finding Jess and starting over. But she cared about the blonde too much to do that to her. She knew that even if she told Jess she had gotten over Sadie, she would still think of herself as Dani’s second choice. _ _

But at the end of the day, the gang was her family. Loyalty was everything. She couldn’t just leave, especially now. It wouldn’t matter if it was for Sadie or for Jess, she wouldn’t be leaving the gang. She would stay until they did their last job, then retire. Same as everyone else. 

Still, she was hoping to see Jess at least once before. Just in case. She didn’t want to die without seeing her at least one last time.

She thought about that too, dying. She’d had fleeting thoughts about ending it herself. But the thought of leaving her family, John, Abigail, Jack, Arthur and Hosea mostly, and hurting them by doing so, hurt her more than anything else. She couldn’t leave them. Not like that. 

She decided to try and sleep, to stop herself from thinking too much. The only good thing to come from her injury was being able to sleep as much as she wanted with no worries. 

If anything, this sleep was worse. Her fears practically came to life through nightmares.

She saw Jess, getting beat by the asshole Dani saved her from, only this time, Dani couldn’t save her. She was forced to watch her get beat. She was frozen still, she couldn’t escape, couldn’t save Jess. She doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to get those cries for help out of her head.

“Dani, please! Help me! Dani! Help! Please!”

Dream Dani screwed her eyes shut tight. She tried not to look but it didn’t matter, she couldn’t block out the sounds.

Eventually, the screams died out. And she was taken somewhere else.

This time, it was Abigail and Jack. She saw John and Arthur, dead on the ground. Shot by Micah who had smacked Abigail and Jack and was now dragging them away.

Jack was calling for her, “Aunt Dani! Help us! Why won’t you help us?!”

Then Abigail, “Dani, please! You promised you’d protect us! Why did you lie?!” 

Again, she couldn’t move. She was forced to watch them be taken away. 

Finally, she was taken to the night Sadie joined them. After the O’Driscolls killed Sadie’s husband. She was now frozen and being forced to watch the O’Driscolls torture Sadie. 

Sadie just looked at her, tears streaming down her face. Her dress was torn. Her eyes were pleading.

“Help,” she whispered, “please. Dani. Dani. Dani…”

“Dani!” 

Dani jumped awake, hurting her side again in the process, “Fuck!” she winced.

It was Abigail, “Dani? Are you okay? I heard you screaming. Bad dream?”

Dani didn’t say anything. She couldn’t, her throat was too tight. She just pulled Abigail, who had sat beside her on the bed, into a hug.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Dani just kept repeating.

Abigail held her tightly, “What? You ain’t got nothin’ to be sorry for. That must’ve been  _ some _ dream. You want me to go get John? Or Arthur? Or Sadie, maybe?”

“No! Don’t go, please.” Dani tightened her grip, ignoring the searing pain in her side.

“Okay, okay, it’s okay, I won’t go. Try to calm down, you’re hurtin’ yourself.”

“I’m sorry, I love you, I’m sorry,”

“Dani, it’s okay, you didn’t do anythin’.”

“Exactly!”

“What? What the hell did you dream about?” Abigail gently pushed Dani back so she could look her in the eye.

“I couldn’t save you, you, Jack, Sadie, everyone. I couldn’t save you like I promised I would.”

“Dani, you can’t save everyone. No one expects you to either.”

“But I do! I can’t lose you, Abigail, I  _ can’t _ .”

“Well you won’t! Stop worryin’, you won’t lose me. Or Jack, or anyone. And even  _ if _ you do, it won’t be your fault. No one would-,”

She was cut off by Dani kissing her. Dani didn’t know what happened, she didn’t even realise what she was doing until she’d actually done it.

Abigail pushed her back, “Dani! What’re you doin’?!”

“I’m, I’m sorry I, I didn’t mean it. I just, I just,” she broke down again.

“Jesus, Dani.” Abigail pulled her into a hug again.

“I’m sorry. I’m so stupid. I don’t know why I did that. Please don’t tell John! Or Sadie! Or anyone!”

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay. You’re just stressed out, it’s okay. I won’t tell anyone.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Stop, okay? It’s fine. You’re fine.”

“I’m not…” Dani whispered so quietly that Abigail barely even heard her.

“What?” Dani never admitted when she wasn’t okay. She always put on a brave face even when everyone knew she wasn’t okay. 

“I’m not okay. I tried to be. But I’m not. I just want this shit to be over. Sadie doesn’t want me. We’re fucking broke and I can’t work for god knows how long. I just want this to be over. I wanna leave, I wanna have a normal goddamn life. But the person I wanna have that life with doesn’t want the same thing. I just feel so...so fuckin’  _ hopeless _ . Like, like the only thing I got is this gang, and I just feel like I’m just a fucking let down. Why the  _ fuck _ did I have to be born like this? Huh? It ain’t fair. It ain’t  _ fuckin’ _ fair, Abigail.” she broke down crying again.

“Jesus, Dani…” Abigail didn’t know what else to say, she just held Dani and let her cry. She must need it. “It’s okay, it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry…” Dani would whisper every now and then.

And every time, Abigail would hug her a little tighter and tell her she’d be okay.

Dani wasn’t sure she believed her.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter that I'm not sure about lol, please let me know what you think!


	14. Clemens Point (Part Four)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I was struggling with a bit of writers’ block, but I think this is pretty worth the wait? Do let me know!

Abigail stayed with Dani for the next few nights. Not only to make sure she was okay, but to make sure she didn’t run off in the night. She woke up every time she felt Dani whimper in her sleep and would wipe the tears falling down her cheeks. Abigail had never seen Dani like this before. She had always been positive. She was the one to keep Abigail going after John left. Abigail wasn’t ready to be a mother, and the boy’s father leaving them didn’t exactly help that. But Dani, Dani helped. Helped her see that that little boy was worth fighting for, worth  _ living  _ for. Even as recently as Blackwater, Dani had been pissed that it went the way it did, but she still told Abigail they’d be okay. She still seemed positive. But now she just seemed...broken. And Abigail wasn’t sure if she could be the one to fix her.

During the day, Jack would try and help make his aunt feel better. It helped a little, but as soon as he left, Dani would feel down again. She refused any other visitors, she only allowed Jack, Abigail, and John in to see her but only Jack and Abigail actually did so. John and Arthur didn’t know how to help. Abigail still updated them though. Sadie too.

Sadie wanted to see Dani, but she wasn’t so sure the redhead would want to see her. So she kept her distance.

As each day passed, Dani’s  _ physical  _ pain passed too. So she knew she wouldn’t be able to hide in her tent forever. The others needed her. Especially if they had any big jobs planned.

This morning, she couldn’t even feel any pain from her side. Her wound had healed nicely. She slowly got out of bed, making sure she wasn’t waking Abigail, and walked out of the tent. The sun had just started coming up so not many were awake. No one had seemed to notice her leaving the tent. She saw Arthur and Lenny talking by the river so she went over to a tree close to them and leaned against it as she listened.

“Anyway, the old boy I was talkin’ to, reckon there might be a bunch of cash just sittin’ around. And failin’ that, maybe a nice stash of weapons.” Lenny said, Dani hadn’t heard the first part of their conversation, but she was liking the sound of this.

“With just a bunch of crazies guardin’ it?” Arthur asked.

“Exactly.”

“Well, worth takin’ a look at least, isn’t it?” 

“That was my thinkin’. Said it was at some place called Shady Belle, deep in the woods.”

“Count me in.” Dani made herself known.

“Dani?” Lenny’s eyes widened.

“What you doin’, kid? Get back to bed.” Arthur told her.

“No. I feel fine. The pain’s gone, I just needed a few days rest. ‘Sides, this sounds like an easy job, a good one to get me back into shape.”

“I don’t know…” Arthur grumbled. He didn’t like the idea of Dani just throwing herself back into work but, she did have a point.

“Arthur, you know I’m gonna be doin’ this with you whether you want me to or not.”

He sighed, “Alright. Fine. Go get ready.”

She smiled and Lenny walked over to her, “Good to have you back, Dani.”

“Thanks, Lenny.”

Dani went back to her tent to wake Abigail and tell her where she’d be so she wouldn’t worry.

“Abigail,” she gently nudged her, “Abigail, wake up.”

“Huh?” Abigail blinked awake, “What is it? You alright?”

“I’m fine. My side don’t hurt so I’m goin’ on a job with Lenny and Arthur.”

That woke Abigail up fully, “You’re what?! Dani,-”

“I’m fine, Abigail, I promise. I...I gotta go do this.” Dani pleaded with her eyes, hoping Abigail would understand.

And, of course, she did, “Okay,” she sighed, “I don’t like it but I know I can’t stop you. Just be careful, okay?”

“I will.”

Abigail left to let Dani get changed.

She changed quickly, and when she had walked out of her tent again, she caught Sadie watching her. They locked eyes for a moment before Arthur called Dani over.

She went to where he and Lenny were waiting on their horses, “You sure you wanna do this?” Arthur asked.

“I’m sure.” Was all she said in return before saddling up Midnight, “Hey girl, you missed me?”

The horse nuzzled her riders’ hand as she was fed an apple.

Dani smiled, “Yeah, I missed you too girl.”

As they rode out of camp, Arthur started to tell Lenny that he thinks he and Dani might’ve already met the crazies. It sounded like they were the guys that had attacked them and Sadie that day they had gone into town for supplies.

“Mrs Adler did just fine. More than fine, actually. She’s terrifyin’.” Arthur said, and Dani had to smirk at that, he wasn’t wrong, “But I got a notion these fellers is one and the same.”

“Yeah, we won’t find no shortage of angry peckerwood idiots in the state of Lemoyne, that’s for sure,” Lenny told him.

“Is it  _ really _ that different in this state?” Arthur asked, “We haven’t come far.”

“It seems like it is.”

“These boys got a manner about ‘em, but I haven’t necessarily noticed,-”

“All respect, Mr Morgan, you wouldn’t notice,” Lenny cut him off, “Might call you a ‘nigger lover’ they see us ridin’ like this, but most of it’s a, a glance, or a word, and after that, a visit in the night.”

“Out West is,-” Arthur tried, but Lenny cut him off again.

“Out West is out West, and you’re all who you are, decent folks, but some places down here, they judge differently.” 

Dani looked down, sadly.

“Then, I guess it can’t be so easy for you, Lenny. I’m sorry you’re caught up in this.”

“Well, I guess their gold’s still shiny, and their guns still shoot.” They laughed, “So I’m game for robbin’ any and every one of these bastards for all they got.”

Arthur laughed, “Okay then!”

“Plus, it beats bein’ lynched back in Blackwater, with all of you by my side.”

“I guess it does.”

They rode on a little further before Lenny spoke again, “Feels like we’re close, it’s a rundown old plantation house, down in the bayou somewhere.”

“Let’s take it slow. Be cautious,” Arthur said, “if, like you say, these are crazies sittin’ on weapons, we’re goin’ to want to strategize a little, before gettin’ shot at.”

Lenny scoffed, “Of course.” They rode on through an old battlefield, “They said find the old battlefield and keep on goin’.”

“Well, we got some wrecked old civil war weaponry, now where are the old civil war hold-outs?” Arthur wondered aloud.

“You see that church up ahead?” Lenny pointed, “They’re supposed to use it as an outpost. Heard they got men goin’ between here and the big house all day.” They rode towards the church, “Look at this field...imagine gettin’ caught up in a fight like this.”

“Yeah, I don’t care to,” Arthur said, “Hold those reigns in, let’s just take a look around the place.”

“I hear you,” Lenny replied, “Uh, it doesn’t look like anyone’s here.”

“We don’t know that for sure, let’s have us a nosey.”

Arthur and Lenny dismounted their horses while Dani kept a lookout for trouble.

“Find anythin’?” she asked as the men came out of the ruins.

“Nothin’,” Arthur replied.

“Look there, a wagon,” Lenny pointed out.

“Let’s see where he’s goin’. You’re on me now.” Arthur said as they followed the wagon, at a safe distance of course.

As they were following the wagon, Danielle noticed something, “Hey, does that look like dynamite in the wagon?”

“Looks like we’re onto somethin’,” Arthur replied.

“I think I see somethin’, end of the avenue, between the trees there,” Lenny said as they followed the man through the trees.

“This might be it, Arthur,” Dani said.

“Might be,” he replied, “Keep it steady.”

“Hey, big plantation house, must be Shady Belle.” Lenny pointed out as they got closer, “I reckon we can leave our mounts up there, off the trail.”

They left their horses off to the side, “Come on,” Lenny said, “we can get a view on ‘em from the wall up here. Make sure you bring your sharpshooter.”

“Never leave home without it,” Dani smirked, “Hey, Lenny you take that left side of the wall, Arthur take the right, I’ll go behind this rock back here once we’ve come up with a plan. Alright, let’s take a look.” she looked through the scope of her rifle, “Damn, they got a Gatling gun up there too. Yeah, they got that house locked down real tight. See some down by the road too. I think we’d do well to draw them into one spot if we really wanna make a pass at this. Uh, let’s see...yup, definitely crates of dynamite on that wagon we followed.”

“So we got somethin’, right?” Lenny asked, eagerly.

“Oh, we got somethin’ alright. I reckon we got two options, we hit ‘em head on, fight ‘em honest, or Lenny could go down there actin’ friendly.”

“Friendly? With these folks?” Lenny asked, his eyes wide.

“Just draw ‘em into one spot and Arthur and I’ll start shootin’, we’ll have you covered the whole time, I promise.”

Lenny sighed, “That might be the dumbest idea I ever heard. But hey, I’m always up for a performance.”

“What you think Arthur?”

“You’re goin’ in, kid. Give ‘em both barrels of charm.”

“Wouldn’t try anythin’ less.”

“Don’t worry, Lenny, we won’t let anythin’ happen to you, I promise,” Dani said.

“I know, I wouldn’t want anyone else watchin’ over me.” Lenny smiled back and headed down the path. “Alright, you stay here, I’ll go behind that rock, I’ll shoot when you shoot.”

Arthur nodded.

They could hear Lenny working his magic,  _ Hosea must’ve been teachin’ him a thing or two,  _ Dani thought. 

They saw the Raiders getting antsy and didn’t want to waste any more time, so they took out the guys surrounding Lenny, allowing him to get into cover.

“Go help Lenny, I’ll cover you from here!” Dani called to Arthur. She watched down the path as he ran down to cover.

Her heart was racing, as it often did when they were out in the action, but this time was different. This time it wasn’t because of excitement, the thrill of the job, no, this time, it was anxiety. She had never been scared or anxious about a job since her first ever job, and that was because she didn’t want to mess anything up. Now though, she was scared of getting hurt again.

She had to take her right hand off the trigger of her gun to wipe it on her pant leg, it had clammed up and was shaking slightly.  _ God dammit, cut it out Dani you moron,  _ she told herself, looking down her scope again. 

She noticed Arthur and Lenny had managed to take out the guys in the front of the house and the left side, there were just the ones on the right left. She helped her gang mates by taking out the Raiders furthest back since she could see them easier through her scope. When she heard Arthur whistle, she knew the coast was clear and made her way down the path to meet them.

“You boys alright?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Lenny said, panting.

“Are you?” Arthur asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Arthur didn’t look convinced.

“Alright, quick, any more men in the area would’ve heard that, they might be on the way. Let’s grab somethin’ and get out.”

They scrounged up some ammo boxes, Arthur checked out one of the wagons, it was filled up dynamite and a box of rifles.

“We could sell those, right?” Lenny asked as Arthur showed them the rifles.

“We sure can. We’ll check the rest later. Now, come on, let’s go.”

“You two take the wagon, I’ll take my horse,” Dani said, heading over to Midnight and mounting her.

As they were about to get off the trail to Shady Belle and back onto the main road, Raiders on their horses approached.

“What’s a black feller doin’ comin’ outta Shady Belle? In one of our wagons?”

“We was, uh, doin’ some business with your brothers back there.” Arthur tried.

“You don’t look like any kind of folk we’d deal with…”

“Our business was conducted to the satisfaction of all parties. Until now that is.”

“Nope. No. Somethin’ don’t feel right about this. Not him, not  _ her _ , and not you neither, Yankee. Get the lyin’ bas-,” Arthur had already killed the man before he could finish his order.

There were only a few, they managed to take them out easily.

“I can’t see anyone chasin’ us.” Lenny said as they headed back down the main road.

“I should think we’re outta the woods then, so to speak,” Arthur said. 

Lenny laughed, “Boy oh boy.”

Dani and Arthur laughed with him, “You did good!” Arthur praised.

“Yeah, good catch, Lenny.”

“We did it!”

“Well, let’s get to camp before sayin’ anythin’ like that,” Arthur said.

“I know Sean’s been bringin’ in quite a lot lately, and I wanted to...it’s good to have somethin’ to show like this.”

“Sean’s a loud mouth braggart, don’t worry ‘bout what Sean does,” Arthur reassured.

“Hey, I like him, you know?”

“Well, so do I, against my better judgment...just you worry about you. He wasn’t on Leviticus Cornwall’s train with me, we had to dig him outta Blackwater.”

“But,”

“But nothin’! Me and Dani and Dutch, and everyone who counts, we know what you do for this gang. We notice. Keep it up, you’re goin’ to start seein’ things change for you.”

“He’s right kid, you ain’t got yourself caught like Sean has, you bring us good stuff. I mean, really, you think Sean would’ve found us this haul?”

“Okay then. Okay. Thank you, both of you,” Lenny smiled.

Dani had always liked him, he was eager, sometimes too eager, but he knew his place and he knew what was best for the gang.

They rode the rest of the way back to camp silently, and without drama. 

“Arthur, Lenny, and Dani, comin’ back!” Lenny called as they rode into camp.

Dani hitched up Midnight and went to get a proper look at the rifles, “Damn, these are fine rifles.”

“Right?” Lenny smiled.

“Here, keep one, just for you,” Arthur handed her one.

“Really?” she asked, “But I already got a rifle.”

“Well, give it to me and you can have this better one. You know it’s best in your hands anyway.”

“Thank you, Arthur,” she smiled and took the gun.

“Hey,” Arthur caught Lenny before he jumped off the wagon, “I always enjoy ridin’ with you kid. You know how to fight.”

“Hey, you too. Anytime, Arthur. You too Dani, it was a pleasure.”

“Likewise Lenny.” Dani smiled back. She was glad her first job back was with Lenny and Arthur.

Dani walked over to Midnight, “I’ll go put this gun away and get this saddle off you, okay girl?”

She went to her tent to put the gun in the chest she kept under her bed, as she bent down, she jumped as she heard a voice behind her.

“Dani.” 

She stood and turned to see Sadie, “Sadie.”

“Can we talk?”

“Uh, I was gonna go wash and feed Midnight, so,”

“Please? It won’t be long.” Sadie pleaded.

Dani sighed and sat down on her bed, “Fine. Have a seat.”

To her own surprise, Sadie sat beside her. Their legs almost touching.

“I just, I wanted to apologise for that whole fight we had. I don’t want you to feel like I don’t care about you. Cause I do. I just…” she sighed, hating herself for admitting this, “I’m scared, okay? Scared of losin’ you, scared of what people might think if they ever found out about us, scared of...of hurtin’ you.”

Dani listened with wide eyes, “I...I didn’t know.”

“I know. Because I didn’t want you to know. When you said I’m brave? That’s what made me mad. Cause I don’t feel brave, Dani. I feel afraid. But only when it comes to you. And I think that’s because I care about you so much.”

Dani started tearing up now, “Sadie, you’re not weak for carin’ about me. You’re still brave. You told me how you feel about me, that takes guts.” 

Sadie scoffed, “Yeah, but that wasn’t what scared me, it’s everythin’ that comes with the feelings that scares me.”

“I don’t want you to be scared to be with me, Sadie.” 

“I know. And I don’t wanna be scared. I just don’t wanna lose you.”

“If you keep puttin’ up this front you’re gonna lose me anyway. I...I really care about you, Sadie, but, I can’t keep gettin’ my hopes up just to get shot down.”

“I know...That’s why I’ve been thinkin’. Thinkin’ about what you said. About gettin’ our own place once all this is over. How you’d always be there when I got home. I think....I think that’s what I want.” Sadie looked into Dani’s eyes, both women were crying now.

“Are, are you serious? Because I...I can’t take the heartbreak if you don’t really want this, Sadie. It would hurt me more than this wound,” she gestured to where she got shot, “ever would.”

“I know...I mean it though. Because I think that if I lost you without anythin’ ever happenin’ between us, would hurt more because I’d always be wonderin’ ‘what if’, you know?”

“Yeah,” Dani said, wiping the tears from her eyes, “So, does this mean you...you want us to be... _ us _ ?”

Sadie just laughed and gently cupped Dani’s face in her hands, “Yeah. It does.”

Neither woman said nothing more, Sadie just leaned in and kissed Dani.

It was a soft and gentle kiss, when they pulled back, Dani sighed, “Wow...that was worth the wait.”

Sadie just laughed and pulled her in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened! They kissed! So...what happens with them from here? I’d love to hear your guesses ;)


	15. Clemens Point (Part Five)

Dani sank into the kiss, she felt like there was nothing else in the world, just her and Sadie. It almost didn’t feel real.

Sadie pulled back, feeling tears fall onto her hands that were still cupping Dani’s face, “What is it?” she asked, frowning worriedly.

“Nothin’, just...this ain’t a dream, right?”

Sadie smiled, “No, it ain’t a dream. I promise,” she smirked, remembering the last time she knew Dani dreamt about her, “But speakin’ of dreams...that mornin’ when you told me you had a nightmare?”

Dani blushed, “Um, yeah?”

“I know it wasn’t a nightmare,” Sadie told her, still smirking.

The redhead’s jaw dropped, “Uh, oh, that’s...that’s embarrassin’,” she nervously rubbed the back of her neck, “How’d you know?”

“Because I’m not stupid,” Sadie laughed, “and let’s just say your hands weren’t exactly still,” she laughed again as Dani groaned and hid her face in her hands, “I woke you because you,” she bit her lip, “started gettin’ kinda loud, I didn’t want the others to hear.”

“Oh my lord,” Dani groaned again, she lay down and pulled her pillow onto her face.

The blonde laughed and lay down beside Dani, facing her, and grabbed the pillow, “Stop bein’ embarrassed! I was flattered.”

Dani, who had been squeezing her eyes shut tight, opened one eye, “Really?”

Sadie laughed again, and Dani wanted to make it her life’s mission to always make Sadie laugh, “Really. I was also glad it was _ me _you were dreamin’ about, and not someone else.”

“Why would I dream about someone else?”

“Well, there’s that girl you were seein’ in Valentine.”

_ Is she jealous? _Dani thought, “Yeah, but with her it was different. I...I do care about her, but not in the way I care about you. She was helpin’ me get my mind away from you because I was convinced nothin’ would ever happen with us. You’re the only one I really want, Sadie, you know that, right?”

Sadie sighed and rolled her eyes at her ridiculous jealousy, “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry.”

Dani smirked, “Well, just to make sure you know,” she straddled Sadie’s hips and leaned in for another kiss. She felt Sadie smile into it.

Sadie brought her hands up into Dani’s flaming red hair, she had always loved Dani’s hair and she was loving finally being able to feel it.

The blonde put everything she had into the kiss. She wanted to make sure Dani knew that she was serious about her feelings. The feelings scared her at first, she had remembered being younger and having fleeting thoughts when she saw a beautiful woman, but she had never had true feelings for one. Not until Dani. Dani was different. Dani was everything Jake both was and wasn’t. Where he was timid, Dani was fearless and strong, but she still had that caring and compassionate nature as he did. 

Sadie had, of course, had a feeling Danielle had some kind of feelings for her, but she didn’t dare ask. So When the redhead did eventually tell her, she felt her heart skip a beat. She was both scared and excited, but, unfortunately, the scared side won out in the end. After Dani got shot, Sadie told herself that that would be the end of it. She would _ not _ let herself fall for Danielle Marston. But, no matter how hard she tried to push her feelings aside, she just couldn’t do it. So she just decided she would let herself be happy. She figured that even if they weren’t in a gang, tomorrow is never a guarantee. Just look at her and Jake, they lived a peaceful, picture-perfect life, and still, they were threatened. The O’Driscoll’s stumbled upon their humble little homestead and took everything they had.

The women had gotten so into their kiss that they had forgotten that they were still just in a tent. A tent that someone could easily walk into at any moment.

And, of course, someone did.

Thankfully, it was just Abigail, “Dani, how did you-oh!”

“Abigail, uh,” Dani stammered, quickly getting off of Sadie and smoothing down her messed up hair, Sadie doing the same.

Abigail just stood smirking, “Well, took you long enough.”

Dani and Sadie just laughed, still embarrassed about being caught.

“Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay after your first job back out...I see that you are so I’ll leave y’all to it,” she said, still smirking, “Oh, and in future, remember you’re only in a tent, anyone could walk in,” she winked at the two blushing ladies before leaving.

A few moments passed before Dani and Sadie laughed again, “Well,” Dani said once the laughter started to die down, “that was embarrassin’.”

“Just a bit,” Sadie laughed.

“We gotta find someplace with rooms...ones with locks on the doors,” The younger woman sighed.

“Yeah,” Sadie laughed again, “that’d be nice.”

They stopped laughing and stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before slowly leaning in for another kiss.

But, unfortunately, they didn’t get that kiss, they were interrupted again, this time by Jack.

“Aunt Dani, you’re back!” he said, happily as he strode inside the tent, “Hi Mrs. Adler.”

“Hello Jack,” Sadie smiled.

“Yeah kid, I’m back,” Dani pulled him into her lap, “And I missed you while I was out.”

“I missed you too. You didn’t get hurt again, right?” he asked while playing with his aunt’s hair.

“No, I didn’t, I’m just fine.”

“Good. Can we make flower necklaces again?”

“Well, I can watch while you make some, I’m still not as good as you!”

Jack laughed, “Aunt Dani says her hands are too big,” he told Sadie, still giggling.

Sadie smiled back at him, “I think she’s just usin’ that as an excuse, you know she don’t like admittin’ when she’s not good at stuff.” Jack laughed and nodded.

“Excuse me!” Dani cried, mocking offense, “I’m still here! I can hear you! And if you want me to go out there and sit with you, then you better stop makin’ fun of me!”

Jack tried to contain his laughter, “Okay, sorry Aunt Dani.”

“Yeah,” Sadie said, smiling still, “Sorry Dani.”

“Thank you,” she kissed Jack’s cheek and smiled at Sadie with a teasing look in her eye, “So, you wanna go make these necklaces or what?”

“Come on!” Jack slid off Dani’s lap and grabbed her hand, “Come on Aunt Dani!”

Dani wasn’t quite ready to give up her alone time with Sadie yet, “Why don’t you go find a good spot and we’ll be right there.”

“Okay!” and he ran off to do just that.

“And why can’t we go with him just yet?” Sadie asked, smirking.

“I think you know,” Dani smirked back before leaning in to kiss her.

The blonde chuckled into the kiss and made sure she pulled away before it got too heated.

Dani groaned as she did so, “Seriously, a room, with a door and a lock would be perfect right now.”

Sadie laughed as she stood and took Dani’s hand, “Come on, your nephew is waitin’ on us.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later, after Jack had made three flower necklaces, one for Abigail, one for Dani, and one for Sadie, the boy had grown tired and went for a nap. 

Dani and Sadie were now sitting on the sand by the river, watching as the sun slowly started to set. They were sitting close enough for their hands to almost touch, their pinkies brushing against each other.

“Can I ask you somethin’?” Sadie asked, breaking their comfortable silence.

“Sure,” Dani replied, smiling.

“What do you think the others would think? About us I mean.”

The younger woman sighed, brushing a lock of red hair behind her ear, “I don’t know. Hosea found out about my, uh...interests, but we haven’t talked about it since then. He wasn’t all that sure how he felt about it but I guess him not talkin’ bout it is a good thing? I don’t know...I was fine with only Arthur, John, Abigail and you knowin’ but now that we’re..._ us _, I don’t know if I can keep hidin’. I want us to be able to be open, you know?”

“I want that too. That’s why I asked. What do you think Dutch would think?”

“I don’t know...as far as I know he’s never known anyone like this. I wanna believe he’d be fine with it, but I’m still scared. If I’m really honest, I think the only ones who’d really give a shit would be Micah and maybe Bill. Because they’re both assholes.”

Sadie laughed, “There is that.”

Dani lost herself in Sadie’s eyes as she laughed. _ I don’t think I’ll ever get sick of lookin’ into those eyes, _she thought.

Sadie caught her staring, “What?” she narrowed her eyes.

“Uh, nothin’...I just _ really _ wanna kiss you right now,” she smiled.

Sadie laughed again and shoved the redhead playfully, “You have a one-track mind.”

Dani smirked, “Well can ya blame me? Have you _ seen _ you?”

“Shut up,” Sadie laughed.

“I’m serious! Go look in a-,”

She was interrupted, “Dani.”

She turned, “Hosea.”

“Can we talk?” he asked, his eyes flickering to Sadie for a moment before looking back to Danielle.

“Uh, sure.”

“I’ll leave you two to it,” Sadie said before leaving, shooting Dani a reassuring look from behind Hosea’s back.

Hosea sat down on a rock next to Dani, looking down on her in the sand. He took a deep breath before speaking, “So. I’ve been thinkin’, about our talk the other day.”

“And?” Dani asked, looking down at the sand, too nervous to look him in the eye.

“And...I don’t care who you share a bed with, Danielle. When you said you think of me as a father, well, I hope you know I think of you as a daughter. I don’t care who you’re with as long as they make you happy.”

Dani teared up, “Really?”

“Really. I’m just sorry it took me so long to tell you. I’m sorry I made you doubt me.”

Dani jumped up and hugged Hosea, “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Of course. Can I ask you somethin’?” he asked as he pulled out of the hug.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Sadie...are you and her..?”

Dani blushed and cleared her throat, “Um, yeah. But it’s real new...as in, a few hours ago new.”

“Oh, wow.”

“Yeah.”

“And...she makes you happy?” 

She smiled, “Yeah, she does.”

“Good,” he smiled back, “It’s nice. To see you happy.”

“What do you mean? Ain’t I always just a ray of sunshine?” she smiled.

Hosea laughed, “I know you, Dani, I’ve always known there was something makin’ you unhappy.”

“Yeah...well…” she wasn’t sure what else to say.

Hosea stood to leave but stopped to say, “By the way, I know camp isn’t exactly the most private of places so, just so you know, the saloon in town has rooms to rent,” he laughed at Dani’s blushing face and left.

Sadie, who had been watching from afar, went back over to Dani once Hosea had gone.

“Are you alright?” she asked when she saw Dani’s face was as red as her hair.

Dani gulped, “Uh, yeah...we should go into Rhodes sometime.”

“What?” Sadie chuckled.

“Hosea says the saloon has rooms. With doors.”

“Oh,” it was Sadie’s turn to blush now.

“Yeah.”

“Dani!” Karen called, breaking Dani and Sadie out of their lustful stupor.

“Be right there!” Dani called back before turning to Sadie, “Later?”

Sadie just nodded her cheeks still a little pink from blushing. 

Dani so desperately wanted to kiss her goodbye, but she knew she couldn’t, not so close to everyone. So she just smiled and gave her a longing look before making her way over to Karen, who was sitting with Bill. 

Arthur had made his way over too, “What is it?” he asked.

“We got somethin’ cookin’ you might be interested in,” Bill told them.

“Am I gonna like the sound of this?” Arthur asked, Bill was rarely one to come up with a good idea.

“Been cookin’ since Horseshoe, but you went and kicked up all that commotion in Valentine. Now we was preparin’ to rob the bank there, until you got involved in all that nonsense and, I don’t know, I just feel like it’s unfinished business.”

“That wasn’t my fault,” Arthur defended, “It was just one of them things.”

“How come every time I get in trouble, I’m called a fool and an idiot, but when you get in trouble, oh, it’s just one of them things!”

“It’s a good point Arthur,” Lenny said.

“A very good point,” Karen agreed.

Dani didn’t want to admit it, she just shrugged.

“Alright, well what do y'all want me to do?”

“Hit the goddamn bank with us!” Karen said, excitedly, “You two Dani, with you back in action, it’ll be easy!”

“Well, I’m glad you ain’t lost faith in me,” Dani smiled.

“Hold on,” Arthur scoffed, “You really think it’s worth goin’ back there?”

“Five of us could hit the bank easy, but I ain’t gonna lie to you, there will be law if we linger.”

“Anythin’ serious?”

“No, just local boys bein’ rounded up and pressed into action.”

“Meanin’?”

“If we go in quick and quiet, we can hit it just fine. _ If _ there’s the five of us, I mean.”

“And y’all think it’s worth the risk?”

“It’s a _ bank _, Arthur!” Karen tried.

“So?” Arthur quipped back, “Is the take good?”

“Accordin’ to the fella I met, yes. It’s the end of the stock sales, plenty of money and plenty of people millin’ about.”

Arthur sighed, “What you think?” he asked Dani.

“I think it sounds good. Too good to pass up. I mean, she’s right, those law boys in Valentine ain’t big time, they’ll probably shit themselves when they hear their bank is gettin’ robbed. They’re just used to breakin’ up saloon fights, and stoppin’ horse and cattle theft,” she wasn’t going to add on that she was itching for a job like this.

Arthur nodded, “Alright, I suppose it’s worth takin’ a look at least.”

“Alright! Well, I better go change outta these rags if I’m gonna be performin’,” Karen said before leaving to change, she gave Arthur, Bill, Lenny, and Dani a change of clothes too.

“Okay,” Arthur said, “So Bill, this better be worth it,” he warned.

“Oh, it is,” Bill promised, “We put a lotta research into this one.”

“I hope so.”

They all left to change. As Dani finished buttoning her new shirt, Sadie walked into the tent.

“Hey,” she smiled.

“Hi,” Dani smiled back.

“Where y’all headed?” Sadie asked, stepping closer to Dani.

“Rob a bank,” Dani shrugged.

“So again, just another day then?” the blonde laughed.

“Pretty much,” Dani laughed too, “Except uh, we’re goin’ back into Valentine. Karen, Bill, and Lenny set this up, they were upset we didn’t get to do it while we were up at Horseshoe.”

“Is that really smart? Goin’ back there I mean?”

“Probably not. But accordin’ to some guy Karen spoke to, the law shouldn’t be a problem and the pay will be great, so it should be worth it.”

“Should be…” Sadie didn’t seem convinced.

Dani could see she was worried, “Hey,” she cupped Sadie’s cheek, “don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. I saw the lawmen back at Valentine, they ain’t nothin’ to worry about. We’ll be in and out with no problems. And we’ll bring back a ton of cash,” she joked, making Sadie smile a bit, “Really though, don’t sit here worryin’ about me, I’ll have Arthur with me, and Lenny, and Bill, hell, even Karen! I’ll be fine,” she promised.

“I know…” Sadie said, but they both knew nothing could stop her from worrying.

The redhead wasn’t sure of what else to say, so she just kissed Sadie, hoping that would be enough.

Just as Dani felt Sadie’s tongue slip past her lips, Arthur called for her, “Dani! You ready?”

They didn’t want to break their kiss, but they knew they had too, “Yeah, I’ll be right out!” Dani called back.

“Alright, come on then!”

“Guess I gotta go. Again,” Dani sighed.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” Dani said, kissing Sadie on the cheek before leaving.

Sadie was left standing alone in the tent, blinking back tears, silently hoping that she would see Dani later. And all in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one today! I wanted to do just a cute, fluff filled chapter here, we’ll rob a bank in the next one!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Stay safe and wash your hands!


	16. Clemens Point (Part Six)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re all staying safe and doing well :)

Dani left her tent, and, unfortunately, Sadie, and walked over to Arthur.

“Alright,” he said, nodding for Bill and Lenny to follow too, “let’s go.”

“Mr Morgan!” Strauss stopped them.

“Herr Strauss,” Arthur greeted.

“That man, the debtor, Thomas Downes, apparently he’s dead.”

“Dead? Well, no he didn’t seem very well.”

“His wife, I believe he has a wife and child. She will assume the debt of course.”

“Of course,” Arthur nodded.

“When you can, head up there and collect. We lent them a lot of money.”

“Jesus, Strauss, the women’s husband just died, the kid’s father, surely we can manage without whatever it is they’re owed,” Dani tried, of all the things the gang did, loaning people money was the thing she hated most. They took from poor innocents who only came to them as a last resort. Most paid the money back on time and in full, but the ones who didn’t, or more like couldn’t, well, Dani didn’t like what happened to those people. It wasn’t fair.

“Like I said,” Strauss scowled at her, “we lent them a _ lot _ of money.”

“But that’s not-,”

“Leave it, Dani,” Arthur stopped her, “I’ll get it when I can,” he told Strauss, who just walked off.

“Gentlemen, Miss Marston,” Karen, dressed in her finest, walked over, “let’s go rob ourselves a bank!”

They walked over to their horses, “What’s the plan then?” Arthur asked.

“Oh, well we’re gonna send Karen on in ahead, as a, uh, distraction. Then we’re just gonna rush on in afterwards. Just a small bank in a little town, nothin’ that big in the way of security. We just need to bring you two along as a...insurance policy,” Bill told them.

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Arthur grumbled.

“Okay, let’s move out.”

As they started riding out of camp, Arthur asked again, “So, tell me again about this big, can’t-go-wrong plan of yours?”

“Oh, it _ can _ go wrong.” Bill said, “Anything can, once the shootin’ starts.”

“Well, that’s reassurin’, especially after I _ got shot _ on my last job with you, Bill,” Dani quipped, making Arthur smirk.

Bill just made a face before continuing, “Like I said, we’ll see how it looks. If we can get in alright, we’ll send Miss Jones ahead to the bank. They won’t recognise her.”

“I’ll show you how it’s done!” Karen smirked.

“What are you thinkin’ this time?” Arthur asked.

“I don’t know, fellers always like the lost little girl, but nobody plays the drunken harlot quite like me. Either should work.”

Dani had to admit, she was impressed by Karen’s acting skills. The blonde never missed her mark, always drew her target in. It was a very useful skill to have.

“Once she’s got ‘em distracted, we’ll move in,” Bill told them.

“When I was scoutin’ the place the other day, there was only a couple of guards,” Karen informed. 

“We deal with them, and any customers who are feelin’ brave. And you always fancy yourself as the vault man, right Arthur?”

“Now I see why you brought me,” Arthur smiled.

“Hey, I’m more than willin’.”

“Nah...best I do it.”

“Oh, and did Dutch tell you I been cookin’ up some deals with them Gray boys?”

Arthur looked to Dani, who was riding next to him, and they frowned, “What?” he said, “No. What kinda deals?”

“See, you don’t realize, Morgan, I’m out there puttin’ in the work, same as you. I been drinkin’ with them a couple times now, seems they’re lookin’ for some extra security.”

“Yeah, I’m sure they are.”

“Could be somethin’ in it for us.”

“Well, just be smart about it, we got a lot of irons in that fire right now,” Arthur warned.

“Yes, I know, Morgan,” Bill snapped.

They left it at that.

Dani spoke up again, sensing some tension in the silence, “Glad you and Lenny are along for this, Karen.”

“Someone’s gotta keep y’all outta trouble,” Karen smirked, “I ain’t sure even Lenny can be relied on to keep his head, not after that night him and Arthur had in Valentine.”

“I’ve been tryin’ to forget that,” Arthur laughed, “what little I remember of it.”

“You’ve always been a bad drunk,” Karen laughed back, “and, before you say it, I know, it takes one to know one.”

“Guess we’ll never learn.”

“And Bill ain’t much better! So, should we stop for some whiskey?” she smiled.

They laughed, “How ‘bout we wait ‘til after the bank, alright?” Arthur said.

They continued on into Valentine.

“Okay. Let’s take it easy,” Arthur said as they rode into town.

They stopped on the grass next to the gunsmith, “Okay, let’s leave the horses here off the main drag,” Bill said.

They dismounted their horses, Dani whispering a “be back soon, girl,” to hers, and giving her some hay to munch on.

They started walking towards the bank, “So, we never decided. Is it lost little girl you want, or the drunken harlot?” Karen asked, slurring the ‘drunken harlot’, for effect.

“You know I like the harlot,” Arthur smirked.

Karen undid the top two buttons of her dress, “You’re the only one,” she groaned, she put on her act, “You’re a bunch of filthy sinners and heart breakers the lot of you! Now where is he,” she stumbled off to the bank. 

The others put their masks on.

“If you’re ready, get goin’,” Arthur said.

“Good luck gentlemen,” Dani said.

“We got this,” Bill said.

Dani gave Arthur a reassuring look before walking ahead of him.

As they stood outside the doors, they could hear Karen working her magic, it seemed to be working, but Arthur instructed them to wait until they were sure she’d reeled them in.

When they heard Karen yell, “Get your goddamn hands up!” they stormed in.

“Nobody move!” Lenny yelled.

“You heard him, nobody move!” Bill growled.

“Don’t make us hurt you!” Dani said, and when she turned and cornered one of the customers, holding her gun to them, she saw the last person she wanted to see right now.

Jessica.

When they locked eyes, Dani knew Jess knew it was her. Dani’s heart broke a little when she saw the shocked, frightened look in the blonde’s eyes. She lowered her gun.

Lenny tossed the keys to Karen who unlocked the door, Arthur walked passed Dani to go to the back room. When he looked to her, he also saw Jess, and how could he forget the face of the girl he saw Dani kissing.

He shot Dani a worried look, she just shook her head slightly. She was trying to hold back tears.

She made sure no one was looking before pulling her mask down enough so Jess could see her lips, “I’m so sorry,” she mouthed.

Jess did nothing. 

Arthur was in the back getting the teller to open the vault. When he shot his gun to intimidate the teller, Jess flinched.

Dani didn’t even think, she just called through to Arthur, “Hey, take it easy back there!” When she noticed Karen, Lenny, and Bill shoot her a look, she tried to recover, “We uh, don’t want the law on us, keep it down!”

It seemed to work. She breathed a sigh of relief. She looked back to Jess, who was still staring at her with...not fear anymore? No. It wasn’t fear. It was disappointment. Dani wasn’t sure what was worse.

After what felt like an eternity, Karen yelled, “Hurry up back there! We seem to have some company!”

“We got the place surrounded!” Came a voice from outside the bank, “Assumin’ folk ain’t dead in there, you won’t swing!”

Dani noticed the others were busy peeking out the windows so she whispered as quietly as she could to Jess, “I’m sorry.”

“I said come out now!”

Jess shook her head. Both the disappointment and fear had gone, now she just looked as though she understood.

“What do we do?” Bill asked Arthur.

“I don’t know, gimme a second,” He tried to think.

“I’ll go,” Karen said, “Follow me.”

That snapped Dani out of her daze, “What, are you insane?”

“Probably,” Was all Karen said before walking out of the bank with her hands up, “Don’t shoot!” she pleaded, “Don’t shoot, I’m, I made a terrible mistake!”

  
“Get outta there, miss!” One of the lawmen said.

“Sorry,” she said, before pulling out her revolver and shooting, giving the others enough time to get out the bank and start shooting too.

Dani shot one last look, one she hoped looked apologetic, to Jess before leaving.

They shot their way out of Valentine, but more and more lawmen just seemed to keep coming. _ There wasn’t supposed to be this much heat, _ Dani thought, it made her nervous. 

They eventually managed to use a passing train as a way to escape, they got over the track before the lawmen. They stopped in a forest.

“Alright,” Arthur said, dismounting his horse to hands the others their cut of the money, “I think we lost ‘em.”

Karen was laughing, “Thank you gentlemen, Dani, that was-,”

Arthur cut her off, “Stupid and dangerous...thank you Bill.”

Bill laughed, “We’re alive! And we’re paid! I don’t see the problem.”

“And that _ is _ the problem. Still, this is a very good take. Dutch’ll be happy. Even if it did come with a heap of trouble.”

“Ahh, it was fun!” Karen argued.

Arthur chuckled, “Well, maybe you’re right. Now, go on, get outta here. I have some other business to attend to. Don’t head directly back to camp, and make sure you ain’t followed!”

They went their separate ways. Well, everyone but Dani who wasn’t even listening to their conversation, she was just staring blankly at the cash Arthur handed her.

Arthur sighed, “Dani,” Nothing. He walked over to her, she was still on her horse so he nudged her foot to get her attention, “Hey.”

She snapped out of her daze, “Huh?” 

“That girl. She was at the bank. She gonna be a problem?”

“What? No! Of course not. She wouldn’t…” Danielle really hoped she was right. She just couldn’t see Jess betraying her like that.

“Are you _ sure?” _

“_ Yes, _ Arthur I am sure,” she said, looking him dead in the eyes.

“You should get changed and go see her,” he said.

“I can’t. Yeah I had a mask on but my stupid hair is kind of a giveaway, there ain’t a lotta redheads round here, Arthur!”

“Fine, I’ll go.”

“No! You’ll...you’ll scare her just...do you think I’ll be okay to risk it?” she knew Jess would probably still be shaken, Arthur, even if he was being kind, would probably still scare her.

Arthur sighed again, “Maybe. If you don’t show yourself too much. Maybe just hide in the alley beside the saloon, see if she goes in or out?”

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, “Yeah...and maybe doin’ it today instead of tomorrow’ll be less suspicious. Why would someone who just robbed the town bank waltz back into town that same day, right?”

“Yeah. Just make sure you go back to camp first, get changed. Maybe even hide your hair in your hat or somethin’.”

She nodded, “Yeah...Alright, I’ll see you later then.”

“Yeah.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Dani rode back into camp, Sadie was there to greet her.

“Hey, all good?” She asked, and Dani could see the worried look in her eye.

“Sorta,” Dani said, quickly dismounting her horse and walking over to her tent.

Sadie followed her, “What does that mean?” she asked.

“It means,” Dani said, not caring that Sadie was with her as she started to change, “that that girl I was seein’?” Sadie nodded, “She was there. In the bank. And she knew it was me.”

Sadie’s eyes widened, “What?”

“Yeah. I had my mask on but I could tell she knew. Looked me dead in the eyes. I ain’t very conspicuous with this hair. Arthur wants me to go talk to her, make sure she won’t talk.”

“And would she?”

“No. She wouldn’t.”

“Dani, I know you like this girl but-,”

“Don’t,” Dani interrupted, “Just. Don’t. I know her. I know she wouldn’t tell. She...she just wouldn’t, okay? Just trust me.”

“If you’re so certain, why are you goin’ to see her? Ain’t that a little dangerous?”

“They won’t expect one of the people who just robbed their bank to come back into town the very same day, even if I have this hair. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

“I just have one more question. Are you doin’ this to make sure she don’t talk, or are you doin’ this to because you wanna see her.”

Dani had had her back to Sadie as she was changing, she already changed her pants, now she had taken her old shirt off, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” she asked as she turned, she could see the jealous look in Sadie’s eye.

“It means what I said.”

Dani smirked and slowly walked closer to Sadie, “Jealousy ain’t a good look on you, you know.”

“I, I ain’t jealous!” Sadie insisted, but Dani could see her cheeks turning pink.

“Uh huh, come here,” she wrapped an arm around Sadie’s waist and pulled her into a kiss, her other hand cupping the blonde’s jaw. She pulled back before they got too heated, “How many times am I gonna have to tell you you’re the only person in the entire world that I really want?” she asked, smirking.

“I’m sorry. I guess it’s just because I know she...was with you before I was. It’s stupid,” Sadie blushed.

“It ain’t stupid at all. I get it. But I _ promise _ you, you have nothin’ to worry about,” she assured. Then she had a thought, “Hey, why don’t you come with me? That way you won’t have to worry. Besides, it might make me look less obvious if I’m with someone who wasn’t at the robbery. Karen didn’t wear a mask so they saw her face, they’d know.”

Sadie laughed nervously, “I don’t know Dani.”

“You don’t have to, but I don’t want you to worry.”

“I know. No, it’s fine. You go, I trust you, I won’t worry.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure. And I won’t get jealous.”

“Is that so?” Dani smirked, “Cause, I was lyin’ before. Jealousy looks _ very _ good on you.”

“You think so?” Sadie smirked back, leaning in again.

“Uh huh,” Dani leaned the rest of the way in, locking their lips in a kiss.

This kiss didn’t last as long as their other one, Dani knew she had to get going so she pulled back.

Sadie sighed her annoyance and leaned her head on Dani’s chest, “I _ really _ wish you didn’t have to go.”

Dani laughed and hugged the blonde tight, “Yeah, me too. But I won’t be long, I promise. And I promise I’ll make it up to you,” she smiled.

“You’d better,” Sadie smirked as she broke the hug.

“I always make good on my promises,” Dani winked, “I’ll be back around nightfall, okay?”

Sadie just nodded. Dani kissed her cheek and the two left the tent together. Dani walked backwards towards Midnight, not wanting to take her eyes off Sadie yet. She thought she was being really cool and charming...until she stumbled over a stray branch.

“Shit,” she muttered through gritted teeth. She looked back to see Sadie stifle a laugh, Abigail now next to her, “Great,” Dani rolled her eyes and mounted up.

This was _ not _ how she wanted to be seeing Jess again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She left Midnight on the outskirts of town and did as Arthur suggested and hid as much of her hair as she could in her hat. She snuck into the alley beside the Saloon, making sure to act natural and not draw attention to herself.

She stepped up onto a box next to one of the windows, trying to see if she could see Jess in the saloon. It was busy tonight, probably the lawmen, or at least some of them, that were chasing them after the bank job nursing their wounds with booze. She couldn’t see Jess anywhere. She looked over to the hotel across the way. She could be there. Might’ve decided she didn’t wanna work tonight. She knew it’d be a risk, but then again, so was just being in town in the first place.

“Fuck it,” she sighed and walked over to the hotel.

“Hi there! How can I help you?” the owner greeted.

“Hi, I’m not sure if you remember me, I came here a few times with a blonde woman, my friend, I was just wonderin’ if she was still here?”

“Ah, yeah I remember you! Yes ma’am, she’s been in her room since that awful robbery earlier.”

“Robbery?” Dani asked, playing the fool.

“Yes ma’am, a gang rolled into town a few hours ago and robbed the bank, she was there when it happened, think it left her pretty shaken up.”

“That’s terrible. I had to leave town for work, I just rode back in. Do you mind if I go make sure she’s alright?” 

“Of course, same room as before, ma’am, go on up.”

“Thank you, sir,” she smiled and made her way up the stairs. 

She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Jess said nothing as she opened the door, she just stepped aside to let Dani in.

“Was wonderin’ how long it’d be before you’d show up,” the blonde said as she closed the door behind Dani.

“Jess, I-,”

“You here to kill me?” she said bluntly, as though that was what she was waiting for.

“What? Jesus, Jess, no, no of course not. Why would you think that?”

“I saw you. In the bank, I knew it was you as soon as I saw you. I was just glad I hadn’t put my money away yet. Surprised you didn’t rob me either.” 

Dani hated how cold Jess was being. But she understood. She looked down at her feet, she had never been ashamed of the things she did, until now, “I’m sorry, Jess. I wish that didn’t happen. I wish you weren’t there to see me do that. I did tell you I’m not a good person.”

“Don’t gimme that shit, Dani. Don’t say ‘I told you so’. I know you didn’t wanna hurt me or nothin’. And I knew you were into some shit, but I just,” she sighed, “I never expected to be _ held up _ by you!”

“I know, I know, and I never _ wanted _ that to happen, I didn’t even think you’d still be in town!” 

Jess shook her head and sighed, “Whatever. It happened. What are you doin’ here? Makin’ sure I won’t talk?”

“No. I know you wouldn’t. Because believe it or not Jess, I actually do trust you. I wanted to make sure you were okay,” it was true. She never doubted Jess. Okay, maybe she did a _ teeny tiny _ bit. But she _ was _ mainly there to make sure she was okay, “I’m sorry I scared you.”

“It’s...it’s fine. I know you wouldn’t hurt me. I know you didn’t come here to kill me. It was just...not how I expected I’d see you again.”

“Yeah,” Dani sighed, “I know. Trust me, that wasn’t how I wanted to see you again.”

“I know. So,” she sat on the bed, gesturing for Dani to join her, “besides getting shot at after robbin’ a bank, how’ve you been?” she smirked.

Dani laughed, glad that Jess seemed to be okay, “Good, actually. Well, good and bad I guess. I became a deputy out in Rhodes, don’t ask, and got shot my first day on the job.”

“Jesus, Dani,” Jess’s eyes widened.

“Yeah,” the redhead laughed, “But uh...you remember the girl I talked to you about? Sadie? Well, she and I uh...we’re kind of a thing now.”

“Really? I knew you’d get her eventually,” Jess winked, “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks,” Dani smiled, “It’s been...pretty great so far,” she smiled dreamily thinking of Sadie.

“That’s great, Dani.”

Dani couldn’t help but notice Jess didn’t look _ entirely _ happy, “I hate this.”

“Hate what?” Jess frowned?

“That we care about each other. Me and you. You’re hurt that Sadie and I are together. And I hate that it hurts you.”

“Just forget it Dani, it doesn’t matter, I’m fine, I’ll get over it.”

“But it’s not fair. I don’t like that you’re unhappy.”

“Dani,” Jess sighed, “the times we had, they were…” _ amazing, _ she thought, “they were great. But I always knew you had stronger feelin’s for someone else, and you can’t help that. It happens. I don’t want you to feel bad for havin’ feelings for someone.”

“But I want you to be happy,” Dani frowned, and Jess found herself wanting to kiss the slight pout off her lips.

“I know, and that’s sweet. And maybe someday I’ll find someone who makes me happy like Sadie makes you happy. But, until then, I’m happy that you’re happy. Just leave it at that. Please. Besides,” she smirked, “back before you left, there was this girl who I noticed lookin’ at me kinda like you did. Maybe I’ll find her and see what happens.”

Dani laughed, “Right. Well, whatever happens, I just want you to be happy. And I hope the next time I see you will be better than the last.”

“You have to go right now?” 

“Yeah,” she said, apologetically, “I told the others I’d be back by nightfall. We’re out by Rhodes now so I gotta get movin’.”

“Okay. Well, it was good to see you. A shame it was like this but I’m glad we talked,” Jess smiled.

  
“Yeah. You too Jess. I hope you get that girl,” she smirked.

“I don’t know,” Jess laughed, “I ain’t seen her since before you left so…”

“If you’re meant to be with her, you’ll find her,” Dani smiled.

“Yeah…” the blonde found herself wanting to lean in and kiss Dani, but she knew that was wrong now that she was with Sadie, so she stood up before she couldn’t stop herself, “So, see you round?”

Dani stood, “See you round, Jess,” she kissed Jess on the cheek and left. She wiped a tear from her eye and made her way back to her horse, thanking the hotel owner before she left the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I’m leaving it there! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments :)
> 
> Oh, and by the way, the girl Jess was talking about? She's a girl from the gang. I'll take guesses in the comments ;)


	17. Clemens Point (Part Seven)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to find Sadie’s exact age online since I knew she was older than Dani but I wasn’t sure by how much, but it seems there’s never any mention of it that I could find. According to the Red Dead Wiki though, she’s likely in her late 20s or early 30s so let’s just round it up and say she’s 30. 
> 
> And just as a reminder, Dani is 23.
> 
> Also, we are at 47 comments on this fic (thank you all so much!) so, as a thank you, whoever leaves the 50th comment can give me a prompt for a Sadie and Dani one-shot! The only catch is that it can't be in relation to this fic, it'll be it's own universe, just so things don't get too mixed up. So, keep an eye out because I will reply to the 50th comment telling them to give me a prompt! Honestly though, feel free to leave prompts anyway, I love writing these two lovely ladies so any excuse to write more of them is great!

She was back not long after the sunset, as promised. Arthur, who she assumed was waiting for her, walked straight over to her as she hitched up her horse.

“Well?” was all he said.

“You don’t have to worry about her. Like I told you, she was never gonna say anythin’,” she did love when she got to say ‘I told you so’ to Arthur.

He nodded, “Fine. How’d it go anyway?”

Dani shrugged, “It was fine. Told her about,” she looked around just to be sure, but the others were eating dinner or finishing up chores, “me and Sadie. She was kinda hurt but she said she’ll be fine. We said our goodbyes and that was that. And before you say anything, it was just  _ talkin’. _ ”

Arthur smirked, “I wasn’t gonna say anythin’.”

“Uh huh. Did you really go collect that debt from that widow and her kid?”

He sighed, “Yes, Danielle, I did. And I am in no mood for a lecture so let’s just leave it at that.”

“Fine. I’m goin’ to get some food,” she gave him a look before going over to the stew pot and grabbing herself a bowl.

She sat down at a table with Abigail, John, Jack, and Sadie. She was glad there was a space next to Sadie.

“And where were you?” John asked as his sister sat down.

“Tyin’ up a loose end,” was all she said before digging into her food.

“You alright?” Sadie asked, putting a hand on Dani’s knee under the table.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Dani smiled back at her, hoping it was reassuring.

Sadie just smiled back and squeezed the redheads knee, which made her choke a little on her food.

“Slow down, aunt Dani!” Jack laughed, “No one’s gonna steal it!”

After taking a sip of water to soothe her throat, Dani said, “Excuse me? Who taught you that?”

“Papa told me to say it,” the boy giggled.

Dani smirked and threw a chunk of potato from her stew at her brother, who was too busy laughing to dodge it.

“Hey!” John cried as the chunk hit his cheek.

“That’s what you get!” Dani laughed, Sadie and Jack laughing with her.

Abigail tried to stifle her laugh, “Alright  _ children,  _ that’s enough,” she said, “Seriously, Dani, were you okay today? This was your first big job since you got hurt.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It was fine. Got a little more heat on us than we expected but we got out fine. Got a good bit of money too.”

“That’s good, and you feel alright?” the brunette asked, feeling more protective than ever over Dani.

As the redhead was about to give her answer, Sadie decided to run her hand up from Dani’s knee to her thigh, she blushed and cleared her throat, “Um, yeah, yeah I feel fine.”

“You sure?” John frowned, “You look a little...flushed.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she quickly finished her food, “Pretty tired though, think I’m gonna go get an early night,” she stood and kissed Jack’s head, “Good night kid.”

“Good night aunt Dani,” the boy smiled back up at her.

“Good night Abigail, John, Sadie,” she nodded to Abigail and John before looking to Sadie and smirking. Sadie smirked back and Dani made her way over to her tent.

\-------------------------------------------

Dani lay awake for what felt like an eternity before Sadie finally joined her, “Where the hell have you been?” the redhead asked, sitting up in her bed and crossing her arms.

“Well I couldn’t follow you! Besides, it’s fun to annoy you,” the older woman smirked.

“Come here,” Dani practically growled and leaned over to pull Sadie by her waist down onto the bed, the blonde laughing as quietly as she could the whole time.

“Dani, someone could come in!” Sadie whispered, pushing Dani back as she leaned in to kiss her.

“They all think I’m asleep, they won’t come in,” she tried to lean in again.

“Are you sure?” Sadie checked.

“Trust me, they wouldn’t wanna risk wakin’ me, especially after I’ve been out on a job all day.”

Sadie bit her lip, “Alright, I trust you,” she finally let Dani kiss her. 

Even though it hadn’t been that long since their last kiss, it had felt like it had been an eternity. 

Dani flipped them so she was now on top. It wasn’t exactly graceful in such a small bed, but they managed. Eventually, Dani started sliding her hands up from Sadie’s hip to her chest. She wasn’t really thinking, she was just doing what felt right. 

Sadie moaned as she felt the younger woman’s hand cup her breast, but then, “Dani, wait,” she panted, breaking the kiss, “stop.”

Dani, of course, did, “Is something wrong?” she asked, looking down at Sadie with concerned eyes.

“No, no it’s just...I don’t think I’m ready for... _ that _ ,” the blonde replied, embarrassed.

Dani immediately felt guilty, “Oh, shit, Sadie I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinkin’. I-,”

“It’s fine, really, it’s not your fault,” Sadie cupped Dani’s cheek, “It’s just that…” 

“You don’t have to explain, really, I’m not offended,” Dani smirked.

“I just don’t want you to think I don’t want  _ this, _ ” she gestured at their position, “‘cause I  _ do,  _ trust me, I do, but...I’m not quite there yet.”

“I get it, Sadie, really,” Dani moved her hand to brush a lock of hair from Sadie’s face, “I can wait as long as you need, really.”

The blonde smiled, “You’re sweet...and  _ young,”  _ she added, as though she had only just realised.

“Hey, I’m 23!” the redhead defended.

“Exactly! You’re basically still a baby compared to me!”

“What do you mean? I thought you were only like a couple years older than me.”

“Sure you did,” Sadie laughed.

“I’m serious! You ain’t  _ old,  _ Sadie.”

“I’m 30, Dani, I-,”

“ _ Exactly!” _ Dani exclaimed, making Sadie shush her.

“You’re supposed to be sleepin’!”

“But it’s true!” she cried again, quieter this time though.

Try as she might, Sadie couldn’t help but laugh at Dani’s antics, “Shut up, when you get to my age you-,”

“I can only hope to be as beautiful as you?” Dani smirked.

Sadie laughed, “Wow, that was a good one!”

“Yeah, I thought so,” the smirk still present on her face, “But seriously, my age, it don’t bother you does it?”

“No,” she blonde sighed, “not  _ really. _ It just kinda dawned on me, y’know?”

“Yeah...well, don’t even think about it, okay?” Dani leaned down to give Sadie a quick kiss, “It don’t matter, all that matters is this,” she took Sadie’s hand and brought it to her chest, so the blonde could feel her heartbeat.

“Jesus, Dani, your heart is  _ racin’!” _

“Yeah, I know, that’s how it always gets around you,” she smiled.

Sadie smiled, “How’d you get to be such a sweet talker anyway?”

“All those romance stories Mary-Beth reads,” Dani blushed, “I sit with her sometimes while she reads ‘em. I can read just fine but she says she likes readin’ to me,” she slid off Sadie’s hips and lay beside her instead, Sadie turned so they were facing each other.

“Did Hosea teach you how to read?” Sadie asked.

“Yeah. I can write too. He taught me everythin’ I needed to know. Sure as hell didn’t learn nothin’ from my father,” she rolled her eyes.

“You know, I don’t really know about your life before all this,” Sadie realised.

“It weren’t nothin’ special. My mama died when she was givin’ birth to me, she was a, uh, a prostitute and dear ole daddy was her...whatever he was. I don’t really remember much about him, I was only five years old when he died. John was eight. Everythin’ I do know about him, it’s what John told me. He was a Scot, born on the boat into New York. Never once even saw Scotland but John says that the way he talked, you’d have thought he only ever ate haggis and wore a kilt,” they laughed, “I remember his eyes...he got blinded in a bar fight south of Chicago...they scared me a little. After he died, me and John got sent to an orphanage. We ran away after a while. When John was 12 and I was nine, we got caught robbin’ this homestead back in Illinois...the owners they, uh, wanted to hang John and keep me as a slave. But Dutch and Hosea saved us...gave us a new home. A family. Things were a lot different back then, it was pretty much just us, Dutch, Hosea, Arthur, and Miss Grimshaw. Dutch and Miss Grimshaw were an item back then too. I think she loved him. But Dutch met this girl called Annabelle and he fell for her  _ hard…”  _ she thought for a moment, “I think that’s why Miss Grimshaw is so harsh now...she used to be a lot more fun. Then Dutch killed Colm O’Driscoll’s brother so Colm killed Annabelle. Now we’re here, I guess.”

Sadie’s eyes were wide, “ _ Nothin’ special?  _ Jesus Dani, all I did when I was a kid was learn to ride horses and hunt!”

Dani laughed, “Yeah, well I  _ wish  _ I had that kinda life. That’s why I want different for Jack. I don’t want him to end up like me or his father.”

“Dani, if that boy ends up like you, it won’t be a bad thing. It means he’ll be sweet, and kind, and carin’, and -,”

“And a killer, and a thief and a liar.”

“Dani,-”

“It’s true. I want him to be like a, a rancher or, he likes his stories so maybe a writer? I don’t know just not  _ this.” _

“And he still could be. There’s still time, Dani, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry, I just, I love that kid so much and I,-”

Sadie stopped her, “I know, it’s okay,” she leaned in for another kiss.

Dani smiled into the kiss, she brought her hand up to cup Sadie’s cheek.

They only pulled back when they needed air, Dani yawned when they did.

“I’m sorry,” Sadie laughed, “am I borin’ you?”

“No,” Dani smiled back, “I’m sorry, guess I’m more tired than I thought.”

Sadie hummed, “I guess I should go sleep in the other bed in case someone comes in in the mornin’.”

The younger woman groaned and buried her face in Sadie’s neck, “I don’t want you to,” she wrapped an arm around the blonde’s waist.

“I know and I don’t want to either but,-”

“Then don’t,” Dani pulled away from Sadie’s neck and looked her in the eyes, “If someone comes in then...then they come in. We wanted to know what people would think anyway, right?” 

“I guess…”

“But if you don’t want to, it’s fine...I just would really like to hold you while we sleep,” Dani said, shyly, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

How could Sadie say no to that? She sighed, smiling, “Alright. You got me. I’ll stay.”

“You will?” the younger woman’s eyes had brightened, well, at least Sadie  _ thinks _ they did, the tent was only lit by a small lantern lit on the ground.

“Yeah,” she smiled back.

Dani smiled and leaned in to kiss the blonde again, “Great,” she smiled as they broke the kiss.

The two got ready for bed, Dani stripping to her undershirt and underwear, Sadie only stripping to her underwear since she didn’t wear anything under her shirt. 

Dani groaned, “You’re makin’ it  _ real  _ hard to be respectful ma’am…” she tried to look respectfully but, could you blame her?

“Eyes up here Miss Marston,” Sadie smirked, loving the effect she was having on Dani.

Dani shook her head and cleared her throat, “Uh, you should definitely not be facin’ me right now.”

Sadie just laughed and lay back down on Dani’s bed, facing away from her as requested.

The redhead took a deep breath and lay down behind Sadie, wrapping an arm around her waist, “Is, um, is this okay?” she asked, glad Sadie couldn’t see her blush.

“Yes, Danielle,” the older woman smiled, “it’s perfect.”

Dani smiled goofily, “Good,” she looked at Sadie for a moment before leaning up on an elbow to kiss her once more.

Sadie’s eyes had already closed but she smiled into the kiss all the same.

“Good night,” Dani said when she pulled away. She lay her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes.

“Good night, Dani,” Sadie replied, closing her eyes again and relaxing into Dani’s embrace.

\----------------------

When Dani woke up, she smiled when the first thing she saw was Sadie’s face. The older woman had gone from lying on her side to lying on her back sometime in the night. As she woke up more, Dani realised her hand had gone from Sadie’s hip to her stomach, just below her breasts. The redhead bit her lip as she realised how close her hand was to Sadie’s chest. She blinked and averted her gaze to look at Sadie’s face instead. She looked so peaceful. So beautiful. Dani admired her for a few more moments before kissing the blonde’s cheek. 

Sadie stirred as she felt the kiss, “Mornin’,” she groaned, her voice raspier than usual, it made Dani’s heart flutter and her stomach sink.

“Mornin,” Dani breathed back, “You sleep okay?”

Sadie smiled, which made Dani smile, she liked Sadie’s smile being one of the first things she saw in the morning, “Yeah,” the blonde said, turning to face her beloved redhead, “the best I’ve slept in a while, actually.”

Dani’s eyes flicked down for a second when Sadie turned, but she managed to compose herself, “Good,” she smiled, “Listen, I’m gonna go ask around, see if anyone needs or wants me to do anythin’, but, uh, if I’m free, I was hopin’ we could spend the day together? Just the two of us?”

Dani’s eyes reminded Sadie of a little puppy at that moment, “Sure, Dani,” she smiled, “I’d like that.”

The younger woman’s eyes lit up, “Great! Well, I’ll get ready and go ask around,” she got up off the bed and got dressed, Sadie watching her the whole time. Dani leaned down to kiss Sadie, “I won’t be long...I hope,” they laughed and kissed once more before Dani left her tent.

Luckily, Dutch was the first person she saw, “Dutch, good mornin’,” she greeted when she reached him. He was standing just outside his tent.

“Good mornin’ Danielle!” he smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a side hug, “How are you this  _ fine _ mornin’?” 

Dani laughed, “I’m fine Dutch, how’re you?”

“Just fine myself! Oh, by the way, I never got to talk to you yesterday after that bank job you did, nice work.”

“Oh, thanks. Yeah, I was pretty tired when I got back so I went to bed early. Um, Dutch, did you need me to do anythin’ today?” she asked somewhat shyly, silently begging him to say no.

“You know what? Take the day off. Anyone asks you to do anything, you tell them I said you’re relaxin’ today, okay? You deserve it, after yesterday.”

Dani’s eyes lit up, “Thank you Dutch, I appreciate that.”

“Of course kid! Now go on, go relax!” Dutch laughed, shoving her away playfully.

“Alright,” Dani laughed back, “Thanks again, Dutch.”

Dani practically skipped back to her tent, when she walked in, Sadie was just finishing getting dressed.

“Well?” she asked, but she saw the look in Dani’s eyes, she already knew.

Dani just laughed and grabbed Sadie’s waist, pulling her in for a kiss.

\-----------------

They spent most of the morning just holding and kissing each other, laying on Dani’s bed. Their bed? Dani hoped it was now their bed. They’d had breakfast and gone straight back to the tent. Surely some of the other gang members must be suspicious? They definitely got some looks as they walked back to the tent together, but Dani didn’t care. They’d deal with that if and when they need to.

At one point, Sadie had suggested taking a boat out onto the water, maybe catch some fish to take back to camp for dinner. So now, here they were, somewhere in the middle of Flat Iron Lake, not fishing at all.

In fact, they were lying down in their boat, kissing like love-struck teenagers. They were fishing, honest, but then Dani looked to Sadie and saw the sunlight hitting her just right and, well, she couldn’t help herself. Sadie tried to object, “we’re out in the middle of a lake,” she said, “someone might see us,” she said. Dani just said, “exactly, we’re in the middle of a lake,  _ no one _ will see us,” and pulled Sadie into a kiss. Sadie pushed her away, trying to resist but in the end, she just rolled her eyes and pulled the younger woman down onto the floor of the boat.

They stopped, however, when they heard yelling in the distance, Sadie, who was on top of Dani, lifted her head, leaving Dani dazed and confused, and saw some men in a boat not too far from them. So they stopped, the redhead only barely managing to stop herself from screaming at the men in the other boat for ruining their fun, and went back to fishing. 

They cast their lines out and sat in comfortable silence, waiting patiently for a bite.

Then, Dani got one, “Oh my god,” she groaned, holding her fishing pole tight and trying to reel the line in, “the hell is this thing, a damn shark?” 

Sadie hadn’t said anything, she was enjoying the view of the younger woman’s perfect, muscular arms tensing while holding the fishing rod. Dani’s shirt had come off when they were kissing, leaving her in her undershirt. If Sadie was honest, she didn’t even know what Dani was doing, she was just glad that whatever it was made her arms look even better than they normally do.

“Woah,” Dani said after about a minute of trying to pull the fish in, “this thing is-, oh shit!”

Sadie was snapped out of her daze by Dani falling, well, getting pulled really, into the water, “Dani!” she cried, looking over the side of the boat.

After a few moments, a few moments too long for Sadie, Dani emerged from under the water.

“Jesus!” Dani shook her head, almost like a dog would when it got wet. She was fine though. Unlike her brother, Dani actually knew how to swim.

“Dani!” the blonde cried again, reaching out to help Dani back up onto the boat.

“Well, at least the water wasn’t cold,” the redhead said as she sat down. Sadie smacked her arm, “Hey!”

“You scared the hell outta me! What the hell was that?!”

“I don’t know! Some stupidly big fish I guess! Jesus.”

Sadie sighed and shook her head, “Come on, let's get you back to camp so you can get some dry clothes on.”

“Hey,” Dani grabbed Sadie’s wrist before she could grab the oars, “you gotta admit though, that was pretty funny,” she laughed and brought Sadie’s hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles. She noticed Sadie trying to contain her laughter, but she didn’t last long.

“Okay, you win, it was funny,” she relented, now laughing at the state Dani was in.

“I win?” Dani laughed, “I got pulled into a lake by a damn fish, I don’t think I win!” they laughed for a while before making their way back to shore.

By the time they got back, it was almost sundown. Neither of them realised how long they had been out there.

“What the hell happened to you?” Abigail laughed when she saw Dani, who had now started to dry off.

“I uh,” Dani blushed, “got pulled into the lake by a fish.”

Abigail laughed, “Oh Dani, you poor thing.”

John laughed too, “Hey,” Dani scolded him, “you don’t get to laugh! At least  _ I  _ can swim!”

That shut him up. And made Abigail laugh even more.

Dani went to change into some dry clothes, she and Sadie ate dinner with John, Abigail and Jack again, and headed to bed after.

In all, it was one of the best days Dani had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, another Dani and Sadie-centric chapter, but hey, that’s what I write this fic for! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I hope you are all staying safe in these scary times.


	18. Clemens Point (Part Eight)

The next day, Dani had woken and gotten ready all before Sadie had woken up. She wanted to be busy today, help out somehow, since she took a day off yesterday. 

When she left her tent, Dutch gestured for her to come to him, “So what do you think?” he asked as she got near.

“About what, Dutch?” she asked, frowning when she saw Micah there too. Thankfully, though, Arthur was also present.

“The fine folks around these parts,” he told her.

“I don’t know, Dutch, I haven’t been into town much. Hosea and Arthur have told me some things.”

“Well, on the one side, we have got the Gray family; Scots, degenerates, drunkards the local law, you couldn’t make this stuff up! Rich as Croesus. And on the other, their mortal enemies, the Braithwaites; moonshiners, hypocritical, both rolling, we believe,-”

“In gold,” Micah interrupted him.

“And in the middle of it all,” Arthur added, “you’ve got some inbred retellin’ of Romeo and Juliet,” they all laughed.

“Well then, they seem might fine to me Dutch,” Dani said, sarcastically.

“Exactly!” Dutch laughed.

“So, what you boys thinkin’?” she asked.

“We try to rob ‘em both,” Micah said, walking away. And Dani knew this was probably a stupid idea if Micah was the one to come up with it.  _ Surely Arthur wouldn’t agree to this? _ She thought.

She was right, “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Why not?” Was Dutch’s, somewhat smug, response.

“Because we got lawmen in three different states after us,” Arthur argued, surprised Dutch had seemed to have forgotten that fact.

“Last thing I want is to get us into trouble,” Dutch assured, “but we need money. Now we have the opportunity here, to put ourselves in the middle of somethin’, ain’t nobody gonna know we was here. Because even without us, these fools are gonna kill each other anyway!”

Arthur sighed, “Okay, well, Hosea’s gone back to see that Braithwaite woman.”

“Good. Hosea should definitely take the lead on this. I sent Sean over to Braithwaite Manor too. Now, you two can meet up with them or join John and Javier at the Gray’s place, somethin’ to do with the Braithwaite’s prize horses.”

“Uh, wait, Dutch, I’m confused, Hosea told me about the Braithwaite business but how’d we get an in at the Gray’s place?” Dani asked. Hosea and Arthur had made sure she had been brought up to speed before she went to bed last night.

“Sheriff Gray kindly put in a word with his father, it ain’t that complicated,” he chuckled, “We gotta convince each family that we are on their side, and then we rob ‘em both. Before they figure out it was us that done it, and not the other lot, we’ll be  _ long _ gone! Think of it as payback for my daddy,” Dutch finished, grimly.

“Payback? I ain’t in the revenge business Dutch,” Arthur said, “Least of all for somethin’ that happened a  _ long _ time ago.”

“Well, I guess we all gotta pay for somethin’. Now, if you will excuse me, I got to write a letter,” Dutch said, walking back inside his tent.

“Well,” Dani sighed after a moment, “I’m with you wherever, Gray’s or Braithwaite’s, up to you.”

“Let’s head to the Gray’s place first, if we leave John and Javier on their own for too long, chaos might ensue.”

They laughed and started to head to their horses. Just as Dani was about to mount hers, she saw Sadie out of the corner of her eye.

“Good mornin’,” the blonde said as Dani turned to face her.

“Good mornin’ to you,” Dani smiled back.

“Where are you two goin’?” Sadie asked, trying to hold herself back from kissing Dani. They both found themselves wanting to tell the others what was going on between them, but just kissing out of nowhere was not the way to go about it.

“To the Gray’s place, out in Rhodes. There’s a lot cookin’ up right now. With the Gray’s  _ and  _ the Braithwaite’s,” Dani told her.

“You gonna be alright?” Sadie frowned.

“Yeah, don’t worry, John and Javier are meetin’ us there, this is their thing apparently.”

“Alright, well, I’ll see you later then?” Sadie smiled with hopeful eyes.

“Of course,” the redhead smiled back, her sparkling.

“Alright,” Arthur grumbled so no one besides the two women would hear, “you two love birds can make eyes at each other later. Come on, Danielle.”

Dani and Sadie blushed and the redhead made a face at Arthur. She mounted her horse and gave Sadie one last smile before following Arthur to the Gray’s.

\------

“Can I help you there?” One of the guards at the entrance to the Gray’s asked.

“Sure,” Arthur replied, “we were supposed to meet our business partners here, they arranged a meetin’, I believe, about some horses.”

“A feller with a scar and a Mexican?”

“Yes sir.”

“Out by the stables,” he pointed the way.

“Thank you. Have a wonderful day now,” Arthur said, walking back to his horse.

Dani noticed the guard looking at her funny, so she gave him a wink in return. She tried to hold in her laughter at his blushing face.

They rode over to the stables and could hear John talking as they got there.

“Listen, mister, we’re good men. Like you,” he said.

“You don’t know me,” the man replied, “You turn up in this town, and you’re helping everybody. And everywhere...there’s troubles. Who are you?”

John was glad Arthur and Dani turned up, “Have you met my partner Arthur Morgan, and my sister, Danielle?” he asked, trying to change the subject.

“No,” he answered.

“We met your son,” Arthur informed, “the Sheriff?”

“Okay.”

“Mr Gray here was sayin’ how he had problems with a family...a family of degenerates,” John said, turning to Dani and Arthur.

“Oh, well, nobody likes degenerates.”

“That hag and her inbred sons,” Mr Gray spat, “they’ve ruined this county. They killed my uncle, you know.”

“And that ain’t right,” Dani nodded.

“Problem is, we can’t be seen to get too close.”

“And?” John asked.

“We’ve got gold, Yankee...we’ve got  _ gold.” _

“I ain’t no Yankee, friend, I ain’t nothin’. My daddy came over on the boat from Scotland.”

“I’m Scottish,” Mr Gray said, seemingly happier he was dealing with a fellow Scot.

“And the Braithwaites?” Dani asked.

“Goddamn peasants...I don’t know...mongrels...slave fuckers...all you gotta do is look at them.”

“How much gold?” Arthur asked.

“Enough. These are  _ prized  _ horses I’m talking about. Them, they’ll get you...five thousand.”

“Five thousand?” John scoffed, “For horses?”

“Easy,” Mr Gray confirmed, smugly.

“And where do we sell them, these, five thousand dollar horses?” Arthur asked.

“Over in Clemens Cove. Feller over there will run them out of state and give you fifty cents on the dollar.”

“Mister, you got yourself a deal,” John shook Mr Gray’s hand, and the gang members started walking towards their horses.

“Just keep us away from this. Publicly, I mean,” Gray warned.

“My sense is we keep all horse rustlin’ away from the public,” John smirked.

“Go to the stables on the south side of the manor. That’s where they keep the thoroughbreds,” Mr Gray informed.

The gang mounted their horses and started to make their way over to the Braithwaite’s.

“Crazy old fool,” John laughed as they were out of earshot.

“You should see the Braithwaite woman,” Arthur told him.

“Hosea and Sean were planning on going over to the Braithwaites, you haven’t seen ‘em?” Javier asked.

“No, not yet,” Arthur said, “If they’re there already, they better be keepin’ their heads down. We don’t need this to be any more complicated than it already is.”

“Five thousand dollars for horses?” Dani wondered aloud, “We’ve been robbin’ the wrong folk all these years.”

“Yeah, he doesn’t know what he’s talkin’ about,” Arthur replied, “but if we get even a third of that, it’ll be worth it.”

“So how we gonna play this?” John asked as they rode on.

“The place is well-guarded,” Arthur informed, “so there ain’t no point in blastin’ in there. We’ll make them think we’re there lookin’ to purchase.”

“Three armed men and an armed woman?” Javier questioned.

“You’d be armed if you were about to spend five thousand on horses. We should go in the back way though, avoid too many questions.”

They rode by Rhodes and around the outskirts of the Braithwaites land. “Careful boys, there’s a guard,” Dani pointed out.

“I’ll speak to him, okay?” John said.

Arthur sighed, “Well alright then.”

“Can I help you folks?” the guard asked.

“Yeah,” John replied, “we’re here to see about some horses.”

“Horses?”

“Yeah, we had a-an appointment with Mr Braithwaite, I believe.”

“Yeah I never heard about any of this,” the guard narrowed his eyes.

“Our partner wanted to make a significant investment in some stables ‘round here,” John sighed for effect, “but, perhaps we should look elsewhere.”

“Well, I...okay then. Head on up to the stables,” he opened the gate, “Someone’ll come see you.”

“That’s it, nice and easy. No need to rush. We don’t wanna draw any unnecessary attention,” Arthur said as they rode down towards the stables.

They hitched up their horses at the front of the stables, Dani quickly giving Midnight an apple to munch on.

“Let me do the talkin’,” Arthur instructed as he walked through the gate, “Hello there,” he greeted the stablehand.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

“I hope so,” Arthur replied, “Heard you got some horses.”

“We always got horses,” the man brushed off.

“ _ Fine horses,  _ I mean,” Arthur specified.

“I don’t get you, friend.”

“Yeah you do, come on,” the outlaw tried.

“Listen, why don’t you get out of here? You, scarface, your greaser buddy, and your whore.”

“Woah!” Javier cried.

“Excuse me?” Dani raised a brow.

“I don’t like officials.”

“We ain’t officials,” Arthur assured, “We’re connoisseurs. Lookin’ to do some breedin’s. Come on now, partner.”

“Okay, fine,” the man relented, “follow me,” he showed them into the stables, “These here’s mainly the studs, available for purchase or for workin’ if that’s what you’re interested in. What is it y’all are interested in?”

“We represent a famous uh, stable and stud farm, from uh, Saratoga,” Arthur said, and Dani tried not to smirk at that moment. Arthur reminded her so much of Hosea sometimes.

“Is that so?”

“Unofficially.”

“‘Course. Well, this here’s Cerberus,” he showed them one of the horses.

He made the mistake of turning his back, Arthur grabbed him and broke his neck.

“Uh huh.  _ Greaser,  _ huh?” Javier laughed.

“Call me a whore…” Dani muttered.

“Okay, bandanas on. Don’t need nobody recognising us,” John said.

“Alright, I’ll grab the white one in the middle, you get the other two. Dani, you’ll ride point and keep a lookout while we handle the horses,” Arthur instructed.

“Got it,” the redhead nodded.

“I’ll cover up the back. If there’s any problems, we regroup at Clemens Cove.”

They were just about to leave when they were spotted, “What’re you doin’?!” one of the workers yelled.

“Let’s go, quick!” John called.

“Go, get outta here! I got the back!”

They had to shoot their way off the Braithwaite’s land and up the main path, and they were still being chased by riders.

“Go, I’ll hold ‘em off!” Dani yelled. She pulled back to let the others go ahead. The men chasing them were confused by her actions, and she used that to catch them off guard and take them out.

“Damn, the gate’s blocked!” she heard John call.

“Go left! Into the fields!” Javier pointed.

They rode through one of the Braithwaite’s fields, Javier directed them to a gap in the fence that they could escape through, and try to lose the riders through the trees ahead.

“I think we’re clear!” Dani called ahead.

They were through the trees when Javier called, “No, look out! There’s more of ‘em on the road!” Two more riders appeared on the road.

The sound of gunfire started up again. Dani quickly slid her rifle back into her horse’s saddle and pulled out her revolver. She got closer to the men on the road and rode right in front of them. Again, she had outsmarted them, they were focusing on her, which gave Arthur plenty of time to put a bullet in one while Dani got the other.

“You see any more of ‘em?” Arthur called ahead to John and Javier.

“No!” John called back.

“Don’t think so!” Javier confirmed.

“Alright, let’s get these horses to Clemens Cove quick before we run into any more trouble.”

“Well, that could’ve gone smoother,” Javier said as they rode into Clemens Cove.

“That’ll be on my gravestone,” Arthur smirked. They could see two men waiting up ahead, “You think they look like they’re payin’ five thousand for horses?”

“I guess we’ll see,” John said.

“What y’all want?” One of the men asked.

“Heard you was, uh, heard you paid good prices for horses,” Arthur said, narrowing his eyes.

“Oh we’ll but more or less anything, pop,” the man replied.

“That so?” John asked.

“Sure, pop. I’m Clay Davies, that’s my brother Clive,” he gestured to the other man, “We’re twins.

“John, Arthur, Danielle, Javier,” John introduced, pointing to each gang member as he named them.

“A woman, huh? What’s your deal darlin’?” Clay asked, leering at Dani up on her horse.

“I ain’t got a deal, friend, just doin’ business with my brother,” she pointed to John, “and his boys here.”

“That so? You do any other kinds of business?” he smirked.

“Sure, I beat men like you who assume every woman is a whore,” she smiled politely.

Clay just laughed and approached Javier now, “So what are you? Cuban?”

“No,” Javier sighed.

“I don’t like Cubans.”

“That so?”

“Maybe. Why what do you care? You ain’t Cuban.”

“Maybe I like Cubans.”

Clay laughed, “You’re funny. He’s funny. Ain’t he funny, Clive?” Clive said nothing, “Clive don’t talk. We’re twins, but I was born first, he came out all yellow and black but he’s okay.”

“Sure,” John nodded.

“Yeah, I know these horses. They ain’t yours. But I like ya, and I’ll give ya...I can give ya six-hundred and fifty for ‘em.”

John scoffed, “I was told we could get up to five thousand dollars for ‘em.”

“And I was told the moon was made of ladies’ tears, only it ain’t true. Not one little bit.”

“But,” John tried.

“I like you folks, but I ain’t got more than seven hundred on me. You want it, or you want to ride them fellers into town, and maybe someone there’ll hang you.”

“We’re gonna need more than that,” Arthur insisted.

“I ain’t got no more money, pop,” he threw a stack of money to John, “Here. Take it or leave it.”

“Alright,” John said as he counted the money.

“You’re a goddamn fool, Marston,” Arthur hissed.

“Ain’t no one round here got  _ five thousand  _ dollars, but nice meetin’ you,” Clay smirked as he took the horses from Javier, “See y’all again I hope.”

\------

They rode back to camp in silence. A silence that stemmed from Arthur’s frustration with John. Dani understood the frustration but, even so, seven hundred dollars was still a lot. It could go a long way. But when they were promised five  _ thousand, _ she too felt a little frustrated at the smaller amount.

Sadie made her way over to Dani as she was hitching her horse. Noticing the somber look on the redhead’s face, she frowned.

“What happened?” she asked.

Dani sighed, unsaddling Midnight, “Mr Gray said if we stole some fancy horses from the Braithwaite’s we’d get  _ five thousand dollars _ for ‘em. Instead, we got seven hundred.”

“How the hell did that happen?” Sadie asked, her eyes wide.

“Probably just Mr Gray makin’ sure we would steal the horses. I mean, seven hundred isn’t  _ bad _ , but, we thought we were gettin’  _ five thousand,  _ Sadie. Arthur’s mad at John, again, because he was the one that accepted the seven hundred. And I get it, I do, those were some fine horses and we got shot at stealin’ ‘em, but, any money is good money right now.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry it didn’t work out like you thought though,” Sadie said, placing a comforting hand on Dani’s shoulder.

“Eh, it’s fine,” Dani smiled, “We still got some money and I got to come back here to you didn’t I?”

The blonde laughed, “Right, there is that.”

“Man, I’m starving, is there any food left?” They had gotten back just after everyone in camp had had lunch.

“I think there’s a little left, come on,” Sadie took Dani’s hand, neither of them thinking anything of it, and led her to a table, “Sit down, I’ll go get you somethin’,” she smiled.

Dani smiled back and thanked Sadie when she came back with a bowl of stew for her.

“Danielle, Sadie,” Arthur greeted, “Dani, will you come with me to the Braithwaite’s once you’ve eaten?” he asked, “I wanna get all this done sooner rather than later.”

“Sure,” Dani nodded, “Don’t wanna torture Hosea by leavin’ him with Sean for too long,” she smirked.

Sadie and Arthur laughed, “Right,” Arthur said, “Whenever you’re ready.” he left to go get his horse ready.

Dani looked to Sadie, “What is it?” she asked, noticing Sadie suddenly looked a little sad.

“Nothin’,” she sighed, “I just...was hopin’ we could maybe spend some time together once you got back.”

The younger woman smiled, “We will, I promise, there’s just a lot goin’ on right now. Dutch thinks we could rob both these families without either of ‘em knowin’ so, we got a lot goin’ on.”

“He thinks you could steal from  _ both?” _ Sadie’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, he thinks we’ll be able to get away with it because they’ll both think the other family did it. Or at least we’ll be long gone by the time they work it out.”

“Just be careful, Dani,” the blonde had a worried look in her eyes.

“Hey, you don’t gotta worry, okay? These families? They’re nothin’. We’ve gone through a hell of a lot more than this. We can handle ‘em, trust me,” Dani told her, her eyes reassuring.

“I  _ do  _ trust you, I just…” she trailed off.

“I know,” Dani said, softly, taking Sadie’s hand. While looking at Sadie, Dani saw Micah approach them from behind the other woman.

“Well, isn’t this cosy,” he leered.

“What is it, Micah?” Dani asked through gritted teeth.

“Nothin’, just saw how cosy things were gettin’ over here, that’s all,” he smirked.

“And what of it?”

“Nothin’,” Micah held his hands up defensively, “just makin’ sure Mrs Adler here is alright.”

“She’s fine,” Dani felt her frustration build, “or she was until you got here. Much like the rest of us really,” she smirked.

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

Dani stood and got in Micah’s face, Sadie kept a hold of her hand and tried to get her to sit back down, but, of course, she didn’t. 

“It means that we were just fine before you inserted yourself into the gang. That whole mess in Blackwater  _ never _ would’ve happened if it wasn’t for you. Arthur and Hosea had a  _ real _ thing goin’ until you got that stupid idea into Dutch’s head.”

“Oh please,” Micah scoffed, “You know we made more money on that score than we would’ve doin’ whatever they had.”

“Maybe, but that don’t matter since  _ we had to leave it!” _

“We’ll get it back!” he insisted.

Dani laughed, “You really think that? You really think the Pinkertons are gonna give up long enough for us to go into the town that probably has our faces on goddamn  _ wanted posters _ everywhere, and get the money we stole from their bank?”

“Not exactly, but,”

“Face it, Micah,” Dani cut him off, “We are in this mess  _ because of you,  _ our people, my family, have  _ died  _ because of you. You burned Sadie’s house down! My brother could have died because you let him go off on his own back in Colter. Wherever you go, chaos follows. All you do, and all you will ever do, is ruin lives. And I don’t quite know how you got Dutch to trust you so easily, but what I do know, is that nothin’ has been the same since.”

Micah just smirked as he listened to her rant, “You wanna know what I think?” he didn’t let her answer, “I think, you’re jealous.”

The redhead scoffed, and she noticed some of the others were watching them now, “Me? Jealous of you? Just how hard were you dropped on your head, Micah?”

“I think you’re jealous of how close Dutch and I are,” Dani wanted to punch that stupid smirk off his face.

“You think I’m jealous of the relationship you have with someone who practically raised me? Get over yourself Micah, Dutch is like a father to me, you’ll never have that.”

“And what would he think of all your dirty dealin’s?” 

“Excuse me?” she raised a brow.

“This,” he gestured to the two women, “you ain’t as good at hidin’ it as you seem to think you are.”

“Sadie and I have nothin’ to hide,” Dani told him, defensively.

“Is that so?” he smirked again, “Well in that case, why don’t you go tell him?”

“‘Cause it ain’t no one’s business,” she tried.

“Well, if he’s like a father to ya, don’t that make it his business?”

“You know what Micah, I am  _ sick _ of you pickin’ on everyone in this gang. You don’t know us. You don’t know where we come from, you don’t know  _ Dutch,  _ you don’t know me, you know nothin’. And someday, you’re gonna get what’s comin’ to ya,” she felt her fingers twitch, she instinctively wanted to reach for her revolver. 

“That a threat, little girl?” Micah sneered.

“No, just a fact,” Dani smirked back.

“Don’t you remember our conversation back in Colter? I ain’t against hittin’ a girl.”

“Be my guest,” the redhead challenged.

“Dani,” Sadie stood between the two, she wasn’t just going to stand by and watch Dani get hurt, “just leave it, he ain’t worth it,” she tried.

“You should listen to her kiddo, she might leave you if I disfigure your face,” Micah taunted.

Dani growled and went to lunge at Micah, but Sadie grabbed her by the waist and pushed her back, “Stop!” she cried.

It was then that Dutch decided to intervene, “Alright, what the hell is goin’ on over here?” he asked.

“Nothin’, Dutch,” Dani tried.

“Clearly,” Dutch laughed, “Mrs Adler? What’re these two fightin’ about this time?”

“Uh...Well, uh,” Sadie didn’t know what to say.

“I’ll tell you, Dutch,” Micah smirked, “Your golden girl here,” he gestured to Dani, “is one of them freaks that thinks she’s a man,” he said, loud enough to make sure everyone around could hear.

Dani could hear the others gasp, “You son of a bitch, Micah,” she gritted out, tears forming in her eyes. “Dutch, it, it ain’t like that, I don’t think I’m a man, I...I just…” she felt Sadie take her hand again, and it gave her the strength to continue, “Sadie and I, we, I…”  _ God this is not how I wanted her to find out,  _ “I love her, Dutch.”

“What?” Sadie gasped.

“You what?” Dutch asked.

“Yeah. I love her. Just like you loved Annabelle. And I know how much you loved her, please, please don’t think different of me,” she let the tears fall.

“Does anyone else know about this?” Dutch asked after a beat.

“What?” Dani sniffed, “Um, yeah. Hosea does, and Arthur and John and Abigail. I...I was afraid to tell you and Hosea, Dutch because you’ve been like fathers to me. I was scared that you’d hate me. I’m not a freak, Dutch. I’m not. I just love someone.”

She could see Micah smirk from just behind Dutch. He thinks he’s won.

He hadn’t. Dutch just stepped forward and pulled Danielle into a hug. That was when Dani really let the tears fall.

“I’m sorry…” she whimpered.

“Shh,” Dutch comforted, holding her tight, “It’s alright. I know you’re not a freak. Micah and I will be havin’ words later,” he turned his head to glare at the blonde man, before resting his chin on Dani’s head, “I’m sorry you were so afraid to tell me. I’m happy for you!” he broke the hug, he still held Dani’s arms though, “For a while, I thought you’d never find someone and be happy. That is all I want for you. Ever since you were a little girl, all I ever wanted was for you to be safe and happy. Then we found out you can shoot a gun and knew the safe thing was a lost cause,” they both laughed, “but, as long as you're happy, I don’t care who you’re with. Besides, Sadie ain’t an O’Driscoll, so there’s no problem!” they laughed again.

John, Abigail, and Arthur came over to them, “Thank you, Dutch,” Dani said, turning to smile at her brother.

“Sure thing, kid. Now go on, all of you!” he called to the others, who had all been watching, all with different looks on their faces, “Back to work! There is much to be done!” he turned to Micah, a dark look on his face, “You and I will talk later,” he walked back to his tent.

John and Abigail hugged Dani, Arthur was standing next to Sadie who looked dazed, “You should probably go talk to her,” Abigail suggested, smiling.

Dani nodded and walked over to Sadie and Arthur, “Dani, if you still wanna come with me to the Braithwaite’s, I’m ready when you are.”

“Yeah, sure, thank you,” the redhead smiled, and Arthur left the two alone, “So...that happened,” she laughed nervously.

“Yeah…” Sadie did the same.

“Listen, I...that wasn’t how I wanted to say... _ that,  _ but that don’t make it any less true. I really do love you, Sadie. You don’t gotta say it back, I know it’s real soon and all but-,”

Sadie cut her off with a kiss, right there in front of everyone, Dani smiled into the kiss. It was nice to finally be able to do this, “I love you too,” the blonde smiled when they broke the kiss.

“You do?” Dani breathed, her eyes soft.

“Yeah,” Sadie laughed, “I do. And maybe it is too soon but considerin’ I never thought I’d love anyone after Jake I don’t think it is.”

“Yeah…” 

She was about to speak again, but she felt a tugging on her pant leg, she looked down and saw Jack.

“Hey, Jack,” she smiled.

“Hi. I saw you and Sadie kiss. Are you together like Mama and Pop?” he asked, so innocently.

“Um, yeah, pretty much,” Dani said, “But um...the thing is, kid, um, we’re not really supp-.”

Sadie cut her off, “Yes, Jack, we are,” she knew the boy wouldn’t really understand that two women technically aren’t supposed to be together.

“That’s nice,” the boy smiled, “You make my aunt happy Mrs Adler, I could see it.”

“You’re right, she does,” Dani smiled.

“That’s good,” he hugged his aunt’s legs.

Dani and Sadie laughed, looking at each other lovingly, “Yeah,” Dani said, “it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> We'll go to the Braithwaite's next chapter :)
> 
> Also, just before anyone says that it’s unrealistic the reaction Dutch would have to Dani and Sadie being together, just remember that this fic is based off a game in which there are UFOs and vampires...that is all xD
> 
> As always, thank you for the support! I hope you’re all doing well!


	19. Clemens Point (Part Nine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so SO sorry for the wait! I hope this is worth it and I hope you’re all doing well :)

Sadie walked Dani to her horse, the two holding hands the entire way just because they could. “Are you gonna be alright?” Dani asked when they reached Midnight. She was worried that something might happen now that the gang knew about her and Sadie’s relationship.

“I’ll be fine,” Sadie smiled reassuringly, “Abigail and John are here, they’ll make sure nothin’ happens. Besides, with how mad Dutch seems with Micah, I don’t think we got anythin’ to worry about.”

“I know,” Dani sighed, “I know...just...be careful anyway, okay?”

“I will,” the blonde promised, “Now go on, go save Hosea from Sean,” she laughed as she kissed the younger woman on the cheek.

Dani laughed with her, “Alright. I’ll try not to be too long,” she kissed Sadie’s cheek in return and mounted her horse.

Sadie watched as Dani and Arthur rode out of camp and her mind was brought back to when she first started her relationship with Jake. They were young, and she was so different from how she is now. She was still confident and determined. Determined to show Jake and his friends she wasn’t just the typical housewife. She would show him that she didn’t need to be taken care of, she could take care of herself just fine. So she wasn’t different in that respect, but now she was fueled by the anger, rage, and hate she had for the O’Driscolls. When she first joined the gang, her goal was to help them take out the O’Driscolls and avenge her husband’s death, and that still is her plan, but Dani changed everything. Dani made her feel like she had a reason to live again. A reason to let herself _ feel _ again. She wasn’t just the grieving widow out for revenge anymore. She had someone, people, who care about her. She has a purpose beyond going after the O’Driscolls. She had a reason to _ keep going. _

The blonde smiled as she thought of Dani. She was a strange one, with her fiery red hair you’d never believe that she and John were siblings. Sadie assumed Dani had inherited the unusual hair colour from her mother or father, or it had skipped a few generations from her father’s side. Either way, it made Dani that much more special. More beautiful. She thought about Dani’s unusual name too. The redhead told her that John said their mother was Italian, that she was born in America but her parents were Italian and that Danielle was named after her grandmother, Daniella. Dani said she liked going by Dani and not Danielle because Dani sounds more assertive. 

She thought about how Dani is with Jack, how motherly she is. She wondered if Dani would ever ask her why she and Jake never had a child. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to have that conversation. She hopes that day never comes. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand gently touch her arm, she flinched.

“Sorry,” Mary-Beth apologised, “I didn’t mean to frighten you, I just wanted to make sure you were okay?” she greeted with her kind eyes.

“I’m fine,” Sadie breathed, “thank you,” she smiled.

“I know you’re probably wondering what the rest of us think about you and Dani,” the younger woman smiled softly, “I just wanted to let you know that I don’t think wrongly of either of you. In fact, I think you’re both quite brave. I know it’s not exactly...allowed, I suppose? But I think you sound like a couple from one of the books I read,” the younger woman laughed, “Anyway, um, I’m happy for you both, really,” she smiled, “I honestly never thought I’d see Dani so happy.”

“Well, thank you. You should talk to Dani when she gets back, I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.”

“I will!” Mary-Beth said, excitedly. She suddenly seemed to deflate after.

Sadie narrowed her eyes, “Is somethin’ wrong?” she asked.

“I...I was just wonderin’...” the younger blonde bit her lip, “You know what, never mind, it’s-”

“Mary-Beth, what is it?” Sadie tried again, stepping closer to Mary-Beth.

Mary-Beth bit her lip again and fidgeted with her hands, “How...How did you know you had feelings for Danielle? I know it’s probably a silly question but I…” she trailed off, unsure of herself.

“Well, I...I just knew I guess? Just like I knew with Jake. The only real difference was that I thought it was wrong, to have feelin’s like that for another woman,” Sadie wasn’t sure how else to answer the question. She was truthful though, she couldn’t quite pinpoint the exact moment her deep feelings for Dani started. 

She had thought she was a pretty girl, sure, but she had thought a lot of women were pretty and she didn’t have feelings for any of them, no real attraction to them. 

“I guess the moment I really admitted to myself what I felt for her was, was when she told me how she felt about me. Once she told me she went on this rant about why she liked me and the whole time all I could think about was how happy what she just told me made me feel. But I was scared too, so I pushed her away,” she smiled sadly, remembering how bad she felt after pushing Dani away, “But the more I spent time with her, and even when we were apart, the more I realised I couldn’t keep shuttin’ her out. And I knew that Jake wouldn’t want me to be alone for the rest of my life so...here we are, I guess,” she shrugged, “Mary-Beth, why are you askin’ me this? Is, is there someone you-?”

Mary-Beth quickly cut her off, “No!” she cleared her throat, “No,” she repeated, less defensively, “I was just curious, that’s all,” she stammered, blushing slightly.

“Right…” Sadie didn’t quite believe her, but she didn’t want to push her.

“Well, I better get to my chores,” the younger woman stammered, again, “I’ll see you later Sadie,” and with that, she was gone. Scurrying off to find Miss Grimshaw who would undoubtedly bark orders at her.

Sadie just watched her go in amazement. _ Surely Mary-Beth wasn’t..? Right? _ The blonde shook her head and went to find Abigail since she was the only one Sadie really felt comfortable with right now.

\------

_Meanwhile…_

“You okay?” Arthur eventually asked as he and Dani rode to the Braithwaite’s.

“Yeah,” Dani replied, “Just hope Sadie’s okay back there.”

“She’ll be fine, you know she can take care of herself. ‘Sides, if there _ is _ any trouble, which I’m not so sure there will be, Abigail and John are there, they’ll look after her,” Arthur assured. He knew that what happened back at camp couldn’t have been easy on Dani or Sadie. He just hoped the others were as accepting as he, John and Abigail were, and as Dutch seemed.

“I know they will. Really though, all I cared about was what Dutch thought...I didn’t wanna lose him, Hosea, you, John, or Abigail. The others...they’ll be okay though, right? I know Micah won’t try anythin’ because he won’t wanna lose Dutch’s trust, but, I just hope the others won’t start actin’ strange around me or Sadie.”

Arthur sighed, “I don’t think they’ll try anythin’, but, don’t be surprised if they do act strange. I hope they don’t, but…” he trailed off.

“Yeah…” Was all Dani said in return. 

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Arthur spoke again as they rode down the path to the Braithewaite’s main house, “Let’s take it easy here, let Hosea take the lead.”

Dani nodded in return. They left their horses outside and were greeted by one of the Braithwaite’s butlers. 

“Ah, please come in,” he greeted, Hosea must’ve told him they were coming, “This way, please,” he directed them to a room just to the left of the front door. “A lady and a gentleman to see you, ma’am,” he informed Mrs. Braithwaite. He allowed Dani and Arthur to walk inside before closing the door behind them.

Hosea and Sean were in the room, alongside Mrs. Braithwaite and, Dani presumed, one of her sons. 

“So,” Mrs. Braithwaite started, “your friend,” she gestured to Arthur, “the other liquor vendor, hello.”

“Hello, ma’am.” Arthur greeted.

“Arthur, Danielle, welcome. We were just playing cribbage. Arthur Morgan, Danielle Marston, Mrs. Catherine Braithwaite,” Hosea introduced.

“Ma’am,” Dani tipped her hat.

“Nice to see you again,” Arthur greeted.

“Apparently. So this one,” she gestured to Arthur, “He has big and as dumb as he looks?”

“Well, he’s surely big, but his intelligence is a matter of some conjecture,” Hosea answered, “Some say he is as dumb as he looks but, I think, well, he’s not quite that dumb.”

Arthur just nodded his head.

“So, these are the ones goin’ to Caliga Hall?” Mrs. Braithwaite asked, looking to Sean, Arthur, and Dani.

“Yes,” Hosea answered, “we can take care of that for you but, one hates to be coarse, there is the question of money…”

Mrs. Braithwaite laughed, “Oh, we’ve got money, Mr. Matthews.”

“Paper? Bonds? Metal?” Hosea tried.

“She ain’t gonna pay you with a certified check you Yankee numbskull,” the younger Braithwaite laughed.

“Ain’t childbirth just the most beautiful miracle? Seems a lady can birth monkeys after all!” Hosea shot back as Sean stood and led Arthur and Dani outside.

“Can I drive?” the Irishman asked as they walked to their wagon.

“Nope.” Arthur quickly replied. Sean just sighed and grumbled in return. The two men climbed up onto the wagon while Dani mounted her horse, sticking close to the side of the wagon as they rode on. “You was quiet in there?” Arthur questioned Sean.

“Took everything I had! That son of hers...I’ll shove that silver spoon down his throat and pull it clean out of his arse, the smug fucker,” Sean sneered back.

Dani and Arthur laughed quietly, “Okay…” Arthur said, “So what she got us doin’ at the Gray’s place?”

“She wants us to torch their tobacco fields, said they ain’t had rain in weeks ‘round here,” Sean told them.

“What?” Arthur groaned.

“Yep, using that back there,” he gestured to the moonshine in the back of the wagon.

“The moonshine?”

“Burns faster than kerosene, that stuff. Said it’d be “fittin’”, she did. All I’m thinkin’ is how about I try “fittin’” my boot up your hook nose, you snotty old bitch.”

Dani and Arthur laughed again, “Hosea really picked the right feller for tea at the manor, didn’t he?” Dani joked.

The Irishman rolled his eyes, “Oh, he was givin’ it his usual flannel. One of these families got gold stashed somewhere, he reckons. I mean, I’m all for stickin’ it to rich folks, I hate rich folks! But there really better be some bloody money at the end of all this.”

“Hosea knows what he’s doin’,” Dani defended.

“Does he, though? The master finagler of nothin’.” Sean quipped back.

Dani was about to argue with him when Arthur defused, “Easy, easy.”

“So far we’ve destroyed the Braithwaite’s still, tried to sell their shine back to them, now we’re on this fool’s errand. Which I’m very much lookin’ forward to by the way! They was sayin’ Old Man Gray’s _ doubled _ security after that business at the saloon.”

“We just robbed their horses, too,” Arthur mentioned.

“That was you? Jesus.”

“So...we’re just gonna ride on in there, is that it?”

“Don’t worry! I got a plan!”

“Oh lord,” Dani muttered, rolling her eyes.

“Wagons go in and out of there all the time with supplies, equipment, payroll, especially now they’ve taken on all that extra muscle. We’re makin’ a delivery, that’s all! Just leave it to me,” Sean assured, “I can talk a dog off a meat wagon.”

“Alright then…” Arthur groaned.

“Woah, hold up a second,” Sean spoke again as they neared Caliga Hall, “Are you not worried about them, Gray’s, English?” he asked Arthur.

“Excuse me?” 

“You not worried ‘bout them Gray’s?” he asked again, slower this time.

“In what sense?” 

“Well, they knows ya!”

“Yeah...maybe you’re right,” Arthur brought the wagon to a stop, Dani stopping her horse beside them, “You know what? Here,” he passed the reigns to Sean, “I’ll go hide in the back if you can act naturally and stop us from gettin’ into a fight before we’re ready.”

“I will try.”

“Yes. Try and do an impression of a human being.”

“I’m not gonna go that far!” they all laughed.

“Yeah, I don’t think they’ll recognise me but, just in case,” Dani said before taking her hat off, holding her hair up and covering it with her hat. That was her most distinguishable feature, women are easily forgettable, as long as they don’t have such obvious features.

With that, they continued down the path to Caliga Hall. 

“Hey, hey! Hold it right there!” One of the guards called. “Whatchu want?” he asked once Sean brought the wagon to a stop, Dani stopping her horse next to him.

“I’ve-I’ve, there was a thing! A thing at the saloon!” Sean stuttered out, playing the fool.

“Watchu talkin’ about?” the guard asked, confused.

“Well, I’m deliverin’ the supplies.”

“You’re not the usual driver, and who are you supposed to be?” the guard narrowed his eyes at Dani.

“I was hired to make sure this fool got here safe, there’s some good stuff in that wagon...or so I’m told,” Dani smirked.

“They hired a woman for that?”

“Trust me, darlin’, I am _ more _ than capable.”

“Eh, you want a bottle friend? Here, have a wee drop,” Sean grabbed a bottle of moonshine from the back, Dani assumed Arthur handed it up to him, “I’m new, I mean you no harm. I’ve come from Donegal, in Ireland.”

“You don’t say!” the guard started to smile now.

“Yeah! They said you’d understand. Some kind of incident at the saloon in town. I was told to bring this up here. Ask no questions, I’ll tell you no lies, that sorta business,” Dani’s heart skipped a beat as the guard started to climb onto the wagon beside Sean. “Eh, before the officials got there, they said.”

“Okay, okay, right this way. I’ll show you how to get there.”

“Oh, thank you, friend. Have a drink!” Sean encourages. “Sean,” he introduces himself.

“Hamish,” the guard replies, once he’s finished taking a drink.

“Good to meet you, Hamish!” the men laugh, “Fine bit of country you’ve got here. Ah, not as fine as Connemara, but fine nonetheless.”

“My people, come from Scotland,” Hamish says.

“Ah, is that right? Then, you and I are nearly brothers. My associate here, her people come from Scotland.”

“Is that so?” Hamish asks, looking to Dani who is riding her horse beside Sean.

“Yes sir, my father was born on a boat on the way to New York. He made sure we never forgot where we came from though,” Hosea taught Dani to always make small talk, it eases the target. _ You have to try and relate to them _ , he said, _ make them think you have somethin’ in common, even if you don’t. _

“Sounds like a good man!” 

Dani smiled and nodded, “Sure was.”

“Right here,” Hamish directed, “Straight down the path here. It’s gettin’ so I can barely keep track of all these deliveries comin’ in.”

“Yeah, when they said they was lookin’ for more drivers in town, I jumped at the chance,” Sean replied, “I’ve never been a feller to kick a bit of honest work out of bed,” he looked to Dani and smirked, she shook her head with a smile in return, “So, you folks have been havin’ a hard time of it, have you?”

“Yeah, Mr. Gray’s got a heap of problems right now with another family ‘round here. A bunch of covetous lowdowns tryin’ to sabotage his livelihood. Disgustin’,” Hamish scoffed.

“Dear oh dear, I’m sorry to hear that, Hamish. Sounds like you definitely deserve that drink!” 

Hamish laughed, “You don’t know the half of it.” he pointed to a stable, “Just in there.”

“Right you are.”

“You can unload her here,” Hamish said as he and Sean climbed down off the wagon.

“In here? The horses like a swift one do they?” Sean joked.

“Excuse me?”

“Uh...nothin’, it’s grand.” 

Dani got down off her horse and she and Sean took a box of moonshine each out of the wagon, making sure to keep Hamish distracted while Arthur climbed out.

“It’s quite a place you boys have got here,” Sean said as he and Dani put the boxes down. The gang members made sure to have Hamish so he was only looking at them, “Reminds me of one of them big houses, out in Donegal. Real fancy places they was, Hamish, real fancy, because if some folks got all the money, they can build quite the fanciest places imaginable, eh?”

Before Hamish could say anymore, Arthur snuck up behind him and choked him out.

“Okay,” Dani said, “we can hole up in here until it gets dark.”

They sat down inside the stables, waiting for nightfall.

“So,” Sean asked, “I miss anythin’ excitin’ while I was with Hosea at the old hag’s house?”

Arthur and Dani just looked at each other.

“Oh, so I _ did _ miss somethin’!” Sean noticed, “What happened?” he asked like an excited child.

“You wanna tell him?” Arthur asked Dani.

“He’s gonna find out one way or another…” Dani sighed, “Sean, as much as you annoy me, you are still one of my brothers so when I tell you this I really hope you won’t hate me for it.” she took a deep breath, “So, back at camp...the others found out that uh...that Sadie and I are…” she cleared her throat, “together.”

Sean was quiet for a moment. Then he laughed, “Alright if you wanted me to quit bein’ nosey you could’ve just said so!”

“Keep it down!” Dani whisper-yelled over to him, smacking his arm, “And it ain’t a joke! Arthur, tell him!”

“She’s bein’ serious, Sean,” Arthur told him and Sean knew by the tone of his voice that he was serious.

“Well then…” the Irishman replied after a few moments, “That mean I don’t have a chance then?” he smirked.

Dani smacked his arm again, “Like you ever had a chance anyway,” she smirked back at him.

Sean was never the serious type, but Dani knew that this was his way of saying he was okay with it, and that he still loved Dani. Because he did. He knew he was an idiot at times, but the gang was his family. And though he’d never say it out loud, he loved them all.

Well, all except Micah.

And maybe Bill. 

\------

“How you gettin’ on?” Arthur asked. It had finally gotten dark, Sean was making Molotov cocktails with the moonshine.

“Good, nearly got these things ready.”

“Okay, Dani?” 

Dani was standing by the door, listening out for any guards that might walk by. She opened the door a little and looked around, “There’s plenty of guards out there,” she said, “but I got an idea,” she gestured for Sean and Arthur to look outside with her, “Sean, you head over to the dry barn, Arthur and I will deal with the fields,” they went back inside, closing the door behind them, “We coat everythin’ in moonshine,” she grabbed a bottle, “and then we light things up with these little fellers here,” she put the bottle down on the table beside Sean. “Thankfully it ain’t rained, that old barn over there should go up like a torch.”

Arthur nodded, he was smiling proudly behind his bandana.

“How many of these boys you think you need?” Sean asked.

“This should do it,” Dani and Arthur grabbed the cocktails off the table.

“Let’s head out the back,” Arthur said, “Look, once they get wind of us, there’ll be no turnin’ back so move quickly.” He told Sean.

"Of course. I’m rebel stock, boy, I was born burnin’ down manor houses.” Sean replied as he snuck out the back.

“Well burn quietly!” Arthur told him as he and Dani followed him out.

“Quiet, there’s someone comin’ on the left,” Sean warned. They took cover behind some barrels and boxes.

A wagon came down the path, “Hi,” the driver greeted the guard.

“Oh, hey. I thought the wagon already arrived.”

“This one didn’t.”

“Strange...so what you got there?”

“Tools, payroll.”

“Okay, drop it by the supply shed at the back of the fields.”

“Sure, see you later.”

“You hear that?” Sean whispered, excitedly, “Payroll.”

“Yeah...let’s get this job done first, okay?”

“Just let me deal with our friend here,” Sean crept over to take out the guard. “Go on, you two douse the fields, I’ll meet you at the barn.”

“Try to stay outta trouble,” Arthur warned him. “Alright, you take the left, I’ll get the right, we’ll meet in the middle and go meet Sean at the barn.”

“Got it.” Dani nodded before heading over to the fields on the left.

\------

There weren’t really any guards in the fields, so they managed to get the moonshine down pretty quickly.

“You good?” Dani asked Arthur when he met her in the middle.

“Yeah, you?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, let’s go meet Sean.”

They made their way over to the barn, sneakily of course. There was only one guard inside so Arthur took him out easily.

“I’ll give this a quick dousin’ as well,” Sean said, pouring moonshine around the barn. “Light her up!” he told Arthur once they were outside the barn. “Woohoo! Would you look at that! Haha! Now let’s go light ourselves a _ fat _ cigar!”

They ran around the fields, tossing fire bottles at the ones Dani and Arthur had covered in shine. Of course, the barn fire had gotten the guards’ attention so they had them to deal with as well. Guards just seemed to keep coming as if from nowhere.

“My horse is still at the stables, we can get a couple for you two there!” Dani called.

They fought there way over to the stables but the fire and gunshots spooked the horses, including Midnight.

_I hope she’s okay, _ Dani thought, anxiously. Midnight wasn’t easily spooked, but the one thing she was really scared of was fire, Dani wasn’t sure why. She managed to keep the horse calm around everything else, like gunfire and explosions, but never fire. She also trained the horse to never run too far off when she was spooked or when Dani made her flee, so the redhead just hoped Midnight got safe but didn’t run too far off. 

“The wagon we saw come in earlier, we can nick the horses from that!” Sean called, snapping Dani from her thoughts.

“Alright, where is it?” Arthur asked.

“This way!”

“They didn’t tell you there’d be an army of ‘em?!” Arthur called over the gunfire.

“They didn’t tell me nothin’!”

They followed Sean through the burning fields, shooting any and all guards in their way.

“See, there it is! Maybe they haven’t unloaded that cash yet.”

“Alright, come on, we’ll take these horses.”

“I better see if the payroll is actually in there.”

Sean went around the back of the wagon to look for the money while Dani and Arthur set about cutting the horses free of the wagon and mounting them.

“Hurry up,” Arthur told him.

“Oh boy! We did good, my friends, we did good!” Sean called from the back of the wagon.

Dani smiled, at least they got their own money from this.

“Great, but let’s go!” Arthur replied.

Sean jumped from the wagon onto the back of the horse Dani was on with a “Yeehaw!”

“Okay, let’s get the hell out of here fast!” Arthur said.

“This way!” Dani instructed, taking the lead out of Caliga Hall. “We’re goin’ straight out the front gate!” she knew all the guards would be busy with the fire, they wouldn’t expect the outlaws to leave right out the front gate.

“Jesus, that turned into a right party!” Sean said as they rode up the path towards the front gate.

“You call that a party?” Dani laughed.

“That Braithwaite hag got her money’s worth alright!”

Dani laughed again, “Let’s just get out of here first.”

They rode further off the main road away from Caliga Hall, “I think we lost ‘em.” Sean said.

“That we did,” Arthur replied.

“Quite a night.”

“Sure.”

“Interestin’ little fight Dutch has put us into the middle of here.”

“Yeah...I hope him and Hosea are right and that there’s some money at the end of it.”

“Well, what now?”

“Let’s just get back to camp.”

“Wait, my horse ran off because of the fire,” Dani mentioned. She whistled for the horse.

Nothing.

She tried again.

Still nothing.

Her heart sped up and her eyes watered, “Midnight?!” she called, whistling again.

“Dani! Stop!” Arthur told her, “We can’t be drawin’ attention to ourselves right now!”

“But-,”

“I know, but we can’t do this right now. You raised a smart horse, she’ll be fine for at least the night, now come on.”

“Alright…”

\------

“Dani!” Dani was almost knocked over as she was hugged by Sadie.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Dani asked, confused as to why Sadie had such a reaction.

Sadie stepped back and smacked Dani’s arm, “What the hell happened?!”

“What do you mean?!”

“I mean your damn horse came back without you and I thought somethin’ happened to you!”

“What?” Dani looked past Sadie to see Midnight being unhitched by Abigail and trotting her way over, “Oh my-,” the redhead met the horse halfway, throwing her arms around Midnight’s neck and pressing her forehead to her nose. “You came all the way back here by yourself, you smart girl?” she blinked tears away, “I’m so glad you’re okay,” she breathed.

“She came runnin’ in like her life depended on it, we thought…” Dani heard Sadie speak behind her and turned and pulled the blonde into another hug.

“There was a fire, she hates fire so she ran off without me, I’m sorry I scared you,” she whispered, holding Sadie tight.

Dani’s hat fell off when Sadie tackled her earlier. Sadie pulled back from the hug and brought her hands up into that red hair she loved so much, “I thought-,”

“I know,” Dani interrupted her, “I know.”

\------

Arthur told Dani he’d handle talking to Dutch and Hosea about what happened so she could be with Sadie for the rest of the night. So now the two women were cuddled up in their tent, Sadie’s arms wrapped around Dani like her life depended on it.

They lay in silence, for the most part, once Dani explained what happened at Caliga Hall. Out of nowhere, Sadie spoke again, “I forgot to tell you, Mary-Beth spoke to me earlier, after you left,” she said, “She said she’s happy for you...for us.”

“Well, that’s good to know...she’s one of my favourites,” the redhead smirked.

Sadie laughed, “She asked me somethin’ too. Asked me how I knew how I felt about you.”

“That’s not exactly surprisin’.”

“I know but it wasn’t the question that surprised me,” she loosened her grip on Dani’s waist to sit up slightly and look at her, “It was the way she asked it.”

“What do you mean?” Dani frowned.

“She just seemed to get all nervous when she asked, like she was scared to ask. And when I asked her why she wanted to know, she got flustered and said that is was nothin’, that she was just curious. But it didn’t seem like she was just curious, it was like she was askin’ for advice. You don’t think she’s…” Sadie trailed off.

“Think she’s what?” Saide just gave Dani a look, waiting for her to catch on, “...Oh! You mean does she have feelin’s for a woman? I don’t know...I wouldn’t think she would but...maybe?” she thought for a moment, “Wait!” she said, eyes going wide, “When I was sayin’ goodbye to Jess she said there was a girl who had been makin’ eyes at her, and she hadn’t seen her since before I left Valentine. Since _ we _ left.” 

“You don’t think..?”

“It’s one hell of a coincidence,” Dani laughed, “Well, I’ll talk to Mary-Beth in the mornin’, see if I can’t get somethin’ out of her. But right now, I am _ exhausted.” _

The blonde laughed as Dani yawned, “I’ll bet,” then she herself yawned, “I am too.”

They both laughed and Dani pulled Sadie down for a kiss before cuddling her close.

“Good night, Sadie.” 

“Good night, Danielle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, I will try my best not to leave you hanging too long for the next one!
> 
> Also if you haven’t done so already, be sure to check out the one-shot I wrote of Dani and Sadie, Adventures in Bounty Hunting, I may make it into a series!
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


	20. Clemens Point (Part 9.5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it wouldn’t be so long for an update again, but life happens, I’m sorry, I’ll try and go back to regular updates! So the reason this is 9.5 and not 10, is because I felt like I wanted to do a sort of filler chapter where what’s going on doesn’t relate to the game’s main story, just to get back into writing again!
> 
> Thank you for the continued support!  
As always I hope you’re all staying safe and doing well.

The first thing Dani noticed when she woke up was that the bed felt rather empty. 

With her eyes still closed and her voice still thick with sleep, she groaned, “Sadie?” and stretched her arm out a little to feel for the blonde, she frowned when she felt nothing.

She was about to ask for Sadie again when another voice spoke, “Sadie went hunting with Pa,” Jack told her.

That sure woke Dani up, “She what?!” she cried, sitting bolt upright.

“She went hunting with Pa,” Jack repeated, not sensing his aunt’s distress, “He said he wanted some company.”

“Oh Jesus,” Dani sighed, rubbing her face with her hands, “How long have they been gone?”

“Not that long,” Jack smiled, hopping up onto the bed beside his aunt, “Mama wanted me to come get you, she saved you some breakfast.”

Dani sighed again, “Alright, thank you, Jack, why don’t you go tell your Mama that I’ll be right out?”

“Okay,” he hopped off the bed and started to leave, but stopped and ran back to his aunt to give her a kiss on the cheek, “Good morning by the way!” he said happily before running off to find his mother.

The redhead smiled at her nephew’s cuteness, “Good mornin’ kid,” she said to herself.

She thought about why John would’ve wanted to take Sadie hunting with him, she hoped he wouldn’t freak her out. She quickly got dressed and rushed out to find Abigail.

“Good mornin’ Da-,” Abigail tried to greet, but Dani interrupted her.

“Why did John want Sadie to go huntin’ with him?”

Abigail laughed, “I don’t know, he didn’t say! He told me he was goin’ off huntin’ then next thing I know he’s leavin’ camp with Sadie, he didn’t even say he was gonna ask her! What are you so worried about anyway? You think he’s gonna kill her?” she joked.

Dani just had a serious look on her face.

“Dani, come on.”

“I’m sorry!” the redhead sighed, “No, I don’t think he’s gonna kill her...just...I just don’t want him to be too full-on, you know?”

“You think he’s gonna be all intimidatin’, tell her he’ll kill her if she hurts you? Come on, Dani, you know Sadie, she can stand up for herself,” Abigail laughed, “If I had to put money on it, I’d bet Sadie would kick John’s ass!”

Abigail was glad when Dani laughed with her, “Yeah, you’re right,” she was quiet for a moment before speaking again, “I guess I also missed her this mornin’, I already got used to wakin’ up with her,” she blushed, her face going almost as red as her hair.

“Aw, honey,” the brunette put a hand on Dani’s arm, “That’s how I know she’s your first love. Trust me, there’s gonna be a time where she’ll make you so mad, you won’t want her in your bed for a week.”

Dani laughed, “As much as I appreciate the heads up, Sadie and I ain’t you and John.”

“I know you ain’t, I’m just sayin’ that’s how relationships are!”

Before Dani could say anymore, Jack spoke up, “Aunt Dani, Sadie’s back,” he tugged his aunt’s shirt sleeve and pointed towards Sadie and John riding back into camp.

Dani whipped her head around and was relieved when she saw neither Sadie nor John had any kinds of cuts or bruises. At least not at first glance. She didn’t even excuse herself as she stood and ran away from Abigail and Jack over to Sadie and John who were now hitching their horses.

She grabbed Sadie’s hand with her own and cupped the blonde’s cheek with the other, “Are you okay?” she spoke quickly, looking closely for any marks.

“I’m fine,” Sadie laughed, grabbing the hand on her cheek and holding it, she squeezed both hands, “We just noticed camp was gettin’ a little low on food so we went huntin’. What’s the matter with you?”

“Me?! What’s the matter with me?!” Dani’s eyes went wide, “You just ran off with-,”

“Dani,” John interrupted, “I just wanted to have a little talk in private with Sadie, but you don’t got nothin’ to be worried about. We understand each other, don’t we Sadie?”

Sadie nodded, “Yeah, we do.”

Dani narrowed her eyes and looked from Sadie to John and back to Sadie again, “I don’t like this,” she said, pointing to the two.

Sadie rolled her eyes, “Come on,” she said as she dragged Dani to their tent.

“What are we doin’ in here?” the younger woman asked before Sadie’s lips were on hers.

“So we could do _ that _without everyone starin’ at us, you know how nosy they are.”

“So nosy,” Dani breathed, dazed from their kiss, before leaning in to kiss her beloved blonde once more. “God, I love you,” she sighed dreamily when they broke apart for air.

Sadie laughed, “And I love you...even though you’re an idiot.”

“Hey!” the redhead pouted.

Sadie just kissed the pout away. 

“So,” Dani asked as she pulled away from the kiss, “you ever gonna tell me what you and John talked about out there?” she kissed Sadie again, hoping to coax her into talking.

“Nope,” Sadie smirked into the kiss.

The redhead pulled away again, frowning, “Why not?” she whined.

“Because it’s between me and him, don’t worry about it. What’d you think? He was takin’ me out there to kill me or somethin’?” Sadie laughed.

Dani just looked away, anxiously.

“Dani!”

“Ugh, okay _ no _ I didn’t think he was gonna kill you I just...I didn’t want him to scare you off.” she blushed.

Sadie pulled Dani in close, her arms around the taller woman’s waist, “Dani, look at this place, look how we live. I knew what I was gettin’ into...nothin’ is gonna scare me off.” She kissed Dani’s cheek, “I love you.”

And just like that, Dani was soothed. “I love you.” she parroted. 

They were about to kiss again when a voice came through the tent, “Dani? Sorry if I’m interruptin’ but I was wonderin’ if I could talk to you for a minute?” It was Mary-Beth.

Dani and Sadie smirked at each other, knowingly, “Sure Mary-Beth, come in,” Dani called back.

“Come out for breakfast when you’re done, Dani,” Sadie smiled as Mary-Beth came in.

The redhead just smiled back before addressing Mary-Beth, “Hey, come sit,” she offered.

“Thanks,” the blonde sat down on the bed opposite Dani’s awkwardly.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Dani spoke first, “So, what did you wanna talk about? Sadie told me you talked to her yesterday.”

“Right. I guess I was just wonderin’ how you knew you weren’t interested in men...I’d never really heard of it before.”

“Yeah, Sadie told me,” Dani smiled, “She also mentioned that it seemed like you had someone that you might be-,”

Mary-Beth cut her off, “She said that?” her eyes widened, “I…” she sighed, looking defeated, “Okay, I didn’t exactly _ meet _ someone I just...saw her a few times. I never talked to her but she was just _ so beautiful _and the way she looked at me just gave me this feelin’ I’ve never felt before and-,” she cut herself off when she realised she was starting to ramble. She noticed Dani smiling at her, “What?” she blushed.

“Nothin’, you just sound like one of your books.” The redhead smiled.

“Come on Dani, don’t make fun of me! I’m...I’ve never felt like this about anyone before and I don’t know what to do!”

Dani sobered up, “Okay, I’m sorry. I’ll be serious.” I realised when I met Abigail.”

“Abigail?” Mary-Beth’s eyes widened again.

“Yeah. It was just a little crush at the time but she was the one that made me realise I’d never look at a man the way I looked at her. And then I met Sadie and...I fell for her pretty hard and fast. I was scared, I thought everyone would think I was crazy or a freak or somethin’, so I hid it. Pushed away what I felt and tried to focus on other things.”

“Like what?” The blonde asked, listening intently.

Dani sighed, “Workin’ I guess. Then Abigail got pregnant and John ran off so I focused on makin’ sure the baby was okay. If I couldn’t be with Abigail I’d at least make sure her and her baby were taken care of.”

“Did you love her?”

“I thought I did. But now that I have Sadie I know it was just...Abigail was the first woman I looked at and felt something for. She’s always gonna be special to me in that way. But now, lookin’ back, I never loved her the way I love Sadie.”

“Right…” Dani had never seen Mary-Beth look so lost.

The redhead sighed, “Listen, I gotta tell you somethin’ because I know if I’m not honest you’re gonna be mad at me.”

“What is it?” Mary-Beth asked, confused.

“I know, well, I think I know, who this girl is.”

“What?” the blonde gasped, “How? I don’t even know her name!”

“Well, I,” Dani scratched the back of her neck nervously, “I was kinda seein’ this girl back in Valentine, she was helpin’ me keep my mind off Sadie. When we left I told her I didn’t know if I’d ever see her again, and she told me she’d seen this girl lookin’ at her kinda like how I did.”

Mary-Beth looked at her, mouth agape, “I...she,” she composed herself, “Was she blonde? And had these eyes that made you think she knew everything about you with just one look?”

“Sounds about right,” Dani chuckled.

“So you knew her before I even got the chance to say hello…”

“Yup.”

“And now I don’t even know if-.”

“Hey, you wanted my advice right?” when Mary-Beth nodded, Dani continued, “Well, my advice to you would be to go back to Valentine and find her. Her name is Jessica. I don’t know if she’ll still be there but it’s gotta be worth a try. I’ll take you there myself if you want!”

“I...I don’t know Danielle. I think I have to think about it.” 

“Of course. Well, you can always come to me, about anything.”

“I know,” Mary-Beth smiled, “Thank you, Dani.”

“We’re family, Mary-Beth, you don’t have to thank me.”

The blonde just got up and hugged the other woman tightly, “Well, I think I’ll go sit by the lake, have some space to think. I’ll send Sadie back in.”

“Don’t go too far from camp though.”

Mary-Beth rolled her eyes at Dani’s protectiveness, “I won’t,” she groaned, “oh, and Dani, I’m glad you have Sadie. I really am happy for you.”

“Thank you...it’s...it’s nice.”

Mary-Beth giggled at the dreamy tone in Dani’s voice, “I’ll see you later.”

Dani just nodded and was left alone with her thoughts. Thoughts of Sadie of course.

“How’d it go?” Sadie asked as she walked back in the tent.

Dani just looked at her as though she were an angel.

“What?” The blonde laughed, narrowing her eyes.

“I love you.” Was all Dani answered.

Sadie just laughed again and sat down next to her love, “You are a strange creature Miss Marston.” 

“And you love me for it,” the younger woman grinned.

“That I do,” Sadie laughed again, and Dani did so love making her laugh. “Now come on, how’d it go with Mary-Beth?”

“Right,” Dani shook herself from her love struck stupor and brought Sadie up to speed.

“And you’re not jealous?” Sadie asked once Dani was done relaying her conversation with Mary-Beth.

“Jealous? Sadie come on, _ you _ are who I love. You’re the only one I’ll _ ever _ love. Of course I’m not jealous. And you shouldn’t be either. As much as I like when you get like this,” the redhead smirked.

Sadie shoved her playfully, “Stop it.”

“Really! I like it. It shows how much you love me.”

“I think you spent too much time with Mary-Beth, you sound like her and her books.”

“Okay just a little more then I’m done, I promise.” Dani took one of Sadie’s hands in hers, “I love you, Sadie. I’d marry you if I could, give you a baby if I could!” She didn’t see Sadie flinch at the word ‘baby’. “I want us to be together for the rest of our lives. If we can’t be married I want it to be just as-.”

“I can’t have a baby.” Sadie interjected. 

Dani didn’t quite understand, “Well I know that, we’re both women. Anyway-.”

“No.” Sadie stopped her again, “I...me and Jake we, we tried but...I just kept losin’ them. Eventually went to a doctor, asked what was goin’ on...he just said “well, some women just ain’t meant to be mothers”. I thought Jake would hate me, thought he might leave and find a woman who could give him a baby. He always wanted a little girl he could spoil rotten. But really he just wanted to give a child the best childhood they could ask for. But I...I couldn’t give him that. Then I couldn’t even save his life when those damn O’Driscolls came.” Sadie trailed off and wiped away some tears that fell down her face.

Finally, Dani spoke, “Hey, none of that was your fault, you hear me?” she cupped Sadie’s cheek to make sure she looked at her, “None of it. And that doctor was an idiot, it ain’t about whether you were meant to be a mother or not, it just happens...I mean, my mother had John just fine but died when she had me. It happens. Some have it easy, some don’t. So don’t ever think that that was your fault. I...I’m sure Jake told you the same thing.”

Sadie smiled a little at that, “Yeah, he did. He said we wouldn’t need a baby to be happy.”

“And you didn’t.” Dani agreed, “You were happy. I can tell by how you talk about him. And what happened to Jake, that wasn’t your fault either. That was all those scumbag O’Driscolls. Would’ve needed a lot more than just you and Jake to stop them. And from what you’ve told me about him, Jake wouldn’t want you blaming yourself. But I’m sorry you didn’t get to have a baby. I bet you’d be a great mother.”

The blonde laughed, “No I wouldn’t. I ain’t the motherin’ type. Not like you.”

“Like me?” Dani frowned.

“I see you with Jack, it’s like you don’t even have to try with him, you’re just naturally good with him. I’m no good at that stuff.” 

“Sadie...it’s different, he’s my nephew, not my son. I’d be shit scared if he was! I stepped up when John left because I knew none of the others would. They’d help, but Abigail needed more then a helpin’ hand every now and then. So I stepped up. But god am I glad John came back because I am just fine bein’ the fun aunt.” They laughed before Dani spoke again, “My point is, if I was ever able to give you a baby, if that was what you wanted, I would do it. I would be the most scared I’d ever be in my entire life because I would do _ anything _ to make you happy.” Sadie didn’t know what to say, so she just pulled Dani into a hug, overcome by emotions.

“Just, y’know, don’t tell anyone I said that, can’t ruin my reputation.” Dani said after a few moments.

Sadie pulled out of the hug and pushed Dani down onto the bed playfully, “You had to ruin the moment, didn’t you,” the blonde scolded, unable to hide her smile.

“Anything to see that smile,” Dani grinned back.

Sadie laughed and shook her head before leaning down to kiss the redhead, “I love you,” she said when they parted.

“And I love you,” Dani smiled back, “Always.”

“You and those damn romance novels.”

“You love it.”

Sadie laughed, “Maybe a little.”

Dani just cupped the back of Sadie’s head and pulled the blonde into a kiss. Sadie brought her hands up to cup Dani’s face as they sank into the kiss. 

They were so into their kiss that they didn’t hear Abigail call for Jack, they were interrupted by the boy as he entered the tent.

“Aunt Dani, we have a dog now!” the boy announced, not realising the frustration Dani and Sadie would feel at being interrupted.

The two women broke their kiss and Sadie scrambled off of Dani, “Wow, Jack,” Dani panted, “that’s great! Uh…”

“Jack! I told you to leave Aunt Dani and Mrs Adler alone!” Abigail burst in, she tried to hide her laughter when she realised what Jack had walked in on, “Sorry ladies,” she giggled.

“It’s fine,” Sadie said before Dani could.

“The dog just walked into camp! Dutch said we should name him Cain! Come see Aunt Dani, come see!” the boy rushed over and pulled his aunt up onto her feet.

“Alright, alright! I’m comin’!” the redhead replied as she shot an apologetic look to Sadie, and an annoyed look at Abigail.

\-----------

After meeting Cain, Sadie pulled Dani aside, “Listen, I been thinkin’ and…” she sighed nervously, “Well, Jack walkin’ in on us before, it left me...well, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dani nodded.

“So I was thinkin’ that tonight we could...go into town? Get a room at that saloon.”

The younger woman’s eyes widened, “Oh I...yes!” she cleared her throat, “Um, yeah, I...I’d like that. But we don’t have to...do anything, if you’re not ready. I don’t want you to-.”

“I want to.” Sadie replied, and Dani could tell by the look in her eye she was serious. 

“Okay then…”

\-----------

They stayed in camp to have dinner. Now Dani was in her tent getting a change of clothes for her and Sadie for tomorrow. Jack was with her, asking questions, ever the curious little boy.

“How long are you leaving for?”

“Just the night, Sadie and I just need some time to ourselves.”

“But you’re with her aaaaallll the time!” he exaggerated, “Why do you have to leave?”

“I am not with her aaalll the time,” Dani laughed, “but we just need a night to ourselves, away from camp.” 

“But why?”

Dani was internally screaming, _ why does he have to ask so many damn questions, _she thought, “Because, Jack, sometimes grown ups need some time alone.”

“But why?”

“Okay Jack, bed time.” Abigail walked in.

_ I love you Abigail Roberts! _

“But-!” Jack tried for argue.

“No buts! Let’s just leave Dani to it, alright? Now come on, say good night.”

The boy sighed, but obeyed his mother anyway, “Good night Aunt Dani, I love you.” 

Dani bent down to hug her nephew, “I love you too kid, good night.”

“Go on, go say good night to your father, I’ll be right out.” Abigail instructed. She watched Jack leave, then looked at Dani, expectantly.

“What? You gonna interrogate me now?” Dani snipped.

“Are you goin’ in town for the reason I think you are?”

The redhead sighed, “Don’t make a big deal out of it, _ please _.” she begged, “I’m already nervous enough…”

“Nervous?” 

_ Did I really say that out loud? _

“I...yes, okay? Nervous. What if I...what if I mess up? What if all this does is make her realise how much she misses Jake?”

“Oh Dani...you can’t think like that. Sadie loves you, you know that. You can’t keep comparin’ yourself to him.”

“I know! I know I just...I just want her to be happy.”

“I know you do. And she is. You make her happy, I see that. Everyone does. Even if people don’t want to admit it. You don’t gotta be nervous, okay? Sadie, she wants this just as much as you do, I can tell. You know what I used to do, I can tell when someone wants someone. So just stop gettin’ in your head, don’t think of what might happen just...go. Go have fun.” 

Dani smiled, “You know, I really don’t get why people think you ain’t smart.”

Abigail laughed, “It ain’t me you gotta flatter, now go on, get your girl.”

The redhead kissed Abigail’s cheek, “Thank you,” she said before leaving.

“You ready?” Sadie, who had been getting the horses ready, asked, smiling at Dani as she approached.

“Sure,” Dani smiled back. 

They mounted up and headed into Rhodes.

“Wait upstairs,” Dani told Sadie as they walked into the saloon, “I’ll get us a room.”

She did just that. After talking with the barman, she made her way up the stairs to where Sadie was standing. Everyone around them was too drunk or too busy gambling to notice the two women enter the room together. Dani made sure to lock the door behind her. As she turned around, Sadie had just taken her jacket off and was hanging it up.

“This is a nice place,” the blonde noted, “you take all the girls to such fancy places?” she smirked.

“Of course, only the best for my many suitors.” Dani smirked back.

They laughed, locking eyes as the laughter eventually died. Dani took her own jacket off and approached Sadie, taking the older woman’s hands into her own, “You know we don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do. We can just sleep or-,”

“Dani,” Sadie interrupted, “I want to. I do.”

“Okay…”

Sadie rolled her eyes, “Come here you idiot,” she scoffed playfully and pulled Dani into a kiss, putting everything she had into it.

The younger woman instantly forgot all her worries and the only focus in her mind was pleasing Sadie. She cupped the blondes face in her hands and sank into the kiss. Eventually, she broke the kiss and trailed kisses from Sadie’s lips to her neck, feeling the other woman tremble as she did. 

Feeling her legs start to shake, Sadie spoke, “Dani,” she panted, “bed.” Was all she could say.

Dani just nodded and, almost instinctively, picked Sadie up and carried her to the bed. She lay Sadie down, sat up on her knees, and started unbuttoning her own shirt, never taking her eyes off the blonde, who’s pupils dialated when she saw Dani had no undershirt on. Once her shirt was successfully thrown across the room, Dani was pulled down into another kiss. Sadie pushed herself and Dani up so she could take her shirt off now. Her own shirt now somewhere next to Dani’s on the floor, Sadie drifted her hands down the younger woman’s abs and to her belt. The belt was the next thing to be thrown to the floor. 

The two women continued undressing each other until they were both fully naked, now they looked each other up and down with lust in their eyes. 

“Sadie,” Dani breathed, “you’re so beautiful…” the blonde had also let her hair down so it was flowing freely down her back. Sadie rarely wore her hair down, even when sleeping, but god did Dani love it when she did.

Sadie laughed, “Ain’t you _ seen _ you? I wish I looked like that when I was young.”

“We’ve been over this,” Dani playfully scolded, “you ain’t old! And you’re the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” she promised, leaning in to kiss the blonde before she could argue anymore.

Dani had pushed Sadie down on the bed again, never breaking their kiss. 

Eventually, she pulled back and looked into Sadie’s eyes, “Promise me you’re sure about this.”

“Danielle-,”

“Promise me.” 

“I promise, I’m sure. I want this.” The blonde promised, pulling Dani into another kiss.

Dani broke the kiss to kiss her way down Sadie’s next to her breasts. As Dani started to kiss and suck her nipples, Sadie shivered and felt heat flood to her core. 

Sadie started to feel like Dani had spent too long on her chest, she needed her elsewhere. “Dani,” she panted, when the younger woman looked up at her, she growled, “come on!”

Dani smirked, “Patience, darlin’, it’ll be worth the wait, I promise.”

“If it ain’t, I’m goin’ back to camp, and you’re sleepin’ in the other bed.”

“Wait, why would I be the one to leave my own bed?”

“Because I said so, now get on with it!” 

The redhead found herself enjoying this frustrated Sadie, “Yes ma’am,” she winked and kissed her way down Sadie’s chest, then stomach.

She kissed the inside of the blondes thighs, not quite done teasing yet, before finally kissing right where Sadie wanted her.

“God!” Sadie groaned as she finally felt Dani’s tongue on her clit.

Dani teased her lover's clit for a while before slipping her tongue inside of her. Hearing Sadie pant and moan and groan made Dani feel on top of the world. 

_ I’m doing this, _ she thought, _ I’m making her feel like this. _She ground her own hips into the bed below her, needing a little relief.

As Sadie’s pants got quicker and her moans more intense, Dani knew she was close. She pulled away, getting more aroused as she saw the state she had left Sadie in. 

“The hell did you stop for?!” Sadie growled, leaning up on her shoulders to look at the younger woman. 

“Shh,” Dani soothed, kissing the blonde soundly on the lips, “I just wanted to do this,” she said before slipping a finger inside Sadie.

“Jesus…” Sadie gasped as she felt herself get used to the finger.

“You okay?” Dani checked, making sure she hadn’t hurt Sadie.

“I will be...once you move that finger.” Sadie panted, making Dani more eager than ever to please her love.

Dani thrust her finger inside Sadie, quickening her pace as she felt the blonde get more and more wet.

“More…” Sadie eventually ground out.

Dani knew what she meant, so she slipped another finger inside. 

The older woman wrapped her arms around Dani’s neck and pulled her close, her hips bucking to meet the thrust of her hand. When Dani started kissing her neck and rubbing her clit with her thumb, she completely fell apart, trying not to scream her lover’s name as she came for her. She felt like she was biting her lip so hard it might bleed. 

When Sadie eventually came down from her high, Dani helping her by still slowly moving her fingers, she breathed out a simple “God…”

“Nah, just me I’m afraid.” the redhead teased back.

Sadie just laughed before rolling Dani over into her back and kissing her hard. 

“I love you.” Dani said as they parted for air.

“I love you. But I think you’ll love me even more soon,” Sadie smirked as she started giving Dani a taste of her own medicine by using her finger to teasingly draw circles on her thigh.

“I should’ve known you’d get revenge.” Dani groaned.

“Oh honey, I ain’t even started yet.”

And when Sadie looked at Dani with that devilish grin, the younger woman knew she was a goner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! There was a lot that went on in here I just kinda went with whatever came off the top of my head to be honest I hope it wasn’t terrible!
> 
> Not sure when the next update will be but I hope this is okay for now :)


	21. Clemens Point (Part 10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a while again...I suck, I’m sorry. But better late than never right?!

Dani groaned as she awoke and stretched out to pull Sadie into her for warmth. She sat up with a start when she couldn’t feel the blonde anywhere on the bed.

As she looked around the room, she noticed Sadie hadn’t left, as she feared, she was just sitting on a chair, watching as people outside went about their morning routine. Dani just smiled as she looked at her lover, remembering last night’s events. It felt so much different with Sadie than it did with Jessica. With Jess, it felt desperate. It was fun and passionate, but it was a different kind of passion. She couldn’t quite explain it. But with Sadie...with Sadie it was _everything. _ It was full of love, and promise, and made Dani feel like her whole life had been building up to that moment. 

She snapped herself out of her daydream and got out of bed, naked as the day she was born, and walked over to Sadie, who had wrapped herself in a blanket but was also still naked.

“Mornin’,” Dani whispered before leaning down to kiss Sadie on the cheek.

Sadie, who had been lost in thought, jumped a little when Dani spoke, “Mornin’,” she rasped back. 

Dani loved Sadie’s voice, she loved it even more in the morning, when it was even raspier. She also discovered last night that Sadie’s voice got that bit raspier during sex too. She worshipped the blonde over and over again just so she could keep hearing that voice and those raspy moans.

“You sleep okay?” the younger woman asked as she wrapped the bed cover around herself and sat down in the chair opposite Sadie.

“It was definitely an improvement on the camp bed,” Sadie smirked back.

“Yeah,” Dani laughed, “It was nice to wake up somewhere private too.”

Sadie just nodded and looked back out the window.

“You okay?” Dani frowned.

“Yeah, just...watchin’ everyone out there, livin’ a normal life, makes me think about how crazy my life is now.”

“Oh…” Danielle wasn’t sure what to say to that. She just looked down at her hands in her lap.

Sadie, who realised how Dani took her words, got up and moved Dani’s hands from her lap so she could sit there. She wrapped her arms around the redhead’s neck and kissed her softly, “That don’t mean I wanna go back,” she assured, “it’s just...strange to think about.

“No, I know,” Dani said, looking up at Sadie now, “I’ve just never known anything else. The life we have now _is _normal to me. I guess part of me is a little jealous.” She blushed and looked down again, playing with Sadie’s fingers.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Sadie was the one unsure of what to say now. Eventually, though, she did speak up, “How ‘bout we don’t worry about what’s normal to you and what’s normal to me and instead we focus on makin’ our own normal? Y’know, just, us bein’ us.”

After a moment, Dani replied, “You know what...that sounds pretty good to me.” She smiled up at the older woman. 

Sadie smiled back and brought their lips together. 

The kiss quickly got heated, Sadie was the one who broke it and started kissing her way down Dani’s neck, to her collarbone, to her chest.

“Sadie,” Dani panted, “We...we shouldn’t...we gotta…” she groaned as the older woman started kissing around her nipples, “gotta get back…”

Sadie stopped and looked back up at Dani, smirking, “They can manage without us for a little longer, don’t ya think?”

The redhead just looked back at her, still panting, and thought for a moment before replying, “Yeah, they’ll manage.”

Sadie laughed and brought their lips together again, “You’re too easy,” she smirked as she broke the kiss.

“What can I say, you got me.” Dani smiled back, dreamily.

The older woman adjusted herself so she was now straddling Dani, and started kissing her neck once again. She ran her fingers down Dani’s strong chest and abs before finally reaching her clit.

Dani hissed as she felt two fingers press down on her clit and teeth bite into her neck, “Sadie, _ please, _ ” she pleaded, unable to bring her voice above a whisper. The blonde just moved a finger to circle and tease Dani’s entrance, which was getting wetter with every stroke. “ _ Sadie!” _ she whined.

Sadie found that she loved the begging, Dani wasn’t one to beg for anything, not really, but _this... _this begging made the blonde want to tease her lover forever.

But, of course, she could never be so cruel, not to Dani. So, she stopped her teasing and let a finger slip inside, her thumb still rubbing Dani’s clit, looking into her beautiful eyes as she did so. She loved seeing the grateful look of relief on her lover’s face.

The younger woman’s toes dug into the hardwood floor beneath her feet, _ “Yes…” _she breathed, her body already feeling a little relief now that the teasing had finally stopped.

Sadie knew she wanted more though, so she slowly slipped another finger inside, and picked up the speed of her thrusts.

Soon enough, Dani started to lose control of her hips, almost knocking Sadie off her lap, “God, Sadie!” she gasped as she threw her head back and moaned.

Sadie used her free hand to cover Dani’s mouth. She loved hearing the redhead moan for her, but she knew she was getting too loud, they couldn’t risk being heard.

Dani brought one of her hands, which had both been holding onto the arms of the chair for dear life, on top of the one Sadie had on her mouth. She wasn’t sure why, but she liked how it felt to have that hand over her mouth. She liked it when Sadie took charge. She wasn’t worried about the why though, not while Sadie was having her way with her. She couldn’t think much of anything really, not when she was _so close. _

She finally got her release when Sadie wrapped her lips around her nipple and licked it softly. Her cries were muffled by the hand on her mouth, which she still kept her own hand over. Sadie helped her down from her high, still pumping her fingers in and out which her thumb still gently slid over her clit. As the moans turned into panting once again, she removed the hand over the redhead’s mouth and kissed her cheek. When Dani stopped twitching and shivering, Sadie pulled her fingers out and brought her hand up to her own mouth. The younger woman watched, her jaw dropped, as Sadie took her fingers into her mouth and licked them clean.

“You are one hell of a woman Sadie Adler.” she breathed out, watching as said woman smiled around her fingers.

When the blonde was done cleaning her fingers, she trailed the hand down Dani’s arm and replied, “I could say the same about you, Danielle Marston.”

\-----

Dani and Sadie wished they could just spend the rest of time locked in that hotel room. But they knew they couldn’t, so they went and had some breakfast in the saloon before heading back to camp. 

As soon as they got back to camp, Dutch called for Dani.

“Well,” the redhead sighed, “no rest for the wicked I suppose,” she smiled to Sadie.

Sadie smiled back, “Come find me when you can,” Dani nodded and started walking to Dutch, who was talking with Arthur, Micah, and Pearson. “Dani,” Sadie called to her again, so she turned, “Thank you.”

Dani just beamed a wide smile back to her and turned back around to walk to Dutch.

“What’s goin’ on?” she asked as she reached the men.

“Well, Mr. Pearson here was just about to explain,” Micah said through gritted teeth, Dani just narrowed her eyes at him, “Go ahead, fat man.”

“I met a couple of the O’Driscoll boys on the road into town,” Pearson started, “things were about to get ugly, but you know how I am in a fight huh?” he laughed and pulled his knife out, “Like a cornered tiger!” No one laughed with him, so he cleared his throat awkwardly, “Anyway...somehow it didn’t, but, we got to talkin’, and they suggested a parley, to end things like gentlemen.”

“Gentlemen? Colm O’Driscoll? Have you lost your minds?” Dutch growled.

“You’re always tellin’ us, Dutch,” Micah started, “do what has to bed done, but don’t fight wars ain’t worth fightin’.”

“They want a parley?” Hosea looked up from his book and said, “It’s a trap.”

“Well, of course, it’s _ probably _a trap, but what have we got to lose findin’ out?” 

“Get shot,” Arthur replied simply. Dani and Dutch nodded, agreeing with him.

“We ain’t gettin’ shot because you two will be protectin’ us.” Micah gestured to Arthur and Dani. “It’s a trap, you shoot the lot of ‘em, if it ain’t a trap, _ that slim chance…” _

“I don’t see the point in any of this.” Dutch stormed past them.

“It’s a chance we gotta take!” the blonde man pushed.

“I killed Colm’s brother. Long time ago. Then he killed a woman I loved dear.” 

Micah hummed, “As you say, it’s a _ long _ time ago Dutch.”

They all watched as Dutch thought for a moment. “Let’s go.” he finally said, “You and me,” he gestured to Micah, “with Arthur and Danielle protectin’ us, _ no one else!” _ He and Micah started walking to their horses.

“What about me?” Pearson asked.

“This ain’t the time for tigers, my friend,” Dutch called back.

Dani and Arthur just looked at each other, before Arthur sighed and gestured for her to follow him to their horses.

Dani looked at Sadie, who was sitting by the fire with Charles and Uncle, and smiled at her as she walked. They locked eyes as Sadie smiled back, a silent goodbye shared between them.

Dutch spoke up as they rode out of camp, “You know, I been fightin’ Colm for so long now, I can barely remember a time when it was different.”

“And you’re still fightin’ him now, make no mistake of that.” Arthur reminded.

“Here he goes, Doubtin’ Thomas,” Micah jested, “is there any plan you _ ain’t _ sour on?”

“Maybe you’re right.” Arthur relented, “I’m just nervous. Let’s not waste any more lives needlessly.”

“I ain’t costin’ lives here,” the blonde defended, “I’m savin’ ‘em. What did you say, we had Pinkertons comin’ after us?”

“Because of Blackwater.”

“And Leviticus Cornwall and his private army! Then, who knows when this local hillbilly thing will come to a hear, hm? Can we really afford to be fightin’ on all these fronts, _ and _ O’Driscoll?”

“There is wisdom in that,” Dutch said, and as much as she hated to admit it, Dani agreed.

“I hope so, but, like I said, I’m nervous.” Arthur didn’t get nervous often, but Dani could hear his nerves in his voice.

“Look, you ain’t even goin’ to be the one in danger. We’ll get on over there, find a nice perch for you and the Golden Girl to settle into, then me and Dutch walk right into the lion’s den, with you two coverin’ us.”

“Okay…” Arthur sighed, “just keep calm. Unless we give you a reason not to.”

“Oh, we’ll be fine! We’ve got you two.” Dutch encouraged.

“I will do my best.”

“We both will,” Dani said, an edge to her voice.

“Oh, my dear and trusted friends, with you watchin’ over me, I would walk into hell itself.”

“As would I,” Micah agreed. As they rode through a small stream, Micah pointed up to the top of the hill they were riding towards. “Hey, up there, men on the ridge.”

“O’Driscoll’s from the look of them,” Dutch noticed.

“I don’t like havin’ eyes on us,” Arthur grumbled.

“Yeah, this don’t feel right, Dutch,” Dani tried.

“We’re close. You’ll be the eyes soon enough,” Micah said, as they rode up the hill, he spoke again, “Maybe they’re right Dutch. Maybe I _ have _pushed too hard. Got us into situations that...could have been safer. I just...I see all those mouths we gotta feed, and I, I dream too big. Carin’ too much, that’s my problem.”

Dani rolled her eyes, _ oh come on, _ she thought.

“Carin’ too much? There’s no such thing.” Dutch replied.

“This is horse shit. From both of you!” Arthur interjected.

“It might be!” Dutch relented, “Micah might be full of shit. Colm O’Driscoll might be full of shit. The promise of this great nation, men created equal, liberty, and justice for all, that might be nonsense too! But it’s worth tryin’ for. It is _worth _believin’ in. Can’t you see that, friend?”

Arthur sighed, “I don’t know.”

“Try. All I ask is you try.”

“Alright Cowpoke, you and Golden Girl will be peelin’ off up ahead,” Micah led them off the side of the main path, towards a ridge, “We’ll be meetin’ down on the plane. Find a spot just above us where you can keep an eye on things.”

“Alright. Alright, however this thing shakes out, let’s aim to meet back at the fork in the road afterwards.”

“We’ll be there, partner!”

Arthur and Dani rode up to the top of the ridge overlooking the meeting point.

“I still don’t like this,” Dani spoke up.

“Me neither. Let’s just do our job and keep an eye on things.”

They pulled out their binoculars and watched as Colm and two of his boys rode towards Micah and Dutch.

“Alright,” Dani said, swapping her binoculars for her rifle, Arthur doing the same, “Here we go.” They couldn’t hear what was being said from so far away, but Dani did hear something behind them. She turned and saw two O’Driscoll’s rushing her and Arthur, but she turned too late, she couldn’t even get Arthur’s name out before they were both knocked unconscious.

\-----

She woke up with a bunch of O’Driscoll boys in her face. 

“Hey there, darlin’,” one of them leered, “how you feelin’?”

She gathered enough energy to swing and slapped his face. So they beat her again until she was out cold.

When she woke again, she was tied up. They had set up camp and she was tied to a tree. She saw Arthur on the ground, a poorly dressed bullet wound on his shoulder. “Arthur…” she tried, weakly, but the man didn’t move. She tried to stay calm. _ Dutch will come for us. Sadie will come for us. Someone has to... _

“Well look at that, boys, she’s awake again!” the same man she slapped approached her again, “You feelin’ any calmer now girl?” 

She spat in his face this time. So, once again, they beat her. 

When she woke for the third time, she was tied up, her arms tied around a table leg, in a cellar. She assumed this was the O’Driscoll’s main camp. 

“Danielle?” she heard.

She looked to her right and saw him, “Arthur!” he was hanging upside down next to her.

“You alright?” he asked, though really he knew she wasn’t. She had been beaten black and blue, the white shirt she wore now red, stained with her own blood. 

“Sure, never better,” she snarked, and Arthur was glad she still had her sense of humor at least, “you?”

“Fantastic,” he groaned.

The door to the cellar opened, and Colm walked in, a lantern in one hand, a plate of food in the other. “Arthur Morgan and Danielle Marston...it’s good to see ya!” he taunted.

“Hello Colm,” Arthur coughed.

“Always a pleasure,” Dani groaned.

“How’s the wound?” Colm asked Arthur, and Dani remembered seeing Arthur with that gunshot wound.

“I hardly feel it.”

“You will. Septic, it ain’t nice,” he taunted Arthur with a spoonful of food. “Now, tell me, fine guns like you two, why you still runnin’ around with old Dutch? Could come ride with me and make _ real _ money.”

“It ain’t about the money, Colm,” Arthur replied.

“Oh, no, it’s Dutch’s famous charisma huh?” he kicked Arthur’s side and Dani tried with what little strength she had to wriggle herself free. “You killed a whole bunch of my boys at Six Point Cabin.”

“I ain’t got no clue what you’re talkin’ ‘bout.”

“Oh, you lie, my friend,” Colm pulled out his revolver and pointed it at Dani’s head, “and I thought Dutch preached truth.”

“Let us go, Colm, and end all this crap between you two, we all got _real _problems now,” Arthur tried.

But, of course, Colm wouldn’t, “Way I see it, they get him, they forget about me,” he put his gun away.

“They ain’t the forgettin’ sort. If I were you, I’d run as soon as I had the money.”

“Oh, I know you would,” Colm laughed, “but see, we lure an angry Dutch in to rescue ya, grab all of ya, and hand ya in, then _ disappear.” _

“So you only met with him to grab us?” Dani asked, she knew in her gut something wasn’t right about that meeting.

“Of course. He gonna be _so mad! _ He gonna come ragin’ over here, and a whole lot of ya, and the law’ll be waitin’ for him.” Colm laughed, “Oh Arthur...I missed you!” he laughed again as he beat Arthur in the stomach with the butt of his gun.

“You son of a bitch, Colm!” Dani growled.

He backhanded her, “You watch your mouth! Or I’ll let my boys come in here and tell them to do whatever they want to you...and you are a pretty little thing, Miss Marston, it’s a shame we had to mess up that pretty face of yours like that. Still, I don’t think they’d mind…”

“I swear, Colm, I will-,”

“Danielle,” Arthur ground out, “leave it.”

Colm just laughed, picked up his lantern, and left the cellar.

The cellar was silent for a few moments before Dani spoke, “Arthur, we gotta get outta here. We can’t wait for Dutch and the others to walk into Colm’s trap.” _ I just wanna get home to Sadie. _

“I know.”

She looked over to Arthur and saw a metal file on the table next to him. Her hands were tied up but Arthur’s weren’t, “Hey, you think you could swing and reach that?” she nodded to the file.

Arthur looked and thought for a moment before answering, “I can try.”

He grunted in pain as he swung, but sure enough, he got it. He fell to the ground after cutting himself free, he quickly freed Dani’s hands so she was no longer tied to the table. 

As she rubbed her sore wrists she watched as Arthur sat in the chair next to the table.

“What’re you doin’?” she whispered.

“I gotta do somethin’ about this,” he gestured to his gunshot wound.

“Right. I’ll keep watch,” she stood against the wall at the bottom of the cellar, ready to grab anyone who came down the stairs. She winced when she heard Arthur shout in pain as he cauterised his wound. She didn’t have time to make sure he was okay though, she heard footsteps just outside, “Arthur, we got company.”

Arthur stood against the wall beside Dani, who jumped the O’Driscoll once he was far enough inside. She tackled him to the ground and recognised him as one of the ones who beat her, “My turn,” she growled before hitting him with all the strength she could muster, knocking him out. “You alright?” she asked Arthur as she stood up, kicking the O’Driscoll once for good measure.

“Fine. Let’s get outta here.”

They managed to escape the cellar without being noticed, neither of them had the strength to get into a fight right now so they took their time, walking as quietly as they could to the horses. Midnight had gotten a little excited when she saw Dani approach, but the redhead managed to keep her calm and quiet. The O’Driscoll’s must’ve realised what fine horses Dani and Arthur had since they brought them to camp. The O’Driscoll’s had also, of course, taken their weapons, but they couldn’t worry about that right now. They made sure to stay off the main roads as they rode the horses away from the O’Driscoll camp, and back to their own. 

“Danielle,” Arthur said weakly when they were a safe distance from the camp, “get us home.” With that, he had fallen unconscious again.

“I will. I promise,” she rode with determination, she had to get Arthur back to Clemens Point so he could heal properly. And, of course, so she could get back to Sadie. 

It was nightfall when they finally got home, Dani winced as she slowly lifted herself off Midnight, “Can I get some help over here!” she called as she tried to help Arthur off his horse, but with both of their strength weakened, she collapsed under his weight and they fell to the ground.

“Dani!” Sadie and Abigail called, the relief evident in their voices as they ran over to them, and Sadie wrapped her arms around Dani.

“Arthur!” Mary-Beth and Karen gasped when they saw him.

“Arthur,” Dutch was the next to come over.

“I told you it was a setup, Dutch…” Arthur groaned.

“My boy, my dear boy, what?”

“They got us...but, we got away,” Arthur looked up at Dani.

“Yeah, yeah, we did.”

“Miss Grimshaw!” Dutch called, “I need help! Reverend Swanson!”

“He was gonna set the law on us, Dutch,” Dani said, wincing as Sadie helped her up. 

“Oh, of course, he was.”

“I’m sorry Arthur, Miss Marston,” Pearson said.

“It is a bit late for apologies!” Dutch snapped, “Swanson!”

“Mr. Morgan, Miss Marston, you’re safe now,” Reverend Swanson said as he kneeled to help Arthur.

“Let’s get them to bed,” Miss Grimshaw instructed.

“You are safe now,” Dutch told them.

Dutch and Pearson carried Arthur’s weight as they helped him to his bed, while Sadie tried to get Dani into her bed and Abigail went to get John, “I wanna stay with Arthur,” she tried. She felt hopeless when they were out there. She almost lost one of her brothers. She wanted to stay by his side.

“Miss Grimshaw is gonna sit with him for now, Dani, you need to rest too,” Sadie told her.

“Where’s John?” Dani slurred, feeling more and more tired.

“I’m right here, Dani,” John said as he and Abigail ran over to them.

The younger Marston collapsed into her brother's arms, “John,” she whimpered, and John hadn’t seen her like this since she was a child. 

“I know, kid, I know,” John held his sister tight before lifting her into his arms and carrying her to her tent, he sat her down on her bed. “I love you, Dani, he whispered to her as they hugged once more. 

“Love you too,” Dani whispered back.

John left so Abigail could help Sadie get Dani’s blood-stained clothes off. They left her in her surprisingly clean undershirt and underwear. They helped her lay down on the bed after.

“Sadie,” Dani reached a hand out for Sadie once she lay down. Sadie climbed over to the other side of the bed, and lay down, Dani immediately lay her head on Sadie’s chest.

“I’ll let you get some rest Dani,” Abigail said, leaning down to kiss Dani’s forehead, “Take as much time as you need. We love you,” she spoke for herself, John and Jack.

“Love you…” Dani slurred, barely able to keep her eyes open. 

Once they were alone, Sadie leaned her head down to kiss Dani’s head, “I love you,” she said.

“I love you,” Dani whispered back. It was all she could say before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the wait and I hope you’re all doing well!  
Thank you for the continued support!


End file.
